


Overstep

by Hornet394



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Original Character(s), Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 85,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/pseuds/Hornet394
Summary: Yixing is but a man looking for secretary work, so he can pay Baekhyun’s medical fees.  If that means sleeping with the boss, he’ll do it.  He just didn’t count on the boss liking him back. (And spoiling him, and protecting him, and if Yixing wants, bring the sky down just for him.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Overstep](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/282248) by 镜里海棠秋. 



A heavy pile of documents sit on the wide desk, covering up the distinct carvings on the redwood.  In this sphere of absolute silence, there is only the sound of pen moving along paper, sometimes halting, sometimes flowing smoothly.

The phone rings without warning, and even though it’s soft, it’s still abrupt.

Clap.

Accompanying the noise of the fountain pen hitting the desk are strong and elegant fingers, pressing firmly down on the button of the second intercom to the left.

“Sir, per your request, Human Resources have kept three people, and are bringing them over for your decision.”

“Let them come to my office directly.”

It is a voice coming from a bass with the highest quality.

In a few minutes time, polite knocking comes from the other side of the thick sandalwood door.

“Come in.”

Only the right one of the double doors is pushed open, and the Human Resources Director is the first to come in.  He sees all the iMacs and MacBooks open on the desk, and can surmise the amount of work that is going on at this moment.  He gestures for those behind him to stop not far from the desk, and takes a few step forwards, giving the pile of information with both hands to the young man behind the desk.

“Sir, these are their resumes.”

The rustling of paper passes quickly, it’s almost at a speed of reading ten sentences in one glance.

When the rustling stops, the man raises his head and glances at the three people in front of him, and then unhesitatingly points at the left, saying, “The others can leave.”

“Understood.”

The Director doesn’t dare dawdle, and quickly ushers the two away.

The moment the doors close, the man in charge of the entire Human Resources Department finally lets an expression of relief come up on his face.  He looks at the two rejected people, each having their own disappointments and lingering want, and in the Director’s eyes flashes a joy of disbelief.

The CEO’s secretaries change quicker than he can blink, and everytime they change HR faces a lot of stress.  It’s hard to gauge the CEO’s temper, let alone his demands.  In the face of the CEO’s harsh and all-rounded high standards, HR has long run out of steam, and can only guess at which people would be accepted by the CEO.

The brave venture that they have made this time seems to have paid off - it seems like the girls in the Department have the right idea, he’s the CEO, after all, he has to change things up every now and then.

The Director touches his chin and nods to himself.

“It is not an easy job to be my secretary.”

In the CEO’s office, the office chair has been inclined back slightly.  He sits on the large leather chair, long legs crossing over naturally.

“I understand.”

In this massive business empire, of course it wouldn’t be easy

“I am referring to public relations, finance, human resources, management - you will have to have a hand on them all.  Most importantly, you have to keep up with my footsteps and satisfy my wants.  Of course, this may include-”  A prolonged pause, and the seriousness of work has been replaced with sin, “Sex.”

“Se-” The other person swallows heavily, perhaps out of shock, perhaps out of the ridiculousness of the situation, but the frightened yelp that is hanging on his lips is suppressed, and instead replaced by careful stammering after a moment of calming down.  “Sir, when you refer to... ‘may include’...”

“It means, when I want to.”

“But... but I am...”

“So?”

The expensive fountain pen taps against his temple, the man has tilted his head to one side, like a lazy cheetah, staring at his prey with lidded eyes.  His prey has two faint dimples on his cheeks from embarrassment - they look just as nice as the ones on the resume.

The man on the other side of the desk grits his teeth, face turning from red to white, and his attitude also turns from struggling to agreeing.

“Okay.”

A master’s degree graduate with little experience of the real world, and as soon as he’s stepped foot outside, he’s already willing to discard the pure white piece of paper that formed the early chapters of his life.  Interesting.

“You’re very alluring,” The man raises an eyebrow cockily, a smirk tugging at his lips, “As good as the two women just now.”

Silence.

The other person is staring at him with wide eyes, and disbelief, along with the reluctance to respond.  That is exactly what the man wants to see.

Calm and collected, the CEO once again smirks ambiguously, and his tone turns deeper and slower, “I look forward to your performance.”

You need to know, you are the first male secretary by my side.


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story starts with Yifan's older brother, Wu Zilin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's who:  
> WU, DO, KIM - companies  
> Zilin aka Chairman - Yifan and Sehun's oldest brother  
> Sherine - Zilin's wife
> 
> Glossary  
> Ge - brother

The Wu family manor sits at a scenic, silent spot in the suburbs. Surrounded by greenery, it’s a haven of beauty and peace. Inside the big manor grounds is an elegant and grandiose garden, filled with the tone and smell of the underbelly of the Yangtze river. It does not have the classical extravagance of a European styled-building, but its meticulous and delicate design shows just how high of a standing the master of the house has. Every corner of the manor grounds has been invested heavily in, luxurious and at the same time subtle, demonstrating the class of this family.

A man and a woman walks across the antecourt, alongside thin verdant bamboos carefully woven together in a wave. The man’s eyes bear the colour and weight of obsidian, and beautiful features draw out the sensual curve of his lips. A faint smile hangs on the corner of his mouth. He is the perfect picture of a gentleman, graceful, as if carrying the lustre of a beautiful jade piece. No one in the upper class is unaware of the fact that the patriarch of the Wu family is born with his refined nature, the sophistication in his every move has never been challenged by anyone else.

Under the sunlight, the silver-grey dress suit jacket looks all the more noble. Midday is a bit hot, and the man reaches a hand up, wanting to loosen his meticulously placed tie, but his hand pauses in mid-air and doesn’t touch his collar. Instead, his brows furrow. “How has Sehun been?”

The woman next to him follows the direction of the gaze. One of the windows in the classic manor is open, and the man sitting next to it is in a stupor, not having noticed them. His good-looking features have more of a sentimental feel to it as he is lost in thought, but the distress is seeping out from him.

“We’ve been busy entertaining others ever since we returned here, we’ve ignored Sehun,” The woman smiles, her mild expression containing infinite tenderness and tolerance, “He had been busy filming earlier, now he can finally get a break.”

Looking at his refined wife, Wu Zilin smiles indulgently. Even as he rules the business world with an iron fist, having the capability to turn the whole world upside down, the thing he cared about the most was this rose that he had picked himself.

Sherine and Zilin first knew each other in England, because of a fencing competition that both refused to admit defeat in. This had strangely ended up in him gradually being able to court this beautiful woman over the threshold. Sherine received her education in England's top elite schools, her horizon and vision is also broad. Zilin had always respected her, normally he is more than willing to listen to her opinions.

“Let’s not forget that it was him who insisted on going to drama school and choosing this path,” Zilin quietly takes his wife’s hand. There’s still a bit of worry etched into his forehead, and his tone is solemn, but his facial expression does not betray anything, “But the entertainment industry has never been a simple one. He has barely gotten started, but he’s still acting like a child.”

“Sehun is just 20, he is a child,” Sherine laughs lightly, dismissing his concerns, “Besides, he’s not interested in business. With you and Yifan, he doesn’t need to work for WU’s, it’s alright for him to follow his desires.”

“You’re always on his side,” Zilin laughs, Sherine’s words always makes him feel better, “About Yifan, in the year that we’ve been in America, the brat has been filling the gossip columns every day. After handling everything, we need to put him on a leash.”

“Yifan may be messing around outside, but he’s a clever man,” Sherine looks at it from another perspective, “On his own, he’s supported the entire operations of WU’s in the Asiatic region, just on his own abilities and willpower. Tying him down is unnecessary. As for those gossip columns, we can’t really blame Yifan. Your family has always have very good genes, we can just look at that astonishingly beautiful face. If he didn’t have gossip, I _would_ be worried.”

At the end, Sherine can’t help but laugh out loud at her own words. Even though she has said this mainly to tease, she hasn’t exaggerated, either.

Wu Yifan, the second son of the Wu family, graduated from Yale’s Business School, has become the CEO of WU’s Eurasia Region in Zilin’s absence, the older brother having to handle business in North America. He’s young, but he already has had a long string of remarkable achievements. Just as his legendary story has spread, so has his rumours of promiscuity. But Yifan pays no heed of those words and only does what he wants to.

“I knew you would protect them unconditionally,” Zilin’s amused now, and with a swift movement he has encased Sherine in his embrace. “Nonetheless, in the afternoon I will go see Yifan in the company.”

“I’m not interfering in you brothers’ business,” Sherine teases, but still looks graceful despite her playful tone. “I’m going back to my room, you take care of the rest.”

After that Zilin lets go, allowing his wife to enter the manor through a side door at the end of a flowered path.

Not long after, Zilin’s personal secretary Park Chanyeol appears behind him. He hands the documents in his hand to Zilin, saying, “Boss, this is the data exchange between Kim Jongin and DO’s, even though it’s tightly wrapped up, it’s clear that they’re working together.”

Zilin takes the papers, flipping through them casually, the smile on his lips deepening. “By working with DO’s, Kim Jongin is trying to force Kim Junmyeon into a dead end. Kim Jongin has always been ambitious. What surprises me is Do Kyungsoo, does he want to take a bite out of KIM’s? It seems as if I have underestimated him.”

“KIM’s youngest heir has never liked losing.” Faint wind passes by, and the leaves on the bamboo rustle alongside. Chanyeol’s words float in along with the noise of the bamboo leaves. “As for Do Kyungsoo, I'm afraid that he’s doing this for personal reasons.”

“Personal reasons?” Zilin tilts his head slightly. Even though Chanyeol’s words are very subtle, it’s still very blatant to him. “Of course it’s extraordinarily personal reasons. Has Yifan seen this?”

“Ever since we’ve been tipped off of Kim Jongin and DO’s cooperation, the young master has been paying attention to them. The information is prepared by his personal secretary,” Chanyeol pauses, “I haven’t compared the two documents yet, but he is the young master’s secretary, after all, he won’t be too bad.”

“Personal secretary?” Zilin seems to have thought of something else, however. Yifan’s personal news has long entered his ears, they say that the uninhibited second son of the Wu family has grown tired of women, and instead is now in a scandal with his male secretary, eliciting rather large ripples across all industries. “Zhang Yixing?”

“Yes.” Chanyeol hears Zilin’s tone and knowingly lowers his head, only offering a one-word answer.

“Prepare a copy of this, when I get to the office in the afternoon I will give one to Yifan. We’ll also meet our secretary Zhang, then.”

Zilin throws the file back into Chanyeol’s hand, walking into the manor without looking back once.

5 minutes past 2 in the afternoon, a Rolls-Royce Phantom slowly stops in front of the building that is WU’s Eurasia Headquarters. A car has already stopped in front of them, and two black-suited security guards get off briskly, the assistant walking in front quickly steps forward to open the door of the Phantom respectfully.

The man steps out from the car, unhurriedly smoothing down his clothes in front of the door of the building.

“Chairman,” The PR Director that has heard the news and comes breathing heavily. Ten minutes ago he had gotten a call from the Chairman’s administrative secretary, and was told that the Chairman has decided to add an impromptu visit to the office. He had rushed through his work and hurried to greet the Chairman. “The dedicated elevator is ready.”

“36 floor, the CEO’s office.” Zilin says.

“Yes.” The PR Director’s sweats nervously, but keeps a calm expression on his face. No one can say no to the Chairman, but everyday this time, the CEO doesn’t let anyone bother him.

The 36th floor of the building is almost at the top, and is only reserved for WU’s highest ranking employees. On the whole floor is the Chairman’s office and the CEO’s office. It’s unnecessarily large, and it’s extravagance is clear for all to see, but as Zilin is always abroad, the Chairman’s office has always been left empty.

The dedicated elevator reaches the 36th floor quickly. The ornate foyer is lit brightly, the marble floor so spotless that reflections can be seen. Zilin steps out of the elevator and casts a look to the secretary’s corner. From a loose observation he can tell that it’s well-organized and meticulous.

The staff in charge of reception is already at Zilin’s side, maintaining a respectful distance. “Hello Chairman.”

“Where’s Yifan?” Zilin retracts his gaze from the secretary’s desk.

“The CEO is in his office,” The girl has a polite smile on her face, but her heart is caving out of her body. No one can bother the CEO at this time, but with the Chairman here, the CEO’s orders will have to wait, “This way, please.”

To go to the CEO’s office, there is the waiting room at front. The second set of doors of the waiting room is the CEO office’s door. The heavy sandalwood doors have been pushed open, and when Zilin walks into the waiting room, he immediately notices the tightly shut doors of the CEO’s office. Not far from the door, on the wide black leather sofas, there are a few high-ranking employees with documents, waiting quietly.

Zilin approaches quietly, and the people on the sofas stand up quickly. All of them have spent quite some years with WU’s, everyone recognizes the Chairman.

“What is going on?” Zilin’s mild tone carries concern.

“The CEO has ordered that he is not to be bothered at this time,” One of the staff replies, “But these documents need his signature and have to go out in the afternoon, so we’re here to wait for the CEO to sign them as soon as possible.”

Zilin looks at the other people, and knows that if they’re waiting outside the office they must have something urgent. He raises a hand and looks at his wristwatch, saying, “There must be an end to this ‘not bothering’. If it is a lunch break, it is already 2:30, it should be enough rest.”

The staff and secretaries look at each other, momentarily unclear of what to say. They can’t tell the Chairman directly that when Secretary Zhang comes out, the office will be open, right?

Being silent only means there are words that cannot be said. Zilin knows this very well, and his voice darkens even more. “The secretary in charge of reception should know, you tell me.”

“The CEO does not have a specific time,” The girl who had had a perfect smile and movements now looks a bit embarrassed, “But when secretary Zhang goes in, the CEO sends an order out that no one is to bother him.”

“No one is to bother him?” Zilin dips his head, smiling casually, “Very well, we will wait.”

He casually chooses a spot and sits down, and gestures for the others to relax as well.

The antique clock in the corner of the room keeps ticking. The man has his eyes slightly lidded, a pair of elegant hands laying in his lap. He is looking around, and it is unclear of what he is thinking of.

Underneath his feet is a carpet, hand-made in West Asia, and on one wall there are a few rugs that are as exquisite as frescoes. Each one costs a fortune. His gaze travels along the rugs to the ornate patterned white chandelier atop. In the middle of the chandelier hangs small crystals, the light reflected off them mixes with the metal spotlights, making the white walls look all the more radiant. It is the tall and high greenery that makes the atmosphere much more comfortable.

Zilin smirks slightly.

The kid hasn’t just become more particular, his temper has probably also rose by quite a lot.

A click, and as the hands of the clock lands on the roman numeral of III, the doors to the CEO’s office finally opens. The voice of the man that steps out is slightly weary, nor does he raise his head to pay much attention to what is happening outside the office. He just says, as he always does, “The CEO is inside, you can go in now.”

“Secretary Zhang, this is the Chairman.”

The employee that had just spoken to Zilin reminds him. He knows Yixing hasn’t been in WU’s for half a year, and has not met Zilin yet.

It’s only then does the other raise his head and meet Zilin’s gaze. He quickly catches himself, and politely lowers his head, “Good afternoon Chairman, I’m sorry I didn’t see you just now.”

It’s only now that Zilin has a clear look of Yixing’s face. This is not a exceptionally beautiful face, but in his features there is the undertone of gentleness and politeness. He’s not stunning, but for some reason he elicits praise. Even Zilin, who is never fazed, has to sigh in his heart. If the rumours are true, Yifan’s tastes are certainly on point.

He stands up and walks to Yixing, glancing briefly at the golden badge on his chest that has his position printed on it. “It’s alright,” He says, tone neutral, “You have not yet met me since you have started working with Yifan, it’s normal that you did not notice me.”

“Why are you all at the door?”

A chilly tone spreads out of the CEO’s office, and the atmosphere outside turns more somber. The employees outside do not dare talk, and as the footsteps come closer, the voice that speaks again has become surprised.

“Ge?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy!! Thanks for the comments and kudos on the last chapter, and I hope to see more of them xp Unlike 18, I don't have any plans to seduce myself with asking you guys for comments, and then updating after a certain number of comments - Overdose is a particularly hard piece to translate, and soon it will be exam season for me, which means I can't devote as much time everyday to translating and proofreading.
> 
> That being said, I am still a whore for comments XD


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zilin sets the stage.
> 
> (Aka plot.)  
> (I swear fanxing happens in the next chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's who:  
> Wu family  
> WU's - company  
> Zilin aka Chairman - Yifan and Sehun's oldest brother  
> Yifan aka CEO - Second brother  
> Sehun - Third brother  
> Sherine - Zilin's wife  
> Chanyeol - Zilin's secretary  
> Yixing - Yifan's secretary
> 
> Kim family  
> KIM's - company  
> Junmyeon - CEO  
> Jongin - Junmyeon's cousin, wants to take over the company
> 
> Do family  
> DO's - company  
> Kyungsoo - CEO, Helping Jongin take over KIM's
> 
> Others  
> Luhan - Sehun's senpai in drama school  
> UE Media - Entertainment company, Luhan and Sehun are their artists
> 
> Glossary  
> Ge - brother

The man that appears behind the heavy doors looks not older than twenty-six, his well-defined facial structure and perfect features clearly related to Zilin’s. His ear accessories which should imply unruliness somehow fits perfectly with the expensive suit on him, fashionable yet respectable at the same time. His eyes, however, are chilly, as if they contain shattered ice, and along with his straight nose, makes him look if a bit proud and fiendish.

“Am I not welcome?” Zilin maintains his calm stature, and perhaps it’s been a long time since they’ve met, for his tone is still one that is relatively positive, “I’ll wait, take care of business first.”

As Zilin’s gaze turns to the few employees, Yifan almost instantly takes back his previously softened tone, and has turned back into a stoic figure. “Urgent ones to me, the other things that need taken care off to Yixing first.”

“Sir, this is an announcement to be made in the afternoon.” The employee hands the files over reverently with both hands.

“And?” Yifan takes the Aurora fountain pen that Yixing has prepared, swiftly and accurately reading the documents, signing as he asks this question.

After a few rounds of reading, there are only three people left outside the door of the CEO’s office.

Yifan lowers his voice. “Yixing, go to work first.”

At one side, Zilin smiles and glances at Yixing again, before walking into the office.

Yixing stays silent and nods his head, leaving. At this, Yifan finally takes a deep breath and goes back inside his office, closing the door.

“Ge...”

The young CEO who had never taken no for an answer now seems a bit hesitant. Yifan is about to speak when Zilin interrupts him.

“Let’s not talk about other things first,” Zilin’s back is facing his younger brother, and he’s looking down at the city outside the window. “I want to know how much you understand of the cooperation between Kim Jongin and DO’s.”

Yifan pauses, a bit surprised that Zilin had not asked more deeply about the issue of Yixing.

He walks to the side of the desk, glancing briefly before handing a pile of documents to Zilin from the middle of the desk. The corners and edges of the document have been stuck with multiple labels, it is clear that it’s been read through a lot of times.

“This is the complete picture I currently have on Kim Jongin and DO’s cooperation.

“In the past Kim Junmyeon had had his old man behind him,” Yifan touches his chin, lips moving slightly, his alluring voice sounding quite nice. “Ever since the old man passed away, and Kim Junmyeon took over, Kim Jongin had never paid him any respect. Perhaps he has been suppressed for too long and can’t stand it any longer.”

“In terms of ambition, in terms of technique, Kim Junmyeon tends to be a bit weaker than Kim Jongin,” Zilin smiles lightly, continue to flip through the documents in his hand, “After all, they are cousins, and the same blood from the Old Kim patriarch flows through them, there’s no hierarchy between them. Just because he’s younger, Kim Jongin has been neglected for many years. As prideful as Kim Jongin is, he won’t swallow this silently. Hazard a guess, however, will KIM’s be the only thing Kim Jongin is after?”

At the increasing amusement in his older brother’s eyes, the end of Yifan’s lips curve up. “If he hasn’t thought of touching WU’s, he is not Kim Jongin.”

“In half a year, Kim Jongin has achieved remarkable growth, and can almost stand against Kim Junmyeon as equals. You have to be wary of this opponent, Yifan. If he changes KIM’s around and overrides Kim Junmyeon’s control, it is a must that he will turn his focus on bigger targets.”

Yifan understands, “So, we need to help Kim Junmyeon this time.”

“Humans are creatures that befriend interests and shy away from danger. If we have to protect WU’s, we have to plan ahead.”

As he finishes, a playful expression appears on Zilin’s face, as if the last few sentences were just jokes. He casually closes the file in his hands and gives it back to Yifan. “The information is all-rounded and well-organized, and even though it’s not as good as Chanyeol’s, it’s rare to have. Your people did this?”

Yifan’s expression freezes, and then he takes the document, “Yixing is good at what he does.”

“Secretary Zhang?” Zilin slowly opens his mouth, attracting Yifan to look over. But Zilin only leans back casually on the sofa, and repeats, as if there is something on his mind, “Zhang Yixing.”

His pupils dilate. Yifan is making up his mind, silently waiting for Zilin’s follow-up.

Not being able to hold back always means there’s something more. The more you speak, the more you are trying to hide. This not only applies in the business field, but also in life.

Yifan has understood this long ago.

“Yifan, is there something on Sehun’s mind?”

When Yifan doesn’t react, Zilin suddenly changes the topic.

In some ways, Sehun’s temper is exactly like a stereotypical Wu’s. Stubborn, eager, and as the youngest son, had been spoilt since young, so when he has an idea not even Zilin can say anything against him. Sometimes, it’s easier to ask Yifan directly. After all, in this half a year, no one knows Sehun better than Yifan.

When hearing his older brother mentioning the younger one, Yifan also sits down. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to solve his inner demons these two days.”

“It seems like you already have everything under control,” Zilin gives him a sideways glance, “You’re doing a good job as his older brother.”

“I don’t dare to not have things under control withthat little brat,” Yifan raises an eyebrow, “The turn arounds in the entertainment industry aren’t easy to handle, and he never says anything, either, and won’t let the family intervene. All we can do is pay more attention.”

When it comes to Sehun, Yifan’s head also hurts from time to time.

Unlike his own decision to go into business, as the Wu family’s third son, Sehun had chosen the rebellious path and went into entertainment. When he graduated high school at 17, he had went behind Zilin and Yifan’s back and applied for an acting degree in drama school. Since he was too good-looking, halfway through University he had already started accepting film contracts, and with two or three films under his belt he had already amassed a group of fans following behind him loyally, whining about his inhumanly handsome face.

Seeing that Sehun’s path to fame is inevitable, for safety Yifan had considered expanding the company to the media industry, and just set up a company for him. Who could have guessed the kid would be even more decisive, and had just went ahead and signed with the famous entertainment company UE Media himself. The worst thing is, he refuses to acknowledge his background to the public.

Thus, a prince born with a silver spoon in his mouth is making his own achievements in the entertainment industry, one step at a time. Even though he’s not top ranking, he’s part of the famous young celebrities, always surrounded by fans and media wherever he goes. What Sehun doesn’t know is that without Yifan’s interventions behind the scenes, he wouldn’t have been able to be safe, as well as have a smooth-sailing career.

“Sehun’s company bought copyrights to a new movie, and would start filming next month. The original male lead is Luhan, but they changed actors two days ago,” Yifan squints, then adds, “Luhan is also signed with UE Media.”

“Luhan?” Zilin frowns, thinking, “Sehun’s senior in university?”

“Of course you’d know it,” Yifan claps in praise teasingly, “It’s surprising you still have such good memory with all the things you have to do.”

Zilin doesn’t spare him a glance. “Just because of this?”

“It seems that the original of this film was written by Luhan’s mentor, oh, who was also one of the Professors in drama school, he had written it especially for Luhan when he was alive. The film fits Luhan very well.”

Yifan stands up and walks to the other side of the office, to a tall cabinet placed alongside the wall. He turns and gestures to Zilin, asking if he wants coffee. At the other man’s wave of dismissal, he only takes a coffee cup from his assortment of utensils, then clicks the button of the coffee machine, after that he finally speaks, “Perhaps to Luhan, it really means a lot. Ever since UE Media bought the copyright, he’s been trying hard to fight for it. Due to the same reason, Sehun had just directly gave up his audition chance for the film. In the end, however, nothing measures up to a simple act of a rookie actor, using money to buy the role.”

“Using money to buy the role?”

“Yes,” Yifan leans slightly against the cabinet, nodding lazily, “The new male lead has some background, to get him the role his family invested a lot into the film.”

“So in the end, Sehun is feeling unhappy for Luhan?”

Yifan shrugs, folding his arms, “He’s always had a good relationship with Luhan, ever since university. He’d always mention Lu-ge here, Lu-ge there, not even I can say anything against it, you really think he can just ignore what’s happening to Luhan?”

“Then,” Zilin looks at Yifan, “What do you think of Luhan?”

“I haven’t met him a lot of times,” Yifan shakes his head, and he turns around to find his coffee ready, “But I thought he was ok.”

“How so?” Zilin seems unsatisfied with with Yifan’s glib answer.

“Ge...” Yifan sighs out, and reluctantly thinks longer to give an answer, “Clean, knows when to back off, simple and honest, the most important thing is that he has Sehun wrapped around his little finger.”

“So you plan on intervening?” The amusement in Zilin’s eyes deepens.

“As long as the brat doesn’t have that morose look on his face, I think my intervention is worth it,” Yifan doesn’t bother to pretend after hearing Zilin’s understanding tone, “Moreover, Luhan’s resources haven’t been good recently, it’d be a shame to see him buried. Might as well kill two birds with one stone.”

Zilin can’t help but face palm, and on his calm face rises an expression of humour.

This younger brother, when he’s being bossy like this, he’s actually quite cute.

“Your plans?” Zilin doesn’t want to drag it on any longer and goes straight for the main point.

“No long-term plans, the root of the problem is in the investments,” Yifan takes a sip of his coffee, “In playing a game like this after the financial cases I deal with, I don’t plan on planning anything. It’d be just like a walk in the park.”

“Then, if I understand correctly,” Zilin pauses, “You want to talk directly with UE Media?”

“That’s right,” Yifan nods dismissively, “Without accident, within this week I will meet with the person-in-charge of UE Media.”

“You always know what you’re doing, you take care of this whatever way you want to, but don’t forget work - there can be no mistakes around the KIM’s and the DO’s,” Zilin laughs, but in his humorous tone there is a seriousness that cannot be doubted, “I’ve had Chanyeol give the things he’d organized, as well as recent proceedings of the North American branch to Secretary Zhang. Even though your work focuses on the Eurasia region, WU’s is one entity after all. You cannot be unaware of what is happening outside the country.”

Yifan raises his gaze, and under the hot steam rising from the coffee, smiles confidently.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gu....... I'm translating this so slow...........  
> Where are my comments QAQ  
> (just kidding I love y'all the same)  
> (And I understand how hard it is to comment when this chapter doesn't even have fanxing QAQ I swear the next chapter is good QAQ)


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing, Yifan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's who:  
> Wu family  
> WU's - company  
> Zilin aka Chairman - Yifan and Sehun's oldest brother  
> Yifan aka CEO - Second brother  
> Sehun - Third brother  
> Sherine - Zilin's wife  
> Chanyeol - Zilin's secretary  
> Yixing - Yifan's secretary
> 
> Kim family  
> KIM's - company  
> Junmyeon - CEO  
> Jongin - Junmyeon's cousin, wants to take over the company
> 
> Do family  
> DO's - company  
> Kyungsoo - CEO, Helping Jongin take over KIM's
> 
> Others  
> Luhan - Sehun's senpai in drama school  
> UE Media - Entertainment company, Luhan and Sehun are their artists
> 
> Glossary  
> Ge - brother

In a night at the end of Spring, early Summer, the temperature is not too high.

Even though there’s only a thin layer of silk on him, Yixing still feels very hot.

His back is heated up, sweat seeping from inside out, removing all the freshness he had felt after his shower before sleep. He opens his eyes in annoyance, and can only see moonlight spilling onto the wooden floorboards from behind the curtains that hide the large windows. In the dark, his senses are the more sharp because of the silence of the night. He can hear the steady breathing in his ears, and he can smell the scent of sex that has not yet dissipated from the air.

Sleepiness has burrowed deep in some part of his body, and he can’t find it.

He gently moves Yifan’s arm off from his waist. Yixing sits up and puts on his slippers, walking out of the master bedroom with his upper body bare. He walks into the kitchen and takes a bottle of mineral water from the fridge, pouring it out into a glass. The sound of liquid sloshing against the side of the glass is clean and refreshing, taking away most of the heat inside of his body.

Gulping down a large mouthful, Yixing pauses, suddenly realizing that his habits of drinking water had already become the same as Yifan’s. Yifan rarely drinks water that is not mineral water, and besides that, it is a must to pour the mineral water into a glass, just like he is enjoying any luxurious drink - truthfully, the mineral water Yifan drinks also falls into the range of luxurious products.

Yixing looks at the half-empty bottle of VOSS mineral water by his hand, and he lowers his eyes and laughs.

Half a year ago, the cost of this one bottle would be enough for two or three days of his daily expenses. In this half a year, however, being by Yifan’s side, he’s gradually gotten used to all of this, and even internalized some “Wu Yifan-style” habits. After all, the past him would think that pouring mineral water into a glass to drink is nothing but an extremely sick show of wealth.

He finishes the rest of the water in one mouthful, and he puts down the glass on the marble surface of the dining table. He gets lost in thought for a while, and then slowly shuffle into the living room and collapse on the wide and comfortable sofa, his half-tilted head looking out at the night behind the huge glass windows.

Tonight is the second time Yifan had made love to him in this half a year.

As to the reason why the man suddenly wants to do so, Yixing doesn’t know either.

All he knows is that from the first time they had sex, until today, Yifan had not touched him.

\- That had been four or five months ago. He had been in his post not long, and in the CEO’s office, Yifan had made a practical demonstration of what he meant by “when I want sex”.

Just as Yifan had judged on first glance, at that time he had been as clean as a white sheet of paper, free to taint.

When he had been pressed against the desk by Wu Yifan, he had been nervous, scared, lost, but he had not been disgusted. At the end, the last sentiments of ridiculousness towards the situation had been washed away completely by waves and waves of pleasure. He remembers dimly that when Yifan had came inside of him, Yixing’s uncontrollable hands had almost destroyed an important contract.

But these are not the main points.

Later, when Yifan had carried him to the bathroom in the waiting room to clean up, he had heard Yifan’s voice by his ears in between the hot steam. “Do you know why I chose you?”

Why him?

Yixing is locked in Yifan’s embrace, and in that cold, elegant, sinful tone of his, Yifan had spoken words that Yixing will remember for the rest of his life.

“Women are very simple creatures. Women by my side are even more stupid. They are beautiful, sexy, talented, but they always forget who they are. Once they get on my bed, they start to ask for more. Money, fame, even love, even the smartest woman falls into it. They do not know the severity of crossing the line. I am disgusted by this the most.”

Yixing still remembers, the feeling of blood cooling down in the midst of steam.

After that, Yifan’s large hands had glided over his face ambiguously, chuckling, “Men, at least, don’t live in that imaginary fantasy women have, do you agree?”

Deeply buried dignity is instantly set alight by his challenging words. Yixing uses all his strength to get out of Yifan’s control, the anger at being embarrassed rushing through his entire body. He is a man, he has his principles, his pride. He chose this job, accepted such ridiculous situations, and even if he sells his body, it doesn’t mean he will let others walk over him.

“Work, socializing, sex, I will do everything I am supposed to. Don’t worry, sir, I, am just a secretary.”

Even though his teeth are starting to hurt, he annunciates every word clearly.

“To your so-called 'crossing the line' - I have no interest.”

Yes, he didn’t have an interest. At least, at then he hadn’t.

But there are some things that are uncontrollable. Had it mattered, whether or not he had had an interest?

After that night, in the next few days, when he didn’t have necessary work Yixing hadn’t stepped into the CEO’s office, not once. Even he himself is unsure of whether he’s escaping, or is it his dignity acting up. He just didn’t want to see Wu Yifan, he didn’t dare see Wu Yifan.

Until one midday, when he had helped some senior employees pass some documents into the office, he had found Yifan half-supporting his forehead, it seems he is napping. Subconsciously he slows his steps, but does not wake Yifan. He had been possessed by something, Yixing could only use the word possess to describe it, or perhaps he had seen the clear weariness on Yifan’s sleeping posture. He had walked around the desk and took the jacket on the back of the chair and put it on Yifan’s shoulders lightly.

Yet, he very next second his wrist is in an iron grip, and with one tug he’s fallen into Yifan’s lap, sitting on the man’s legs.

“What are you doing?”

A captivating voice and a fiery gaze.

“Nothing, I was afraid you would get a cold, sir.”

He’s not used to being held like this, and even though his heart is beating faster, he’s still struggling, annoyance on his face.

“You’ve been hiding from me recently?”

The hand around his waist tightens, and his whole person is pressed closer. He pushes against the broad shoulders that are coming closer, but his hand is against Yifan’s chest, and the heavy, steady beats of Yifan’s heart makes him sweat. He has yet to make his weak denial, but then he is forcefully kissed by Wu Yifan. Yifan’s lips are as dominating at his person, taking and taking, one-sided, burning up. He doesn’t allow the other to resist at all.

But no matter how passionate it is, it is just a kiss.

Ever since that day, the most scandalous actions between the two of them do not extend beyond touches of lips and teeth. In this half a year, he would always be kept in Yifan’s office around midday, sometimes pressed onto the sofa, bookshelf, or the desk making out. He’s long gotten used to Yifan’s hold and Yifan's intimacy, his controlled desire. Unlike what others think, they had not had sex in this period at all.

But even if they hadn’t did it, is that important?

Yixing knows that from the very first day he had started working for Yifan, no one in WU’s has ever treated him as a simple secretary, from the highest-ranking staff to the janitor that works in the basement. All those gazes all slap on the label of “fuck buddy” on him, no matter the intention.

Disappointingly, perhaps he cannot even perform this role properly.

Yixing thinks that he is more like a tool for Yifan’s to release stress. Perhaps it is the disinterest and dismissal Yixing had first demonstrated that had made Yifan feel surprised and fresh, but the man who was born with unparalleled confidence and superiority can still display his desire to Yixing and put it into action, anytime he wants, when he wants - but only so much.

As for Yixing, he can’t tell if there is any real emotion in those gentle and longing eyes.

The worst thing is, in this intangible chaos, he is having trouble over his heart.

At some point, he’s started to hate Yifan’s actions, but when Yifan approaches him, there is joy that grows inside him. Just like a kid being praised by adults for something they have done right, being excited, but also secretly happy that they hadn’t been overlooked, that they were still wanted. Gradually, he’s starting to realize he doesn’t hate Yifan’s actions, but the indecipherable attitudes behind these actions.

What a pathological psychology, just like the stupid women that Yifan had talked about.

Yixing is starting to be disgusted by himself, and is even more disgusted by Wu Yifan.

That man on the high pedestal, with so much in his hands, it’s so easy for those who look up at him to become unsatisfied, no matter male or female. Yifan’s excellence makes it hard for anyone to not _want_ something, just like now. That decisive “no interest” has become Yixing’s last boundary, his last straw.

He had said he wouldn’t cross the line.

Memories flow and ebb in his mind, and from that grows a million thoughts. Yixing lets out a frustrated growl, abruptly standing up and going to the viewing balcony of the living room. As soon as the strong glass door is pulled open, the cool night air, wrapped amongst the moonlight, rushes into his senses, making him breathe deeply.

Supporting himself on the railing, Yixing once again turns his gaze to the outside world, looking at the still brightly lit city despite the late hours. The moist breeze coming from the lake blows against his face, his eyes are running a bit dry.

This is a penthouse in the middle of the city, on top of land that has a six-digit cost. This is only one of the many property that Wu Yifan owns.

This is the difference between normal people and excellent people.

He worries for just millions of dollars of medical bills, while one of _his_ properties alone is worth hundreds of millions.

Yixing laughs at himself mockingly and sighs - if it hadn’t been for the urgency of Baekhyun’s surgery, he wouldn’t have agreed to this high-paying job. He needs to take care of Baekhyun, and he needs to take care of himself. It’s only with a steady and fat paycheck can he have the confidence to mortgage the only property left to them from their parents.

Last month, Baekhyun’s surgery had ended, and subsequently there is the costly recovery process, around a few millions again.

Where is he going to get the money?

“Can’t sleep?”

Wu Yifan’s voice comes from behind him. Yixing turns around, and sees that Wu Yifan has casually draped on a black bathing robe, with an oriental design of dragon and snakes sewed on. The majority of his chest is exposed to view, and the smell of absinthe and mint disperses from his body and onto the balcony.

"Are you not cold standing here?" Before Yixing can think of an excuse to muddle it through, he is hugged by Yifan from the side. Yifan caresses the man which is now cold from the wind, gentle, yet mischeviously seductive. “What are you thinking of, hmm?”

Yixing lowers his face slightly as it burns up. Even till now he’s not used to the feel of being flesh to flesh with Yifan. Yet now, his whole upper body is exposed brazenly.

“Go to sleep first,” Yixing finally says after being silent for a while, “You have to go to UE Media tomorrow at 9am.”

Yifan bends his body, burying his face in the crook of Yixing’s neck. His voice, having woken up in the middle of the night, still carries some sleepiness. “Are you not going?”

“Didn’t the Chairman say that I have to stay in the company these two days, to sort out DO’s movements with Chanyeol? Tomorrow the secretary office will send someone as accompaniment to UE.”

Yifan pauses, remembering this arrangement. He mutters quietly for a while, saying with dissatisfaction, “Chanyeol? You’re close with him?”

The hot breath next to his neck is making Yixing shiver, and he mumbles back, “Because of work, we’ve talked.”

He would never tell Yifan that although they’re both mature and reliable, Chanyeol is a much better man to spend time with.

"Just that?"

Yifan's lips land on his collarbones sporadically. Yixing cannot stand the torture of the fleeting touches, and can only say in a low voice, "Secretary Park is an excellent man, I can learn a lot from him.

"You can learn more from me." Yifan mutters, as if whining. Yet, after the words leave his mouth, he seems to notice that there is something wrong.

Why would he say something so immature? Such a instinctive tone, as if wanting something, it had come out so naturally.

He raises his head and looks into Yixing's eyes, and realizes the other man is also staying silent, frozen there, not knowing how to respond. After gazing at him for a while, Yifan suddenly reverts back to his naturally calm state. Holding Yixing's wrist, he says, "Follow me, I have something to give you."

Yixing is pulled back into the living room, and watches in a daze as Yifan walks to the study. When he comes out, he puts a few documents down onto the North American walnut coffee table in front of him.

"You have a half-brother of the same mother, called Byun Baekhyun?"

Yixing is completely caught off guard, he stares at Yifan, unmoving, his eyes flled with mixed feelings.

"You coming to work in WU's, mortaging your house - these are all for his surgical fees?"

Yixing thinks his mouth is a bit dry. He slightly averts his gaze and doesn't deny it. "He was born with a heart disease."

Yifan walks towards him. "Why didn't you say so? Did you know that for these two days, the work you've done is exactly like that brat Sehun's? WU's is such a large enterprise, how could you work properly if you don't have the right state of mind?"

He hadn't been able to hold back, hence he had had people investigate Yixing's situation.

"I won't..."

I won't let my work be affected.

Yixing is desperate to explain himself, but he is stopped by Yifan's softened tone. "I've had someone take your premises permit here." 

Following Yifan's gaze, Yixing looks towards the few sheets of paper on the coffee table in disbelief. He walks a few steps forward, and indeed realizes that the sheet on the top is the premises permit of his house, and the word "Mortgaged" printed onto it by the bank had already been made invalid. What is left are a few materials of loan and contracts.

"Treat it like you borrowed from me the debt from the mortgage, you can repay it slowly. As for the remaining of your younger brother's medical fees, I have already communicated with the hospital to have all expenses put on my account." Yifan approaches Yixing, reaching a finger out to spread apart his tightly pressed lips. His low voice is like a seduction. "Being by my side, you are unable to work well if you have inner worries. Moreover..."

Yifan is suddenly hesitant.

Yixing's heart is beating loudly, he's not sure of what Yifan is going to say, he just feels that his brain is in a complete chaos. He doesn't dare to think wild thoughts, but he cannot resist thinking of them.

Why is Yifan doing this? This strange gentleness that had never been there before - what did this mean?

"Moreover, I don't want loose ends afterwards."

It is as if someone had thrown cold water down his spine. Yixing comes to and lowers his head, silently smiling in self-awareness.

See, he shouldn't have thought wild thoughts. It won't change, it will  never change.

"Thank you, sir."

He raises his head, keeping his expression in check. It is a genuine smile of thanks, but there is a tiny hint of disappointment.

Yifan's eyes darken, he steps forward to embrace Yifan, his enticing voice circling over his head. "I told you, when there is just the two of us, call me Yifan."

Yifan?

Yixing lowers his gaze, shaking his head internally.

Yifan bows his head down, nuzzling Yixing’s smooth hair with his chin, suppressing the sigh that threatens to burst out of his throat.

I just don’t want to see a frown on your face. There’s no reason, I just don’t want to see it.

Yixing, it seems like you’re affecting me too much, aren’t you?

That’s why I think you’re both stupid and stubborn; it’s because of this I would take back your house without a second thought; it’s because of this I have this irresistible urge to feel you, and at the same time, for you to feel my existence.

But in the end, we are both just hedgehogs.

How can two hedgehogs become close?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Yixing ((gasps of a drowned human being  
> Hedgehogs can't hug because they're both spiky QAQ  
> Also, there is NO chanxing
> 
> Also, I'm looking for a beta for this fic, and perhaps future translations I do. I don't need someone who can read Chinese - in fact, preferably if you don't, because as I translate I find that I write somethings that make sense to Chinese people, but not so much to non-Chinese people, and I need someone who can tell me "Hey this doesn't make sense" without understanding what the original sentence is.  
> Hit me up on twitter @hornet394 if you're interested!
> 
> Also also kudos and comments XD


	5. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yifan pays UE Media a visit for Sehun and Luhan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's who:  
> Wu family  
> WU's - company  
> Zilin aka Chairman - Yifan and Sehun's oldest brother  
> Yifan aka CEO - Second brother  
> Sehun - Third brother  
> Sherine - Zilin's wife  
> Chanyeol - Zilin's secretary  
> Yixing - Yifan's secretary
> 
> Kim family  
> KIM's - company  
> Junmyeon - CEO  
> Jongin - Junmyeon's cousin, wants to take over the company
> 
> Do family  
> DO's - company  
> Kyungsoo - CEO, Helping Jongin take over KIM's
> 
> Others  
> Luhan - Sehun's senpai in drama school  
> UE Media - Entertainment company, Luhan and Sehun are their artists  
> FEI's - Media company  
> Zine - assistant secretary of WU's
> 
> Bad(?) People  
> Yan Zheng - dude who took Luhan's lead role in Winter Night  
> Glossary  
> Ge - brother

Wu Yifan has always been on time.

The champagne coloured Bentley Mulsanne only stops outside UE Media for three minutes. Yifan raises his hand to look at his wristwatch, unhappiness written on his face. “It’s already two minutes past nine, we’ll go directly to the CEO’s office.”

The secretary by Yifan’s side is chosen especially by Zilin from the secretarial office, he can be considered as one of the best WU’s can offer, so he naturally understands Yifan’s temper. At the CEO’s cold voice, he loosens his own seatbelt and gets out the car to open the door for Yifan.

Long legs step out of the car. The cutting of the Dolce & Gabbana suit fits him, accentuating his firm and tall posture.

The secretary stands at one side, saying quietly, “Sir, are we really not waiting?”

“I said I would be here at nine,” Yifan adjusts his tie casually, and the flinty expression on his face makes one want to run away and hide. “It seems like they have taken little note of that.”

They walk through the lobby of UE Media. Yifan ignores the curious and heated gazes from others around him, and motions for his secretary to inform the front desk staff of their arrival.

“Please wait a while, sir.”

The secretary bows his head, understanding.

The girl at the reception desk gapes at the imposing man walking towards her. This man’s looks almost overtakes every single artist the company has. It’s only when the one beside him, who looks like a secretary, speaks that she comes back to herself.

“May I ask which floor the CEO’s office is on?”

A polite voice rings in her ears, and the girl takes back her shameful gaze.

“I’m... I’m sorry, sir,” the girl is stuttering, her mind has drawn a blank, she’s not even making sense anymore. “The CEO’s office... we have company regulations that forbid us from informing others... Do you have an appointment?”

“Appointment?”

The secretary repeats the word in amusement, and subconsciously peeks at Yifan’s expression - after this, it seems the CEO will have even more of a reason to fix this company up. A card appears in the secretary’s hands as he hands it over, “I am assistant secretary of WU’s secretarial office, this is my business card.”

The girl is starting to doubt her own ears, she takes the card, thinks long and hard, and then adds scaredly, “By WU’s... which WU’s are you referring to?”

It isn’t that she doesn’t know WU’s - it’s precisely because she knows WU’s that it confuses her. WU’s Empire is famous through every facet of society, no one doesn’t know this powerful corporate oligarch. But what does this empire, that might as well exist in legend, have to do with an entertainment company?

“Are a lot of businesses are registered as WU’s?” Yifan’s gaze suddenly lands on her, and his good-looking brows furrow. He pretends to think, deep humour emerging on his face, “WU’s, Chairman being Mr Wu Zilin.”

The girl forcibly presses down the shocked cry in her throat, and her voice shakes even more, “I am very sorry... The Manager's office is on the 11th floor...”

“Alright, thank you.”

Before the girl finishes speaking, Yifan leaves a simple thank you ahead of his secretary, and immediately turns and walks to the lift. Clearly, his style of not speaking unless he needs to will be fully demonstrated in today’s “negotiations”. Or, in his past words, you need to have a certain attitude to bully others.

Although UE Media isn’t the largest agent company in the country, it after all has a considerable size and reputation within the entertainment industry, it still has very quick responses. Just as Yifan is about to step inside the lift, UE’s staff finally comes just in time to welcome them. The staff apologise cheerfully as they escort Yifan and his secretary to the conference room, and settles the rest in the VIP lounge. If they’re from WU’s, you can’t risk making any one of them unhappy.

In the conference room, UE Media’s Manager Long Jing and a few high-ranking employees are apologising as soon as they enter with smiles put on their faces, quickly stepping forward.

“Mr Wu, I’ve heard much about you, I apologise for what happened downstairs. My people are young and fresh, do forgive them.”

There’s still no hint of any expression on Yifan’s face. He sits in the seat, looking up, staring at the so-called Iron lady of the entertainment industry for two seconds, before slowly standing up and symbolically shaking the hand held up. “You are a busy woman, Ms Long, I’m sure that in those few minutes there must have been an important contract that could afford no distractions.”

“You are indeed a funny man, Mr Wu.”

When Long Jing sees Yifan she is a bit shocked. The second son of the Wu family, who can summon wind and control rain in WU’s, looks so handsome - too handsome - that she can’t look at him directly. Added with his indecipherable gaze, it makes her feel uncomfortable, as if there are spikes all over her body. At Yifan’s few words, even though her face shows her embarrassment, she can only laugh awkwardly.

Important contracts? Not to say that they have one, even if they do, how could they ever compare to WU’s?

By Yifan’s phrase, it is clear that he is looking to pin the blame on someone.

Long Jing sees that he’s unresponsive to her glib apology, and can only find a new escape for herself. She turns around and beckons at the few department heads behind her, “Look at me, I’ve forgotten to introduce the others to Mr Wu.”

Saying this, she takes a few steps back, so that Yifan can have a clearer look of the people. “This is the director of Department One, Xu Lei, this is...”

“Sit.”

She’s just said one person’s name, and Yifan has already raised his head, his gaze falling on the seat at the other end of the long table, acting more like the host than a guest. He calmly rests his forehead on a propped arm, showing a relaxed smile, as if he doesn’t really care.

Long Jing’s expression isn’t very natural. In a matter of minutes Yifan has tripped her up twice. Even though she isn’t happy with that, she is in no position to turn it around. Yifan has been in control from the very beginning, he’s held the rhythm the whole time effortlessly.

Reluctantly, everyone follows Yifan’s words and sits down.

“Let’s get down to business, I do not like wasting time,” Yifan straightens up, leaning against the back of the seat. “I am very interested in the new film UE Media is investing in. Unfortunately, Ms Long seems to have given up on the best actor for the film.”

“Are you referring to the adaptation of ‘Winter Night’, Mr Wu?”

“Yes.”

Long Jing, once again, controls her tone and asks again, probing, “You... You are referring to Luhan?”

Yifan does not look tense at all, he raises his head and gives an indiscernible smile. “It seems like Ms Long also knows that Luhan is the most appropriate choice.”

“It’s like this,” Department One’s Xu Lei puts on what she thinks is a respectable smile and answers him with a soft voice. She is in charge of this project, both Luhan and Yan Zheng, the new actor, are artists of her department. “The script and storyline of ‘Winter Night’ is very spectacular, us, along with Ms Long, agree that such a good film should be given to new artists, so that they have a chance to demonstrate their abilities. After all, we have to nurture new talents.”

Next to her, Long Jing nods rapidly.

“Oh? Then Miss Xu means that Luhan has had a lot of chances to demonstrate his abilities?” There is mild doubt in Yifan’s tone, he narrows his gaze and says, “Forgive my ignorance, I have no idea what your company’s definition of a ‘new actor’ is. To my understanding, Luhan debuted less than two years ago, and although he has had quite a few public appearances, there haven’t been many. An artist like this has not yet built up his fame and popularity, and he’s already not a new actor? Or, is chopping and changing the style of UE Media?”

“This...”

The one opposite him is stuck, and in her frazzled state, she cannot find the words to rebuke.

Yifan continues to smile, “For a good film, you haven’t chosen the right person to do it, and you even treat it as a stepping stone for nurturing ‘new talents’ - an operation style like this will cause problems.”

“But the film has already been negotiated, if we...” Long Jing’s face is turning a nasty shade, “we...”

Yifan’s intention is clear, Long Jing has been in the industry long enough, she does understand - Yifan is coming straight for Luhan. But how could she say out loud that Yan Zheng’s father is the one investing in ‘Winter Night’?

If they change to Luhan, they will have no more money. If they keep Yan Zheng, they cannot risk Wu Yifan’s wrath.

“Hearing what Ms Long has to say, it seems like the decision will not change?” Yifan taps the desk with the tip of his fingers. “If my opinion cannot change Ms Long’s mind, then I will have to adopt some other measures.”

Ms Long squeezes out a smile, unease rising inside of her, “I... I’m afraid I’m not sure what you mean, Mr Wu.”

“I mean, I will buy all of UE Media’s stocks at a high price, until I hold all the stocks,” Yifan smiles warmly, but with every word the other person’s face turns paler and paler. “If the person in charge refuses to change some things, then I will just have step in and take care of it by myself. This extra capital investment is nothing to WU's, and I believe that enterprises that are cooperating with WU's are very willing to give me this little favour. What do you think, Ms Long? ”

Long Jing is frozen in her spot. She opens her mouth, but not a single word comes out.

“Of course, I know this decision isn’t a friendly one. Apologies for that, but what I want to do, I will do, even if it takes some effort, I will follow my desires,” Yifan smirks at her, a smile of pleasure and capriciousness. “I look forward to meeting Ms Long as the largest stockholder in UE Media’s stockholder meeting. At that time, I’m sure Ms Long will not reject me, right?”

A single speech has reduced Long Jing’s expression to one of a dead man, and those next to her also have their hearts jumping out of their throats.

They know that Wu Yifan is a man of his word. With WU’s power, it is a piece of cake to buy out just one entertainment company. Perhaps when the sun rises the next day, everyone in UE Media will be working for WU’s. Losing a company because of one movie, it’s not worth it.

“Mr Wu, the male lead of this film, we can discuss it further, Mr Wu-”

Xu Lei once again smiles awkwardly and intervenes.

“Discuss?” Yifan laughs coldly, looking at Ms Long. “It seems like Ms Long’s people are very happy to see UE being bought out by WU’s.”

Long Jing grits her teeth, knowing that there is no way back.

Wu Yifan has laid out the choices clearly. They either change the male lead to Luhan, or UE Media will have a new boss. For anything else, there is no space for negotiation.

“Luhan is very suited to this role, we were careless,” Long Jing submits, after all losing an investment is much better than losing a company; she can’t throw eggs against a wall and not expect them to crack. “Rest assured, Mr Wu, the male lead of this film is Luhan.”

“Ms Long is a clever woman.” There is a faint smile on Yifan’s face, but he still looks satisfied. He stands up, saying, “I trust your company will not disappoint.”

Long Jing quickly stands up too, she clearly hears the warning in Yifan’s words, telling her that every action UE Media does will be under his scrutiny, and she cannot afford any deviation. At this juncture, Long Jing doesn’t have the time to consider why Yifan is doing this for Luhan - power is oppressive, the weak can only listen. No matter how convoluted Wu Yifan and Luhan’s connection is, in the future they will have to pay him much heed.

“But the investment of this film...”

At Wu Yifan’s preparing to depart, Xu Lei cannot hold back, but Long Jing glares at her, stopping her sentence midway.

“What, are we finally talking about the truth?” Yifan sends a cold look over, and the conference room is silenced again. He adds neutrally, “A good resource will not be lacking in investors.”

This is a sentence that needs mulling on, Long Jing has yet to understand what he means when he says, “It seems that Luhan is no longer suited to be under Miss Xu’s department, would Ms Long do me another favour and move him to Department Two? Perhaps this way talent will not be buried.”

He’s heard from Sehun that UE Media is separated into four departments, One and Two focus on films, the other two on music. There has always been unhealthy competition within Department One, and has a much worse environment than Department Two, where Sehun is.

Long Jing nods, “No problem.”

“Ms Long is good at taking advice.”

Some pleasure emanates from Yifan’s features. He gives an embarrassed Xu Lei one last meaningful look, calmly leaving a, “take care,” and then striding out of the conference room.

After the Bentley’s door closes, Yifan looks at the smiling entourage outside the car fade into the distance, and then turns to order the secretary sitting next to the driver. “Zine, after we get back tell FEI’s Media that I like UE’s new film.”

“Sir?” The secretary is a bit shocked.

“They’ll know what to do,” Yifan loosens his ties and leans back to nap a bit. “If we intervene we’ll intervene to the end, FEI’s is on the top in the entertainment and media industry, they can easily invest in a movie.”

After that, he’s silent for a while, then opens his eyes again. “What’s on the schedule?”

The secretary looks at the time. “The Chairman is listening to the financial report for this season, he would like you to go over as well. Other than that, the video conference with the European Group of 10 is at three thirty in the afternoon.”

“What about Yixing? Still on DO’s documents?”

“Should be. Aside from that, Secretary Zhang also has the information from the North American branch to collate.”

Out of reflex in front of his eyes he sees paperwork stacked on top of each other like mountains, just thinking of all those black english characters on white paper is enough to make him annoyed. Even though he’s been abroad for most of his life, and studied for many years in Yale, and his familiarity with english is the same of that of his mother tongue, but those complicated and dry economic terms are enough to make his head hurt.

He’s already like this, what about Yixing?

Yifan’s eyes darken gradually, some place in his heart feeling strange, too. He can’t help but paint a picture in his mind of Yixing’s focused and meticulous look as he works. That pile would be enough to bury his lanky body, but that man never complains or even shows annoyance.

Too down to earth, too dutiful.

Yifan thinks of when he had held Yixing in his arms yesterday - it seems that he’s gotten skinnier, and his dimple has also become less prominent. It’s understandable - his situation, the things that has occurred to him, every one of those is a source of pressure for him. Even though it’s been like this for him, he never say anything about it, or slack off and deliver substandard work.

So tiring.

Yifan admits, he’s starting to feel a pang in his heart, perhaps it’s sympathy?

“Tell him to sort out the paperwork in my office. After the video conference, I will go and look at it directly in the office,” Yifan adds on after thinking a bit. “Also, let him stay in the office, he is not to leave before I return.”

“Okay, understood.”

Yifan closes his eyes and leans back, nodding in relief.

He suddenly misses that gentle face. Or, he just simply thinks that he should see him every day, at least once. Being able to do more than that would be the best.

He catches his own thoughts. Yifan purses his lips silently after realising where the train had gone.

Something is bursting out.

It seems like he’s a bit addicted to Yixing, right?


	6. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene is the hospital, Baekhyun's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's who:  
> Wu family  
> WU's - company  
> Zilin aka Chairman - Yifan and Sehun's oldest brother  
> Yifan aka CEO - Second brother  
> Sehun - Third brother  
> Sherine - Zilin's wife  
> Chanyeol - Zilin's secretary  
> Yixing - Yifan's secretary  
> Baekhyun - Yixing's younger brother
> 
> Kim family  
> KIM's - company  
> Junmyeon - CEO  
> Jongin - Junmyeon's cousin, wants to take over the company
> 
> Do family  
> DO's - company  
> Kyungsoo - CEO, Helping Jongin take over KIM's
> 
> Others  
> Luhan - Sehun's senpai in drama school  
> UE Media - Entertainment company, Luhan and Sehun are their artists  
> FEI's - Media company  
> Zine - assistant secretary of WU's
> 
> Bad(?) People  
> Yan Zheng - dude who took Luhan's lead role in Winter Night
> 
> Glossary  
> Ge - brother

The video conference lasts four hours, by the time it ends it’s seven in the evening.

As most people are already off work, the working area of the top floor of the building is quite empty, only the lights are on.

Yifan keys in the code for the door of the CEO’s office, unlocking the door and pushing it open. Tender white light shines in the office, removing much of the extravagant aura. When he steps into the room, he immediately looks towards the sofa by instinct, and he indeed finds Yixing there, already asleep.

Yifan sighs, throwing the jacket in his arms onto the desk casually and walking towards Yixing. The floor of the office is covered with a thick carpet, and it’s remarkably quiet when stepped on, so Yixing is not awoken.

The sleeping man in front of him has his head in the wide gaps of the sofa between the cushions, his thin arms wrapped around himself, perhaps he is a bit cold, but it is apparent that he is tired. His lips are open slightly, his breathing steady. In Yifan’s eyes, he is a cautious but charmingly naive little animal.

In front of the sofa is a desk with quite a few files, one of them is open, and on top is proper handwriting.

Yifan folds his hands and shakes his head despairingly.

He’s always so stubborn, he’d rather crouch on the sofa to work, and would die before sitting on the spinny chair behind the desk. If this persists, he’d just have to draw out a specific working area in this office for this secretary. He has the space to, anyway.

He carefully bends down and watches Yixing’s sleeping face, wanting to see when he will detect that Yifan is here, but accidentally discovers that the edges of Yixing’s lips have turned white from dryness.

Sudden annoyance rises in his heart, and Yifan curses lowly internally.

Idiot, doesn’t he know how to pour water for himself? Is he going to be poisoned from drinking water from my office?

Yifan straightens up, preparing to wake Yixing, but quickly changes his mind. He once again bends down and stares at Yixing for two seconds, and then slowly kisses Yixing’s slightly open lips.

Their lips hover over each other, the tip of Yifan’s tongue licking at the edge of Yixing’s mouth, feeling the dry softness turn wet from his touch, moistening. He grinds down playfully, until Yixing’s lashes flutter slightly.

He’s finally awake.

Yifan stops, waiting for the man right in front of him to open his eyes, in shock. “Sir?”

“Hmm?”

Yifan raises an eyebrow, and his pupils dilate, his teasing response in the low voice of his adept at making hearts speed up and blood to pump faster. He doesn’t give Yixing a time to breathe, leaning forward slightly and pinning the other to the corner of the sofa, and then aggressively covering his lips with his, and his hands also start straying.

For the first time, he feels like by simply looking at the light in one’s eyes, all the blood in his entire body is already rushing uncontrollably to his nether regions.

“Ah...”

Yixing is going to suffocate from the absinthe smell coming from the man in front of him. He can feel clearly the beating in the left of his chest, the intensity of it no less weaker than the heat emanating from Wu Yifan's body. The man repeatedly devours his lips, his tongue searching within him, and then tangling with his unyieldingly.

His scalp is tingling, Yifan’s sudden passion is making Yixing dizzy. He’s never been able to hold of Yifan, and soon he will fall into the man’s aggression, even welcome it.

But today... not today...

Yixing digs out some rationality, and from his throat comes whines of rejection, and his gaze is pleading as it meets with Yifan’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

Yifan stops, holding up his body with his arms, panting in disatisfaction.

“I...” Yixing’s breathing is also messy, and once he speaks he feels like his entire mouth is full of Yifan’s taste, and instantly turns red again, his voice growing weaker. “I have to go to the hospital to take care of Baekhyun... yesterday... yesterday because... I didn’t go...”

Yifan takes a deep breath and rolls onto his back on the sofa, readjusting his breathing.

He knows that Byun Baekhyun is Yixing’s only relative. No matter how rude he is, he can’t not let Yixing go and take care of a patient. Moreover, he hadn’t thought that Yixing had spent every night in the hospital. In this case, Yixing had already broken his principles and spent the entire night with him last night, he shouldn’t force Yixing today.

“You go to the hospital every day after work?”

Yixing sits up and lowers his head. “Yes.”

“Then what about last night?” Yifan looks at the time, and looks back, “And today, it’s already so late.”

“I asked Chan... Secretary Park to help.”

Yixing changes his words half-way, he has the feeling that Yifan doesn’t like him mentioning Chanyeol.

After staying silent for a while, Yifan speaks again, but the tone is gentle. So gentle, that Yixing is starting to suspect that the hint of unhappiness in Yifan’s eyes he had seen just now wasn’t just Yixing’s imagination.

“I’ll take you there.”

Yixing’s first reaction is to decline. “You don’t have to bother.”

“You haven’t eaten yet, right?” Yifan automatically disregards Yixing’s refusal. He approaches Yixing, and in between his words there is the captivating allure of masculinity. His voice becomes even more softer, just like he is deceiving a child, “You could accompany me to dinner at the same time, and then we’ll go to the hospital, is that ok?”

Not even Yifan knows what’s happened to him today, he just wants to stick with Yixing more.

His low, amorous voice is making Yixing’s heart skip beats. His brain is completely blanked out, and invariably he meets Yifan’s gaze. But in the next moment, he immediately regrets why he would do something as foolish as this - in Yifan’s eyes are swirls of seduction, capable of washing away all of Yixing in a split second.

Yixing tries to control the force in his throat, wanting to make some noise, but he can’t muster up a simple “no” from that weak, shattered place. He cannot go against Wu Yifan, his whole body is controlled by Yifan like a puppet on strings. He can’t move.

Yifan’s mood improves as he takes in Yixing’s cute expression, unfocused gaze directed towards himself. He pulls Yixing up with him and naturally takes the man’s hand, putting on a brilliant smile. “Let’s go.”

Yixing still hasn’t been able to react to everything, the warmth in Yifan’s palm is seeping into his skin, so warm that he doesn’t want to do anything more.

In the end, it is his own weakness. No matter how hard he tries to control himself, deliberately distance himself, pull the two of them apart, he could never resist a single gentle invitation from Wu Yifan.

Yixing lowers his head, silently accepting his fate.

Yifan’s life has always been particular, Yixing is more than clear of that fact. Even for a simple dinner, he would never agree to anything that is not the best. Tonight is no different, Yifan drives the car that is always parked in the basement carpark of WU’s, the Aston-Martin that is for the CEO to use. He drives Yixing across half the city just to go to the most native Russian restaurant to eat authentic Russian food.

But Yixing did not enjoy this meal in ease.

Sitting in front of the long dining table, the luxurious ballroom only contains him and Yifan. Light shines off all sorts of silver cutlery and china, the metal forks and knives all placed diligently on the cherry red velvet napkins, echoing the vibrant biblical murals on the walls. Above his head are decorated windows with rosace mosaic embedded in them, and the night shines in mild light. Everything is shockingly extravagant.

He’s not unfamiliar with the dishes on the table, but in front of Yifan, he could never look at ease. The man, born noble, is extraordinarily graceful even as he does a simple act of using his cutlery to cover the piece of rye bread with caviar. Yixing can only bury his head in the smoked salmon on his plate and the oxtail russian borscht in front of him. So when Yifan puts the caviar-covered bread onto his plate, and with a smile, tells him to try this Russia’s most famous borodino bread, Yixing almost chokes.

When they leave the Russian restaurant titled “1958”, the sky starts to rain. Yifan shelters Yixing and watches him pull open the door and get in, before getting into the car himself. Fat raindrops start to splatter against the car window. The temperature isn’t high inside the car, and is starting to feel cool. Yifan’s mood seems to be improving even more and more, and when he puts his seatbelt on he throws a teasing glance in Yixing’s direction. “You’re lucky that you’re with me, or you’d be drenched.”

Yixing randomly rests his arm on the side of the car window, biting his fingers, trying hard to put on a face of uncaring, but his body still shivers from the sensual look in Yifan’s eyes. Small movements like this do not escape Yifan’s sight, and he secretly shows a smirk of triumph on the corner of his lips.

The car quickly races through a few streets, the scenic view of the city in night melds into the neon shadows. The noise of the rain is blocked off by the glass, accentuating the peacefulness within. Yifan has one hand on the steering wheel, and inadvertently glances at Yixing, who is staring out into the night. He suddenly comes to the realization that when there’s someone next to you, driving is actually quite a pleasurable experience.

Yifan doesn’t drive slowly, and around half an hour later, they’re at the hospital Baekhyun is in.

After parking, Yifan insists on going to see Baekhyun, and Yixing no longer stops him.

The corridor of the hospital is empty. Most patients have very disciplined schedules, and it’s already sleeping time. Only a few nurses by their station are quietly gossiping, killing time. Yixing walks towards Baekhyun’s room as he usually does, but he’s forgotten that there’s a walking disaster named Wu Yifan behind him.

As he passes the nurses station, he can feel their gazes suddenly zeroing on him. More precisely, zeroing on himself and Yifan. And then he hears a noise unique to girls, the trying-hard-to-suppress-a-scream hoarseness.

“Omg that man is so tall and handsome!”

“Eyyyy! Isn’t that the hot guy who comes everyday to take care of his little brother?”

“Wahh, are they a couple? Their heights go well together!”

...

Yixing swallows, his face turning pale. He sneaks a glance towards Yifan, and finds that there’s actually a smile on the man’s face.

Phew, he’s probably not mad yet, thankfully.

Yixing’s tense heart relaxes, and then turns into grumpiness. Why are all the ladies so obsessed with these things, shouldn’t they be worrying about their own futures?

They arrive outside Baekhyun’s room just as Yixing finishes his train of thought.

Yixing shakes his head, wanting to dispel the distractions from within. He pushes the door open and sees that Chanyeol is still speaking to Baekhyun. Baekhyun has a radiant smile, and his face is a healthy red colour, he seems to be very happy as he listens. Yixing smiles along, he hasn’t seen Baekhyun as lively as he is now in a long time.

“Baekhyun,” Yixing greets.

“Ge!” Baekhyun notices Yixing because of his voice and brightens up, “You’re finally here!”

Chanyeol stands up too to smile at Yixing, and is just about to speak when a strange expression appears on his face. “Fan-ge?”

Unlike the other employees at WU’s, Chanyeol has always referred to Yifan as “second master”, even calling him “Fan-ge” in private. After all, he’s Wu Zilin’s personal secretary, Zilin trusts him and appreciates him, and over the years he’s grown to be part of the Wu family.

Yifan nods his head faintly. He doesn’t really want to talk, but when he sees the words “Why are you here?” written on Chanyeol’s face, he can’t help but explain, “I kept Yixing for overtime work, so I drove him here.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol’s gaze slides towards Yixing, who’s standing next to Yifan, but Chanyeol only smiles and doesn’t speak. After working with Wu Zilin for so many years, he naturally knows what to do at times like this, “If Yixing is here, then my mission is complete.”

After saying this, he turns around to wave at Baekhyun on the bed, and takes his suit jacket from the coat rack that’s placed to the side. “Baekhyun, I’ll come see you another day.”

Baekhyun responds him giddily, “I know, be careful on the way home.”

Chanyeol flicks his forehead out of habit, saying, “Don’t worry.”

Yixing is a bit surprised at their interactions, it’s just been two days, but the two of them are already so comfortable with each other. He stares for a second, and suddenly follows Chanyeol out of the ward. “Chanyeol, I’ll walk you out.”

Baekhyun is on the twelfth floor of the hospital, and they pass the nurses, walking to the end of the corridor, and then turning to get to the elevator. It’s until they stand outside the lift, waiting for it, that Yixing smiles apologetically at Chanyeol. “I’m so sorry for bothering you, Chanyeol, thank you so much for the past two days.”

“It’s alright, I like Baekhyun,” Chanyeol smiles, but once he says this, he feels that he’s said something wrong. He stuffs his hands into the pocket of his suit pants. “Baekhyun is very innocent, he has very beautiful eyes.”

Yixing didn’t hear anything odd, he just nods, “I can see that Baekhyun likes you, too. He’s just entered University, after all, he hasn’t seen many complicated realities.”

Chanyeol wants to say something else, but the “ding” of the lift is heard. He shrugs, slightly out of regret, and tells Yixing that he should leave. Yixing watches him stride into the elevator with his long legs, and when the doors are about to close, he heard the warm and low voice of the man within. “See you tomorrow.”

Yixing responds with a brilliant smile, “Okay, see you tomorrow.”

He watches as the numbers on the elevator reach the 11th floor, and it’s only then does Yixing sigh lightly. He’s about to turn and go back into the ward, but as soon as he turns his face he’s met by the shadow of Yifan’s tall body, and he freezes.

“If you don’t want him to leave, then go after him.” Yifan walks forward, and upon seeing the happiness still lingering on Yixing’s features, his tone inadvertently becomes cold and rigid.

“Huh?” Puzzled, Yixing looks towards the lift, and then looks at the clearly angry Yifan.

What did he do to displease him?

Yixing’s whole body is burning up from Yifan’s bewitching yet noble gaze, mixed with a rage, perhaps a bit of envy. Why had he never realized how strong Yifan’s aura could be?

“Get to my office on time at 9 tomorrow, I have work.”

“The Chairman said...”

“You are the CEO’s secretary, not the Chairman’s secretary,” Yifan glares at Yixing coldly. “I will explain to the Chairman.”

“But Cha- Secretary Park and I still have to finish the work.”

Yifan’s voice is getting more and more irritated, “Then he will finish it himself.”

“Ah?” Yixing looks at Yifan in shock. Even though he isn’t the best in reacting to stuff, he can sense where Yifan’s rage is coming from. Is he, jealous?

Yixing doesn’t have time to think whether this is Yifan’s possessiveness acting up, he just feels like there’s some secret sweetness dispersing in the air, just like a piece of caramel candy freed from its heavy wrappings. He takes a step forward as if enchanted, and actually lightly tugs on Yifan who is turning to leave, and then whispering tentatively, “Sir?”

Sir! This damn word!

Yifan’s fingers clench, it’s a symptom of his impatience.

Hadn’t he told him to call him Yifan?

Swinging his arm, Yifan faces towards Yixing suddenly, pulling Yixing into his hold with that arm. Going along with the momentum, he forces the other man to back up, pressing Yixing against the wall forcefully. Yifan covers those alluring lips with his own punishingly, he can see the fear and weakening in Yixing’s eyes, but also the tiny expression of joy that Yixing cannot hide, and Yifan’s forceful punishment miraculously turns to one of tenderness.

He gently pecks and caresses, like tasting fine wine, their lips moving against one another, until Yixing also tilts his head up to respond to him. Their tongues tangle with each other, but Yifan isn’t satisfied, it’s not enough.

The elevator has gone up and down a few cycles, fortunately never stopping at the 12th floor. When the two of them finally part, panting heavily, Yixing’s pale face is already flushed red, and in Yifan’s eyes, are an enchanting maroon.

“Listen,” Yifan’s voice is terribly hoarse. He traps Yixing by the waist, lowering his head and pressing forcefully, “Call me Yifan. I don’t like you drawing lines between everything like this.”

Yixing’s face is buried in Yifan’s chest. He doesn’t speak, just obediently nods his head.

“Also, I didn’t know that you had to come to the hospital everyday to take care of Baekhyun.” Yifan’s emotions seem to have been pacified, he pulls apart from Yixing to stare at his eyes. “That’s too hard for you, it will affect your health. From tomorrow onwards, I will have the butler from my family manor organize staff to take care of Baekhyun.”

Hesitation flashes in Yixing’s eyes, but Yifan’s tone is too decisive. He knows it is futile to reject the offer.

More importantly, he’s starting to doubt.

Yifan said that he didn’t like Yixing himself from drawing clear lines, separating everything apart; But, Yifan also said that he didn’t like people crossing the line.

Then, what is this?

He’s told himself over and over again to not get carried away in his fantasies, but all these warnings are demolished by Yifan’s abnormal behaviour tonight. Maybe, it’s okay to take that little step forward? As long as he’s not too greedy, it’ll be alright?

Yixing lowers his gaze slightly, complacently going with Yifan’s embrace.

At this point, the little nurses who are crouched around the corner are going insane.

AHHHHH They! Are! Together! They’re such a good match! So cute! So much love!

Bossy CEOs do like men after all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST GOT A SUMMER INTERNSHIP MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> (Also, I'm actually part of the nurses.)


	7. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life resumes. A new plan is hatched. Yifan plots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's who:  
> Wu family  
> WU's - company  
> Zilin aka Chairman - Yifan and Sehun's oldest brother  
> Yifan aka CEO - Second brother  
> Sehun - Third brother  
> Sherine - Zilin's wife  
> Chanyeol - Zilin's secretary  
> Yixing - Yifan's secretary  
> Baekhyun - Yixing's younger brother
> 
> Kim family  
> KIM's - company  
> Junmyeon - CEO  
> Jongin - Junmyeon's cousin, wants to take over the company
> 
> Do family  
> DO's - company  
> Kyungsoo - CEO, Helping Jongin take over KIM's
> 
> Others  
> Luhan - Sehun's senpai in drama school  
> UE Media - Entertainment company, Luhan and Sehun are their artists  
> FEI's - Media company  
> Zine - assistant secretary of WU's  
> Winter Night - the film Luhan is the lead role of
> 
> Bad(?) People  
> Yan Zheng - dude who took Luhan's lead role in Winter Night
> 
> Glossary  
> Ge - brother  
> Saozi - older brother's wife

(T/N: The italics are words originally spoken in English.)

Yifan spent a few consecutive nights in the family manor.

To the members of the Wu family, this is an odd thing that has never happened before. When Sherine sees Yifan once again in his slippers, lazy and sleepily appearing next to the dining table to eat in the morning, she can’t hold back her curiosity. One day is normal, maybe it was a spontaneous thing; two days are normal, too, maybe it’s a coincidence? But this is the third day already and, according to the three strikes law, this shouldn’t be happening.

“Has Yifan finally grown up?” Sherine teases as she puts butter on her bread. “Coming back here to live doesn’t look much like your style, this is too prim and proper for you.”

Yifan slowly enjoys the eggs and bacon on his plate, not even raising his head, “What, isn’t it good for you and Ge to stop worrying about me?”

“Stop worrying?” Sherine raises an eyebrow and shakes her head, “ _No, I'm afraid not._ ”

The proper British accent conveys playfulness, and Yifan reflexively raises his head and, as he expects, sees a dramatic expression of denial on his Saozi’s face.

(T/N: Saozi means sister-in-law. This word will be repeated. Pls remember.)

“Saozi’s meaning is, for a playboy and loose cannon CEO like Ge, it’s more convenient for you to do what you have to in your own properties,” Sehun springs out from somewhere, scrunching up his face in disgust as he tugs on the sleeping robe on Yifan’s body. He pulls out a chair next to Yifan and sits down, continuing to say, “It’s normal for you to not be home, that’s why we’re worried when you’re actually home; we wonder if you’re on the wrong medication, or maybe the sun has risen from the west.”

_“Yep.”_

Sherine throws a look of approval towards Sehun.

Perhaps used to the antics and crude tongue of the youngest member of the family, in addition to Sherine’s unconditional assentation, Yifan wisely stays silent - he’s not wasting his words.

“Ey, Ge, I heard from Auntie Han that you’re having our servants go take care of Yixing-ge’s younger brother?” Sehun clearly isn’t letting him off the hook easily as he asks this with his chin resting on his hand, throwing a few cherries from the crystal plate on the table into his mouth.

Yifan finally puts down his cutlery, glaring at Sehun, making him shiver, “You’re in a good mood, aren’t you, Wu Sehun? Starting to stick your nose into my business? It makes you this happy that Luhan has the film in his backpocket?”

To prevent Zilin from being against Yixing deliberately because of the rumours, Yifan doesn’t mention him much in front of members of the Wu family. After all, speaking too much would only attract unwanted attention. But Sehun does know how to pick his fights, and he’s run directly into it. In addition, these few days, Yixing had been the main cause of Yifan’s distress, and when Sehun brings this up Yifan’s reminded of his annoyance.

Sehun obediently shuts up, and starts to stuff things on the table into his mouth, and quietly mumbles, “I didn’t say anything.”

But Sherine isn’t that easy to handle. She’s shocked, at first, then she quickly stares at Yifan with unfeigned interest. “Yifan, is it true, what Sehun has said?”

Sehun busies himself with his food. Yifan kills his youngest brother in his heart, but he can’t be disrespectful to his Saozi, so he mumbles, “I just asked someone to help, if Yixing gets distracted it will affect his performance.”

Sherine’s sharp gaze can cut through everything, and now there is a sliver of light inside those orbs. She says in amusement, “Secretary Zhang?”

Yifan’s heart clenches, but on the surface he just nods casually.

“Our servants are part of our family,” Sherine smiles delicately, taking a sip from the oat milk on the table. “Only members of our family can use our servants.”

Yifan keeps calm, as usual. After all, he’s worked quite some time in the business field, he does have the ability to stay strong. He looks at Sherine and is about to open his mouth to defuse the situation, but then he hears Sehun’s morose voice. A light bulb seems to have come on in the kid’s head, and Sehun bursts out, “Hey, Ge, the day you gave the order to Auntie Han - wasn't it the first day you stayed the night here?”

When Sehun says stuff in a low voice he has a bit of lisp, and even though it’s soft and sweet, it’s enough for everyone on the table to hear. Yifan thinks he's about to lose it, he wishes desperately he could just pick up Sehun, throw him in the car, and send him off to work at UE, and at the same time he's very happy that Zilin isn't at the table eating yet.

“Oh?” Sherine squints at him, her smile turning womanly and cunning, “Yifan, is your decision to come back here related to Secretary Zhang?”

It definitely is related.

Of course, this is only in Yifan’s heart.

Even though it’s so ridiculous that he doesn’t want to admit it, Yifan isn’t going to allow himself to do something as foolish as lying to himself. After that night he had slept with Yixing, he’s started to become disinterested in everyone else, and the mere thought of playing around is like tap water, dull and tasteless. These few days Yixing has been working himself into the ground during the day, and still goes to spend some time with Baekhyun straight after work, of course he doesn’t have time to spend the night with Yifan.

In theory, this shouldn’t affect CEO Wu’s lifestyle of debauchery. Even though the world changes every day, one thing has not changed a single inch over the years - those who want to please him are so numerous that they can fill a few blocks. As long as he wants, he will never run out of company.

But, it’s precisely that he’s become apathetic like he’s been cursed. If it’s not the one he’s anticipating, there’s no point anymore. He’d rather have less of one thing than have more of many. His patience and time is a luxury, he may as well go home and sleep than waste energy.

So he goes back to the manor, feeling justified, and has been here for three days, possibly even longer.

“It’s not.” Yifan reaches a hand out to take the thousand island salad dressing, steadily adding a spoon into his salad, his face so calm that there is no weakness at all. After all, he is not the kind of person who can talk about all of his feelings.

“What have you been talking about?”

Zilin finally walks down the stairs, doing his cufflinks as he walks towards the dining table. As opposed to Yifan’s habit of preparing himself after breakfast, Zilin is always proper and collected as he appears before other people.

“Not much,” Sherine doesn’t bat an eyelid at Yifan’s gaze, but she does change the topic with a bright smile on her face, she might as well do that for Yifan. “I was saying that it’s comforting to see Yifan living back with us.”

Sehun almost chokes on a piece of bread, he coughs in distress, and then gulps down a large mouthful of milk quickly, internally sighing in awe at his Saozi’s skills, she can even still be so elegant as she bluffs. It’s clear she’s been raised as a lady.

“You’re an adult now, and you still choke on food.” Yifan folds the napkin by his hand, caringly helping Sehun wipe away the milk stains on the corner of his lips, but the fake smile on his face is giving Sehun the creeps, scaring the poor boy. “You make us worry, young master.”

Sehun smiles awkwardly and takes the napkin, saying “thanks ge,” and then immediately turns back into his food. He’s already ran into the wall so many times during this conversation, if he doesn’t act dumb Yifan will probably really ‘take care’ of him.

“Yifan, get in my car as we head to the office. About DO’s, I am sure you can sense what is happening.”

“Alright,” Yifan turns his body to face Zilin at these words. His tone changes immediately, and he says seriously, “I would like to hear Ge’s thoughts as well.”

Sherine purses her lips. As both brothers slip into business mode, she knows that the fun and jokes are now forgotten. She rarely intervenes with business in the office, and doesn’t easily get herself into the mess of it. So at topics like this, she just smiles faintly and doesn’t add more.

After breakfast, Yifan changes into his clothes quickly with unparalleled efficiency, and after a few touch-ups, he follows Zilin out the doors of the manor. A Rolls-Royce is already waiting in front of the fountain outside, and Chanyeol steps out of the car at the right moment, taking care of everything for WU’s two young generals. As he sits into the car, Yifan gives Chanyeol a long look, but doesn’t say anything.

The car engine starts quickly and drives out of the manor. At this point, Zilin hands Yifan a blue folder. Yifan glances at it quickly and immediately understands that it is all the information on DO’s cash flow.

“There’s something interesting in this, did you notice?” Zilin asks Yifan with amusement on his features.

“I noticed this last week about DO’s cash outflow.” Yifan points out a few points in the charts purposefully, “Do Kyungsoo has invested in quite a few companies recently, but a few of these have a commonality - the KIM’s all have enough stocks in these companies to have significant control, and these few companies are what Do Kyungsoo have focused the most investment on.”

“Continue.”

“If KIM’s stocks in these companies all fall below 20%, their decisive power will no longer exist. At the rate of DO’s investments, it should not be long before they will dilute KIM’s stocks to below 20%, perhaps even lower. Simply looking at the financial statements, these companies are all doing very well for themselves. Losing the stocks will cause a huge loss to Kim Junmyeon."

“With Kim Jongin egging on Do Kyungsoo, it’s not just simply to cause loss to Kim Junmyeon,” Zilin breaks into laughter, seemingly unsatisfied with Yifan’s answer. “A few billion isn’t a small number, Kim Jongin’s plan is very well thought out.”

Surprise flashes through Yifan’s eyes, and he starts to regurgitate Zilin’s words to find out the meaning.

“What does it mean when they hold less stocks?” Zilin hints, “Very soon it will be the release of the semi-annual report.”

Yifan sudden brightens up and stares at Zilin at the realization, he can’t help but take a deep breath. “Ge, are you talking about the changes in exchange of stocks?”

“Yes.” Now that Yifan has figured out the underlying trap, Zilin starts to explain. “When the KIM’s no longer hold decisive power in these few companies, their long-term stock investment changes from the equity method to the cost method. You know as well as I, these few companies that Do Kyungsoo has invested in have far more value than what is stated in the market value. In this way, not only will KIM’s capital be decreased sharply, at the same time, the interests of all of the shareholders will be decreased as well. Tell me, when these changes appear in KIM’s semi-annual report, what would happen?”

“When these losses emerge from the company, the stocks would surely fall, if it gets worse it might even have to limit down.” Yifan can now see the full picture, and at the same time having a deep respect for the sharpness of Zilin’s gaze.

“And what if Jongin sells his own stocks to seal off the limit?”

“Then KIM’s investors on the market will sell everything they have, and at that point the majority, if not all, of their stocks will be put on sale. In this way, Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin will have the opportunity to buy in KIM’s stocks, finally gaining control of KIM’s.” Yifan is still a bit hesitant, he looks to Zilin, “But does Kim Jongin really dare to do that? It’s too risky to use his existing stocks as bait, and will Kim Junmyeon really just sit there and do nothing?”

“Kim Junmyeon has about 33% of KIM’s stocks, Kim Jongin has around 20%. The rest is spread between the other shareholders and the market, whereas the market holds around 30%. As long as Kim Jongin successfully buys back his own 20%, and gets half of that 30%, he will replace Kim Junmyeon as the biggest shareholder in KIM’s. Even though this last stand has its risks, but the chances of success is very high. Don’t forget, KIM’s is also organizing their entrance into America. Kim Junmyeon is powerless at his point, he cannot pull out the capital to tackle Kim Jongin, let alone DO’s.”

“Kim Jongin is taking advantage of Kim Junmyeon’s vulnerability, he’s chosen the right moment to take over Kim Junmyeon’s power completely. He’s a strong character.” Yifan blinks, “Ge, this chess game is really too precarious.”

Zilin pats Yifan’s shoulder, indicating that it is not the main point. “If Kim Junmyeon can’t turn his capital around, we’ll have to step in for him.”

Yifan understands, “Prepare to start holding KIM’s stocks?”

Zilin considers, then nods. “Especially before the semi-annual report is released, we need to pay close attention to any movement in the market. As long as it’s being sold, we’ll have to get it, we can’t let Kim Jongin have any breathing space. Once this is over, we’ll give them back to Kim Junmyeon at market price, just as a favour. I am sure he will be happy to appreciate it.”

“I understand,” Yifan is more than clear that helping Kim Junmyeon equates to protecting WU’s interests. An opponent like Kim Jongin can be a huge threat to WU’s. He picks up the mobile phone he had thrown onto the seat and calls the first number in the contact list. “Yixing, inform Finance that I want an analysis on the company’s capital flow within the day, and send an original of the financial report to my office.”

There are more than hundreds of billions stocks of KIM’s floating outside, even if WU’s want to buy it in, they need to make sure they have enough capital on hand. Before he makes the decision, he needs to first ensure that this investment will not have a negative impact to the whole company.

A quiet reply comes over the other end of the phone. Zilin can’t hear closely, but he has the feeling that the voice is gentle and firm. The conversation is very simple, but there is a strange sense of harmony and understanding. Zilin gives Yifan a short glance, his face emotionless. He just shows his usual faint smile and doesn’t speak.

When they arrive at the top floor of WU’s, Zilin gives a few parting words to Yifan and quickly goes into his own office. He’s been busy dancing with the politicians recently, and the majority of the company’s affairs have been given to Yifan. As he sees Zilin leave the CEO office’s area, Yifan also turns to go into his own room.

Just as he expected, as he opens the door Yixing’s back is facing him, straightening the documents and materials on the desk. His lean frame is enveloped by the morning light, and his white shirt has been tucked into his pants, accentuating the fine lines of his waist. He looks particularly alluring, but one that is taboo, something untouchable. Yifan is enjoying this view a lot, and at the same time satisfaction rises. He quietly closes the door, and carefully tugs Yixing into a loose hold from behind.

Yixing hadn’t been paying attention, and he drops everything in shock, the neatly organized documents scattering across the table again. When he finds out that it is Yifan who is surrounding him, he subconsciously lets out a breath of relief, but the embarrassment is still there. He moves his limbs rigidly, and he opens his mouth to speak, but hesitates at what to call Yifan. Now there’s only the two of them, Yifan wouldn’t want to hear the word “sir” coming from Yixing’s mouth - but is it really ok to call him Yifan this early in the morning?

After fidgeting for a while, Yixing’s ears turn red as he says, “Le-Let go of me... Yi-Yifan...”

At the end of the sentence his voice is almost inaudible, but it still falls easily into Yifan’s ears. Yifan feels like a cat has put its soft paw on his heart, and his wicked smile quickly turns genuinely bright. He lets go and kisses the back of Yixing’s ear lightly, only then does he stride around the office desk, adding, “Your ears are red.”

Yixing tries hard to suppress his heartbeat, keeping his head low as he picks up the loose sheets on the desk one by one. He just gives a small noise of confirmation, and doesn’t deny it. Yifan seems to have become more and more fond of teasing him, as much of a scoundrel as a boy who has just entered puberty.

The two of them are quiet for a while. As usual, Yifan switches on the iMac on one side to keep close attention to the movement of the company’s shares in the stockmarket, and takes another MacBook out to check his emails. Yixing sorts out what he has in hand, and glances briefly at the work-focused Yifan. He can’t help but sigh that the heavens love this man very, very much, when he’s focused in work, he’s simply irresistable.

Coming back to reality, Yixing holds up a document that has been isolated out, reminding Yifan, “This is the original for our capital flow. As for the analysis report, they can only only produce it in the afternoon.”

Yifan raises his head to take the chart from Yixing’s hands, and nods, “Good, have them hurry.”

“Oh, also,” Yixing seems to recall something, “this morning, FEI’s sent an invitation over, saying that there will be a starting up banquet for their invested movie, ‘Winter Night’, two nights from now. Do we decline, or...?”

“Starting up banquet? FEI’s is very efficient and organized, they have done this one quickly,” Yifan says faintly, then tilts his head back to give a decisive answer. “Tell them I will be there.”

After all, the reason why FEI’s has invested in this movie is very much related to Yifan himself, and even if he’s just showing up, he still has to go. Yixing is a bit confused. He’s always kept the boundaries carefully between himself and Yifan, and unless he has to, he rarely asks himself.

For instance, he hadn’t known why Yifan had gone to UE Media in the first place, and so he doesn’t quite understand why he’s going to the banquet. Yixing just finds it a bit strange. According to Yifan’s personality, hadn’t he never went to functions like these? But even if he finds it strange, he still only nods his head, “I understand.”

“Also, you’re going with me.”

Yifan uses a casual, regular tone to say this, just like he’s asking what’s for dinner. But this sentence is one Yixing never expected.

“Huh?” He hadn’t been able to respond immediately and stares at Yifan in surprise.

“Are you surprised?” Yifan looks at him with an expression of more shock, “You are my secretary, shouldn’t you go with me?”

The reason Yifan gives sounds very logical and irrefutable, but Yixing is more than aware that at these social events, it should be WU’s professional PR staff by Yifan’s side, and not him, the CEO’s secretary. When the man suddenly raises such a demand from him, no matter which way Yixing tries to think about it, there is still the feeling that this is beyond the boundaries of his work.

Yixing is still a bit lost, and just gives him a “yes” in confusion, but his heart is trembling.

Is it an illusion, or is this reality? It’s very hard to differentiate between the two, he just thinks that his and Yifan’s relationship is warming up, impossibly quick.

At times, is it himself who’s too stubborn, too inflexible?

Yixing lowers his head, scolding himself quietly.

However, a pair of dimples secretly appear on his cheeks, uncontrollably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say I had no idea what was happening in the stock conversation between Zilin and Yifan. Pretty sure it will not be making sense to anyone atm. In short, Jongin takes a financial risk and throws out his own stocks, to attract everyone else to also throw out their own stocks. Then, Kyungsoo will buy all the stocks.
> 
> ANYWAY. FEI's starting up banquet for Winter Night. Things are going to get interesting.


	8. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Overstep:  
> Yifan prepares to engage in a commercial battle with Kim Jongin.  
> He invites Yixing to "Winter Night"'s banquet, in which Luhan is the main lead of.
> 
> In this chapter:  
> The banquet, Hunhan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's who:  
> Wu family  
> WU's - company  
> Zilin aka Chairman - Yifan and Sehun's oldest brother  
> Yifan aka CEO - Second brother  
> Sehun - Third brother  
> Sherine - Zilin's wife  
> Chanyeol - Zilin's secretary  
> Yixing - Yifan's secretary  
> Baekhyun - Yixing's younger brother
> 
> Kim family  
> KIM's - company  
> Junmyeon - CEO  
> Jongin - Junmyeon's cousin, wants to take over the company
> 
> Do family  
> DO's - company  
> Kyungsoo - CEO, Helping Jongin take over KIM's
> 
> Others  
> Luhan - Sehun's senpai in drama school  
> UE Media - Entertainment company, Luhan and Sehun are their artists  
> FEI's - Media company  
> Zine - assistant secretary of WU's  
> Winter Night - the film Luhan is the lead role of
> 
> Bad(?) People  
> Yan Zheng - dude who took Luhan's lead role in Winter Night
> 
> Glossary  
> Ge - brother  
> Saozi - older brother's wife  
> Qianbei - senpai, senior, sunbae

“Winter Night”’s starting up banquet is in Hotel Jurimah.

The FEI’s are the leaders of the entertainment industry, a simple banquet looks extravagant. Under FEI’s permission, UE Media has reserved the whole floor in the world-class, luxurious hotel, and FEI’s CEO had actually stepped out to invite elites from the fashion, entertainment, and even business, industries.

With this impressive display, UE Media has also organized their visuals to join as well, and Sehun is, without a doubt, one of them. As for Yifan, he’s the elite of the elite, from the very beginning, he’s on the VIP table.

When he sees Yifan, Sehun is caught off guard. He hadn’t heard that his brother would come join the banquet. After all, up till now no one in the industry knew that he’s the youngest son of the Wu family, and, for now, he doesn’t want any accidents to happen, but Yifan’s appearance can likely cause ripples to break this peace. As the night goes on, Sehun starts to think that he is worrying too much, because the whole time Yifan is cooperative and doesn’t show any sign that the two of them know each other.

And then Sehun finds out why Yifan doesn’t have the time for himself - in this environment with so many elites in the small venue, the ex-lovers who fantasize of getting back together with him are everywhere. From merely appearing, to his speech, to walking around the venue, Yifan has been surrounded by beauty and fragrance. Right now, Yixing is behind Yifan, exchanging words with a Chairman of some company, and next to the Chairman is a beautiful woman. Sehun immediately identifies her as Kun Li, dubbed ‘bare face goddess’ in the industry. There’s rumours that she was once one of Yifan’s dalliances.

As for whether or not the goddess is bare-faced on camera - Sehun supposes he’s qualified to say no. In this industry, the women who dare to boast as being bare-faced and naturally beautiful tend to rely on all sorts of needles and delicately light make-up as illusions, this is a public secret. He gives a disgusted snort and lets his gaze falls back on the slightly drunk Luhan. Compared to that, he cares about Luhan more.

“It’s been a long time, Mr Wu.”

“Chairman Chang,” Yifan holds his glass, the expression on his face just right. His smile is faint, but not cold as it normally is, looking the picture of a high-class noble. His gaze falls on Kun Li, but he only politely nods, “Ms Kun.”

Kun Li’s beautiful eyes turn to him and smiles gently, her voice as light and smooth as honey. “It’s really been a long time, Yifan.”

Yifan.

Yixing’s heart shivers violently, like something has just been ripped from him. He blinks his eyes dejectedly, it seems as if Kun Li had really spent some time with Yifan, or else she wouldn’t be calling him like that. Then, is it anyone who’s ever taken his hand can call him Yifan so easily? Then, Yixing realises, it is not much of an exclusive right.

“As we haven’t seen each other for a long time, I am afraid I am not deserving of Miss Kun’s favour.” The words are polite, regular formalities, but his tone is clearly pointed. Yifan looks around, and with the same approachable smile on his face, says, “With so many eyes on Miss Kun, I don’t want to be singled out for that.”

As Kun Li hears this, hopelessness and disappointment flashes through her pretty face. She knows how cold-blooded this man can be, their relationship had ended from a mere sentence from him, but she hadn’t expected that there is someone who can be as heartless as this. It’s like those short, temporary moments of intimacy have never existed in his life, everything just disappeared like bubbles in the sea. When they meet again, she’s once again placed on the starting point of “stranger”, or perhaps, she no longer has the chance to get close to him.

She smiles in embarrassment, “You flatter me... Mr Wu.”

“This must be Secretary Zhang next to Mr Wu, then?” Chairman Chang is well-accustomed to the industry, and once he had detected the strangeness between their group, he immediately changes the focus and holds out a hand to Yixing, praising, “Your reputation precedes you.”

Reputation?

He knows that rumours of him and Yifan have already been spread amongst the industry for a long time, but at such a description, he has the feeling of being hidden away by Yifan, protected from the industry.

Yixing puts on a soft, temperate smile, and as Yifan slightly tilts his body to give him space, Yixing leans forward, politely taking the hand to shake it, neither humble or arrogant. “You speak too highly of me, Chairman Chang.”

His polite but collected mannerisms perfectly hide the small ripples in his heart. Even though he’s not as good as Yifan when it comes to socializing, he’s already much better than ordinary people.

Yifan puts down his glass to a passing waiter, and then takes two chrysanthemum goblets. Holding the narrow neck of the glass, he slowly shakes the amber-coloured liquid inside, and then holds one out to Chairman Chang with a smile, “Chairman Chang, AsomBroso’s tequila, a proper Añejo. It will be a shame to pass it by.”

Chairman Chang releases Yixing’s hands and takes the glass of tequila. He can’t compete with Yifan when it comes to knowledge like this, but even though he doesn’t understand the foreign, latin-like word coming from Yifan’s mouth, he fully understands the meaning behind Yifan’s actions. A reminder that his handshake with Yixing should come to an end.

It seems that for now, Wu Yifan treasures his secretary a lot.

Kun Li stares at Yixing, her normally seductive eyes filled with small sparks. She steps forward lightly, holding up her glass to Yixing. “Nice to meet you, Secretary Zhang.”

Yixing nods, keeping his kind smile, his dimples imprinted lightly on his face. He takes a sip out of his champagne as a reply. This smile triggers Kun Li even more, hoping that her glare in itself could burn him to death. How can a man’s smile be so good-looking, far better than most girls! In comparison, her own standard smile, trained and practiced under the camera, as well as her repeated classes in expression control, look amateur.

“Waiter!”

Yifan raises his hand slightly and snaps it. He’s already very tall, and he easily attracts a nearby waiter. His index finger and middle finger accurately takes a brandy-style glass in front of Yixing, saying gently, “Change to this one, Chateau Cantegril is a sweet wine, it fits you more.”

As he says this, he removes the champagne from Yixing’s hands onto the waiter’s tray, smirking slightly, then saying, “Louis Roederer is expensive, but the concentration is too high, which isn’t a good thing about it.”

Yixing looks up at Yifan in surprise, and his heart softens involuntarily. Yifan is taking care of him, he knows that Yixing cannot drink much. Yifan turns his head to meet Yixing’s gaze, and his rigid features relax slightly. To tell the truth, as he looks at that warm and appreciative gaze, his mood brightens up so much he just wants to brush his hands through Yixing’s hair.

Chairman Chang agrees with it, saying a few _yes_ 's one after another, looking very impressed.

It’s only Kun Li who feels like the atmosphere is suffocating her, and the jealousy in her chest is making her blood boil. Sprouting from a woman’s intuition, she’s sure that the way Yifan looks at Yixing is different. At least, he has never shown such passion towards herself, even when they are intimate in bed, nothing can compare to his gaze now.

Huh. A charmer. A man, too.

Wine red fingernails dig into her palm, beautiful just like the flickering of a snake’s tongue. On Kun Li’s elegant face, a soft and innocent expression sits. She’s trying hard to suppress the anger and disgust. “Secretary Zhang is so favoured by Mr Wu, you must be good at bringing _pleasure _to others.”__

__She deliberately emphasizes on the word “pleasure”, the meaning behind the words very clear, it’s hard to not immediately think of pleasure in the bedroom._ _

__Yixing had already been disturbed by Kun Li’s undisguised desire for Yifan, but for Yifan’s sake he had suppressed it as much as he could. Now, at Kun Li’s deliberate tone of mockery, it’s hard to hold back his aggressiveness mounting inside of him. He returns her with a not-so-friendly smile, and stares at her straightly. “I’m not too good at it, but perhaps better than you.”_ _

__Secret surprise rises in Yifan’s eyes and his lips curve up soundlessly. It’s only now does he realize that his Mr Secretary is a rabbit with claws._ _

__“You!” Kun Li’s captivating eyes glare at him, obviously at the end of her temper._ _

__“You’ve had this Winston necklace for a long time, perhaps it doesn’t fit Ms Kun’s favour anymore,” Yifan looks at him pointedly, his gaze her neck. “If Ms Kun doesn’t mind, perhaps I could gift you another one? As an apology for Yixing’s carelessness.”_ _

__Kun Li’s face instantly pales, she knows this is Yifan’s warning. An Apology? How many people in the world can bear Yifan’s apology? She subconsciously lowers her head to look at that diamond necklace, and her breathing is also ragged. This limited edition Winston is a break-up “gift” Yifan had given her, and despite it having been a year since then, she would always wear this one at important events. After all, having Winston’s diamonds mean to be part of legends. With this invaluable jewelry, how could she not favour it?_ _

__“Graff or Buccellati? Or perhaps Ms Kun likes Tiffany more?” Yifan’s tone is very relaxed, as if he is seriously helping her pick a brand. “Of course, you can also go directly to any jewelry store of WU’s and pick any to your liking, and as usual everything will be billed to my name.”_ _

__Kun Li’s legs weaken in her high heels, and she unsteadily stumbles back a few steps, her eyes pleading, “Mr Wu, please do not be bothered, thank you for your intentions.”_ _

__“Oh?” Yifan smiles faintly, “If you pass this chance up, there will be no other.”_ _

__“It’s, it’s alright,” Kun Li forces her expression to stay, and in her forced smile is an embarrassed indignance. “I’m sorry, I’m not feeling too well...”_ _

__Yifan raises his eyebrows understandingly, throwing her a glance of ‘go ahead.’_ _

__With his permission, Kun Li forces out a last bitter smile, and immediately walks towards the resting area of the ballroom, veering deliberately away from Yixing. Her fragile stature seems to be trembling slightly, looking absolutely pitiable. Getting on the wrong side of Wu Yifan isn’t something funny, with a snap of this man’s fingers her entire world can just disappear. Endorsements, contracts, reputation, she can’t lose any of them. The most ironic thing is that she’s _envious_ of this man called Zhang Yixing. What in him makes Yifan immediately protect him? Why him?_ _

__At seeing this, Chairman Chang knows that he’s seen something that he shouldn’t be understanding, so he patiently talks a few other things with Yifan before finding an excuse and leaving._ _

__“You have quite a sharp tongue, little thing.”_ _

__Yifan suddenly laughs in the midst of this silence. He lowers his head to gaze at Yixing from head to toe in interest._ _

__“I’m sorry, I was rash.” Yixing, on the other hand, has wilted. Yifan is a very protective person, and even though today he can pressurize others without doing much, this is just for his own face. In the end, he won’t get mad for Yixing angering the person who had once been by his side, right?_ _

__Yifan happily gets close to Yixing’s ear, “Don’t say sorry, you’re very right.”_ _

__“Ah?” Yixing hasn’t had the time to react, and instinctively makes a cute noise of query._ _

__“Your body, does bring more pleasure to me than her’s.”_ _

__Yixing’s face immediately burns up. He freezes there, stupidly looking at Yifan sip on the liquid in his own glass, his adam’s apple moving slightly, looking sexy as all hell._ _

__“You know how they drink traditional tequila?” Yifan teases, his voice low and elegant, “They first lick salt, then drink the glass whole. Finally they eat a mouthful of fresh lemon, this is the most traditional way. The better part about this is that they will put salt on another person’s neck, and the lemon slice, is also held in the mouth.”_ _

__Strong alcohol taints his heated breath, and by Yixing’s ear is the smell of mint on Yifan’s body, exciting him, arousal simmering within._ _

__“The reason why I took this was not just to get that old man to go,” Yifan then says something so nonchalantly that Yixing just wants to burrow into a hole in the ground. “This memory of tequila suddenly emerged at that point, I just want to try it with you.”_ _

__Yixing holds his breath, rooted to the spot. He sees the vibrant expressions on Yifan’s face, each one of them like an impossible piece of artwork, captivating and alluring. He’s caught off guard, his entire mind bound, and he doesn’t know what to do. Yifan is amused by Yixing’s expression, and he habitually raises his head to gaze around in this time, but his eyes suddenly darken._ _

__“Yixing, there is something I have to take care of, I need to leave for a while.”_ _

__“Hmm?” Yixing looks in shock as the happiness on Yifan’s face quickly fades away. Confused, he asks, “I’m going with you?”_ _

__“No need,” Yifan shakes his head. He walks out for a few steps and then turns back, reminding Yixing, “You’re not good with alcohol, don’t drink much of it. This industry is very complicated, be careful of everyone else, wait for me to come back.”_ _

__Yixing obediently nods his head, watching as Yifan strides away from the banquet. Perhaps Yifan had been too gentle, and for the first time curiosity emerges within Yixing._ _

__“Lu-ge, Lu-ge, you’re drunk.”_ _

__Outside the washroom, Sehun holds Luhan who has just puked, stumbling all over the place._ _

__For the whole banquet, Luhan, as the main lead has just been pressed with alcohol, and after a few rounds he’s long forgotten who he has drunken with and who he hasn’t. His stomach already isn’t that good, and with drinking too much, it’s working overtime, and his body is quickly losing strength. With the last glass down his throat, he finally collapsed._ _

__Sehun had followed him here._ _

__Luhan is now practically draped on him, the two of them wavering as they are unable to stand straight._ _

__“I’ll bring you upstairs, we’ll find a room and rest, ok?”_ _

__“No... Sehun... I can’t...” Luhan leans against the cold tile of the wall, impatiently tugging at his collar, “Hot...”_ _

__Hot?_ _

__Sehun observantly looks at Luhan’s clothes and mutters to himself, why would he be hot?_ _

__Thinking, he still helps Luhan pull up his sleeves, it might be the alcohol._ _

__He doesn’t expect that as soon as his fingers touch the back of Luhan’s hand, Luhan immediately grasps onto it, his tightly furrowed brows relaxing a little bit. He suddenly opens his eyes and mutters, “Good... so good...”_ _

__“XiaoLu, are you alright?”_ _

__(T/N: XiaoLu, play on Lu Han, means little deer.)_ _

__Sehun is nervous, and once he panics he calls Luhan by the name Sehun normally calls him as. XiaoLu, Sehun only calls Luhan so affectionately when the two of them are alone together. No one knows about their actual relationship, that includes Yifan. In fact, they had already gotten together the year Luhan had graduated, and managed to hide it from everyone else._ _

__“Sehun...” Luhan hums lightly, his eyes large and watery, clear and alluring. He reaches a hand out to the back of Sehun’s neck, getting closer. “Kiss me... I want you to kiss me...”_ _

__The hand on his skin is scalding, the heat trailing from his vertebrae up to his brain, burning up in Sehun’s mind. How could he reject Luhan when he looks so seductive? The hand on Luhan’s waist shifts backwards slightly to support him, and then Sehun forcefully pushes Luhan against the wall, devouring his mouth. As soon as those chapped lips meet Sehun’s thinner ones, they don’t let go, Luhan desperately pressing closer, feeling soothed by his touch._ _

__Click._ _

__Even though it’s very quiet, but as an artist Sehun still acutely feels the presence of a camera. His heart tightens and finally recalls that this is the corridor of a hotel, an open space is more than dangerous._ _

__Sehun quickly pushes Luhan away, subconsciously looking towards one direction._ _

__The man leaning on the wall nearby has a face of amusement, a micro-camera in his hands, darting in front of Sehun’s gaze challengingly._ _

__“Yan Zheng?” Sehun holds Luhan’s hand, and the other man is still pressing closer to him in a daze. Sehun’s eyes narrow, his rage building up. “What are you doing?”_ _

__“I just got something interesting,” Yan Zheng has a face of innocence and he pouts, “I only wanted to find someone to take care of him, but then Sehun-qianbei you join in. This will be interesting.”_ _

__(T/N: Qianbei, means senpai.)_ _

__Sehun abruptly turns to look at Luhan, and now he can see that there is an unnatural red in his pale pallor, and he quickly realizes what has happened. “What the fuck have you done to him, Yan Zheng!”_ _

__“Just added something in the alcohol,” Yan Zheng laughs coldly. “Luhan is quite a resourceful man, being able to get WU’s behind him, taking the film that was mine. I really want to see how he seduces men with that beautiful face of his. He shames me, do you think I will let him be the male lead just like this?”_ _

__“WU’s?”_ _

__Sehun’s eyes widen as he repeats this._ _

__“Unbelievable?” Yan Zheng did not take note of Sehun’s reaction, he just laughs as if he has encountered the world’s funniest joke. “You didn’t expect him to be cheating on you, too, right, Sehun-qianbei?”_ _

__“Give me the SD card.” Sehun’s face darkens, he doesn’t have the time to think about the what’s and why’s, he needs the SD card back. His and Luhan’s photos can’t get out._ _

__“That’s a funny joke,” Yan Zheng slowly pockets his micro-camera,. “I need Luhan destroyed. If I give you the SD card, didn’t I do all this for nothing?”_ _

__“Are you giving or not?”_ _

__Sehun grits his teeth, and the look of his face makes Yan Zheng shiver slightly. He takes a step back, and then digs out his phone to face Sehun, saying, “There’s a lot of media out there, right now, if you dare take it away from me by force, I’ll call. Wu Sehun and Luhan are gay lovers, ha! What an exciting news! It’ll still be interesting to expose it now immdiately.”_ _

__(T/N: Apologies for the last name. In Chinese, “Oh” and “Wu” are written the same way.)_ _

__“I suggest you not to do that, if you don’t want the entire Yan family to die with you.”_ _

__The authoritative voice is as cold as the ice from the two poles, in it the pride and cruelty of superiority. Yan Zheng quickly turns around, just to see a tall, expressionless man staring at himself. The strength in the gaze alone is enough to shake him to the core._ _

__WU’s CEO, Wu Yifan._ _

__He knows this man, this man was just making a speech on stage, he is a man who wins hearts easily._ _

__“Mr Yan, it seems like your father’s education of you needs rethinking. Who told you I replaced you because Luhan seduced me?” Yifan steps closer, his voice lowered, “Perhaps I do not like Yan’s Property that much?”_ _

__His mysterious, unpredictable tone makes cold sweat burst over Yan Zheng. He forces himself to meet Yifan’s gaze. “Even if you do not like Yan’s Property, Mr Wu, you have nothing to do with the entertainment industry, why interfere?”_ _

__Nothing to do?_ _

__Yifan narrows his eyes, admitting that Yan Zheng is still quite smart. In that way, it does explain his stance for interfering. Yan Zheng is right, if not for the fact that Sehun is his younger brother, he’d not bother. But the problem is, Sehun still isn’t willing to reveal his identity as the third son of the Wu family._ _

__Internally complaining about how annoying the brat is, Yifan turns, walking next to Sehun with a smile on his face, placing himself so that the two of them are behind him. “Do not touch what is mine, Mr Yan. If I say this, it is clear enough?”_ _

__Yan Zheng just stands there, struck dumb. He looks at Luhan, and then looks at Sehun, his mouth falling open, but he cannot speak. Does that mean, Sehun is what is Wu Yifan’s?_ _

__“Brother, sorry for bothering you again.”_ _

__Sehun suddenly says loudly, surprisingly addressing him as brother._ _

__This time Yan Zheng really can’t close his mouth. Sehun is calling Yifan “brother”?_ _

__Yifan looks at Sehun in surprise, and then smiles secretly, this kid never fails to surprise._ _

__“Sehun is my younger brother, of course he is who I should be taking care of,” The amusement in Yifan’s eyes deepen, “Is that right, Mr Yan?”_ _

__“Sehun-qianbei is...” Yan Zheng stutters and backs away, and then follows Yifan’s gaze to the micro-camera in his hands. Yan Zheng frantically squats down and dump the item on the carpet. “It’s a misunderstanding, it’s all a misunderstanding...”_ _

__“Leave.”_ _

__Yifan squeezes out a single word from between his teeth._ _

__He never bothers to lower himself and properly talk with people of this calibre, that simply gives ruffians too much credit._ _

__“Ge.”_ _

__As Yan Zheng disappears, Sehun opens his mouth._ _

__“This is the card for my suite on the top floor, no one will bother you there. Bring Luhan there, it’s up to you how you want to take care of it.” Yifan looks at Luhan, who is completely in Sehun’s lap, his eyes dazed and unfocused, but still fidgeting. “Leave Yan Zheng to me, I will suppress your identity from leaking out, don’t worry.”_ _

__“You don’t have to suppress it.” Sehun takes the card, shaking his head, “You don’t have to.”_ _

__“Why?”_ _

__“I’ve always been in the utopia that I’ve created, ever since the first day. But today the world has told me that it is very real, and very cruel. I always thought that relying on the Wu family name was a very shameful thing - this black and white understanding of it is so stupid. Only those who are good at using power are clever.” Sehun laughs at himself mockingly, then raises his head to look at Yifan. “Ge, I’m not as powerful as you. So, to protect the ones I want to protect, a change isn’t a bad thing, not to me.”_ _

__“The ones you want to protect,” Yifan mumbles, lowering his voice. “Luhan?”_ _

__Sehun doesn’t shy away from it either. “Ge, we can’t keep it from you.”_ _

__“I’ll keep it safe from our oldest Ge.”_ _

__After a few moments of silence. Yifan gives his stance._ _

__“Thank you, ge,” Sehun’s crescent moon eyes form a natural curve as he smiles. He takes Luhan and walks for a few steps, and then suddenly turns. “Ge, just now I saw Yixing-ge.”_ _

__“What?” Yifan frowns._ _

__“He might have misunderstood something,” Sehun swallows, “When you told Yan Zheng not to touch what is yours.”_ _

__Yifan now understands why Sehun would say so loudly, “Brother, sorry for bothering you again.”_ _

__“Go find him quickly. You know most people here go both ways.”_ _

__Sehun smiles melancholically. Before he even finishes speaking, Yifan is already striding away like a gust of wind. God knows if Yifan had heard his last sentence._ _

__\--“Ge, you do love him.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inactivity. I had finals month, so did my beta, and so neither of us have had the time to devote to Overstep. On that note, we have 29 comments for a 7 chapter fic QAQ Thank you guys so much and please don't leave me QAQ
> 
> I can't promise regular updates, I'll be travelling around most of the time, but I'm not going to disappear for like a month again. Hopefully.
> 
> Also, I know some of you don't have ao3. I have a twitter thread up about Overstep, right now, my pinned tweet is one that, if you like it, I will @ your account when I update. If anyone needs it, it's pinned on my twitter profile @hornet394
> 
> And of course, kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	9. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens. A lot of shit happens. (Some non-consensual intimate touching between Yixing and another man)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's who:  
> Wu family  
> WU's - company  
> Zilin aka Chairman - Yifan and Sehun's oldest brother  
> Yifan aka CEO - Second brother  
> Sehun - Third brother  
> Sherine - Zilin's wife  
> Chanyeol - Zilin's secretary  
> Yixing - Yifan's secretary  
> Baekhyun - Yixing's younger brother
> 
> Kim family  
> KIM's - company  
> Junmyeon - CEO  
> Jongin - Junmyeon's cousin, wants to take over the company
> 
> Do family  
> DO's - company  
> Kyungsoo - CEO, Helping Jongin take over KIM's
> 
> Others  
> Luhan - Sehun's senpai in drama school  
> Zine - assistant secretary of WU's
> 
> Bad(?) People  
> Luo Jiachuan - Heir to Queen Puzzle
> 
> Glossary  
> Ge - brother  
> Saozi - older brother's wife  
> Qianbei - senpai, senior, sunbae

The gigantic water tank reflects the light off the glass, revealing the rainbow within. In the hollow middle, angelfish swim, one after another, their small back fins and tails meandering through the thick watergrass, as if out of a magical dream. Walking along this extravagant and exaggerated water wall, Yixing is mindless, his head heavy, perhaps because of him drinking a few glasses of strong alcohol at once.

He suddenly stops, raising his gaze to look around him. The hotel is extraordinarily large, gold adornments everywhere, the lay-out convoluted. Even when walking on the same floor, it’s still easy to lose direction.

He doesn’t know where he’s wandered to.

His heart is driven by an unnamed force, he just wants to escape, find a place without another soul to quiet down.

He looks at the tequila in his lonely left hand. Yixing finds the whole thing comical.

How was he so naive to think that he was actually something special to Yifan? Just because of his gentleness, just because of his possessiveness, just because of his protectiveness?

Wake up. What you have, other people do as well.

\-- “Do not touch what is mine, Mr Yan.”

The scene that had just taken place plays over and over again in Yixing’s thoughts. Yixing had clearly seen how Yifan had shielded Sehun and Luhan behind him. He knows Sehun, knows that Sehun is Yifan’s younger brother. Then, it’s clear that Yifan’s words refer to Luhan.

No wonder Yifan had actually deigned to especially go to UE Media, because that is the agent company Luhan is with. No wonder Yifan, who had never stepped foot into entertainment industry, took the time out of his busy schedule to this banquet, because Luhan is the main lead of “Winter Night”. No wonder Yifan had suddenly departed and had been adamant for Yixing not to go with him, because the thing he had to take care of was related to Luhan.

What is yours? Wu Yifan, how many people are considered yours?

Those who are seen, those who are not; those thought of, and those who are not. How many?

There is a repression in his chest that clenches so hard that he can’t breathe, and Yixing leans against the wall in lonely disappointment, watching the fish cut through the water right next to his face. The glass has been cooled down by the water, the iciness spreads from Yixing’s back to his every organ, mixing in with the alcohol, turning into mud that covers up all rationality. His emotions run rampant in his thoughts, jumping from one to another. For the first time, he is made conscious that there is someone else next to Wu Yifan’s side, and he treats them just like how he treats Yixing.

Hug them, kiss them, fuck them.

Yixing suddenly shivers, and Luhan’s beautiful face comes to the forefront of his mind. It is a flawless face. He can understand why Yifan has never expressed much single-minded desire to Yixing’s own body.

He doesn’t need to.

When there’s a beautiful being right next to you, why would you think something lesser?

So, Zhang Yixing, what are you waiting for? From the very beginning, nothing has changed, nothing has moved from their original spot. It’s just you who stepped out. The whole time you had thought you were lucky, that someone was walking with you, but in the end it is all a farce. The Wu Yifan you had seen was never his all, but you had treated him as the complete Wu Yifan.

In a world as messy and dirty as this, Zhang Yixing, why did you make the foolish mistake of taking things at face value?

You cannot capture Yifan’s heart. In this game of desire, you have always been destined to lose everything.

“Secretary Zhang?” An unfamiliar voice comes from behind him, but the person had accurately greeted him. “Why are you standing here alone, instead of next to Mr Wu? There is a considerable distance from here to the banquet hall.”

Yixing manages to sort himself out and turn to look back. The newcomer is a tall man, his skin a captivating golden brown, his features distinct, showing some foreign blood mixed within.

Queen Puzzle’s heir, Luo Jiachuan.

They’d met at the banquet, he had exchanged some pleasantries with Yifan, as if they were close. Yixing grits his teeth subtlely, feeling uncomfortable. In the lulls Yifan had told him that Luo Jiachuan is a complicated man, he not only has ties with the military and government, but also has considerable achievement in the business sector. He’s famous for being strong and powerful, and he’s also famous for favouring men.

Yixing recalls Luo Jiachuan’s long gaze on himself earlier on, and surmises that he’s run into trouble.

“I was feeling slightly unwell, I just came out to have a walk.”

He maintains his basic manners, smiling faintly.

“Tequila is a strong drink, Secretary Zhang shouldn’t drink so much of it,” Luo Jiachuan says in regards to the glass in Yixing’s hands, and gets closer. “Secretary Zhang is so young, but is already favoured by Mr Wu, that is an achievement.”

Yixing subconsciously takes a step back, giving a weak smile, “Mr Luo speaks too highly of me.”

“Not too highly,” Luo Jiachuan steps even closer, his playful gaze full of unspoken interest. He suddenly lowers his head and whispers to Yixing’s ear, “Did Wu Yifan ever tell you that when you smile, you’re irresistibly gorgeous?”

Hot air blows on Yixing’s neck. He’s always been ticklish, and he can’t help but shy away, but his mouth has run dry from his nervousness, cool air emerging from within his throat in spouts. He’s aware that he’s in a very dangerous situation. In this luxurious hotel that values hierarchy, Luo Jiachuan could easily drag him to some personal suite, and Yixing’s struggles would not attract anyone’s gaze or help.

“So sensitive?” Luo Jiachuan smiles lowly, his hands faintly caressing the skin of Yixing’s neck and dipping into his collarbones, “It seems as if Wu Yifan has taught you well. Interesting.”

Disgust emerges at almost the same moment, and Yixing turns his gaze away from Luo Jiachuan’s face, sliding to the side. “Please watch yourself, Mr Luo.”

The collar of his shirt is pulled down slightly, revealing pale skin, the smooth nature of it making Luo Jiachuan’s eyes darken. He touches his chin, unrelenting in moving himself so that Yixing is back into his area of control. “What is the meaning of this, are you defending your chastity? If it is for Wu Yifan, you don’t need to.”

Yixing turns his head away lonely, impatience circling in his temple. His usual temperance is now gone. “That is none of your business.”

“And you have some temper, too?” Luo Jiachuan is even closer now, and has Yixing backed up against the wall. “Wu Yifan is no virgin, does Secretary Zhang know just exactly how many people he’s slept with?”

Luo Jiachuan has easily poked straight at Yixing’s Achilles’ heel. The afterburn of the tequila is even more obvious now, and the dizziness in his eyes is mixed with those barbed words. Yixing is completely tense, trying hard not to let Luo Jiachuan see his weakness.

“There’s no point in being serious when playing with someone like Wu Yifan,” Luo Jiachuan suddenly grabs Yixing by the chin, the cologne of his body disgusts Yixing. “Try playing with me, hmm?”

Yixing tries hard to avoid the other’s face, and the cold glass behind him digs into his spine so much that his heart is starting to ache. He’s powerless, so he only presses his lips together and doesn’t speak. Yifan’s figure suddenly appears in his mind. That man has, for countless times, forced him into corners teasingly, but he had never been afraid like he is with Luo Jiachuan.

Now, where is Wu Yifan? Is he holding Luhan, comforting him with sweet words?

Yixing’s eyes start burning up shamefully, so he closes them and swallows up all his emotions.

Just treat it like being bitten by a dog. Just one bite. Just.

Luo Jiachuan looks at Yixing’s face observantly, and chuckles. He leans close to take in the scent by Yixing’s ears, and then immediately takes the next step and kisses the spot. His other hand is restless, looking very much like he is about to force himself onto Yixing.

No.

The taste of a stranger’s lips disgusts him.

Turns out, except for Wu Yifan, no one else can touch him, he can’t even pretend otherwise.

“Let go of me, let go!” Yixing suddenly starts struggling like mad. His attempts are in vain, and he barks out like an angry lion, “Fucking let go of me!”

“Luo Jiachuan, he told you to let go of him.” A familiar voice rings in his ears, so sinister that it’s almost frightening, and Yixing thinks he’s dreaming.

It’s him? Wu Yifan? It’s really him?

As Luo Jiachuan stops he’s a bit disappointed, he sighs, unsatisfied, and then quickly puts on that standard smile and turns. However, before that polite “Mr Wu” can leave his mouth, a punch greets him.

As he watches Luo Jiachuan falling onto the ground, Yixing’s mind draws a blank. He raises his head to stare at Yifan, as if as soon as he blinks, the man will disappear. Complicated emotions diffuse into his mind, and Yixing feels like Yifan’s gaze is going to pierce right through him. His consciousness just stops for a few seconds, and when he comes to, Yifan is already right next to him, blocking him off from Luo Jiachuan.

The clear smell of absinthe blocks off the cologne of Luo Jiachuan, and Yixing finally lowers his head to let out a breath. Tired, dejected, but also relieved. The sound reaches Yifan’s ears, stabbing him in the heart softly.

“Mr Wu doesn’t hold back,” Luo Jiachuan stands up unsteadily, touching his bruised skin on the side of the mouth, smiling lightly.  
”  
“If I did, I am afraid Mr Luo will forget.” Yifan’s tone does not contain even a single ounce of friendliness. “Don’t touch him.”

Luo Jiachuan looks at the two of them with an indecipherable glance. “The day has come when the cold-hearted Mr Wu finds it hard to separate from his beautiful dalliances? I am now even more interested in Secretary Zhang.”

“Luo Jiachuan.” The heat in Yifan’s eyes chills. “WU’s cooperation with Queen Puzzle is now at an end.”

Luo Jiachuan’s face finally falters, “Wu Yifan, don’t go too far.”

Yixing raises his head nervously, watching the two men, who are so similar, face one another. Luo Jiachuan looks dangerous, poised to strike.

The two of them won’t fight, right?

In fact, Yixing’s worry is unwarranted.

Luo Jiachuan is not so much of a fool that he will try and fight a man famous for having been trained. Even though Luo Jiachuan has also learnt a bit of boxing, he knows he won’t have any advantage over Wu Yifan.

“And Mr Luo will let me go easily,” Yifan scoffs. “The Luo family is very powerful, if Mr Luo says I am taking it too far, I suppose you will have to ask Chairman Luo’s point of view.”

Luo Jiachuan calmly takes a step back, nodding, “Alright, Mr Wu. I now understand what kind of a man you are.”

Of course Yifan understands what Luo Jiachuan means - he’d let today go, but in the future, WU’s and Queen Puzzle’s relationship will be frozen over. He takes Yixing’s hand, throwing a haunting smile towards Luo Jiachuan. “I’m glad that Mr Luo can understand.”

As long as Yixing is still by his side, nothing else matters.

Guiding him gently, Yifan pulls Yixing protectively into his arms, lowering his head as if no one is around, asking, “Are you alright?”

Yixing looks at Yifan’s face, a familiar, secure emotion filling his throat. He shakes his head, but he doesn’t say anything.

“I’ll take you to rest.”

Wu Yifan turns around to give a distant nod for indication towards Luo Jiachuan, ignoring how the other man reacts, just takes Yixing out of Luo Jiachuan’s line of sight. Watching them go, Luo Jiachuan now shows curiosity long after the situation is over.

Wu Yifan, do you know, you have a weakness now?

 

The lift reaches the top floor quickly.

As soon as the doors open, a butler is waiting and hands over a card, “Sir, this is your new suite.”

Yifan takes it offhandedly. “Tell Jurimah’s manager that if he dares let anyone onto this floor, I will personally advise to Jurimah Greater China’s CEO to remove him from his position.”

Yixing silently follows behind Yifan, his wrist bone hurting from Yifan’s grip. As soon as they had entered the lift, Yifan had become another person, remaining silent, a dangerous air surrounding him.

He forcefully pulls Yixing along into the room and slams the door shut. He turns around, stares at Yixing for two seconds, and then suddenly presses Yixing’s arms behind his back, kissing him painfully.

Yixing is slow to catch up, all he can feel is the uneasy violence and anxiety in Yifan’s breath, the man is only looking for a tangible reality in Yixing’s lips, as if announcing his territory in this manner. Facing such insane aggression, Yixing soon starts struggling. He tries hard to break free from Yifan’s hold, trying to stop this unexplainable exchange.

When he feels Yixing’s adverse reaction, Yifan lets go of him finally, panting slightly and glaring at him.

“What are you doing?” Yixing takes two steps back, also trying to regulate his breathing.

“Does it feel good? Does it feel good to be violated?”

“What?” Yixing frowns, his hurt and anger pouring out immediately. Is Yifan attempting to blame Yixing, to suspect Yixing?

“Why didn’t you listen to me?” Yifan’s temper suddenly explodes. He looks at the glass that Yixing had been holding onto painfully, and there is clear rage in his voice. “Didn’t I tell you not to drink, to wait for me to come back? If you hadn’t left on your own, Luo Jiachuan wouldn’t have found you!”

The more Yifan thinks about it, the more angry he is.

He almost flipped the banquet hall upside down, but still hadn’t found Yixing. The hotel is so large that any spot would be perfect for hide-and-seek. He had been so consumed, so impatient, and if he hadn’t checked the security cameras, maybe Luo Jiachuan would have gotten what he wanted, and Yifan would be none the wiser!

“Do you think I wanted to?” There is something strange in Yixing’s voice. He can no longer be forceful, and there is desolation in his eyes.

It’s not like he’s not afraid, but who had caused all these events in the first place?

He lowers his head. There’s a pang in his nose, and he stays silent, succumbing to his fate. He cannot expect Yifan to understand everything, to understand how he feels.

“I’m sorry.” Yifan looks straight at Yixing for a few seconds, knowing that his emotions had gotten the better of him, and also regrets that his words have been harsh. The proud CEO now, for the first time, lowers his tone, his gaze falling weak and dejected. “You should calm down alone, it might be better.”

“Can you not leave me?”

His sleeve is suddenly taken ahold of, and Yifan lowers his gaze in surprise, seeing Yixing’s hands on it. The tequila glass had dropped from the hand due to Yixing’s fear, falling onto the heavy carpet. It doesn’t break, just follows along and rolls further away.

With some degree of joy, Yifan raises his eyes again to gauge Yixing, finding him still with his head lowered, looking pitiful. His heart weakens and he sighs, turning around to hug Yixing, letting Yixing bury his face into Yifan’s own chest. He pats Yixing on the back gently. “If you want me to stay with you, I’ll stay with you.”

The tone is too gentle, too reassuring, and Yixing’s eyes are burning up. Spicy, irritating liquid floods his eyes. It’s not really because of being moved, but because the embrace, right now, is too warm. He fights it, keeping his tears from spilling out. A warm, large hand comforts him, going over his back over and over again, just like an angel’s soft wings.

He said, if you want me to stay with you, I’ll stay with you.

Maybe, even if there is no romance, even if I’m not the only one, he’s still willing to pamper me, right?

After this harmless disaster, Yixing suddenly realizes that everything about Yifan is a reason for Yixing to not leave, right now, he’d rather drown in this tenderness.

You’re useless, Zhang Yixing, you keep stepping back, drifting away from your principles.

But, there is no choice.

Gritting his teeth, Yixing no longer lingers in Yifan’s warmth. He takes a step back, and relying on the alcohol, raises his head, pulling Yifan down by the tie, forcing Yifan to lower himself, and then bravely kisses him.

Surprised by Yixing’s actions, Yifan doesn’t react immediately. Eyes open, he stares at Yixing’s focused expression, and automatically moves his hands to the other’s waist. The kiss isn’t very skilled, but it’s very pleasing. A wet appendage licks along his own lips, just like a cat. Yifan doesn’t stop Yixing from invading into his mouth, and finally returns the kiss deeply in cooperation.

“Yifan,” Yixing places both hands on Yifan’s shoulders, the alcohol, along with his repressed tears making his eyes look red. He opens his mouth and says seductively, “Take me.”

Even if it’s just one night’s pleasure.

There is a bit of timidness in the sweet voice, and it makes Yifan’s groin tighten. He watches Yixing’s provocative but unsure gaze, and he tightens his hold on the other, easily pushing him onto the nearby sofa. “Are you seducing me?”

“Yeah.” Trapped underneath him, Yixing actually nods obediently.

Yifan’s self-control, which he prides on, is now once again challenged precariously. He caresses Yixing’s face, and his gaze darkens mysteriously. Yixing is a little embarrassed, he doesn’t know what to do next. Biting his lip and hesitating, he starts to undo his own clothes.

Yifan stares intently at Yixing’s every action, unabashed sexual desire in his eyes - he’s not a man that is easily seduced, but now by simply looking at Yixing unbuttoning his shirt so clumsily, so slowly, his blood is already singing.

How many surprises has this little thing prepared to give him?

Large expanse of soft pale skin is exposed to Yifan’s greedy gaze. Yixing pauses, ready to pull the shirt out of the pants they have been tucked into. The two of them are too close, and the hand Yixing snakes down shakes slightly out of nervousness, and the movement of his hands only intensifies by a little bit, but it touches Yifan’s manhood by accident. Through the dress pants, his arousal is already engorged.

Yixing’s expression turns to one of embarrassment, he quickly retracts his hand as if it had been burnt.

Yifan can see his shyness, and lazily chuckles, but sits up understandingly. Then, he raises an eyebrow teasingly, “I’ll wait for you to finish.”

Yixing’s face is as red as a tomato, he musters up all his energy and finally moves towards the belt on his pants. When the pants fall off, Yifan looks at those captivating legs, and blood rushes straight to his nether regions. He pulls off his tie, throwing his jacket to one side, and then pats his own legs. “Sit here.”

Yixing cocks his head and looks at Yifan, seemingly having other plans.

Yifan narrows his eyes cunningly and smiles, and is about to ask what is in his head when Yixing takes the initiative, standing up and kneeling down next to Yifan’s kneecap, and then undoing the fly on Yifan’s pants, carefully and delicately taking out the organ that is already fully engorged with arousal, putting it inside his mouth.

Shock overtakes Yifan’s entire body at once, he’s surprised by Yixing’s sudden actions. Even though there has been quite a number of people who have pleasured him like this before, Yixing’s love life has always been simple, and even by Yifan’s side, they had only made love twice, and in a typical fashion. It’s undoubtedly the first time Yixing has used his mouth like this.

The warm cavern wraps onto the top of his arousal, and Yifan’s brows furrow. The heated excitement is too good, he suppresses his breathing, leaning on the sofa to look at Yixing’s reaction. The other is clearly inexperienced, Yixing opening his mouth wide in difficulty, just to realize that not even half is swallowed, but his tongue is already sore, with no place to maneuver.

It’s... too big.

Yixing is a bit caught off guard, he knows that with his lack of technique it’s impossible to take the next step, but if he gives up now, it’ll be too comical. He looks up at Yifan pitifully, and the other man’s eyes darken again, before finally saying, “Take it out, lick.”

In the first place Yifan hadn’t wanted Yixing to pleasure him with his mouth, but looking at Yixing with his shirt undone, shyly and seriously kneeling by his legs - Yifan is addicted. But Yixing is also clearly inexperienced. At this, Yifan can’t bring himself to put Yixing in a difficult spot, so he chooses to ask for the next available action.

Yixing relaxes, and uses his hands to support himself, so that he can back off. When the hard organ touches his hand, it’s already burning, and Yixing instinctively raises his head to look at Yifan’s calm expression, sighing in awe internally about the man’s self-control. As he loses focus, his teeth gently scrapes along the surface, and then he hears a quiet intake of breath from Yifan’s throat. He quickly lowers his head, and after pausing a while, tentatively sticks his tongue out and approaches.

There’s a nice smell on Yifan, from inside out it is faint absinthe, so Yixing doesn’t feel uneasy or uncomfortable. The heat accentuates the clean scent, mingled with male hormones - pleasurable actions like these bring enjoyment to all.

His soft tongue presses against the tip of Yifan’s erection, running over the entire length from down to up. Yixing doesn’t know what he could do to make Yifan feel pleasure, he just goes along with his instinct to judge the strength and direction he should apply, and then repeat it over and over again, until all that is exposed is completely moist by saliva. He blinks his eyes with difficulty, thinking to himself that the zipper of the dress pants are in the way, so he reaches a hand out to undo the Ferragamo on Yifan’s waist.

Just as he touches the metallic buckle, his hands are suddenly pressed down. Yifan pulls Yixing onto his lap, his eyes travelling downwards but his voice is hoarse. “You’re very enthusiastic today.”

Yixing doesn’t speak, just nods.

Yifan lets go of Yixing’s hands, adopting the attitude of letting Yixing do what he wills to, as he says, “Help me take it off.”

Yixing purses his lips, it is as if even his dimples are blushing. He is now straddling Yifan’s legs, bending forward to remove Yifan’s belt, pants, and boxers. Fortunately, the layout of the presidential suite is extravagant, and even the sofa is wide beyond imagination. Yifan is cooperative, too, so the whole process goes quite smoothly.

Lowering his head, Yixing starts to take care of the entire large organ. He keeps licking the skin that he has not yet touched, and during this internalizes some techniques. His tongue presses up teasingly, and finally mouths at the sacs beneath Yifan’s manhood. Yifan’s breathing also inexplicably grows laboured. Perhaps getting his intended reaction, Yixing seems even more eager, his normal restraint and cautiousness nowhere to be seen. His lips come together lightly, and Yixing once again takes the organ into his mouth. With his previous experience, his tongue now teaches itself how to find the space to move, nimbly circling around the increasingly heated manhood. Occasionally, as the tip of his tongue accidentally slips into the little slit at the tip of Yifan’s erection, the man’s fingers tremor invariably.

He’d never expected that his secretary, who would blush even from flirting, would do such things for him.

Mirth in his eyes, Yifan decides to stop being passive. Accustomed, he slides his hands down the front of Yixing’s shirt, caressing his chest and his back, and finally pulling Yixing’s shirt down to his elbows like magic. The pale, beautiful body now is free for perusal. Yifan squeezes Yixing’s waist harshly, and then his other hand pinches the nubs on Yixing’s chest. His fingers rub them ruthlessly, rolling the hardened nipples in his fingers and then pressing them back into Yixing’s chest, then pull them back out to toy with them again.

Unexplainable, undefinable pleasure overtakes Yixing at once, he whimpers, unable to hold them back, and removes the organ from his mouth, almost melting into Yifan’s lap.

“You can’t handle more?”

Yifan wraps his arms around Yixing, letting Yixing lay his head on Yifan’s own shoulder, and his large hands deviates from Yixing’s back into the only piece of fabric the other man has on, his boxers. Due to Yixing’s position his legs are spread apart, and Yifan’s hands can easily reach between and under his buttocks, his arm pressed tightly against Yixing’s entrance as his hands wrap around Yixing’s erect manhood, starting to pleasure it.

The shameful position and touch is forcing Yixing’s head to remain low, and now he knows that he had been playing with fire, he could never have competed with Wu Yifan in this regard. Yifan looks at the little thing who is burying his head in the crook of his neck like an ostrich, and takes advantage of Yixing’s malleable status and pulls off Yixing’s boxers in one go, then flipping him over so that Yixing is kneeling on the sofa, back facing Yifan. And then Yifan wraps an arm around Yixing’s waist like a vice, forcing him to press close.

Yixing can feel Yifan’s manhood firmly pressed against his entrance, that organ is already burning up to a completely different temperature to Yixing’s own flesh, but Yifan doesn’t seem to notice, he just continues playing with Yixing’s erection as he presses hot kisses on Yixing’s most sensitive neck and adam’s apple. The familiar movements bring intense pleasure, Yixing’s entire body is melting in warmth, and, with effort, he supports himself against the back of the sofa, his eyes dazed and his mouth falling open.

“Ah... mmh... almost...” 

Yixing suddenly grips Yifan’s arm on his own waist, his spine arching backwards, his body falling forwards. Yifan doesn’t stop him, but with a firm stroke helps him come in Yifan’s hands.

Yifan looks down at Yixing, who is still lingering in the aftermath of his orgasm, his eyes half-closed. Yifan chuckles lightly and dabs some of the white on his fingertips onto his lips, licking them off with his tongue. “Mmh... as sweet as you are.”

Swimming back to consciousness, Yixing’s face unavoidably goes red. He just opens his eyes when Yifan’s low voice says, “Do you want to taste yourself?”

Seeing Yifan raising his hand in front of him, Yixing swallows, and miraculously nods his head. The first thing he does, is to actually turn his head to lick clean the remaining semen on Yifan’s lips, and then turning back to suck at Yifan’s fingers. The red, moist lips gently move along the appendages, and a sweet, numbing feel spreads from the tips of Yifan’s fingers to the bottom of his heart.

The Chinese saying of fingers connecting hearts is right, after all.

“Leave some for your other hole,” Yifan removes his fingers and murmurs seductively. These are words of a sexual nature, but from his mouth they appear to be relaxed and resigned.

Spreading the pale cheeks, Yifan first pushes the finger that is covered with semen into that secretive entrance. Yixing’s body is tight, but also very flexible, Yifan had come to know this acutely in their previous two lovemaking experiences. So, as long as he has enough patience, Yixing will not be in pain from the preparation.

Fuck, it’s so hot.

As soon as his finger enters, the temperature of Yixing’s inner walls shocks Yifan. Perhaps because of the strong alcohol, even Yixing’s entrance has become passionate. The finger inserts and pulls out, twisting carefully, gradually increasing from one to three. Yifan’s fingertips massage Yixing’s inner walls, relaxing him, as well as maximizing the lubricating effect of the semen on Yifan’s fingers.

“Ah...”

When he hears the sweet, sweet moan from Yixing’s mouth, Yifan knows he’s ready. He fucks him with his fingers a few more times before backing away, and then pressing his hardened erection, that had been waiting for so long, against the slightly open hole, pushing in slightly. The superficial touch is far from satisfying the emptiness inside Yixing, or his desire to be filled. He’s tortured, but he doesn’t know what to do.

“Do you want it?” Yifan lowers his voice.

Yixing turns his head and stares at Yifan blearily, his obedient, passion-riddled expression almost makes Yifan lose his control.

“What do you want?” Yifan continues to coax him.

“Want you...”

“Who am I? What do you want from me? Tell me.”

Yixing is about to cry, he watches sweat roll from Yifan’s forehead, to his collarbones, and he desperately wants to just bite down on it. “Yifan... I want Yifan’s... cock... inside me...”

His fractured sentence seem to have caused ripples inside, Yifan thinks he must have gone mad for his heart to just melt into a mess. He smiles as he kisses Yixing’s earlobe, “Okay.”

As soon as he says this, he pushes his in.

The large organ still brings quite some pressure, accompanying Yifan’s satisfied sigh is a pained little whimper from Yixing. He is filled to the brim, the sensation too overwhelming at this point. Yifan sees that Yixing isn’t faring well, and he carefully stops himself, comforting Yixing’s ears, neck, and shoulder blades with his lips as much as possible.

After a short and temporary silence, numbness and want quickly come to life inside Yixing, just like an addiction. Along with it are memories of their previous love-making. Yixing knows that, as Yifan fucks him, the pleasure is tenfold and all-consuming as they both climb onto the pinnacle. Now, he needs it more than anything.

“Yifan, can you... move...” Yixing finally can’t stand it, and as he says this he even presses back.

“Ah... Yixing, you’re such a little minx.”

Hearing to that soft voice plead, Yifan’s entire body is set alight. He supports himself on Yixing’s hipbones and start to thrust unrelentlessly. Yifan doesn’t remember when was the last time he had been so consumed, so driven. He locks Yixing’s waist, he only wants to devour the man in his hold.

Yixing’s entrance soon becomes wet and relaxed from the fierce friction, and Yifan’s erection seems to have enlarged even more. Yixing’s inner walls squeeze tight onto the veins of Yifan’s manhood, and, with every movement, they cling to the organ reluctantly. The sensitive crown of Yifan’s cock remains within, waiting for the next time the entire erection sinks in, so deep that his balls are pressing painfully against Yixing’s entrance.

Yixing can hardly breathe from the thrusts, he raises his head and bites his lips, trying not to moan out loud, but in Yifan’s eyes this is undeniably captivating. He leans in and says to Yixing, “This room is soundproofed, you can make noises. I want to hear you.”

Yixing’s shame crashes in through his entire body, and before he can respond, the man behind him has increased the strength of his thrusts.

Ah...!”

The noises immediately flow out.

Tremendous pleasure sizzles like electricity, from the top of Yixing’s head, to all his limbs, and even his toes curl weakly - Yifan has already found his prostate, and is pressing in it with every thrust accurately.

“Ah... Ha... Ah... slow, slower...”

“Slower?” Yifan pants, no sign of pity as he continues, “You told to move, I can’t stop now.”

“Ah- ah... Ah... you, I will die...”

Tears fall uncontrollably from the corner of Yixing’s eyes. He isn’t really in pain, but the sensation of being plundered, of being fucked, is too consuming. Drowning in sex and desire, Yixing feels like he is in a world of complete white. He’s trying so hard to grasp onto something, even if it is a single straw.

The fingers digging into the sofa is already white, and Yixing finally is unable to resist and slides a hand to Yifan’s spine. He immediately feels Yifan shiver, but he can’t think about it, he just knows to turn his head, searching for Yifan’s lips like a drowning man.

“Yifan... Yifan... kiss me...”

A violating kiss quickly presses harshly onto his lips, their saliva mingling, churning, releasing wanton and explicit sounds. Yifan knows that Yixing is overwhelmed, so he suppresses his desire and slows down slightly, but his every thrust still presses onto that spot deep within.

“Mmh... Ah... Ha...” Yixing’s muffled moans are all swallows by Yifan’s mouth, and he is only released when he almost suffocates, but the satisfaction in his subconsciousness comes out. “Ah... Ha... Feels so good... Yifan... So good...”

Yixing lies on the armrest of the sofa bonelessly, completely overtaken by desire. He unconsciously raises his waist, trembling slightly as he meets Yifan’s thrusts over and over again. His rapturing moans burn against Yifan’s every nerve, driving the man to just violate the body in front of him.

In his state of lust, Yixing’s erection had already hardened up again, and Yixing instinctively lifts a hand to touch it. Yet, as soon as he moves, his hands are slapped away by Yifan. “Don’t touch it.”

“You don’t...” Yixing is being driven mad, “I need...”

“Only from behind,” Yifan doesn’t stop his movements. “We’ll come together.”

As he says this he increases his force again, directing it straight at Yixing’s prostate. Yixing’s inner walls start tensing up quickly, and he’s lost in unmeasurable pleasure. Finally, with a loud, uninhibited scream, his ass cants up as Yifan thrusts in for the last time.

“Ah- Ah-”

Milky white liquid ejaculate from his erection splashes onto the expensive velvet.

His hole squeezes erratically, due to his orgasm, and soon Yifan’s semen also floods deep inside him.

“Hot...”

Yixing hisses and moves his waist, the pleasure of their sex makes his brows furrow, but his entire body radiates an alluring laziness. He and Yifan nuzzle one another, mumbling lightly.

Yifan’s chest is still raising up and down violently, and the unintentional seductive moans from the man in his hold makes Yifan’s erection harden again from its softened state. An embarrassing smell of sex and copulation diffuse in the air, infecting both of them like an aphrodisiac.

Going along with their posture, Yifan wraps his arms around Yixing’s legs and walks towards their bedroom.

“Yifan?”

“Let’s go to the bed, you’re not as comfortable here.”

⋯

On the wide and soft bed, it’s hard to differentiate between the two entangled bodies, just like a carving etched in the night.

The man pressed below has his slender and enticing legs wrapped tightly around the other man’s waist, and he stretches his neck like a dying swan, releasing a long, pleasurable and painful moan. 

“Ah...”

Yifan’s movements on top of him also stop. Their second releases has worn both of them out. He lowers his body to press a burning kiss against Yixing’s lips, and then he reluctantly draws out from Yixing’s body.

Yixing is so weary that he can barely open his eyes.

Yifan caresses Yixing’s reddened face pityingly, his voice as gentle as a feather. “I will go draw a bath, and then clean you up.”

Yixing’s head sinks into the pillow, and only nods to whatever is being said. He’s, truthfully, too tired, and as Yifan gets up to walk to the bathroom, he turns his head and falls asleep.

When he wakes up, Yixing is already soaked in the hot water of the massage tub.

He blinks his dry eyes, and he looks up to see Yifan right next to him. The furnishings of the bathroom is luxurious, and even the bathtub can fit two grown men.

“Awake?”

Hot steam circles around Yifan’s unbelievably handsome face, and Yixing is a bit caught off guard. He doesn’t speak, just stares at Yifan with his mouth partly open.

“What’s wrong?” Yifan reaches a hand out to ruffle Yixing’s hair, and then suddenly, without warning, his hand goes to the back of Yixing’s head and he devours those red and moist lips, tasting him thoroughly.

He’s completely bewitched by Yixing today, no matter how much he touches, no matter how much he takes, it’s still not enough.

He sucks on Yixing’s mouth for a long time, and a bit impatiently, presses Yixing against the side of the bathtub, and his hands trail down Yixing’s body just like the water droplets on Yixing’s collarbone, sinking beneath the surface of the water. Yixing’s naked body appears to be even more smooth and soft in the water, and Yifan’s gaze follows his hands’ movements and falls onto a pair of deeply red nipples. He touches them lightly, and Yixing lets out a whimper.

His breathing goes in disarray, Yifan lifts Yixing’s waist to make him sit on his lap, and then his manhood enthusiastically crashes into Yixing’s body along with the hot water.

“Ah... hurts...”

Yixing’s arms wrap around Yifan’s firm back, his nails digging in. This time it’s really painful, and even though they have just had sex not long ago, such an abrupt entrance still pains him.

“Mmh... too big... water...” Yixing laments uneasily.

“Hold tight.” Yifan’s voice once again turns hoarse.

After Yixing finally gets accustomed to Yifan’s size, the man starts moving his waist, thrusting in the warm cavern. The water spills from the edges of the tub due to their movements, and the trickle of the water accompanies moans and sounds of skin crashing into skin, filling the whole bathroom with salacious desire.

At Yifan’s sudden entrance Yixing orgasms not long after, he’s used too much energy already, and at the end his erection only manages to seep out a thin thread of liquid, unable to come much more. But Yifan’s stamina is astounding, he continues to thrust in as he leaves red marks all over Yixing’s body.

Yixing watches as the semen in the water comes together like mist, and then dissipates, and he awakens.

His eyes turn red and he sniffles lightly.

“Yixing?” Sensing that something is off with Yixing, Yifan stops.

“Wu Yifan.”

“Hmm?”

“Wu Yifan...” Yixing’s voice contains tears, but it quickly quiets down. He mumbles, “I don’t want this... don’t want this to continue...”

“What?” Yifan frantically cups Yixing’s face, frowning, “What happened?”

Yixing shakes his head desperately, he doesn’t know what he’s saying, but the whole night of sex has completely taken everything out of him, along with the sorrow in his heart, crashing right through the dam that held back his emotions.

“I won’t interfere with your private business, you and Luhan, with others... I just...”

“Luhan?” Yifan repeats oddly, but the man with the reddened eyes pays no attention to his reaction, just, on his own, rambles on quietly about words that can only be heard when Yifan pays attention.

It seems like Sehun is right, the little thing did misunderstand.

“Are you jealous?” Yifan thrusts in once playfully, and then hears Yixing release a broken moan, though near tears. As Yifan looks at Yixing just shaking his own head, not paying attention to Yifan, the man suddenly reaches out with his long arms and lets Yixing lean into his hold. “Idiot.”

“Wu Yifan... I know you will find this idiotic... But I just, just love you...” Yixing’s suppressed voice turns even more hollow, and as he confesses, his blood is rushing the other direction. “You said you hate it when people cross the line, but I won’t... I don’t want you to be disgusted by me, but I can’t control it...”

He can’t keep it to himself anymore, he doesn’t even want to think about if Wu Yifan will mock him for his stupidity. It seems as if only by saying it out loud, can he receive a chance to live.

Yifan’s hand tightens around Yixing, and in his pupils, a dark and mysterious fire grows.

What did Zhang Yixing say? He loved him?

Yifan cannot articulate the feeling he has right now, but he’s aware that there’s a warm current oozing into his heart, there’s something at the bottom of it crying for attention, that it agrees, struggling to sprout.

He suddenly understands everything.

He finally understands why he’s so addicted to Yixing, that he can’t find a substitute for him.

Love is a word far away, but not forbidden.

This is why.

Yifan’s lips curve up in a faint smile. He kisses Yixing’s forehead lightly, and starts thrusting again.

No matter what, he has to, firstly, shut up this little chatterbox.

As for the rest, he’ll just explain when they wake up tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments~


	10. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Yixing's confession last night, he's ready to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's who:  
> Wu family  
> WU's - company  
> Zilin aka Chairman - Yifan and Sehun's oldest brother  
> Yifan aka CEO - Second brother  
> Sehun - Third brother  
> Sherine - Zilin's wife  
> Chanyeol - Zilin's secretary  
> Yixing - Yifan's secretary  
> Baekhyun - Yixing's younger brother
> 
> Kim family  
> KIM's - company  
> Junmyeon - CEO  
> Jongin - Junmyeon's cousin, wants to take over the company
> 
> Do family  
> DO's - company  
> Kyungsoo - CEO, Helping Jongin take over KIM's
> 
> Others  
> Luhan - Sehun's senpai in drama school  
> Zine - assistant secretary of WU's
> 
> Bad(?) People  
> Luo Jiachuan - Heir to Queen Puzzle
> 
> Glossary  
> Ge - brother  
> Saozi - older brother's wife  
> Qianbei - senpai, senior, sunbae

Daylight seeps in through the heavy curtains, lightly landing on Yixing’s side profile. Through his eyelashes, the soft light weaves out shadows on the lower part of his face. The silently sleeping man is accentuated into an angel that has fallen from heaven.

Keeping his breathing steady, Yixing’s eyebrows tremor minutely, and then revert back to a soundless peace.

He’s awake, but he’s not willing to open his eyes.

Yifan’s breath is just on his head, heat radiating from him, so close, mixed with absinthe, along with the smell of lotion on his cheeks. Yixing knows this is a temperature that originates from Yifan’s chest.

To be truthful, he doesn’t quite remember how he had gotten on this bed. The rush from the alcohol and the tiredness from sex had made his consciousness vanish into thin air under Yifan’s guidance, and his memories stop at one point, not moving forward.

_-”Wu Yifan, I just love you.”_

He had said it out loud, right in front of Yifan’s face, he had said it out loud stupidly.

Everything that is to happen is no longer under his control. All he can do is wait for Yifan’s verdict. But he doesn’t want this, he hates this helpless act of waiting for death.

He had crashed towards the fire like a moth, but he doesn’t have the courage to burn himself up in it.

He’s a failure.

“You’re already awake, how long will you pretend to sleep for?”

It’s a low laziness that he’s so familiar with, a voice vibrating right by his ear. Yixing can clearly hear every graceful breath coming from that chest, and between the words, it seems as if Yixing’s soul could be stolen away. It’s too close, so close that even the voice sounds unreal.

His eyelids tremor slightly, spreading apart softly like a seashell.

Yixing maintains his original posture, his limbs frozen, no sign of wanting to move.

Seeing that Yixing is determined to not look at him, Yifan’s lips curve upwards, revealing a subtle smile. He gets off the bed and pulls open half of the curtain of the large glass window, leaving a soft shawl blocking out the sunlight. The room is instantly brightened, clear and distinct light rays allowing the sweet smell in the air to diffuse and move around, tender and comfortable.

Yixing is shaken by the sudden white light, and an unnamed frustration rises inside of his heart. He pulls the blanket and turns around, continuing to stay in that same spot, so when Yifan turns around all he can see are a sliver of pale and alluring shoulder blade.

“Little thing,” Yifan once again returns to the bed, pulling the blankets back and dragging Yixing into his hold, his chest pressed tightly to that man’s back. “You just want to run away after messing with me?” 

The large movement tugs at Yixing’s behind, and a numbness spreads from his spine, and his private parts are even hurting. He instinctively scrunches up his features, gritting his teeth and breathing deeply.

“Does it hurt a lot?” Yifan’s voice is suddenly gentle, he frees up one hand to slowly massage Yixing’s waist, “I’m sorry, I hurt you in the end.”

Heat spreads from the center of Yifan’s palm, slowly seeping into his body, relieving the previous discomfort. Yixing stares at the extravagant and complicated patterns of passionflower on the carpet, he doesn’t know what he’s thinking, or, what he’s feeling. Perhaps it is Yifan who is being too gentle, too tender, that has poisoned his mind, making him feel that there is care and guilt in Yifan's words.

“No.”

His voice is like he’s run it against sandpaper, and once he speaks, Yixing is shocked by it, then his face heats up slightly. This hoarse sound reminds himself of how ridiculous and how wild he was last night. His brain is completely blank, and one simple word sounds like a brainless murmuring, not even he himself knows what he’s answering.

“You don’t want to say anything else to me?” Yifan’s chin is nuzzling against Yixing’s neck.

Yixing shakes his head, silently closing his eyes.

Say what? What do you want to hear? A last plea, or a goodbye? These words mean completely nothing to you, why do you want to hear them? The line-crossing that you are disgusted of so much, it still happened to me in the end - I love you, and that is the reason I am pushed away.

To you, I have nothing more that I can show you.

“Very well, then I have something to say to you,” Yifan nods, carrying a resigned expression of everything going in accordance to expectation. He leans on Yixing’s shoulder and says quietly, “Yixing, I believe that you’re not too well-suited to be my secretary.”

The deep voice and words sound like the voice of a devil, and with a strong unseen force, cools down the heat in his blood. Yixing bites his lip, quietly awaiting the final judgement, but from the corner of his eye, liquid flows down uncontrollably onto the pillow.

To leave, just like everyone else’s ending. Nothing different.

The tragedy is that he has truly, irrevocably fallen in love with this man, perhaps more than anyone else.

Yifan can clearly feel the man in his arms holding back tremors of pain, and he immediately abandons the idea of teasing the other man further. His heart is filled with soft pity and sorrow, making him tighten his hold on Yixing’s waist.

“Would you consider the position of the CEO’s wife, baby?”

(T/N: NOT feminization. I just couldn’t find a more fitting term.)

Yixing’s eyes spring open, and he turns his head as if frightened, looking at Yifan.

“Are you finally willing to look at me?” Yifan has an expression of derision, and he smirks as he pulls Yixing close by the shoulder, lowering his head to kiss away the tear tracks on Yixing’s face. “Don’t cry, I will feel bad.”

“What did you say?” Yixing is completely struck dumb.

What did Wu Yifan just say? Did he hear it wrong, or did he understand it wrongly?

His brain cannot move, and even his body is limp as Yifan tugs him into his hold. The CEO seems to have never-ending patience today, just repeats gently, “Yixing, you’ve messed up. You’ve messed with Wu Yifan, so he wants to lock you by his side, and wants you to be his lover. Do you understand what I’m saying now?”

Not be his, but be his lover.

_Lover._

Hot passion surges up with a crash, and his eyes are so dry it starts to hurt. Yixing tightens his features, his throat hoarse, “Not just playing around, right?”

Yifan’s heart aches from this sentence. Yixing’s careful response tells him just how cautious the man in front of him is, how afraid he is of the hurt that Yifan could give him. Yifan holds the man closer to his chest, whispering, “Listen to me, Zhang Yixing. I love you, I am serious about this.”

For a long time Yixing doesn’t say anything.

In the depths of his soul there is singing, joy so great, so large that he cannot express it. He subconsciously hugs Yifan back, and the tangible touch almost makes Yixing tear up. Turns out it hasn’t been for nothing. How lucky he is, that in this populated, lost world, he can be accepted by the man he loves in the name of love.

Yifan understandingly gives Yixing the time for silence. He doesn’t ask anything, he doesn’t do anything, just cooperatively holds Yixing, as if giving him all the security that he “owed” Yixing for all that had happened.

So this is how it feels to adore someone whole-heartedly.

Yifan smiles, closing his eyes in pleasure.

“So, your words don’t count?” Yixing suddenly says, scared and resigned, “You don’t feel disgusted by my crossing the line...”

Crossing the line?

Yifan pauses, suddenly remembering what he had said, and laughs, “No, it counts.”

“Ah?” Yixing raises his head.

Seeing the nervous look on Yixing’s face, Yifan ruffles his hair, smiling as he stoops forward to touch the tip of his nose to the other man. “But you are an exception.”

He used to think there wouldn’t be any exceptions. Yifan has seen so many people, he’s touched so many bodies, but he hated the word “love”. Those pitiful, or hopeless, or reluctant gazes - nothing in them had made him change his mind before, and a sentence of “I love you” trails past like a feather, vanishing without a trace. When they ask for too much, then he gets disgusted, and will finally throw them away like a used shoe.

But Yixing is different.

Only god knows the exact extent of how Yixing’s emotions affect Yifan. One hurt look can make Yifan waver, even step back.

Yixing finally can’t help but snort in laughter, the strong nasal quality of it sounding like he has a cold. He suddenly breathes in, then mumbles, “You and Luhan...”

“Luhan and Sehun are in the room opposite to us,” Yifan pointedly raises an eyebrow to Yixing, and as he says this pays attention to Yixing’s facial expressions. “If you want to confirm, I don’t mind seeing how bad my suite has become.”

“You mean...”

Yixing’s face has reddened, he’s clearly aware that he might have misunderstood something.

“It’s Luhan and Sehun, not Luhan and me,” Yifan flicks Yixing’s nose, pecking his lips lightly as his smile widens. “Idiot, what did you think of, hmm?”

“I did- didn’t... Ah!”

Looking at Yifan’s handsome face getting increasingly closer, Yixing just wants to find a hole and bury himself in it. He stammers, and then abandons himself in the blankets, pulling it over his head.

Aiyowei, why was he so stupid! So embarrassing!

(T/N: Aiyowei, Xingie’s favourite line, denotes something along the lines of “what the hell”)

“Sehun doesn’t want to reveal his identity, he’s a public figure, I respect him. To not complicate things, I said what I said. Moreover, Sehun is my younger brother, he’s mine, too, right?” Yifan bursts out into laughter at Yixing’s actions, and tries to pull Yixing out from the sheets, but Yixing isn’t going to come out without a fight. “Show your face, you’ll suffocate yourself!”

“No.” Yixing stubbornly clings to the edge of the blanket.

“Are you coming out or what?”

No movement.

Yifan rolls over and pins Yixing beneath him, and the soft and squishy cocoon immediately starts struggling, twisting from side to side trying to throw off the burden, and the two of them descend into fits of giggles. Through the blankets, Yifan is chuckling continuously from Yifan’s messy movements, but after a while, the pain on his lower body is suddenly brought out. He frowns and breathes, but at the same time hears Yifan’s voice darkening by quite a lot. “Baby, I’m giving you one last chance, stop messing around.”

“Ah?” Yixing quiets down, but still hides himself.

“If you keep moving around, you’ll pay the consequences of your actions,” Yifan breathes out naughtily, “Aren’t you still hurting down there?”

One second, two seconds.

A fuzzy head pops out in submission. Yixing still tugs on the edge of the blanket with both hands, only showing his eyes and nose. His bright eyes are flitting around like a squirrel’s, and in his black orbs are a beautiful reflection of light, as well as humour, staring at Yifan softly.

Yifan’s groin tightens, and he kisses Yixing’s eyes and sighs, “I’m going to take a bath, don’t go anywhere.”

Yixing does have the awareness that he’s the cause of this, so he nods at Yifan, looking very obedient.

He watches as the bathroom door shuts, and the warm lights reflect off slightly from the misty abrazine glass. Along with the vague noises of water flowing, Yixing involuntarily thinks of Yifan’s strong and firm body, and he can feel his face heat up. He looks at the extravagant caisson-style ceiling, lost in thought for a long while before he slowly gets up and puts on a bathing robe, before going to the living room.

On the carpet lies their clothes shed last night. Yixing finds his phone and slides it open, discovering that it’s already sometime after 1pm. He opens his mouth in disbelief and then instinctively looks for the floor clock in the room, confirming that there is no problem with the clock in his phone.

The pleasured night is bitterly short, we wake late in the morning. From then on the monarch no longer held morning court.

This poem suddenly pops out in Yixing’s mind, and then immediately he freezes up on the spot, hurriedly slapping himself on the face.

What the fuck! What the fuck are you thinking! Zhang Yixing are you going mad!

He rolls eyes at himself internally with contempt, and then he looks at the loose clothes on the floor and blanches.

He can’t just pick up these clothes and wear them, though? They’re already torn between recognition, let alone the smell of alcohol on them. Even if he can manage, Yifan would turn his nose against them.

Rubbing the fringe across his forehead, Yixing stands there dejectedly, just gaping at the ravaged clothes. So when Yifan comes out, rubbing his hair, he almost thought that Yixing was put under a stunning spell.

“What’s going on?” His arms naturally wrap around Yixing’s waist.

“There’s no clothes to wear.” Yixing said in a small voice.

“Then let’s not wear clothes.” Yifan lowers his head to press a light kiss behind Yifan’s ears, after the shower even the ambiguity between them have been lifted.

Yixing can’t bear the itch or Yifan’s playful teasing, he turns back instinctively and glares, “Wu Yifan!”

“You’ve learnt to call me by my full name, and dare glare at me?” Yifan laughs patiently, gently biting down on Yixing’s neck as mock punishment, “I’ve asked someone to prepare clothes, they’ll get here soon.”

As soon as he says this, the intercom next to the door rings.

Yifan did not loose his hold on Yixing, he takes the man in his arms and shuffle towards the door like a conjoined figure. He accepts the call, and the man in the video is holding a elegant bag, saying polite, “Sir, the clothes are ready.”

Yixing knows this is a bodyguard by Yifan’s side, he says quietly, “Yifan, let go of me and get the door.”

A word of “Yifan” makes honey ooze in Yifan’s heart, and he surprisingly lets go without protest, turning to unlock the door.

When the bodyguard sees Yifan, the normally well-disciplined and well-trained man almost freezes at the spot. He does his best to maintain an emotionless expression as he hands the bag to Yifan, but internally, he’s mindblown.

This man with that gentle, radiant look is the CEO I know? I thought I had been blinded by his smile!

Yifan gives the contents a brief sweep and nods, his tone light, “Good job.”

The bodyguard swallows secretly, not knowing how to reply, when the door opposite opens with a click. He turns his head and sees Sehun come out with only his pants on, his firm and slender upper body naked.

“Young master.” The bodyguard bows as a greeting.

Sehun smiles at him, as a response.

“Ge, I looked through your wardrobes and didn’t find a lot of spare clothes, only the pants work, none of the tops are my style,” Sehun pouts, slinking close to Yifan, “Is this new?”

“Prepare two more outfits for the young master,” Yifan quickly defends the paper bag in his hands and orders the bodyguard, “One to his size, the other... Sehun you know best.”

“Ge is indeed very understanding.” Sehun says cheerily, then relaying some orders to the bodyguard before letting the man go.

“Ge’s clothes are too big, Xiao Lu can’t wear them,” Sehun smiles, trying to appeal to Yifan’s good side as he explains, “Ge can you help me get a car, too? I’ll take Xiao Lu home later.”

“Xiao Lu?” Yifan’s patience also seems to be at its limits, he smiles at Sehun, “Wu Sehun, you don’t even tell me about this, you’ve done good.”

“Ey! Ge don’t be mad!” Seeing that Yifan is about to close the door on him, Sehun blocks the doorway, shimmying in, and immediately sees Yixing still standing by a side. He gives him a long look, biting his lips and smirking, “I’m not as good as Ge, right, Saozi?”

(T/N: Again, Saozi means brother’s wife in literal terms. Again, not feminization.)

“Wu Sehun!” Even though Yifan wavers, but as he sees Yixing turn red he decides to kick this annoying brother out. “Get whatever car you want, now you go back and put on some clothes.”

Ge didn’t deny it? That means it’s real?

“Alright!” Sehun is even more confident now. At getting a satisfied reply, he immediately backs away obediently, calling one last “Saozi bye!” as he pulls open the door and vanishes.

As he locks the door, Yifan finally laughs out loud, this kid is quite observant.

“Stop laughing!” Yixing glares at him, embarrassed.

“Why not?” Yifan is in a good mood, he tugs Yixing into his hold and says, “Let’s go change?”

Looking at the other man’s pleased expression, Yixing truly has nothing to say, and can only take the paper bag. Then he hears Yifan ask, “Are you hungry? What do you want to eat, I’ll take you.”

“We’re not going to the company?” Yixing pauses his footsteps.

“No.” Yifan returns with a bright smile, “Today we are on break, alright?”

We.

The simplest word courses through every nerve like an electric current. Yixing purses his lips and unconsciously leans into Yifan’s hold.

“I want to go home, Yifan,” He looks at Yifan’s eyes, “A long time ago Baekhyun had said he wanted to drink some of my congee, but I never had the time, today can I...”

“You can cook?”

“Mmh.”

“Whatever you say,” Yifan looks at those serious eyes for a few seconds, and then suddenly leans forward to bite onto his lips lightly, massaging them a while before releasing. “I’ll go home with you, and then to the hospital for Baekhyun, but...”

“But what?”

“But you can’t let me starve, I want to eat food you make.”

Yixing snorts out loud, he blinks innocently, “What if my skills can’t satisfy Mr Wu’s precious mouth, hmm?”

“No way,” Yifan isn’t mad either, he reaches a hand out to pinch Yixing’s face, “As long as you make it, I will like it.”

Not expecting Yifan to say something like this, Yixing pauses for quite a while before raising his head, but his gaze is already gentle. “Okay.”

As long as you want it, I will give it to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh I'm updating slower and slower OTL but I just started work and it's like, 9 to 6, and I have barely enough time for writing my own fics let alone translating OTL A thousand apologies OTL OTL


	11. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yifan said he wanted Yixing as his lover, he wasn't lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's who:  
> Wu family  
> WU's - company  
> Zilin aka Chairman - Yifan and Sehun's oldest brother  
> Yifan aka CEO - Second brother  
> Sehun - Third brother  
> Sherine - Zilin's wife  
> Chanyeol - Zilin's secretary  
> Yixing - Yifan's secretary  
> Baekhyun - Yixing's younger brother
> 
> Kim family  
> KIM's - company  
> Junmyeon - CEO  
> Jongin - Junmyeon's cousin, wants to take over the company
> 
> Do family  
> DO's - company  
> Kyungsoo - CEO, Helping Jongin take over KIM's
> 
> Others  
> Luhan - Sehun's senpai in drama school  
> Zine - assistant secretary of WU's
> 
> Bad(?) People  
> Luo Jiachuan - Heir to Queen Puzzle
> 
> Glossary  
> Ge - brother  
> Saozi - older brother's wife  
> Qianbei - senpai, senior, sunbae

Yixing’s home is in a remarkably typical residential area in the urban area, not too far from city centre, and don’t sit on costly lands. When the Bentley Mulsanne stops under the building, it attracts quite some attention. Such an expensive, handsome car that traverses through the commercial district now stands out like a sore thumb in Yixing’s community.

The car stops steadily, and Yixing glares morosely at his own clothes, and then turns to stare at Yifan. That man wears the same Armani shirt and jeans as himself, smiling radiantly.

These are the clothes Yifan had asked to be prepared. From top to bottom, even the shoes, are exactly the same, their only difference is the size. The very second he had seen the clothes, Yixing had understood why Yifan would have told the bodyguard that he had been “not bad”, most likely because of this reason. His first reaction had been to reject it, it is too blatant for two men to walk together wearing the same exact clothes. Unfortunately, Yifan hadn’t even given him the chance to hesitate, and had forced him into the clothes while kissing him senseless.

Wu Yifan doesn’t care about blatantness. Because of his in-born pride and qualities, he never has to consider what other people think, he just does what he wants.

“Time to get off, Yixing,” Yifan brushes the tip of his nose, and gets off the car from his side, still all smiles.

The driver then walks over to Yixing’s side and pulls open the door of the car for him, politely greeting, “Secretary Zhang.”

Yixing pauses slightly, but thanks the man graciously. He can hear the abnormal reverence in the driver’s voice, when the words “Secretary Zhang” are uttered, the effect is no less than a title of “Madam Wu”.

You can’t blame him, really, people who work close with Yifan are all intelligent people. With their outfits put out there, anyone who are just a bit observant would know their cue immediately, let alone this driver that had already driven for Yifan for a few years. He’s used to seeing the CEO flirting with all sorts of people, but never before had he seen someone that is treated so specially, so ambiguously. From the very moment Yixing had gotten into the car, the driver had immediately guessed that this time the CEO is finally settling down. 

“Head back first, come back punctually at six.”

Yifan walks to Yixing’s side and relays a few simple instructions to the driver, and then hugs Yixing by the shoulders and starts walking to the hallway, making Yixing tease, “You act like this is your home.”

“Baby,” Yifan tugs Yixing into his hold and whispers into his ear, “Even you are mine, your home is definitely my home.”

Yixing is blushing again, and he uses the elbow of the hand at Yifan’s chest to nudge him, complaining quietly, “Keep these words in the bed... bedroom.”

Yifan is made very happy by Yixing’s uncomfortable expression, and leans down to peck him on the mouth, deliberately breathing into his ear, “Am I wrong? Or do you not like it?”

“Itchy...” Yixing quickly ducks away, but as he pushes Yifan there’s a smile on his face because of the warmth in his heart. He no longer has the mind to think about Yifan’s question. Honestly, even if he did think about it, he could never say anything against it.

Yifan’s heart thumps wildly, he unwaveringly pokes the dimple on Yixing’s face, and drags the smiling man back, “You know, everytime I see you smile it just challenges my resistance to you.”

“Wu Yifan, be more serious...” Yixing knows he can’t overpower Yifan’s strength, and he struggles a bit symbolically before he obediently falls into Yifan’s steps, “We’re still outside, there’s someone watching...”

The driver wipes his face silently as he watches the two disappear into the corridor and takes a deep, long breath.

This is the first time in history that someone has dared to glare at the CEO! Secretary Zhang is so powerful! This is a moment to remember!

The driver bows to Yixing inside his heart.

Secretary Zhang, the fate of WU’s now lies in you.

Walking to the window of the stairway between the third and fourth floor, Yifan glances outside due to habit, and spots the driver finally get inside the car. He can’t help but stop and peer, “What was he doing downstairs?”

Yixing didn’t pay him heed, just takes the opportunity to slide out of his grasp as Yifan stops, and then digs out the keys and walks a few steps up. “Yifan?”

Yifan raises his head to see Yixing already in the house, upper body poked outside to talk to him. He strides upwards, following Yixing in. After changing his shoes in the foyer, Yixing wants to take a look in the kitchen and leaves Yifan to wander around in the living room.

A few hundred square metres of a flat, it is the most typical and comfortable three-room layout. Light diffuses in from the window, rich and light. On the windowsill of the living room are a few potted plants, but the leaves of the devil’s ivy and common ivy are all hanging down weakly, only the cactus in the corner looks normal.

He turns around, and Yifan’s gaze falls on the family photo right above the sofa. In the photograph Yixing looks to be around seventeen or eighteen. He’s not as skinny as he is now, and on his face is a vibrant, unrestrained radiant smile. Looking at Yixing’s introverted, low-profile personality now, Yifan’s heart aches.

“Yifan,” Yixing’s voice comes from the kitchen right to the foyer, sounding a bit resigned. Yifan walks over and sees Yixing scratching his head as he changes shoes, “There’s no food in the house, I’ll go out to buy some. You sit for a while.”

“I’ll go with you,” Yifan doesn’t say anything else, just bends down to take his shoes out from the cupboard and crowds into the narrow space Yixing is in.

“I can go myself, there’s a wet market in the district. It’s very close, you don’t have to bother.”

Yixing blinks, trying to reject him. It isn’t like he doesn’t want Yifan to accompany him, but he’s worried that for someone like Yifan, who hardly even goes to supermarkets, it would be unbearable for him in the noisiness of a wet market.

Yifan smiles faintly, he seems to be able to read Yixing’s mind. Reaching a hand out to pet the other’s hair, Yifan holds him by the shoulder and opens the door, “Let’s go, you and I, it’ll be like a walk.”

It’s 3pm, 4pm in the day, people aren’t off work yet. Most people walking on the road are elderly and housewives picking up their kids from nursery, and the same thing can be seen in the wet market. Due to the sheer variety of food stalls selling seafood, vegetables, they all mix together and cause the already narrow path to become slightly dirty, occasionally there are even people pushing their carts along. The cries of buying and selling, as well as cutting deals entwine around each other, making this not really crowded market to seem very noisy.

It seems to be even worse than what he had imagined.

Yifan internally face palms. As Yixing had thought, he’d never been to places like this before. He’s always liked to keep things neat and tidy, he isn’t really adapting that well. But these personal preferences are nothing compared to Yixing, and at the worried gaze Yixing once again sends over, he holds the other man’s hand firmly, not showing any of the unpleasantness.

“It’s ok, this is good.”

Yifan smiles lightly and swings the hand entwined with Yixing’s own, interlocking their fingers.

It’s good when you’re by my side; It’s good when we won’t get separated.

Yixing lowers his head to see Yifan’s large, defined hands over his own, hanging right in between their matching clothes, and his throat is clogged by a sudden warmth. He raises his other hand to rub at his eyes, smiling as he walks forward, internally scolding himself for being so weak.

Yifan doesn’t like fish, Yixing is more than clear of that fact. He only buys some cod from the seafood stall for the congee, and then some krill. He doesn’t stay long. When he’s picking the fresh greens, he casually holds up a head of lettuce and asks Yifan, “Does lettuce salad work?”

Yifan nods, “Up to you.”

After that, he watches as Yixing picks the freshest leaves, and he suddenly picks up a potato right by his side, holding it up next to his face, pleading, “Yixing, I want to eat potato with beef.”

Yixing can’t resist and bursts out into laughter. His eyes migrate to Yifan, and his teasing smile makes Yifan want to reach out and gather the other man into his arms, and then demand an explanation for his disorderly behaviour.

“Granny, can you give me another catty of potatoes?” A joke’s a joke, Yixing turns back to the lady manning the stall, his features soft and gentle as he says this seriously, “We’ll go buy beef later.”

The granny of the vegetable stall quickly and efficiently weighs up everything Yixing wants, and as Yixing is paying, she takes another close look at these two young men that seem to interact with one another differently. “You’re both strapping young men, you are brothers?”

Yixing takes the vegetables and only shakes his head as he smiles, not saying anything.

Yifan takes the things in Yixing’s hands with his right hand. “Let me.”

As he says this, Yixing can feel Yifan’s grip on him tightening even more, and he looks back to give Yifan a reassuring gaze, holding the man’s hand as they continue strolling along.

When they leave the wet market, there seems to be more people on the streets. The two of them take their time, pleasantly walking along, their hands never letting go. In the neighbourhood are tall plane-trees, and when the breeze wafts by they shake quietly, the noise of it sounding especially peaceful and relaxed. On the grassy pitches are kids playing with one another, some of them having large dogs with them. Under the golden rays of the sun, they are all enveloped with radiant light.

Yixing looks to them with a bit of longing, and sighs.

“What’s wrong?” Yifan asks.

“Nothing, I miss Rice Cake a bit.”

“Rice Cake?” Yifan frowns, confused.

Yixing smiles faintly, “It’s a samoyed, Baekhyun had him, and we sent him to a pet fosterage.”

“Why this name?” Yifan chuckles, and then says contemplatively, “It sounds like something to describe Sehun.”

“Don’t be so mean to your younger brother,” Yixing laughs too, “When Baekhyun first brought him home, the little thing was like a ball of fur, soft and squishy, so we came up with this name.”

Seeing the sparkle in Yixing’s eyes, Yifan asks quietly, “You like him?”

Yixing silently purses his lips, lowering his head. Yifan knows this is a sign of affirmation.

“Then why did you send him away?”

“I have no time.”

A few breathy words, that usual tone Yixing hides behind. Yifan looks at the cheery face Yixing puts on, and recalls the drooping plants on the windowsill, realizing that Yixing really doesn’t have the time. With someone as meticulous and detailed as Yixing, he wouldn’t have let something like that happen unless he really couldn’t do anything about it. 

Yifan’s eyes darken, and he kisses Yixing’s forehead through the loose fringe, “Let’s go home.”

Along the way neither of them speak much, but Yifan insists on holding Yixing’s hand, until they get inside the flat. Yixing hurries into the kitchen and sets up everything. Yifan doesn’t know anything about cooking, and Yixing also doesn’t need him in the kitchen if he’s going to be useless, so Yifan leans against the glass sliding door of the kitchen, watching Yixing move around.

Making the congee, washing the vegetables, slicing the fish, everything is something that Yixing is very used to doing.

Yifan raises his head and looks around. In this not so large home, he can feel an ease and peace that he hasn’t felt for twenty odd years.

Perhaps, it’s because the right person is here.

Quietly, carefully, he wraps his arms around Yixing’s waist from behind, resting his chin on the other man’s shoulder.

“Stop it,” Yixing’s hands only pause for a split second, and he quickly and steadily puts the sliced meat into a glass bowl with the seasoning inside, “This stinks, don’t get it on your clothes.”

Yifan continues to hug him like nothing is happening, “Yixing, I’ll put the key on the dining table, remember to put it away later.”

“Key?” Yixing turns his head, confused, “What key?’

“The key to the high-rise penthouse with the view of the river,” Yifan looks at him, “Move in with me.”

“You...”

“I spend the most time in that penthouse, I’ve brought only you there. Treat it as our home, alright?” Yifan doesn’t allow time for Yixing to speak, “We’ll pick Rice Cake up, we can take care of him together. We can go home together after work, and then go visit Baekhyun in the hospital, and if I have meetings that I have to go to, I can drive you home first...”

“Yifan...” Yixing suddenly cuts off Yifan’s words. Yixing’s turns his head and presses the back of his hand to the corner of his eyes, no longer looking at Yifan. “Why are you so good to me?”

This is too much, this terrifies me.

“Idiot, I like you,” Yifan gently pinches Yixing’s chin, and spots the pair of reddened eyes, just like a rabbit. He murmurs gently, “If I’m not good to you, who am I going to be good to?”

“Wu Yifan, you can’t regret this.” Yixing suddenly turns around and buries his head in the crook of Yifan’s neck possessively.

“I won’t regret this.”

Yifan traps Yixing in his hold, planting kisses on the top of his head.

The phone on the dining table suddenly vibrates, and Yixing quietly nudges Yifan. “Yifan, your phone.”

Yifan extends one hand to take his mobile, and he sees that it is from Zilin.

“It’s Ge,” Yifan delicately brushes the loose hair that has fallen into Yixing’s eyes, and then points to the direction of the living room, saying, “I’ll go take the call.”

Yixing nods, letting Yifan go, and he can only hear low but short affirmations.

He doesn’t know what Zilin has said on the other end of the phone.

-”Yifan, come back at night.”

-”Sehun has gone public with his identity, we need to sort out where he stands in WU’s.”

-”Also, I hope to hear a somewhat appropriate explanation from you about falling out with the Luo family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly? Very ashamed of myself for not updating for so long. I've been busy with work and my own ficfests, and I've just put Overstep off and off. I'm terribly sorry for everything, I will try and pick up pace soon.
> 
> Also...
> 
> _“Idiot, I like you,” Yifan gently pinches Yixing’s chin, and spots the pair of reddened eyes, just like a rabbit. He murmurs gently, “If I’m not good to you, who am I going to be good to?”_
> 
> _“Wu Yifan, you can’t regret this.” Yixing suddenly turns around and buries his head in the crook of Yifan’s neck possessively._
> 
> _“I won’t regret this.”_
> 
> I want something like that too QAQ


	12. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Yixing's brother. (CHANBAEK ROAR)
> 
> (But Yifan's brother also wants a say in things.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's who:  
> Wu family  
> WU's - company  
> Zilin aka Chairman - Yifan and Sehun's oldest brother  
> Yifan aka CEO - Second brother  
> Sehun - Third brother  
> Sherine - Zilin's wife  
> Chanyeol - Zilin's secretary  
> Yixing - Yifan's secretary  
> Baekhyun - Yixing's younger brother
> 
> Kim family  
> KIM's - company  
> Junmyeon - CEO  
> Jongin - Junmyeon's cousin, wants to take over the company
> 
> Do family  
> DO's - company  
> Kyungsoo - CEO, Helping Jongin take over KIM's
> 
> Others  
> Luhan - Sehun's senpai in drama school  
> Zine - assistant secretary of WU's
> 
> Bad(?) People  
> Luo Jiachuan - Heir to Queen Puzzle
> 
> Glossary  
> Ge - brother  
> Saozi - older brother's wife  
> Qianbei - senpai, senior, sunbae

The setting sun can be seen through the thin, clear glass, throwing a full, heavy shadow onto the hospital bed.

Chanyeol gets up and walks to the window. His fingers that touch the curtain pause for a bit, and then he pulls the blinds close, covering the assaulting sunlight. He picks out a dragon fruit from the fruit basket on the side, smiling as he returns to the bed.

“Yixing is here.”

Baekhyun blinks at Chanyeol, clearly having not yet digested the information, “What?”

“I saw Fan-ge’s car,” Chanyeol focuses on cutting the dragon fruit into two with the knife, not even raising his head, “Your brother should have come with Fan-ge.”

“Really?” Baekhyun’s eyes instantly brighten.

“Really,” Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun’s weary face, resigned, “I promise.”

Even though they’re up on the 12th floor, he would never not be able to identity Yifan’s unique Bentley Mulsanne.

The little spoon in his hands swivels once in the middle of the fruit, steadily digging out a spoonful, delivering it to Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun cooperatively leans forward and swallows it, mumbling, “Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol answers casually with a small noise.

“My brother and Fan-ge, they are not just friends, right?”

Chanyeol’s movements slow down, and he raises his head to meet Baekhyun’s gaze. Those clear orbs make him look like a small fox cub, curious, honest, obedient. His heart is hit by something momentarily, and Chanyeol smiles lightly, “Why do you ask?”

Baekhyun’s hands fist the corner of his clothes silently, and he murmurs, “Last time, when Ge walked you out, Fan-ge followed him out, too. I could see the look in his eyes... I feel...”

Chanyeol swallows painfully, but he also can’t help but laugh.

It’s Wu Yifan’s temper showing up indeed, his possessiveness written right onto his face.

But how can he explain this to Baekkie? This is not a simple question. Chanyeol can’t make an easy definition of who Yixing is to Yifan. For the past few years, Yifan has been active in his romances, and the people by his side have come and go frequently. Chanyeol is more than clear of the meaning attached to the post of the CEO’s secretary. Yixing is not the first person to take up this nondescript role, and Chanyeol has no idea of knowing Yifan’s attitude.

If it’s just casual sex, Chanyeol knows he can’t say this to Baekkie. But he feels like it’s not just playing around this time; Besides, there was the mess with Queen Puzzle yesterday. Recalling the dark look on the Chairman’s face when he had figured out the reason behind Yifan and Luo Jiachuan’s falling out, Chanyeol unconsciously frowns, and then smiles, “This is a hard question, I’m as curious as you are.”

After a short while, however, Chanyeol wants to take back everything he had just said.

When Yifan and Yixing appears together in front of his eyes, Chanyeol thinks that Baekhyun’s question isn’t hard at all, he’s not curious anymore.

If it’s not obvious in the openly matching clothes worn publicly, then maybe you can look at their tightly entwined fingers, and if you still think it’s not clear then just take a look at that indulgent, gentle expression on CEO Wu’s face. If after all this you still think that there’s nothing wrong with this, that they’re just regular friends, then congratulations, I’m afraid there’s something wrong with you. Go out the door, take the lift downstairs to ophthalmology for your eyes, or upstairs to the neurology department for your brain.

“Yixing, Fan-ge.”

Chanyeol stands up to greet them, and on his lips is a composed smile.

To be honest, the same style of clothes, in different sizes, does really give off the vibe of couple clothes.

“Chanyeol, sorry for bothering you again,” Yixing moves his wrist uneasily, and Yifan lets go of his hand. “Thank you for taking care of Baekhyun again.”

“I had time, I just came over to talk to Baekhyun.”

“It’s rare for Ge to give you a day off,” Yifan’s gaze sweeps around the room and his voice hardens, “Where are the people who take care of Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol understands that Yifan is referring to the servants sent from the Wu family manor, he puts down the dragon fruit in his hands to the bedside table, and he also frees up the space next to the bed for Yixing as he goes to Yifan’s side, “I had him go prepare Baehkyun’s dinner.”

“Thankfully,” Yixing raises his gaze to smile at Yifan, “Yifan said to come earlier, just in case you’re too full to eat the congee after dinner.”

He’s already used to calling him “Yifan” for the whole day, and isn’t aware of the implications of it. To others, this natural yet intimate expression already gives off a strong signal that something more is happening. Chanyeol and Baekhyun look to Yifan at the same time, and the normally cold features have softened, tenderly meeting Yixing’s gentle gaze.

A Yifan like this is suffocating.

Baekhyun feels like there’s a feather brushing his entire body from head to toe, he turns to look at Yixing, but finds that his older brother is completely unaffected, calmly twisting the stainless steel lid of the thermos, until a salivating scent wafts over.

“Smells good,” Baekhyun doesn’t hold back and stretches his neck to look, “Ge, you made this yourself?”

Yixing stops him, swirling the congee with a spoon as he blows on it, “Careful of the heat on your skin.”

The freshness of the cod mixes with the fragrance of the rice, spreading everywhere along with the steam, the salty and tasty smell entering the nostrils of all that is present, inviting them to take another whiff.

Chanyeol nudges Yifan, saying in a quiet voice, “Fan-ge, the two of you...”

“We’re together,” Yifan turns his head to face him, voice firm, rejecting any doubts, “He is the man I love.”

Not a very loud voice, not a very quiet voice, just the right volume to reach Yixing and Baekhyun’s ears.

Yixing raises his head slightly to smile at Chanyeol, and then silently lowers his gaze to spoon congee for Baekhyun, but the back of his neck and the tip of his ears are already red from Yifan’s frank answer to outsiders. His pale skin looks even more delicate, accentuated by the redness, and Yifan really wants to walk over and tussle the other man’s hair, calming his every nerve.

Unlike Yifan’s relaxed mood, there is worry in Chanyeol’s eyes. He pats Yifan on the back, whispering, “Fan-ge, come out for a second.”

Yifan nods, he seems to understand Chanyeol’s concern, and he turns around briskly to leave the room.

“Ge,” Baekhyun sees that the two have left, and he takes Yixing’s hands, “You love him too?”

Yixing doesn’t hide, he looks straight at Baekhyun, but there is still unavoidable nervousness in his orbs. “Baekhyun, that Ge loves a man... do you find it... repulsive?”

Not everyone is aware or made known that you can be together, as long as you love one another.

He’s also scared that his brother will give him strange glances.

“No, of course not,” Baekhyun quickly shakes his head to explain, smiling, “Ge you’re over-thinking again.”

Yixing breathes out in relief, and his gaze lowers, but his lashes cannot stop the sparkle in his eyes. He’s thankful, and also touched, but he cannot say anything beyond a single phrase of “Thank you”.

“Actually, I envy you, Ge.”

I envy Ge’s luck. You love him, he loves you too.

Hearing Baekhyun’s soothing and happy tone, Yixing looks up again, surprised, but he is met with the youth’s genuine smile. “It’s good if you love one another.”

Yixing’s smile sprouts from his heart, and he lifts a hand to brush Baekhyun’s hair off his forehead, his voice gentle and heartwarming. “Have the congee.”

Boiled cod congee, your favourite.

Outside the room, Yifan looks through the window, watching Yixing feed congee to the man on the bed spoon by spoon. His gaze stays on Yixing quite a while before it shifts to rest on Chanyeol.

“The Chairman knows about the quarrel with the Luo family.”

Yifan puts his hands in his pockets, saying understandingly, “Ge called me this afternoon.”

“No, I mean,” Chanyeol pauses, “The Chairman knows that the source of your quarrel comes from Yixing.”

A dangerous glint emerges from Yifan’s dark eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Chanyeol waves his hands, “You know the Chairman’s way of doing things, if he wants to find something out it’s impossible to stop him. Moreover, the Luo family have a background in military and politics, they’re very influential in the business sector. The Chairman would never let a large mess like this pass by.”

Yifan doesn’t speak for a long time, and Chanyeol opens his mouth again. “There’s been a lot of things going in the company, I’m afraid the Chairman isn’t happy about this incident. Fan-ge, be careful when you go home tonight.”

“I won’t involve Yixing in this,” Yifan squints, and then pats Chanyeol’s shoulder, “Thank you, Chanyeol.”

They watch over as Baekhyun eats dinner, and Yifan and Yixing stay until 8 or 9 in the hospital before they leave. Yifan personally takes Yixing back to the penthouse before he prepares to drive to the manor.

Before they get off, Yixing suddenly tugs at Yifan’s hand, unease on his face.

“It’s so late already, why do you still have to go there, is something wrong?”

Yifan plants a kiss on his forehead and reassures, “Sehun has gone public with his identity, Ge and I need to pass some shares to him. I’m just there to sign the papers, I’ll be back soon.”

“Okay,” Yixing’s voice is a bit muted, but already much more relaxed. His head is half-lowered, and his gaze is only at Yifan’s chest. “Then... should I wait for you?”

His voice is slightly shy, but also with a tiny bit of hope laced in, and Yifan’s heart is warmed.

He’s been single for so many years, he’s never known what it means to crave someone else. Now, the large, generous luxurious apartment is home to one more person, waiting for him, waiting for him to come home. There is a secret joy rising within him, a strange sense of satisfaction warming his entire soul, as if it is screaming for him to enter into Yixing’s life.

He gently presses the man against the seat of the car, and, voice hoarse, Yifan says, “Go to sleep first.”

The extremely short distance between the two of them makes Yixing uncomfortable. He avoids Yifan’s gaze, and only focuses on the man’s distinct features, and nods.

“When you wake up tomorrow morning, you will be in my arms.”

Yifan fully catches the other man’s miniscule sliver of disappointment. Chuckling slyly, he mouths at Yixing’s lower lip and sucks on it, slowly and thoroughly savouring it, finally letting go with a deliberate bite. 

He glares at Yifan lightly, but only sees the brightness of a starry night sky in his smiling eyes.

“Good boy.”

In the end Yixing succumbs to Yifan, he pushes open the door as if wanting to run away, but he doesn’t forget to turn around and say, “Be careful.”

Yifan sends over a reassuring glance, and he watches until Yixing opens the door and enters the foyer; until the large, darkened window on top of the building is brightened up by gentle light. He then rolls up the car window and informs the driver in front, “Let’s go.”

It’s almost 10pm when the car reaches the manor grounds.

The iron gates are pulled open slowly, welcoming the Bentley. Chinese-style lanterns act as streetlights, adorning the sidewalk on both sides. Yifan leans against the leather seat of the car, looking outside the window at the elegant surroundings, and he swallows slightly.

He enters the manor from the verenda, and he can hear the sound of flowing water nearby. The refreshing scent of the bamboo wafts over, but Yifan is not relaxed at all.

There are still servants milling around in the brightly-lit Wu Manor, and at Yifan’s appearance they all greet him “second young master” respectfully. Sherine is sitting on the sofa flipping through a magazine, and when she sees Yifan she says, “Zilin and Sehun are waiting for you in the study.”

Yifan doesn’t speak extra, he just purses his lips and hurries upstairs.

The second floor corridor is covered with a thick carpet, accentuated by the bronze flowered wall lamps. Stepping on it makes you feel as if you are among the clouds. The claret red of the double doors leading to the study is slightly open, and he can hear Zilin and Sehun’s voices. Yifan symbolically knocks at the door, and then goes in.

Zilin is sitting at the wide desk, reading the same document as Sehun. When he hears Yifan come in he doesn’t look up, just says, “You’re back.” Zilin’s expression seems normal. It’s Sehun who stands up, properly greeting, “Ge.”

Yifan smiles, “Brat, you’re finally agreeing to accept our shares?”

Sehun ruffles his hair, and whines at Yifan to show his dissatisfaction at Yifan’s teasing, “Ge~~”

“Yifan, these are the papers for share transfers, take a look,” Zilin hands over a blue file, “Previously, you and I held 32% and 25% of WU’s respectively. Now, I’m passing 7% to Sehun, and you will be passing 5%.”

“Then Ge and I will still be the largest and second largest shareholder,” Yifan skims through the document, “And 12% will be enough for Sehun to become the third largest.”

“Later, when the company buys back shares, I’ll have you hold more,” Zilin calmly knocks at the surface of the desk, and then looks at Yifan. “As to Sehun’s position, I intend to make him Deputy CEO and have him under your wing, primarily to get used to management and finance.”

“He spends more time filming, he will have to be eased into running a company,” Yifan takes up the fountain pen from the black marble pencil holder on the desk, flamboyantly signing his name on the last page of the document. “Ge, don’t worry, I will take care of him personally.”

Zilin presses his temples, closing his eyes, “Alright, Sehun, you can leave now.”

Sehun notices the solemn atmosphere in the room, so he obediently agrees and closes the door behind him, after looking at Yifan briefly.

As the door closes with a click, Zilin opens his eyes and points at the arabesque leather sofa to the side. “Sit.”

“Ge.” Yifan stands there stubbornly.

“I heard you fell out with Luo Jiachuan?” Zilin doesn’t force him, just directly cuts to the chase. “I told you in the afternoon, I am waiting for you to give me an appropriate explanation.”

“Ge, you know my temper, as well as Luo Jiachuan’s. We disagreed on some things, falling out is a very normal thing.”

“Normal?” Zilin snorts coldly, “Did you and he disagree, or did Secretary Zhang and he disagree?”

“This doesn’t concern Yixing.” Yifan finds that his spine is starting to turn rigid, and he doesn’t think before the words are out of his mouth.

“The Luo family has political connections, I spent so much time dancing around them, do you really think I know nothing?” Zilin suddenly stands up, confronting Yifan from where he stands behind the desk. “These years I have let you go wild too much, no matter how much you have fooled around, no matter how much drama you have caused, I have turned a blind eye. But now, you bring your mess onto WU’s just because of a secretary? This is too inappropriate!”

“Ge, I repeat, this does not concern Yixing,” Yifan forces this out of his chest word by word, “Also, Yixing is different. I am not just fooling around with him.”

“Yifan.” Zilin frowns harshly, “Let me remind you, enough is enough.”

“Ge, your reminder is unnecessary,” Yifan shakes his head, and continues, “I know this issue with the Luo family will cause large ripples throughout the company. I will bear the criticisms of the Board, my responsibility will not be shared by others.”

“What can you bear?” Zilin is fuming now, “Right now Kim Jongin is still fighting with Kim Junmyeon, at this moment if you bear all the consequences dealt from the Board, you will only throw wrenches into the works!”

Yifan quiets, and takes a deep breath.”

“I will try my best to help Ge on the KIM’s.”

This is the only promise he can give. He knows he’s done wrong, in front of Zilin. But on the other end there is Yixing, so he cannot back off.

“But Ge, don’t touch Zhang Yixing.”

It is the first time that Yifan has found his own words so weak. In this confrontation with his older brother, he doesn’t have the confidence that he can win. All he can do is resist, not letting his vulnerability show.

After he says this, he turns around. “If there is nothing more, I’m leaving, Ge should rest early as well.”

“Yifan!”

The door to the study is quickly closed, as if no one had ever entered it in the first place.

Tired, Zilin sits back in his chair, and soon he can hear the engine of a car whirring to life in the courtyard, and at the same time Sherine’s gentle voice. He looks up, and sees his wife with a bowl of bird’s nest in crystal sugar in front of him.

“Sehun said you and Yifan were arguing and hurriedly came to find me. To think about it, the issue with the Luo family is large, but can also be made small. You and Yifan both understand that it doesn’t threaten WU’s at all, right? As for Secretary Zhang, that’s even smaller of a problem. When we were in England, didn’t we find it very normal?” Sherine smiles sweetly, “How are these worthy of an argument between brothers? I find Secretary Zhang to be quite good for Yifan.”

“Are you not afraid that Yifan’s just turned around, that he’s just being spontaneous?” Zilin holds his wife’s hands and asks.

“Yifan hasn’t been turned around, I think you’re the one who’s turned around.” Sherine wraps her arms around his neck from behind him, and says teasingly, “Wouldn’t you be the one to understand Yifan’s cold demeanor? When have you seen him bring it up in front of you when he’s being spontaneous? We should be happy that there is someone like Secretary Zhang, who can warm his heart.”

Zilin is rendered speechless by her words, and finally chuckles.

“Minx,” He reaches out to pinch his wife’s cheek, sighing gently, “If Yifan can really settle down, of course I won’t say anything more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments :) They always brighten up my day when I read them, it's nice to know that this project isn't just me indulging myself xp
> 
> Work is going to become more intense next week, so for now I think a schedule of a chapter a week is the best I can do (sigh) I'd love to do more but it's a case of what I can do nowadays :/ At any rate I've dragged Overstep much longer than I should have and I'm really sorry about that
> 
> But kudos and comments! Those are always lovely!
> 
> AND LOVE WINS ((wipes away rainbow-coloured tears


	13. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the light of Zilin's threat, Yixing and Yifan talks between the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's who:  
> Wu family  
> WU's - company  
> Zilin aka Chairman - Yifan and Sehun's oldest brother  
> Yifan aka CEO - Second brother  
> Sehun - Third brother  
> Sherine - Zilin's wife  
> Chanyeol - Zilin's secretary  
> Yixing - Yifan's secretary  
> Baekhyun - Yixing's younger brother
> 
> Kim family  
> KIM's - company  
> Junmyeon - CEO  
> Jongin - Junmyeon's cousin, wants to take over the company
> 
> Do family  
> DO's - company  
> Kyungsoo - CEO, Helping Jongin take over KIM's
> 
> Others  
> Luhan - Sehun's senpai in drama school  
> Zine - assistant secretary of WU's
> 
> Bad(?) People  
> Luo Jiachuan - Heir to Queen Puzzle
> 
> Glossary  
> Ge - brother  
> Saozi - older brother's wife  
> Qianbei - senpai, senior, sunbae

“Ngh... ah...”

Along with a moan of release, the hour hand of the European style grandfather clock clicks to the next hour.

It’s already 11 at night.

The chandelier on the ceiling is still bright and extravagant, the carefully cut crystals so clear that it is hypnotizing. Yixing raises his head, dazed, and the light falls right into his eyes, as if radiance from heaven. His tightly hooked hands around Yifan’s neck finally loses strength, and after his release, his already arched body completely loses control.

Yifan shields him instinctively, and both of them roll off the wide leather sofa.

The delicately gorgeous carpet is heavy and soft, enveloping Yixing’s naked body, and the seductive paleness of it is like a hand, teasing at Yifan’s heart.

Hugging Yixing from behind, Yifan traps the other man tightly in his hold, and then buries his erection back into where it had slid out of. His lips fall upon Yixing’s neck and then trails up, coaxing the other man for a long, deep kiss. Nose touching Yixing’s own, he asks, “Feels good?”

Yixing doesn’t speak, just nods.

He knows that just making love for this short while cannot satisfy Yifan.

Truthfully, not just Yifan, even he himself is not satisfied.

He stretches a hand back to touch the side of Yifan’s face, and Yixing continues to kiss him, wanting to please him. The two entwined bodies starts moving right there on the carpet, the light and shadows casted on the large glass window. Looking out the window, the city is still brightly lit, but everything has quieted down.

The locked CEO’s office is like a large and secret bubble, allowing its owners to act without restraint within it.

There is the taste of coffee in Yifan’s mouth, and the Blue Mountain coffee on the table should still be warm.

God knows how a cup of coffee had ignited this love-making. He had just seen Yifan to be a bit tired, and made him a cup of coffee.

These past few days, WU’s have been busy swallowing up all of KIM’s shares, from when the stock market opens in the morning, to when it closes in the afternoon - Yifan has spent almost every living hour watching it closely. The delayed work can only be compensated by overtime work, after all WU’s business has always been complicated and monotonous. Yifan has had to work through the night for days now, to make sure the company is still operating normally. Naturally, Yixing also accompanies him till the late hours.

It makes sense, both as his secretary, as well as his lover.

Most times, Yifan doesn’t want Yixing to work through the nights with himself, once it’s past 1 or 2am he’ll get Yixing on the big bed in the resting area of the office at all costs, and then return to work. Occasionally Yixing will insist on accompanying him, and the two of them will crouch over the piles and piles of documents and charts for the entire night. When Yifan is truly tired, he’d tug Yixing into his lap, mumbling some flirty and romantic phrases. Yixing understands, and just lets him.

However, after a short break, they’d just get back to work, and nothing more has happened.

What has happened today?

Yixing pants lightly, his passion-riddled body wanting to press every inch of his skin to Yifan’s, and the thin layer of sweat is making everything heat up even more. The hot erection within him resumes thrusting, the insides of Yixing’s hole tightly wraps around the invading manhood, and the pulse of their hearts beat at the same rhythm, almost coming together to become one.

Perhaps, it is just because they miss each other, and it starts.

When Yixing had held that Maria bone china cup to Yifan’s desk, he had already spotted the painfully repressed desire in Yifan’s eyes.

It is the best Jamaican Blue Mountain, Yifan puts it down after a sip, and then beckons him close.

“Come over.”

He walks behind the desk, and the man on the chair pulls him down harshly, making Yixing straddle those long legs.

His lips and teeth turn from sucking to biting, from entwining to invading, the tips of their tongue clashing with one another, from their throats lascivious sounds of swallowing each other’s saliva. The fiery kisses trail down to his neck and ears, and they find it harder and harder to separate from one another. In the end, Yifan slowly undoes the collar of his shirt and bites down lightly on his collarbones, before he raises his head.

“Do you want it?”

They’re very close to one another, and Yixing can see himself in Yifan’s eyes. His white shirt is hanging off his wrists loosely, revealing the firm muscles of his forearm. The front of his shirt has been torn apart casually, looking both seductive and deceptively innocent at the same time. He can feel Yifan bucking up symbolically, and he nods his head honestly.

“I do.”

Since they have expressed their feelings to each other, they haven’t touched one another.

Of course he wants it.

So, in the working area of the CEO’s office, the spark is ignited and it keeps burning.

“Ah... Aha... Ngh...”

Senseless moans fall out of Yixing’s mouth, broken. He bites his lower lip, one hand on the carpet and the other on the sofa. His upper body is moving back and forth slightly by Yifan’s thrusts. Yifan is dangerously gentle, he just holds Yixing by the waist and grinds right on his prostate. He’s not very fast, but his skillful control over the strength and direction of his thrusts is drowning Yixing alive.

With every intimate connection as they come together, Yifan’s motions are patient, the slow and steady rhythm being surprisingly pleasurable. Yifan even occasionally tilts his head forward to look at Yixing’s expression, and then smile at him indulgently in satisfaction.

Yixing, on the other hand, is tortured by the pleasure coursing through his body, making him limp and weak. His erection once again hardens unsteadily. It’s too much for him, but he can’t move a hand to take care of it. His whole body is falling apart, and if not for the fact that he’s supporting himself on the sofa with his arm, it would have been impossible for him to maintain such a position.

“Yifan... Ngh... You...”

When he hears Yixing’s teary cries for help, Yifan holds his hips and leans forward. “What’s wrong?”

His sensual voice seems to be tainted with the heat of sweat, thrumming in Yixing’s ear, further rousing the desire within him. Yixing’s face is burning up slightly, but he cannot help but plead, “You... Ah... I...It’s too much...”

Yifan presses even closer against Yixing’s spine, mouthing at his ear lobes, toying with it, but not stopping his movements. His eyes fall upon Yixing’s erection, and sees the transparent liquid beading at the tip. Yifan smiles understandingly and takes the hand Yixing has placed on the sofa, bringing Yixing to touch himself.

“No...”

Before he can finish the word, the elbow Yixing has placed on the carpet suddenly trembles and almost falls. Thankfully Yifan reacts quickly and scoops an arm under him, snaking around his waist, his hand on Yixing’s chest.

Yifan stops his movements for a while, laughing hoarsely, “No more energy?”

Closing his eyes, Yixing melts into his secure hold, panting, “Yeah.”

“Baby,” Yifan teases him deliberately, “I haven’t come yet.”

Yixing’s lashes quiver, and he tilts his head sideways to glance back at Yifan, a dazed look in his eyes. His innocent dimples are on display, and he plants a loud kiss on Yifan’s cheek, eyes curved happily, mumbling, “I didn’t say you couldn’t continue.”

Yifan’s hot erection is still buried deep inside of Yixing, the tightness causing shivers to ride up and down his body, making it unbearable.

“I’ll hurry up, then, but you can’t tell me to stop.” Yifan tightens his hold on Yixing, keeping Yixing in the same kneeling position. “Be good.”

The large cock suddenly falls out, and then immediately thrust back in quickly and harshly.

“Ah!” The loose entrance doesn’t resist any part of it, but Yixing cries out uncontrollably. His toes are curling up, and his cock turns moist. The head of Yifan’s erection ruthlessly presses against Yixing’s prostate, sharp pleasure rushing through Yixing like a flood.

Yifan’s breathing has also thickened, and he starts to speed up even more. 

Yixing tilts his head up as if seeking for oxygen, and only broken pants come from his mouth. His lips are parted, his face flushed, his conscious already completely fucked out from his body. His hands hold onto the sofa quickly, his exposed erection standing tall in the air, but forgotten through the intense love making, shivering every time Yixing sinks down on Yifan’s cock.

His hole is fluttering erratically, both of them are on the brink of orgasm, and being at the pinnacle is driving both of them insane. Under the silent and elegant chandelier, the sensation of fluid on their lower bodies, as well as the sound of flesh meeting flesh comes out all the more salacious and filthy. Yifan is like a jaguar, taking everything greedily, but elegantly, and sometimes when he can’t hold back, dazed pleasure flashes through his features, an expression that rarely graces his face. He’s biting the corner of his lip as he puts force behind his thrusts, making him look all the more handsome and alluring.

“Ah... Aha... Ah... Too... Too much...”

Yixing swallows subconsciously, but he still remembers Yifan saying not to tell him to stop.

Yifan’s hand is still around Yixing’s chest, caressing and pinching aimlessly, turning the pale skin red, and when his palm touches Yixing’s nipples, it sends currents through Yixing’s body.

“Yixing... do you know it feels very good to touch you here?” Yifan pants heavily.

“Don’t... Ah... Ngh... Don’t say...” Yixing’s voice is trembling, “Strange... Aha... words...”

Yifan smiles carelessly, and without warning, thrusts in hard, holding Yixing as he falls backwards.

Yixing’s eyes momentarily lose focus, his entire body falling onto Yifan. He opens his mouth, but he can’t even cry out.

The sudden pressure and gravity means Yifan’s erection fucks into depths never reached before. Places that have never been accustomed to sex squeezes erratically. Yifan grunts lowly and presses his face to the back of Yixing’s ears, panting loudly.

Yixing’s come splashes on his arm, and after a while, Yifan also notices sticky white fluid flow out of the fluttering hole, still caught in the midst of orgasm. The semen drops onto the carpet, trickling down from his cock. The sensation of heat filling his body makes Yixing’s limbs curl up, and he’s lazily making little whimpers when Yifan suddenly rolls him over and pins him beneath.

“Brat, my soul is going to be stolen away by you.”

Yifan plays with his fingers, mouth right by his ear, and his voice sounds like pure alcohol after sex.

Yixing doesn’t pay him much heed, just laughs playfully and in content, “I’m not that good.”

“You dare oppose me? You’ve been spoilt these days, hmm?”

“Aiyowei~” Yixing whines, trying hard to turn his head and throw Yifan a pitiful yet mournful gaze, “I’m half-dead right now, just let me misbehave for a while.”

Yifan really can’t resist him, “Alright, alright, misbehave however you want.”

Yixing’s smiling brightly, his dimple deeply embedded, “I want to take a shower.”

“We’ll go to the bathroom.”

“But I don’t want to move.”

Yifan chuckles and pecks Yixing’s mouth.

“I’ll carry you there.”

Steam fills the bathroom, calming rosemary burning on the sides of the built-in bath.

Yixing lies on Yifan’s shoulder lazily and relaxed, his wet fringe resting on his forehead like soft seagrass. He plays with the water, internally groaning about how insanely luxurious this bathroom is, only big bad capitalists can afford this.

In Yifan’s hand is a tulichampagne glass, filled with a rarely sold La Romanne-Conti wine.

Sipping at the wine, Yifan ruffles Yixing’s hair, and then lowers his head to kiss him, passing the alcohol in his mouth to Yixing. “Drink a little, it helps with sleeping.”

Yixing drinks it down obediently, but suddenly turns morose, “Yifan.”

“Something on your mind?” Yifan looks at his reluctant expression.

“There’s something... tell me the truth, are you and the Chairman arguing?” Yixing sighs, “Because of me?”

Yifan and Luo Jiachuan’s argument has spread throughout the whole company. It’s impossible to say that this incident had no impact on WU’s. The board had two consecutive meetings, seemingly related to Queen Puzzle. From then on, Yifan and Zilin’s relationship seems to have chilled quite a lot. Most especially, when Zilin and Yixing are in the same vicinity, Yifan becomes even more protective.

It’s impossible that Yixing hasn’t noticed this. After all, the root of the problem lies with him.

“Don’t think so much about it,” Yifan smiles casually, tugging Yixing into his hold, “I’m here.”

No matter how hard he pretends that nothing’s happening, he can’t keep it from the little thing.

Yifan is more than clear on the severity of the issue. The Board’s criticisms had been single-handedly turned away by Zilin, after all, taking care of the KIM’s is the most important thing right now. Moreover, WU’s cannot do without Wu Yifan, this is a consensus shared by every single employee.

“YIfan, the Chairman is your older brother...”

“Hush.” Yifan’s long fingers lightly covers Yixing’s lips. He looks at Yixing seriously and agreeably, “When everything with the KIM’s ends tomorrow, I’ll find a chance to talk it over with Ge, okay?”

As Zilin had predicted, right when the semi-annual report had been announced, KIM’s stocks had fallen once again. Kim Jongin had thrown out 80% of the shares he owned, but this gamble had been firmly captured by WU’s. Yifan had endorsed all the financial institutes of the company to eat up every single stock of the KIM’s on the market. As for Kim Jongin’s shares, no matter how hard Do Kyungsoo tried to save them, he only managed to get back a portion from Yifan’s hands.

This very afternoon, WU’s has become the largest shareholder in KIM’s with 35% of shares, everything will be settled when Kim Junmyeon returns from USA tomorrow. For this reason, Zilin and Yifan will have to attend KIM’s stock transfer meeting tomorrow.

Yixing mulls over it, and doesn’t press it. “We’re going to KIM’s tomorrow, don’t stay up too late.”

“Okay, I’ll sleep with you.”

Yifan puts down the glass and gets up, taking a bathrobe out of the wardrobe in the bathroom. He pulls Yixing out of the bathtub and wraps him up, before taking another bathrobe and putting it on.

He’s tying the belt around his waist when he hears Yixing’s voice, asking weakly, “Yifan, is Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo’s relationship like ours?”

Yifan pauses and looks back, and when he sees Yixing’s face, his heart melts. The bathrobes have been prepared in his own size, and on Yixing’s body they’re one size too large, making the other man look so tiny. There’s something indecipherable in his eyes, lamentation, pity, or something else.

Thinking of the direct, self-sacrificial fight DO’s had taken up against WU’s, Yifan has a vague understanding of Yixing’s feelings.

Precisely because he’s known love, that he can understand the bitterness in giving up everything for love.

“No.” Yifan hugs Yixing, enclosing him, “It’s different. Wu Yifan is Wu Yifan, Zhang Yixing is Zhang Yixing, no one can be like us. Even if they love each other, it is not the love between Wu Yifan and Zhang Yixing.”

Us, we, we can’t be copied. They can’t do it.

Yixing’s eyes stings, he returns Yifan’s hug and lowers his head, burrowing into that man’s hold. “I’m tired.”

It’s a muted voice, a hint of tears within.

The edge of Yifan’s lips curl up in resignation.

He smiles lightly.

“Let’s go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So work has finally settled down QAQ And I only really have Sunday and Monday to write, so the next chapter will have to be next week uwu
> 
> Kudos and comments please!


	14. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The KIM's drama comes to an end.
> 
> Yixing's drama with the Wu family, however, hasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's who:  
> Wu family  
> WU's - company  
> Zilin aka Chairman - Yifan and Sehun's oldest brother  
> Yifan aka CEO - Second brother  
> Sehun - Third brother  
> Sherine - Zilin's wife  
> Chanyeol - Zilin's secretary  
> Yixing - Yifan's secretary  
> Baekhyun - Yixing's younger brother
> 
> Kim family  
> KIM's - company  
> Junmyeon - CEO  
> Jongin - Junmyeon's cousin, wants to take over the company
> 
> Do family  
> DO's - company  
> Kyungsoo - CEO, Helping Jongin take over KIM's
> 
> Others  
> Luhan - Sehun's senpai in drama school  
> Zine - assistant secretary of WU's
> 
> Glossary  
> Ge - brother  
> Saozi - older brother's wife  
> Qianbei - senpai, senior, sunbae

The black Maybach gradually drives into the city from the airport. The sunshield on the window blocks the UV rays, but also reflects the sunlight, so bright that it almost melds into the car.

The air conditioning inside the car is more than sufficient, and the wide sofa seats in the back are leaned back into a comfortable angle. A man lies there in his formal suit, resting his eyes. His clean and slender fingers occasionally brush against the cufflink on his sleeve, and the half-smile on his lips expresses an elegant aura that radiates from within. 

“What time is it?” he suddenly asks.

“Nine thirty.” the secretary sitting in front turns his head back, “Sir, we will not be late, do not worry.”

“It’s fine even if we are late -- I am no longer KIM’s largest shareholder,” Kim Junmyeon smiles self-deprecatingly, shaking his head. He opens his eyes slightly, and frowns at the intensity of the light outside the window. “Today’s meeting should not be mine to hold.”

“You speak lightly of yourself.” The secretary bows his head slightly, some amusement coming from him, “The shareholder’s meeting is always held by the Chairman, not by who has the largest shares. Even though WU’s have most of the shares now, you are still the Chairman of KIM’s.”

“Now that you bring them up, I owe the Wu brothers a large, large favour.” Kim Junmyeon takes the coffee from the cup-holder next to him, sipping at it. “I’ve forgotten that Jongin isn’t a kid anymore. He’s grown up.”

The callous tone seems to hide a disappointed sigh within, but it is hard to ascertain.

“Chairman, you’ve flown back right from New York. You haven’t rested for 13 hours, don’t worry about these things.”

“These should be things I am worried about.” Junmyeon waves his hand dismissively, “I heard that the youngest Wu brother has also joined WU’s?”

“Yes,” the secretary nods, “ever since the third brother has announced his identity publicly, Chairman Wu and CEO Wu has already passed their shares to him. Now, WU’s is controlled equally by all three brothers.”

Kim Junmyeon lowers his gaze, and looks outside again.

Skyscrapers litter the sky, and everywhere he looks, people and cars fill his gaze.

“The Wu family is very impressive.”

Kim Junmyeon only says this.

Nine forty-five, and the Maybach stops in the carpark of KIM’s, right on time. When they get off the car, Kim Junmyeon can see that there are already a few dozen high-end commercial SUVs parked there, and as he sees that eye-catching Rolls-Royce Phantom, he knows that the Wu brothers are here. Almost everyone's arrived.

He hurriedly goes in with his secretary, entering the building with his card, going straight for the meeting room on the 30th floor.

With a “ding”, the elevator doors open, and Kim Junmyeon frowns. The very scenario he does not want to see is taking place, right now in the lounge outside the meeting room. His wild, untameable cousin is standing opposite Wu Zilin.

Straightening his suit, Kim Junmyeon strolls over quickly, and those who see him pass obediently lower their heads and greet him with “Chairman”.

“Yosh, the other boss is here,” Kim Jongin has his hands stuffed into the pocket of his pants as he glances at Junmyeon lazily, and then an unfriendly smile appears on his face. “With both bosses here, you’re now the true movers and shakers of KIM’s.”

“Jongin.” Junmyeon chastises gently, and then turns around to shake hands with Zilin and Yifan to greet them. “Chairman Wu, CEO Wu, long time no see, I hope everything has been well.”

“Chairman Kim,” Zilin greets, the smile not disappearing from his lips. His gaze hardens and focuses on Jongin. “Your cousin is the prime of his youth, I am envious of his liveliness.”

“Jongin’s temper has always been like that, he’s just seeking a bit of verbal satisfaction, please don’t think much about it, Chairman Wu.”

With such words, Junmyeon is forced to intervene and save the situation.

If Yifan is a sword that intimidates, Zilin’s sword already makes people step back even before it is pulled out of the sheath. Terribly few people can see through Wu Zilin. Jongin is but a newborn calf that doesn’t know the danger of a tiger. If the tiger wants to fight, he’d never be able to compete against Zilin.

But Jongin doesn’t plan on accepting this favour. He’s not the type of person to lower his head to others and apologize, and with things being what they are, his split with Junmyeon is inevitable. He’s no longer willing to put on some puppet show of brotherly love to others.

“CEO Wu’s very generous in this collaboration,” Jongin still has that lazy look on his face, his gaze falling onto Yifan, “With a few dozen billions of shares swallowed up within the blink of an eye, Jongin can only seek some verbal satisfaction”

“Jongin,” Junmyeon’s expression changes and he wants to pull Jongin back behind him, “What are you talking about? Control yourself in an occasion like this.”

“What am I talking about?” Jongin laughs coldly and shakes off Junmyeon’s hand, “What, I’d thought the Chairman would want everyone to know about it. The better to accuse me of manipulating the stock market, after all!”

“Jongin!”

Two voices cut off Jongin at the same time.

Other than Junmyeon, Do Kyungsoo has also appeared behind Jongin. He has some shares that he hadn’t been able to pass to Jongin, he’s also one of the shareholders of KIM’s.

“Are you crazy?” Do Kyungsoo takes Jongin by the wrist, disbelief written on his face.

Everyone understands that feuds between brothers are private, but manipulating the stock market isn’t a joke. Any wrong step and it would be a criminal offence. Even though the KIM’s feud is an accepted truth, without Kim Junmyeon’s public statement none of the shareholders will dare voice their doubts and complaints out loud. If Jongin’s words are taken and twisted by someone else, he would be kicked out of KIM’s completely.

“Soo?” Jongin seems to have a second of hesitation, but he quickly reverts back to his original attitude. He jerks his arm back harshly, but Kyungsoo isn’t going to let go. “Just leave me!”

“Leave you?” Kyungsoo’s voice is lowered, but the disappointment within radiates out.

Perhaps aware of his behavior, Jongin pauses for a second, and then ducks away from Kyungsoo’s gaze. “Soo, I’ve lost, don’t you understand that? I’ll try my best to return what I owe you. You don’t have to continue helping a loser like me, it’s not worth it.”

“I brought DO’s into this, just for this sentence of ‘not worth it’? I don’t need you to teach me who to help!” No one who works in the business industry lack a firm fist, Do Kyungsoo may be temperate, but he’s no exception. “Kim Jongin, can you just put your pride aside? Even now you aren’t willing to back down, you’ve never considered what I care about!”

Jongin stubbornly turns away, not willing to even look at Kyungsoo. He clears his throat, and then raises his head to smile lightly at Junmyeon. “Chairman, I believe you won’t care much about the little shares I still hold. Just do what you want with them, I’ll wait for your letter.”

After saying this, he turns around, walking away from the conference room, but Junmyeon pulls him back.

“Jongin, where are you going?”

“Is there still a point in me joining the meeting?”

Seeing this, Zilin smiles lightly, patiently inclining his head, “Chairman Kim, I come today to return what is yours to you. I won’t put my foot into other waters.”

He then turns his head towards Yifan. Understanding his brother’s meaning, Yifan also smiles lightly towards Junmyeon, saying, “If you will excuse us.”

Staying aloof and distant has always been WU’s way, Zilin will not touch anything he shouldn’t have listened to.

Junmyeon understands as well, he smiles apologetically and gestures politely towards the conference room. “My apologies, please take a seat first.”

As Junmyeon is speaking, Yifan can’t control the urge and turns to look back at Chanyeol and Yixing behind himself. Chanyeol’s expression is as normal, but Yixing’s face looks as terrible as Yifan had imagined. His heart begins to ache.

“Jongin, stand there!”

Behind them, Junmyeon’s voice is clear and resigned, but Kyungsoo seems to want to chase after Jongin.

“Soo, go in, you’re different from me,” Jongin pauses, as if sighing, “You have DO’s.”

“DO’s, it’s DO’s again,” Kyungsoo suddenly laughs mockingly, his emotions once again wavering, “From the very beginning DO’s has been a thorn in your side. You always say that I have DO’s, and you have nothing. How old are you, Kim Jongin? Why is the balance between you and I so important to you? Why do you care about it so much?”

“Soo, without Kim’s Achilles’ heel, how am I going to be together with you?” Jongin’s voice is trembling as he blurts out the words he had always been forbidden from saying. “No one in the family will allow it, don’t you understand?”

Only by taking the family’s wealth and pride in my hands, will I have a say, will I be able to pick up the king’s sceptre and decide our own fate.

If I continue like this, worthless, weightless, then you and I will be forced onto another path by the Kim family one way or another.

Planning ahead is all I can try and do.

The whole corridor seems to have frozen, fortunately there is no one else in the lounge. Zilin only stops for a while and resumes his walk into the conference room, smiling as usual. Yifan uses this gap to look back at Yixing. Yixing’s face has already gone pale.

Yifan is more than clear of which sentence drives straight into Yixing’s weak spot.

-“No one in the family will allow it.”

Will the Wu family allow it?

Don’t know.

Almost instinctively, Yifan tugs Yixing closer, letting Yixing bury his face loosely in the crook of his shoulder. He fears Zilin, so he can only give support to the other in such a manner.

“Listen, don’t overthink.” His quiet voice echoes in Yixing’s ears, warming him up.

I told you, we’re not the same.

“I’m alright.”

These two words are exceptionally calm, he’s not sure if he’s saying these words to Yifan, or to himself.

Jongin and Kyungsoo didn’t attend the meeting in the end.

The brothers also leave after taking care of the stocks. After all, the latter part of the meeting involves the internal restructuring of KIM’s, WU’s have no desire to intervene.

Even until the meeting has ended, Junmyeon doesn’t say a single word about Jongin. Only, afterwards, he stays in the conference room alone for a long time, and finally instructs his secretary to make Jongin go back to the family manor tonight.

Once back in the company, Yifan doesn’t even have time to breathe when Sehun’s secretary asks him to the Finance department’s meeting. Sehun has spent the last two days familiarizing himself with the finance of the company, and without much foundation, the brat had struggled with all the finance ratings and reports. So Yifan’s the one who has to put in extra work for Sehun, and now he has to personally attend the Finance department’s individual meetings, making the department extremely nervous.

“Chanyeol, have Secretary Zhang come over for a while.”

Inside the Chairman’s office, Chanyeol has just sorted out the documents that had been left here in the morning, ready to go and send them off to the relevant departments, when Zilin gives this order.

He’s a bit shocked, “Chairman?”

“Hmm?” Zilin folds his hands on his lap, “Is there a problem?”

“No,” Chanyeol doesn’t quite understand, so he just lowers his head. “I’ll go call him.”

Yixing comes quickly. When he knocks and enters, Zilin stands in front of the glass window, facing towards the sun. He’s not as tall as Yifan, but the power and authority they exude are very alike.

“Chairman.”

Zilin turns around, a kind expression on his face. “Sit.”

The sofa is even wider than that in the CEO’s office. Yixing watches Zilin sit opposite him, and the hands he had placed on his knees involuntarily come together, holding tightly.

“Yifan is very protective of you,” Zilin’s smile has always been warm, “Even if I want to talk to you, I have to arrange it especially.”

“You speak too highly of me, Chairman.”

Yixing has a very calm reaction.

From the very start of their conversation, he knows what he’s about to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want y'all to know that I really appreciate all of your kudos and comments xD I'm not the type to reply to comments because I'm not the best with words, but feel free to DM me on twitter if you want to talk XD


	15. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, on Overstep:
> 
> _The sofa is even wider than that in the CEO’s office. Yixing watches Zilin sit opposite him, and the hands he had placed on his knees involuntarily come together, holding tightly._
> 
> _“Yifan is very protective of you,” Zilin’s smile has always been warm, “Even if I want to talk to you, I have to arrange it especially.”_
> 
> _“You speak too highly of me, Chairman.”_
> 
> _Yixing has a very calm reaction._
> 
> _From the very start of their conversation, he knows what he’s about to face._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's who:  
> Wu family  
> WU's - company  
> Zilin aka Chairman - Yifan and Sehun's oldest brother  
> Yifan aka CEO - Second brother  
> Sehun - Third brother  
> Sherine - Zilin's wife  
> Chanyeol - Zilin's secretary  
> Yixing - Yifan's secretary  
> Baekhyun - Yixing's younger brother
> 
> Kim family  
> KIM's - company  
> Junmyeon - CEO  
> Jongin - Junmyeon's cousin, wants to take over the company
> 
> Do family  
> DO's - company  
> Kyungsoo - CEO, Helping Jongin take over KIM's
> 
> Others  
> Luhan - Sehun's senpai in drama school  
> Zine - assistant secretary of WU's
> 
> Glossary  
> Ge - brother  
> Saozi - older brother's wife  
> Qianbei - senpai, senior, sunbae

Midday in summer is always so bright and loud. The sky is burning up, and so is the air around them. Sunlight shines unwaveringly through the glass window, carving out a space for itself in the air-conditioned room.

Yixing has never been fond of the heat, he’s always just worn a shirt in the CEO’s office. When Chanyeol informed him to come to the Chairman’s office, he had thought about it, and then pulled the suit jacket on. The black is especially heat-absorbing, and the place he sat is coincidentally under the faint shadow of sunlight. In a short while, his back is already sweating.

Yixing had never thought that Zilin’s silence would come this quickly - after just two simple greetings.

This sudden silence messes him up.

Up to half a minute.

Zilin’s fingers tap lightly against his kneecap, his gaze lowered, as if he’s thinking.

In the silent, awkward encounter, Yixing can feel the other man’s strong, yet casual, aura. He shifts his body minutely, trying to escape from the torture of that small sliver of sun. He loses focus for a while. Ever since summer had arrived, at noon, the blinds of the CEO’s office have always cut off the high temperature and intense sunlight from outside, Yixing had never had to deliberately hide from it.

But, he cannot spend his entire life in the CEO’s office.

“To be honest, I’ve spent quite some time in America. I no longer have a firm grasp on my understanding of Yifan’s character,” Zilin smiles as he shakes his head. It sounds like small talk, but in the latter half of his words it takes a sharp turn. “He used to love playing around, but he would never affect WU’s interests. So, I had never cared about those.”

Yixing moves his lips, but he grits his teeth and stays silent, meeting Zilin’s gaze.

Behind that faint smile, there is a sword waiting to be drawn out.

“But now, he has gone too far. He cut off our cooperation with Queen Puzzle on his own accord, getting on the wrong side of the Luo family, he made WU’s _lose_ for his own personal desire. I did not expect that he would lose control of himself.” Zilin stares at Yixing unapologetically, “Secretary Zhang, whether or not I speak too highly - you know this more than I.”

“Chairman,” Yixing suddenly thinks that he cannot sit down anymore, he stands up, “if you have something to say, just say it.”

Zilin slowly lifts his head, glancing at Yixing, and then leans back onto the sofa smiling. “Yifan is engaged in this game - is Secretary Zhang as engrossed, too? Are you sure that you want to wait for the day he personally stops the game, Secretary Zhang?”

Yixing’s lips become bloodless.

He remembers what Yifan had said - _‘Listen to me, Zhang Yixing, I love you, I am serious about this.’_

But only God knows if this is a joke.

It’s only now that Yixing realizes that when he’s challenged like this, he has nothing to fall back on.

“Ever since Yifan became the CEO of the Eurasia region, there has always been someone by his side. Socialites, models, actors, not to mention his secretaries. I’m used to seeing them come and go, one after another.” Zilin stands up, stepping in front of Yixing, his tone still mild.

“Originally, I would not have cared much about you and him. However, the incident with the Luo family has given me a wake-up call. WU’s has suffered loss, the board has demanded explanations, and WU’s position in the political field also needed to be taken care of. No one by Yifan’s side had ever managed to cause such a commotion, not his-” At this, Zilin pauses, and then the amusement reaches his eyes, “-bedmate. I hope that my choice of phrasing will not cause too much distress to you, Secretary Zhang.”

Yixing’s lips are pressed tightly together. His every nerve is jumping at Zilin’s words, jerking turbulently, until it hurts. The man in front of him can use the most polite and most reserved of words, and use them against his vulnerabilities, with every single sentence. Yixing wants to rebuke, but he finds himself unable to open his mouth.

“Or perhaps you want to tell me, that the two of you are not just playing around, right?” Zilin sees every expression in Yixing’s eyes, “Then tell me, Secretary Zhang, what relationship do you have with Yifan?”

Relationship?

A lot of words fly through his brain, but none of them fit.

Yifan had said a lot of flirty words in private, but in public, he has never come out and said, this is my lover, my other half.

So, how could Yixing say it?

“He and I...” Yixing is clearly shaken, his hands clench into fists and then relax, but he finally raises his head defiantly. “No matter what relationship we have, you will not tolerate it, Chairman. Then, why ask?”

“I don’t have those rules of other old families, like the Kim’s. Two men seems a bit unimaginable, but it is not something intolerable in our family,” Zilin laughs lightly. “What I cannot tolerate is that he lost grip of himself as CEO of this company.”

At Yixing’s silence, Zilin fills it, as if he expected it. “The incident with the Luo family does not threaten WU’s at its foundation, but no one knows what will happen in the future. I do not wish for the CEO of WU’s to be a man who is careless and selfish. Do you understand, Secretary Zhang?”

“You worry too much, Chairman,” Yixing’s eyes turn cold, “I’m afraid I do not have that large of an influence on him.”

“Whether or not you have the influence is on you, but in what way he is influenced is up to him,” Zilin throws him a glance which shows disagreement, “To us, Yifan is a loose canon, no one can predict him.”

“Then, what do you want me to do, Chairman?”

Yixing’s smile becomes relaxed.

Reality is the simplest - and ugliest - of drama scenes. A lot of cliches do not come from wild imagination, every single choice and conversation that happens in fiction has its origin in real life, a reason for it to happen. Because of this, he can guess what Zilin wants.

“If, according to Yifan’s personality, you will have to leave sooner or later, why should you care about the when?” Zilin and Yixing are one shoulder apart. “Yifan is my younger brother, I have seen him grow over the years. Secretary Zhang, do you really think you know more about him than me?”

How much of Yifan’s past does he know? Perhaps there has been one, or even two, that had also had Yifan’s promise then ended up in loneliness?

Yixing’s heart is beating terribly fast.

Wu Zilin is forcing him to face the insecurities that he had forcibly removed from his conscious thoughts.

The armour and walls he had put up crumble in this little war.

“I understand your brother is receiving treatment in the hospital, Secretary Zhang. The reason why you agreed to work for WU’s is probably because of him, I don’t want to let your situation be inconvenienced too much.” A golden bank card appears between Zilin’s fingers, “Yifan had all the medical expenses tied to his account - I will have it changed to mine. There are limited resources in this country, if you really care about your brother, Secretary Zhang, you may consider taking him to America for post-surgery treatment. On this card is five million dollars, USD.”

“Turns out I’m very valuable in your eyes, Chairman,” Yixing lowers his head to look at the card Zilin is holding up, but his hands don’t move. “Sadly, I don’t think I’m worth that.”

He politely smiles, stepping back, “I’m sorry, Chairman, I do not plan on leaving the CEO.”

Zilin accepts it with grace, he puts the card in his hands on the table, the amusement in his actions even more clear. “You’re very confident, and equally as daring.”

“I’m not confident, and I’m not daring, but I have a little shred of bravery to admit that I love him. Now, I will not leave him, and in the future I will not force myself into his life. I know it may sound silly to you, Chairman, but-” Yixing smiles bitterly, taking in a deep breath, “if the day comes that I am to leave, it will only be on the day he tells me to.”

“That day will not come.”

The door of the Chairman’s office is suddenly pushed open, Zilin turns around to see Yifan standing at the door, icy and rigid. Behind him is Chanyeol who had tried, and failed, to stop him.

“Ah! Fan-ge!”

Chanyeol tries to ease the tension, he wants to pull Yifan back, but once he says this, Yifan is already striding towards Yixing. Even though they have similar heights, he can’t compete against the unrestrained show of authority radiating off Yifan. 

Yixing’s heart tightens, things seem to only be getting worse.

“Chanyeol, take Yixing out.”

Yifan and Zilin face each other with the table between them. He opens his mouth expressionlessly, but his eyes are focused on Zilin.

“I’m not leaving.” Yixing is surprisingly firm.

Chanyeol realizes that he’s the most out of place of all four of them.

Yifan’s gaze has to turn from Zilin to Yixing, he stares for two seconds, and then makes a chilly compromise, “Come here.”

Yixing just takes a step towards Yifan direction, and he’s immediately pulled into Yifan’s embrace by slender and strong hands. The buttons on his suit jacket are undone, and the faint but bitter smell seeps out of from his white shirt, slightly moist from sweat, and it envelops Yixing’s cheek. Summer has always been a season of heat, and Yixing’s face is burning from Yifan’s actions.

“Yifan, let go.”

Yixing struggles, but Yifan’s grip doesn’t loosen. He constrains Yixing’s movement as he says to Zilin directly, “Ge, you are forcing me.”

The small tremors pass from his chest to Yixing’s ears, ringing, and he suddenly quiets.

“Rushing in like this,” Zilin calmly gestures towards the door to the office, “you must have something urgent to say?”

“I just came back from Sehun’s station, and I heard you called Yixing to your office,” Yifan’s eyes seem to have frozen over, he’s never used such an expression against his own older brother, “Last time, when I returned to the manor, I told you not to touch Yixing.”

“Are you going to fight with me just because of him?”

“Do you need me to say it a second time, brother?” There is disbelief in Yifan’s eyes, “Yixing and I are not just playing around, nor do I have the patience to play around with someone for so long. Yixing is different from the others. He is the one I want to bring home. If doing so means you will fight me, brother, I have nothing to say.”

Zilin’s brows furrow, hiding his emotions, “You want him?”

“I want him.”

His deep voice pierces Yixing’s ears, and he stares up in wonder, gripping Yifan’s wrist. The man’s skin is a bit colder than usual, perhaps he’s also nervous because of this confrontation.

“Have you thought of the consequences?”

“You, as my older brother, are like my father; I will not say ‘no’ to whatever Ge wants to do to me.” Yifan stands straight, coming to be a few centimeters taller than Zilin. “WU’s, my honour, my wealth, everything was given to me by you, Ge, you can take it back anytime you want. But, not Yixing. When I know what I want, I will not let go. Ge, you should be clear of that.”

“Very well.” Zilin turns to look at Chanyeol, “Chanyeol, write a document and cut out half of Yifan’s shares.”

“Chairman!”

Chanyeol nervously stares at Yifan and Yixing, gesturing for them to do something, hoping that something could change. He knows the Wu family has always been protective of one another, given that Yifan and Sehun have never rebelled against Zilin. The situation now is just the worst it could ever get.

“Once you’re done, send it to the CEO’s office, so that he can sign it.”

“Then, I will await the arrangements of the Board in appointing a new CEO.” Yifan’s cold expression softens finally, and nods slightly to Zilin as if he just put down a heavy burden, and then he looks at Yixing, only his expression is not gentle. “Are you leaving with me?”

Yixing doesn’t speak, but takes Yifan’s hand unhesitatingly.

“Fan-ge! Fan...”

Chanyeol watches as Yifan takes Yixing away from the Chairman’s office. The normally reliable and professional Secretary Park is a bit frantic, and seeing that he cannot stop Yifan, he turns back, hesitating before saying, “Chairman, you know Fan-ge’s temper.”

Zilin nods. “He doesn’t bend to coercion, and would never succumb to force.”

“The financial department’s meeting has just finished, he rushed here immediately afterwards, it’s normal that he’s hot-headed and impatient.”

This time, however, Zilin shakes his head. “He’s very rational.”

Chanyeol swallows, then asks again, “Chairman, are you really going to remove Fan-ge from his post?”

“Remove Yifan?” Zilin gives Chanyeol a look, “When did I say I was going to remove him.”

“Then you...”

“Go write up the paperwork”, Zilin pats him on the shoulder. “Let me take a look after you’re done.”

Chanyeol is completely lost, he doesn’t understand what Zilin is thinking of. “If you don’t plan on removing Fan-ge, then taking away his shares means...”

As Chanyeol speaks, Zilin is standing by the window, looking over row upon row of buildings in the city. At Chanyeol’s question, he turns to face him. Chanyeol’s gaze is bright and worried, and Zilin takes it all in.

“Go, I have use for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your sweet comments~ Love you all x) Hmu on twitter!
> 
> Also, poor Chanyeol hhhhhh


	16. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Yixing, to Yifan? What is Yifan, to Yixing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's who:  
> Wu family  
> WU's - company  
> Zilin aka Chairman - Yifan and Sehun's oldest brother  
> Yifan aka CEO - Second brother  
> Sehun - Third brother  
> Sherine - Zilin's wife  
> Chanyeol - Zilin's secretary  
> Yixing - Yifan's secretary  
> Baekhyun - Yixing's younger brother
> 
> Kim family  
> KIM's - company  
> Junmyeon - CEO  
> Jongin - Junmyeon's cousin, wants to take over the company
> 
> Do family  
> DO's - company  
> Kyungsoo - CEO, Helping Jongin take over KIM's
> 
> Others  
> Luhan - Sehun's senpai in drama school  
> Zine - assistant secretary of WU's
> 
> Glossary  
> Ge - brother  
> Saozi - older brother's wife  
> Qianbei - senpai, senior, sunbae

The Chairman’s office and the CEO’s office takes up the eastern and western side respectively of the 36th floor of the building.

Yixing follows Yifan’s footsteps, their hands still in one another’s grip as they walk this considerable distance between the two working areas.

More specifically, it is Yifan holding Yixing’s hand in a death grip, yanking him through all the working areas on the 36th floor.

When they had left the Chairman’s office, Yixing had already wanted to let go of Yifan. However, at the slight hint of him pulling his hand out, Yifan’s large hand had trapped it in his palm. Tightly squeezing it, as if warning him. Yixing lifts his head to look at Yifan, but can only see the sharp lines of his jaw - the man hasn’t even looked back at him.

Yixing can only admit defeat.

He lets Yifan hold his hand and accept the multitude of stares that fall upon them, and then awkwardly put on a polite smile to the people who are casting these gazes.

Yifan isn’t as polite.

“None of you have anything to do?” His low voice is dangerous and cold, Yifan doesn’t stop at all and just gives them a side glance, “No one is to enter the office for the next hour.”

At this scene, the employees of WU’s are all shellshocked, and when they come to, their shoulders freeze and they quickly grab their bags and duck away, pretending to be busy as they walk the opposite direction. After a while, they secretly look back, sneaking glances at the sight of their CEO dragging his secretary into the office.

“Holding hands, in public?”

The entire 36th floor is mindblown.

In WU’s, compared to Yifan’s promiscuity, what people are even more aware of is Yifan’s professionalism.

From the bosses, down to the lowest ranking-workers - no one is unclear of their CEO’s cold and proud nature. Even the most alluring of socialites, artists, even the best female secretaries - no matter how close they were in bed - in public, they could only follow behind him obediently.

In other words, to the CEO, other people can only look up to him reverently and carefully, but cannot expect him to pull you up to stand next to him on the altar.

But today, such an impression has become history.

It’s only now that they realize the CEO will also do things that normal people do. He holds Secretary Zhang’s hand, just like everyone did with their loved ones in their teenage years. Holding the hands of their best friends, classmates, or lovers - it’s an action done between equals.

“The CEO and Secretary Zhang are really together?”

In the secretarial department, the normally immaculate and tidy girls cannot suppress their fangirl hearts. They use the opportunity to gather in the glass conference room, all throwing in their two cents about how they no longer have to cry in a bar at midnight, moaning for CEO Wu to stop messing around and just settle down with someone, someone as good as Secretary Zhang.

“With the CEO in Secretary Zhang’s hands, I’m finally relaxed.”

“Did you see the way Secretary Zhang’s hand was being held by the CEO? He was so cute! Like a bunny! How could there be such an adorable bottom!”

“Don’t forget to mention the height difference! Following behind the CEO, Secretary Zhang was one size smaller!”

Suddenly someone stomps her feet, her eyes glowing.

“Secretary Zhang’s job is going to be full time!”

“Secretary Zhang wasn’t a temporary worker in the first place, pick better words,” Someone next to her grumbles. And then says happily, “In my opinion, in a few months we’ll have to start calling him the CEO’s wife.”

“Our Secretary Zhang is noble and handsome, are you seriously going to call him a ‘wife’?”

“Your Secretary Zhang?” The ladies are very united in this regard, and chuckle coldly, “Go say that to the CEO.”

“...”

There’s a short silence.

“Say, can they even finish in an hour?”

The topic has changed to what the ladies think is the most heated part of their discussion.

The door to the conference room opens with a click.

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol folds his arms and frowns.

“Secretary Park?”

The conference room is immediately filled with embarrassed, apologetic smiles.

“We were just having a department meeting.”

Immediately someone pastes on a smile of a professional woman, politely and seriously bullshitting.

As the Chairman’s secretary, Chanyeol is the de facto Head of the Secretarial Department in all but name, which means he’s their boss. After all, there’s the saying that whether or not it’s an ugly boss or a handsome boss, as long as it’s a boss with power, it’s a boss you have to appease.

So, they can’t not do the bullshitting.

“Department meeting.” Chanyeol smirks, “Must be quite a casual one.”

“Being relaxed increases work efficiency.” The woman turns her smile to the other people in the room. “We’re done anyway, let’s get back to work, get back to work.”

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow and lets the women out of the door, not pursuing the topic.

But behind him, their muttering and whispering reaches his ear.

-”To be honest, I really wanted to ask Chanyeol if he could bring us outside the CEO’s office and see if we can hear anything through the walls.”

Chanyeol’s face immediately darkens.

Miss, what did they ever do to you?

Why don’t you just ask the CEO to let you watch a live broadcast?

At this, Chanyeol casts a look to the CEO’s office, but in the end he just lowers his head and sigh, turning to head back to his office to write up the documents.

What Secretary Park didn’t know was that listening through the walls would probably work.

Because, right now, Yixing is pressed against the door of the office by Yifan.

“Was it that hard of a question to answer, what our relationship was?”

“You...”

Yixing hasn’t fully comprehended Yifan’s sudden rough and barbaric move, but instead, instinctively senses the danger in Yifan’s question. He realizes that Yifan must have heard most of his conversation with Zilin, and his first reaction to ask Yifan if that is the case. Yet, before the words leave his mouth, Yixing swallows them back.

He should know that Yifan would not crash into the Chairman’s office blindly.

This man has always kept a unbelievably clear mind, he must have stopped outside the door.

Unfortunately, Zilin is more steady than him, as well as being more fierce, more harsh.

“When Ge asked you this question, why didn’t you answer?” There’s unhappiness in Yifan’s eyes, and he’s staring into Yixing’s eyes, unblinking, as if he is staring at prey. He lowers his voice, “Hmm?”

“I...” Yixing is uncomfortable by his forcefulness, he unconsciously raises his hands to push Yifan away, his palms landing on Yifan’s chest. “I didn’t want to bring you trouble.”

Yifan lowers his head to look at Yixing’s pale and slender wrists. “Trouble?”

“In the end... I am after all your secretary.”

Yixing lowers his head and mumbles this.

“Do you think I am treating you like I have treated others in the past?” Yifan’s face has turned into a frown, he tugs Yixing by the wrist, an indecipherable emotion thrumming in his temple. “Do you think I’m _spoiling_ you? Do you think I will clash with LUO’s, defy my brother, just because I _spoil_ a person? I would give that person the key to my flat? I would call that person ‘my lover’? Zhang Yixing, do you have any idea how valuable my promises are? Don’t think of your man as a fucking charity worker!”

No one is more aware of the fact that this is love, not spoiling, than Yifan.

But outside the Chairman’s office, he had heard Yixing fall silent from a few of his brother’s questions.

That moment, he had been angry, and hurt at the same time.

Yixing is a bit dazed from Yifan’s yelling, he stares at Yifan intently, and the words “your man” run circles around his brain over and over again. And then, the scene in the Chairman’s office jumps out from his memories - Yifan had said, he wanted Yixing.

Now he finally understands what this sentence truly means.

In his eyes, sweet honey wells up, and a smile forms on Yixing’s face at this inappropriate moment.

This smile catches Yifan off guard.

He’s always been afraid of Yixing’s smiles, as sweet as cotton candy. In the past Yixing had not smiled much in front of him, and it is only after they were together that he realizes the ends of Yixing’s eyes don’t even have to crinkle up when he smiles, for in his clear orbs, the joy within is as fresh and lively as a new plant breaking through the soil in spring. One look, and Yifan’s heart is gone.

Yifan sighs in resignation. He lets go of Yixing’s wrists, wanting to pull the man against the door into his hold, but Yixing’s hands moves faster than his own and already wrap around Yifan’s waist.

“I’m sorry, don’t be mad at me.” Yixing buries his face into Yifan’s shoulder, his voice quick and light.

Yifan pauses slightly, and his gaze turns gentle. He returns the hug, his calmed voice attractive and adoring. “I’m mad that even until now, you don’t have confidence in yourself.”

“That’s not completely my fault.” Yixing seems to enjoy the feeling of Yifan’s shoulder and jokes, “You are the CEO of WU’s, if there are words you don’t say, I don’t dare say them either.”

“So now it’s my fault for not telling other people about us?” Yifan bursts into laughter, pinching Yixing’s waist punishingly, and then kissing his ear. “Talking about being CEO, I will probably stop being CEO soon.”

“‘Kay.”

Yixing’s response comes quickly, as if he doesn’t care.

“Ge has always been a decisive person. After taking my shares and changing the CEO, I’m sure if he will freeze all of my accounts here and abroad. Think carefully, there’s no second chances.”

“Shut up.”

Yixing tilts his head up and presses his lips lightly to Yifan’s own, massaging gently, and then ending with two quick nips before he steps back lazily, reminding Yifan of a fed and content koala sleeping on a tree.

Yifan’s eyes darken and he approaches Yixing dangerously, blowing gently against his neck, “Am I talking too much for you, hmm?”

Yixing’s neck is quite sensitive, he almost immediately pushes Yifan away, his whole body ducking to one side, head hung low. He’s giggling as he runs away from Yifan, who is chasing him around. “Stop fooling around!”

Yifan does have longer limbs, so a few long strides allow him to hug a still struggling Yixing from behind. “Baby, it’s not good to leave me hanging like this.”

“One hour is almost up, people will see when they come in.”

It’s always a happy thing, to have bodily contact with the one you love. Even though Yifan isn’t touching any of his sensitive spots, he’s still smiling to brightly that his dimples are deeply embedded into his cheek, curled up in Yifan’s hold.

Yifan has been infected by this smile, and he’s showing his own gummy one. He lowers his head and whispers, “If you let me cum on your dimple tonight, I’ll let you go now.”

The tip of Yixing’s ears and the back of his neck instantly turns pink.

“You... You...” Yixing stammers on and on, but he can’t find the right word and falls silent.

Actually, the word hellion is most perfect to describe Yifan at this point.

“I, what?” Yifan’s hands are already poised to take Yixing’s shirt out of his pants, “Do you agree?”

Yixing is torn and dumbfounded. Just thinking of Yifan’s request makes his face burn up, so red that it looks like it’s bleeding. But if he says no... there isn’t even the concept of “rejecting Wu Yifan” in his heart. Men are creatures that think with their lower bodies, and even though he’s shy, he cannot deny the desire to be intimate with his lover that is deep within him.

“Just tonight... Stop now, we still need to work in the afternoon.”

“Okay.”

Yifan happily releases the man in his hold, and walks towards his desk as he removes his jacket. Yixing can see that his back has gone half-wet because of sweat.

After the drama of the morning, it is a bit hot.

Smiling, Yixing lowers his head and removes his own jacket. Quietly, he walks over and covers Yifan’s jacket with his own, and then takes both jackets to one side.

Yifan, no matter how wide or how narrow the path in front of us is, there’s no difference to me, as long as I’m with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (dabs tears away from my eyes)  
> sorry for the inactivity last week OTL soon work will end for me and hopefully I can update more frequently then! (if you leave more comments I'll be more motivated huehuehue)


	17. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P Sehun
> 
> (also, more plot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's who:  
> Wu family  
> WU's - company  
> Zilin aka Chairman - Yifan and Sehun's oldest brother  
> Yifan aka CEO - Second brother  
> Sehun - Third brother  
> Sherine - Zilin's wife  
> Chanyeol - Zilin's secretary  
> Yixing - Yifan's secretary  
> Baekhyun - Yixing's younger brother
> 
> Others  
> Luhan - Sehun's senpai in drama school, plus Sehun's boyfriend  
> Zine - assistant secretary of WU's
> 
> Glossary  
> Ge - brother  
> Saozi - older brother's wife  
> Qianbei - senpai, senior, sunbae

Things did not progress as Yifan had expected them to.

Chanyeol doesn’t dally and the documents to take away Yifan’s stocks get sent into the CEO’s office within two days. Neither does Yifan tarry with his signature. The pen leaves a few hard, extravagant strokes on the paper, and 10% of WU’s shares are transferred to Zilin.

However, nothing changes in the CEO’s office.

It’s just like throwing a pebble into the deepest of swamps, it sinks so quickly and quietly, there’s only a few ripples on the surface of the water. No one even notices.

Everything in WU’s proceeds as it used to.

In meetings, Yifan still holds overwhelmingly decisive power, and papers continue to flow in and out of the CEO’s office like water. In WU’s itself, everyone greets Yifan politely, often reverently, “CEO”, sometimes even adding on “Secretary Zhang” at the end.

Zilin is also a patient man, he doesn’t do anything after he takes back billions of dollars worth of shares, whatever happens in WU’s still stays the same. Yifan is a smart man, if Zilin is content, Yifan is also happy to stay where he is. So, both brothers understand each other without sharing a single discussion on it, and to outsiders, nothing between them has changed. A week later, a few emails from America summon Zilin back, and he has to quickly fly across the Pacific Ocean. Once again, WU’s business in the Eurasia region is put back into Yifan’s control.

All of the social obligations also land on CEO Wu in his brother’s absence. To this, Yifan grows annoyed, but he’s also resigned. He hates politicians, but for such a big company like WU’s, it’s impossible to not be involved in politics. When Zilin was there, Yifan would never want to step foot into it, but now he has to go and tango with those old men. Thankfully, Sehun’s inherited many of the family talents, and already helps with things in the company which takes a weight off Yifan’s shoulders. 

But our youngest Wu really hates life like that.

Even though in the day, both he and Yifan both jump into heavy and tedious work together, at night Yifan would always, always go back to the penthouse near the river with Yixing, not even God could make him change his mind. But their oldest brother is not at home, so Sehun is the only one left to return to the manor and help Sherine take care of the household. Because of this, the youngest Wu obediently lives a “two point one line life” - he goes to the office, goes back to the manor, goes back to the office, rinse and repeat. This goes on for seven straight days.

On the eighth day, he finally cannot hold back anymore and goes to the CEO’s office. “Ge, can you come back to the manor tonight?”

Yifan is putting his cufflinks on, preparing for an event. He glances at Sehun lazily. “What’s wrong?”

Sehun tugs at the corner of his shirt, saying pitifully, “I haven’t seen Lu-ge for a week.”

Yifan firmly suggests, “You can video call him.”

At the same time, Yixing comes out of the resting room with a few ties, saying cheerily, “Sehun’s here!”

Then, he choose a tie and puts it up next to Yifan’s collar. “What about this one? You don’t have that many ties in the office, we’ll have to make do.”

“This one is good,” Yifan says with a smile, taking Yixing’s hand. “Help me put it on.”

Sehun is so frustrated he wants to scream.

Why don’t you video call?! Why don’t you video call?! Why don’t you video call?!

Of course he doesn’t dare do that.

But bitterly, Sehun chokes out a few laughs, and walks out of the office quietly as Secretary Zhang puts the tie around CEO Wu’s neck. Dejected and just about to go find a corner to sit down, facing the wall, Sehun finally digs his phone out and sends a message on wechat - Lu-ge, let’s video call tonight.

After that, our littlest Wu sniffles and adds - Lu-ge, baby is unhappy.

But Wu Yifan doesn’t seem to care if Sehun is unhappy.

For example, when Yixing has finished doing his tie and says, “Sehun isn’t like quite like himself today...?”

Yifan just uses the opportunity to sling an arm around the other’s waist, not answering the question in Yixing’s words. “Tomorrow’s the weekend, let’s sleep later tonight?”

Sleep later tonight for what?

What else can they do.

Of course they’re going to fuck.

By the time they wake up on Saturday, the day’s already half done.

The samoyed “Rice Cake” pushes open the door of the master bedroom, barking next to the bed. Yixing opens his eyes blearily and turns his head to see the dog, before rolling out of Yifan’s hold to pet Rice Cake on the head. Voice half-hoarse, he mumbles, “Why have you come in?”

Rice Cake calls again and nimbly jumps onto the bed.

Yifan is awoken by Yixing’s movements, and through his squinted eyes he can see a big ball of white pushing against the silk quilt at Yixing’s chest, and in a pleasing manner, it licks at Yixing’s chin. Yifan reaches over and shields the other man in his hold, and moves another hand out to rub the samoyed’s ears, saying seriously, “You can’t lick there.”

Rice Cake cocks its head, dark eyes staring at Yifan for a while before submitting.

Tilting its ears, it turns around and flops on the bed, refusing to move.

Yixing closes his eyes, forehead pressed into the crook of Yifan’s shoulder, saying hoarsely, “Don’t compete with a dog.”

“It’s where I’ve licked,” Large hands start roaming around the back of his neck, and then turning to the pink nubs in front of his chest, rubbing them naughtily. “Should I not compete?”

Yixing’s body quivers, as if an electric current is running through it, and he quickly squirms. “Rice Cake must be hungry, mmh...”

But, Yifan has already taken him by the chin to kiss him.

It’s the height of summer, though, the air conditioning in the room has been on for the entire night. It means Yixing’s skin is cool to touch, perfectly slotting together with the warmth of Yifan’s palm. Yixing lets out a soft, comfortable noise from the back of his throat, lazily melding into Yifan’s body heat.

Yixing is afraid of the cold, but he himself is not a warm person.

Even in summer, the midnight hours are made so low by the air-conditioning that it makes him feel chilly. As soon as the clock strikes 3 or 4 in the morning, a sleeping Yixing instinctively seeks for the nearest source of heat, making Yifan’s hold his best bet.

As time passed, he can no longer resist this subconsciously habitual warmth, just like now.

It is a lingering kiss, and Yixing can feel the desire in Yifan’s actions. Resigned, he gives up on struggling, thinking to himself that even he doesn’t have much energy left in his body, he should be able to last another round.

But Yifan stops.

He is like a large cat who has just stolen its fill of fish, reaching out a finger to massage Yixing’s swollen bottom lip. “The taste of our morning kiss isn’t bad.”

After saying this he sits up, pushing back the silk blankets and gets off the bed, putting on some loose pants. He then picks up Rice Cake with one hand, striding to the door. “I’ll go feed him, you sleep for a while longer.”

Rice Cake’s legs are hanging mid-air, and he kicks around frantically. Yifan raises his arm a bit, pressing the dog’s back against his naked upper body. Much like Yixing, Rice Cake likes Yifan’s body temperature a lot, it whines for a bit and then puts its front paws on Yifan’s arm before settling down. 

Though, on Yixing’s end, all he thinks about is how he could possibly sleep after being teased by Yifan like that.

He understands Yifan stopped because he cares about Yixing, that he knows it’s better for him to take care of his own business himself.

Rubbing the back of his head, Yixing can hear Yifan’s voice coming from the living room. “White thing, you’ve gotten heavier again, you have to eat less...”

He can’t help but smile and pick up the sleeping robe, deciding to shower.

Yixing’s morning showers are always short, when Yifan knocks on the bathroom door, he’s already in his normal clothes, wiping at his hair with a towel.

The shower room opens, and seeing this, Yixing drapes the towel down and heads for the door.

Yifan leans against the doorway, blocking him. “Dry your hair first, the air-con is on outside.”

“It’s summer,” Yixing says dismissively, “it’s alright.”

Yifan doesn’t seem pleased by such an answer, and goes directly to get the hairdryer from the cabinet. “I’ll help you.”

Before Yixing can speak, the loud noise of the blow dryer rings around the bathroom. Yixing stands in front of the mirror, watching Yifan using his height advantage to easily help him dry his hair. Yifan’s fingers follow the direction of the dryer, slotting between the strands of hair, patient and meticulous.

Yixing’s hands helplessly hang at his sides, and he suddenly thinks that this looks remarkably silly.

He says out loud, “Yifan, I’ll do it myself.”

“What?” With the noise of the hairdryer, Yifan can’t hear properly.

Switching it off, he looks at Yixing in anticipation, but the other man quickly takes the blow dryer away. “It looked stupid...”

Yifan doesn’t stop him, just lazily leans on the wall again, watching Yixing dry his own hair as if he is enjoying a piece of artwork. His gaze falls unabashedly on Yixing’s face, trailing from his brows, to his eyes, the arch of his nose and his lips, running up and down.

No one could bear such an intent gaze from anyone, let alone one coming from Wu Yifan.

Yixing can feel his ears burning up rapidly, and he hastily finishes up drying his hair, switching the machine off. Almost immediately, Yifan’s hug envelops him.

“I’m hungry.” Yifan bends down and kisses Yixing’s dimple.

Yixing starts to fret.

“As in I want to eat lunch.” Yifan smirks as he adds, feeling Yixing nervousness, “Not _that_ kind of hungry.”

Yixing sighs in relief silently. “What do you want to eat?”

“Something you’ve cooked.”

“You’ll eat whatever I make you?”

“Yep.”

Every time they have this exchange, Yifan’s reaction is no better than a three year old child’s.

“Let’s go to the fridge and see what we have.” Yixing pats Yifan on the waist, motioning for him to leave the bathroom.

Ever since Yixing moved in, the fridge is perhaps the object that has had the biggest change in this penthouse. In the past, it had been filled with luxurious bottled water, lined up like they are in a factory line, along with a variety of strong alcohols. Now, they’ve gone to make way for fruits and vegetables. Inside the fridge is a strong feeling of domesticity.

No matter how busy he gets, Yixing will always choose one night to go to the wet market himself, and Yifan will accompany him responsibly. Over time, the CEO of WU’s, who used to hate going to places like these, has found some fun in doing so.

“By the way, can I have a day off next friday?” Yixing takes out a few tomatoes from the fridge, turning around to put them in Yifan’s hands. “It’s University A’s anniversary and my classmates have brought it up a few times in the wechat group.”

His undergraduate and masters both came from the University A, it would be impossible for him to not attend the first anniversary after graduating.

“The anniversary is next friday?” Yifan thinks for a moment. “You don’t need to take a day off.”

“Huh?”

“I need to go to your anniversary,” Yifan throws the tomatoes in his hand up and down. “You can go with me, you don’t need to take time off.”

Confused, Yixing asks, “You’re going?”

“WU’s have recently invested in the education sector, A is the first big project, the Provincial Department of Education will be there, along with some Party members.” Yifan seems to be getting a headache with every word. “Ge had been dancing with the politicians when he was here, so it was his intention to do the investment - meaning we need to pay some face to those old folks. Originally, the invitation was given to Zilin, but now I have to go.”

Yesterday, Zilin had sent an email over saying, even if Yifan didn’t want to go, he had to.

Even understanding what happened, Yixing still hesitates. “But...”

“I know, you can’t be by my side when you hang out with your schoolmates. I’ll tell the Secretarial Department to find a replacement,” Yifan says in amusement. “You just need to make sure I get there, and come back with me. The rest of the time is free time, but I’ll mark you as present. How about that?”

“Mr CEO,” Yixing chuckles, “where are your principles?”

Yifan takes a few steps forward, putting the tomatoes into the sink, and turns to look at Yixing. “I am my principles.”

Yixing swallows, having nothing to respond with.

He can’t say something like, “You do you, you’re the CEO,” to Yifan in an argument, he thinks.

Not even in a fight.

The other will just say:

\-- “Yep, I’m the CEO.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA-DUN AN UPDATE FROM BANGKOK (bcus i forgot on the weekends lmao)
> 
> (also: "Yep, I'm the translator.")
> 
> bangkok is amazing asdhfiajsf come to bangkok do the spa and massages GO TO THA MAHARAJ FOR FOOD THIS IS MY RECOMMENDATION THERE'S THIS DESSERT CAFE CALLED AFTER YOU THAT'S AN ABSOLUTE BAE ITS ALSO RIGHT NEXT TO THE GRAND PALACE SO ITS PERFECT FOR TOURISTS
> 
> ALSO ALSO NEW ARC NEW ARC COMING UP


	18. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> University life is always full of regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's who:  
> Wu family  
> WU's - company  
> Zilin aka Chairman - Yifan and Sehun's oldest brother  
> Yifan aka CEO - Second brother  
> Sehun - Third brother  
> Sherine - Zilin's wife  
> Chanyeol - Zilin's secretary  
> Yixing - Yifan's secretary  
> Baekhyun - Yixing's younger brother
> 
> Others  
> Luhan - Sehun's senpai in drama school, plus Sehun's boyfriend  
> Zine - assistant secretary of WU's
> 
> Glossary  
> Ge - brother  
> Saozi - older brother's wife  
> Qianbei - senpai, senior, sunbae  
> Xuezhang - senior

As a prestigious university with almost a hundred years of legacy, University A is a quiet utopia in the hustle and bustle of the city centre.

The Bentley Mulsanne drives the whole way from the busy riverside, all the way to the main campus. Outside the window, the noisiness slowly fades away. All the cars that take this path have the same purpose, some moving along faster, some slower, but all disciplined and leisurely.

Yifan turns to look at the man next to him, noticing that his gaze is glued to the window, as if wanting to etch the scenery outside into his own eyes. His jawline is made the sharper by his posture, with his neck turned. There is a sensual quality to the lines of his figure, alluring and seductive.

Coughing lightly, unhappily, Yifan reaches around Yixing to hold him by the shoulder, “Is it that pretty?”

“I still feel like I am a student,” Yixing lowers his head, a gentle smile on his face, mixed with some shyness, but his words are genuine. “I feel like I never left.”

Yifan stares at Yixing’s side profile, and his eyes turn from possessiveness to a muted tenderness. He leans closer to kiss Yixing’s dimple. Yixing blinks, in a daze, but in Yifan’s eyes, he can read endless patience. Before he can digest that gentleness, Yixing hears Yifan telling the driver up front, “Drive slower.”

“No need,” Yixing quickly stops him. “Don’t dawdle.”

He knows Yifan cares about time a lot, and has always been diligent over the matter of punctuality. Moreover, at such a grand occasion, all the officials will already be waiting outside the school for Yifan.

“It’s alright.” Yifan lifts his wrist, letting Yixing look at his watch, “It’s only ten minutes to the front door of the university.”

“I can come out to walk around at noon, it’s all the same.”

Yixing tries to convince Yifan this, but instead he’s pulled into Yifan’s lap by the wrist. The other man uses his left hand to trap Yixing’s right one, the feeling of it sensuous but also with a bit of pressure, “I hate it when you’re like this.”

After he says this he raises their interlocked fingers, “Isn’t it better if there’s someone with you?”

Yixing immediately understands. He sends a half-resigned, half worried gaze to the front, where the driver is, indicating to Yifan that someone else is here, but he can’t stop the smile growing on his face.

The people up front don’t even dare breathe, even the calm and expressionless secretary Zine is crying inside. Even though he deliberately avoids staring into the rear mirror, he can still clearly hear the conversation between the CEO and Secretary Zhang. Zine carefully controls his limb movements, rolling his fingers slightly before secretly sending a message into a wechat group.

\-- “The CEO is torturing the single people.”

The chat explodes.

All sorts of messages pop on screen at a speed of 10 per second, making Zine’s head hurt.

When he’s finally able to read clearly, everyone in the group is sending the same thing - “Pic please”

A photo? Please?

Zine’s pupils enlarge rapidly.

This group of crazy women, they want me to give them photos?!

He instinctively peeks at the rear mirror, and surprisingly, discovers that the CEO’s icy features have lost all of their sharpness and coldness, instead it is as warm as the sunlight that shines into a pool in spring.

“Sometimes, I miss Yale’s campus as well.” Yifan’s arm lies loosely around Yixing’s shoulder, and he gently looks down at their interlocked hands. Honest, he says, “It’s especially beautiful, but when I was studying, there was no one there to enjoy it with me.”

Yixing’s moves his lips, and suddenly feels that Yifan is opening the softest, gentlest door in his heart, just for him to see. Yixing’s heartbeat speeds up slightly, but he’s also afraid that he’s mistaken it. After hesitating, he reaches out another hand and puts it on Yifan’s kneecap, staying silent.

“So, after this period of work, accompany me back to Yale.” Yifan turns to face Yixing, asking, “Hmm?”

“Yale University?” There’s a glint in Yixing’s eyes, a lot of people hold a soft spot for famous universities, Yixing is no different. Of course, he hasn’t overlooked the meaning behind Yifan’s invitation. Some special things can only be done with special people, Yixing can see that in Yifan’s eyes. He gives him back the same glance without hesitation. “I want to take a look at where you studied.”

Yixing’s response is confident and firm, making Yifan’s heart swell. His furrowed brows relax, and he leans back on the seat of the car, promising him easily, “I’ll bring you there before the year ends.”

It only takes these few exchanges to make Zine dazed.

Before Yifan can notice, he silently looks back in front of him, the tips of his fingers still hovering over his phone. Zine is reminded that all the girls of the Secretarial Office are waiting for his messages, but he doesn’t know what to say.

Zine feels that there’s no way he can share with them what he sees and feels now in only a few sentences. It’s only after he’s seen the CEO and Secretary Zhang look at each other, does he know that the explicit, often overwhelming, flirting is just what he and the girls had seen on the surface. The most telling of all these was the feeling of when they were together.

“Zine, today’s schedule?”

Before Zine can wrap his head around what had just happened, he hears his boss calling him, so he quickly readjusts himself and slips back into work mode. He turns around and answers, “In the morning there is a school history museum tour, with the school’s president, party secretaries, and the deans of the Business, Management, and Finance colleges. At noon, the University has arranged a luncheon. In the afternoon, there will be a ceremony for the anniversary for the university, as well as the inauguration of the project in the Thousand People’s Hall that you will have to attend fully. Afterwards, with the Chief of the Higher Education Bureau, Chief of the Economics Law and Management Education Bureau, the Deputy Director of the Provincial Department of Education, members of the Municipal party committee, the school board has arranged a dinner in the Imperial Manor."

“Imperial Manor?” Yifan chuckles coldly and lazily, “Interesting.”

Zine pauses slightly, not knowing if he should continue to speak or remain silent. When he is still debating, Yixing’s kind gaze lands on him at the right moment, gesturing for him to continue what he was going to say, that it’s alright.

Zine smartly takes the advice of the CEO’s lover. “Most people in the country only know that Imperial Manor is a subsidiary company of America’s Black Treasure, but they do not know that WU’s has over half of the shares of Black Treasure. I believe they are unaware of this mistake they have made.”

Yixing’s shoulders shake with laughter.

It’s unsurprising that there is mockery on YIfan’s face. It does sound silly, that they will treat him to a dinner in a restaurant that belongs to him in the first place. Moreover, Yifan had always hated the political spectrum, it seems that this has merely made him even more unhappy.

“We’re almost at the West Gate, I’ll get out here.” Yixing looks out and diverts Yifan’s attention. He leans forward slightly and tells the driver gently, “Could you stop around here? I can walk the rest of the way.”

Yifan sees his attire of simple jeans and white t-shirt. And there is a flash of envy and regret. He sighs, and then he lowers his head to kiss Yixing roughly. “Call me if something goes wrong.”

Yixing laughs and gives him a grudging look, “Can you even squeeze out the time to look after me?”

Yifan squeezes his palm. “You’re what’s most important.”

“Enough.” The car has stopped, and Yixing opens the car door slightly before turning around to have add, “This evening there should be a gathering between my friends, so by the time you are done with the dinner, I should also be ready to go.”

“Tell Zine when you leave, he can come pick you up.”

Yifan takes the opportunity to send a look to Zine, and the secretary quickly nods at his place next to the driver. And then, he sees his CEO mouthing at Secretary Zhang’s ear lobe like there is no one nearby, saying something to him.

Zine obediently turns his head away from them, and places his right hand on top of his heart.

He feels so attacked right now.

He needs to find time to think carefully about his life.

“We’ve decided on it, you have to get me here, and get me back to count as you being at work, alright?”

Yixing can feel Yifan’s hot breath against his ear, and his playful words carry a sliver of irresistible attraction. He laughs and ducks away from the man, getting out of the car, leaving only his deep dimple in the other man’s gaze.

Yifan watches Yixing walking along the boulevard with satisfaction.

If not for this unshakeable engagement, he really wants to change into comfortable jeans and t-shirt, just like Yixing, to fold Yixing’s hand and stroll through the campus.

It is this simple passion of youth that attracts him so much.

Lucky, then, that the whiteness of life is being drawn out, inch by inch, coming alive.

Yifan instructs the driver to start moving, and then quietly closes his eyes.

Yixing, I give you as long as my life lasts. Would you be willing to make my life complete?

And now, the man who should have been saying “yes” is happily breathing in the soft gentle scent of the huge chinese scholar tree outside the West Gate.

Revisiting places of the past always elicits some sort of momentary excitement, awakening along with satisfaction and the memories buried deep within the body. He hasn’t seen it for a long time, but it is not foreign to him. Where to go, how to go, these things have long been imprinted in his body movements, just like carvings.

When alumni return to school, most people choose to come by car, driving straight inside the campus. After all, University A’s campus is as big as a royal garden of ancient europe, there are more than enough carparks underground and aboveground, so there is no concern about parking spaces. Those like Yixing, who stroll into the campus leisurely, are oddities. Luckily, he’s good looking and kind as well, coming off as approachable. A few steps into the campus, and the group of girls who have volunteered to be the welcome party have quickly surrounded him.

“Xuezhang, you haven’t graduated for long, right?”

(T/N: Xuezhang is a more intimate way of referring to a senior.)

“Xuezhang, this is the rundown of the anniversary and booklet from the alumni office, prepared specially for alumni. Here, have one.”

“Xuezhang, the t-shirt for the alumni has a good design, do you want to buy one as a keepsake?”

Yixing isn’t turned around by the girls’ chattering. Normally, next to Yifan, he also has to take care of a few higher ups at once when it gets busy. Now, dealing with the girls is just about as challenging as scratching an itch. Seeing the exuberance in the eyes of the girls, he suddenly becomes nostalgic about how he had been when he had first entered this university.

Naive, as clean as a white sheet. Surrounded by the unknown, surrounded by hope.

“Are you all in your first year?” Yixing flips through the booklet and makes small talk casually. His gaze drifts up, and his attention lands once more on the stack of folded up t-shirts. “This is this year’s graduation t-shirts?”

“Yes,” A taller girl grabs one and gives it to Yixing. “Do you want to take a look, xuezhang? It’s quite nice.”

It’s a simple design. A pure white T-shirt, on the front is University A’s school flower, and on the back is a design of a dragon and a unicorn.

Yixing takes the shirt over, and his hand comes naturally to trace the design at the back of the shirt. His fingers pause on top of the dragon, and a small smile rises on his face.

For some reason, as soon as he sees the dragon he had thought of Wu Yifan.

“Do you like the dragon and the unicorn, Xuezhang?” The girl sees his smile and asks curiously, “You do give off the feeling of a unicorn.”

“Hmm?”

Yixing isn’t expecting the other to say this and he blinks.

“Healing.” The girl looks at him seriously, “When you smile, you give off a feeling of healing.”

Yixing says thank you, a bit embarrassed, but inside his mind is the focused look Yifan has when the other man looks at him.

Is it because a unicorn can heal a dragon?

The warmth in his heart is swelling up again, spilling out of the edges. Yifan’s warm breath seems to be still next to his ears, intimately repeating, “Accompany me back to Yale.” He doesn’t know if everyone in love also has this strong feeling, he only knows that the man saying these words to him is his lover.

“I’ll take this shirt.” He smiles and raises his head, his expression betraying nothing, “The size looks about right.”

“It’s 180.” A girl looks at the size on the collar, “I’ll get a new one for you.”

Yixing nods, but he hesitates again when he takes his wallet out of his jean pocket. “Wait, can you get one more shirt for me, in 190?”

“You mean, two?”

A girl holds out two fingers and wriggles them a bit.

“Yes.”

This kind of shirt is always large and wide, so Yixing comes to the conclusion that it should fit Yifan’s height. Moreover, those shirts are only worn on days like these, especially when the closet at home is filled with formal suits that cost more than five digits. Buying two of the t-shirts is just a symbolic gesture, just for remembrance sake.

He doesn’t know when this had started. Even when he buys stuff just to place in a corner at home, he doesn’t want to buy just one of it.

The wallet Yixing has with him is the lightest design from Bottega Veneta, a simple double fold. When he opens it, he sees a black Citibank black card stuffed in one of the four card slots at the left side of it. He pauses, and realizes that Yifan had put it in for him, when he hadn’t realized. Perhaps it had been in the middle of the night, when he was sleeping deeply, or perhaps it was in the morning when he was brushing his teeth.

This card has no limit, and it is a credit card that can only be owned if you have an invitation from Citibank. Getting it proves the carrier’s wealth and social position.

Yifan had once mentioned that he had wanted Yixing to hold this card for him. The reason was that in any place that is a subsidiary of WU’s, or is cooperating with WU’s, presenting this card would be equal to Yifan being there in person, and he would be received the same way that Yifan would have been. He had laughed and rejected it then, joking to Yifan ‘if I take your card, what are you going to pay with, then?’

It was just a joke, of course he knows Yifan would not just have one black card. But then, Yifan had pinched his nose and rebuked, ‘I can pay with my face. After a while, when everyone in WU’s know about you, I’ll take the card back, alright?’

Yixing had still shaken his head and said no.

He’s stubborn, but Yifan hadn’t budged on the subject either.

Sighing in resignation, Yixing counts out the appropriate cash from the wallet, and he hears the girls’ probing questions again. “Is it for a friend? A size of 190, your friend must be really tall.”

Yixing doesn’t say anything about the first question, he just nods and smiles faintly, “Yes, he’s 187 centimetres.”

There’s a surprised gasp from the girls, and someone jokes, “is it a boyfriend?” And then the girls are suddenly chattering noisily again.

“And here I was thinking, who’s so popular? Yixing, for someone who’s already graduated, you’re still deadly to the girls here.”

A familiar voice comes from behind him as Yixing is being attacked left and right by questions. He turns around, and there he is, the maknae of his dormitory then, Chen, who was now doing a doctorate in the University. Chen has a basketball under his arms, staring at him. Behind him are a few old schoolmates from his degree, who are in the wechat group. Everyone is surprised and joyful. 

Yixing cannot stop the laughter from coming out, he steps forward and punches Chen. “Chen, tell ge, why are you playing basketball of all things when there are so many people on campus?”

“Has the PhD driven you insane?” Another person makes a dig as well.

Chen hugs the basketball and pretends to throw it at them, “Fuck you!”

After chatting for a bit, they discuss going back to the Finance College to visit their professors and tutors. Yixing bids farewell to the girls politely before following the rest of the gang.

The campus is filled with towering trees, greenery adorning the school, surrounded by nature. There are recently built buildings that are luxurious and grandiose, older, smaller buildings that are classical and dainty. There are large, golden boulevards, as well as small paths decorated with flowers. Yixing and his friends are used to walking these paths, they just follow their hearts and walk wherever they want. By the time they get to the Finance college, it’s already 10:30 in the morning.

Yixing’s tutor is an old professor, prominent in the financial sector. The old man is past sixty, but he still looks energetic and sprightly. He’s made even more happy when he sees his old students, and they talk for quite a while. By the time Yixing comes out of his office, he just directly goes to the canteen nearby with the gang to eat lunch.

“Let’s go to the Thousand People’s Hall in the afternoon?” Chen sits down with his tray and poses this question.

“What’s the point of going to a anniversary ceremony?” The man sitting opposite picks up a piece of boiled meat and puts it inside his mouth. “These things are for alumni like us, you’re still a student, why are you so enthusiastic?”

Yixing quietly eats his lunch, saying nothing.

“Didn’t you hear the entire school talking about it? WU’s CEO is coming to our ceremony, not everyone can go into the Hall today. Don’t you want to see the god of this huge financial empire?”

“Of course I want to see him, he’s so young but so successful.” 

Chen’s words have attracted everyone’s interest, but then someone sighs and says, “Didn’t you say not everyone can go into the Hall today? How can we get in?”

“This is the pass.” Chen throws a few cards onto the the table, just like playing magic. “I asked the girls in the alumni office to keep these for me. I’m good, yeah?”

The gang burst out laughing. “You’ve been waiting for this the whole day, right?”

Chen rolls his eyes pridefully, and turns to Yixing. “Yixing, are you going?”

Yixing slowly bites into his lettuce. He doesn’t find this to be a rare opportunity, Yifan isn’t someone he can hardly meet. But since everyone is excited, he’s not going to say no. Swallowing the food in his mouth, Yixing only gives a small smile and says, “sure,” without even raising his head.

Just as Chen said, the news that the CEO of WU’s is attending University A’s anniversary ceremony has spread like wildfire. Before it even hits 2pm, the grass pitch outside the Thousand Peoples Hall is packed with people. There are current students as well as alumni. Even if they cannot get entry passes, no one is willing to leave, as if they can see through the walls of the Hall and know what is happening inside.

Passing through the dense crowd, there are a lot of familiar faces, and greeting them all and exchanging pleasantries is extremely tiring. By the time they get to the doors of the Hall and step onto the raised entrance, there is already a thin layer of sweat settling over Yixing’s body.

Chen and the others are also affected, they are panting outside the doors as well. “Aiyo, my god, there are so many people.”

After a while, Chen stares at Yixing and smirks. “Yixing, are those mosquito bites on your collarbone? The mosquitoes at your place really know where to pick.”

Yixing freezes, and recalls that as it had been too hot, he had yanked at the collar of the shirt, and probably had exposed some skin.

He chuckles along a bit weakly, internally complaining that it’s not the “mosquitoes” at his place knowing where to pick, his “mosquitoes” don’t pick at all - those are not mosquito bites, Yifan had bit it a few nights ago when they had been intimate in bed, and now there’s still a scar.

“Zhang Yixing?”

Just as Yixing is debating how to muddle through that, someone calls his name from behind a pillar.

“Huh, isn’t this the Chairman?” Chen folds his arms and chuckles dismissively at the suited man approaching. Then, he scoots closer to Yixing’s ears and say, “Still such a show-off.”

The “Chairman” Chen refers to is the Student Union Chairman in their undergrad days, last name Kang, first name Yan, you put it together and get Kang Yan. Chen’s comments to him are five words: Calculating son of a bitch. With Chen’s cheerful disposition and attitude, he didn’t have to have such animosity to this man who had nothing to do with him. Yet, Kang Yan’s grubby fingers had tried to reach all over Chen’s best friend - Yixing.

A shame, really, that with all Kang Yan tried to do, he didn’t manage to get the postgraduate recommendation from Yixing, who was vice Chairman of the Student Union. So, after graduating with a bachelor degree, he had left school and entered the job market. One year ago, he job hopped to act as a regional financial advisor of an American company, finally feeling that he had gotten somewhere in life.

(T/N: In China, a postgraduate recommendation means that you don’t have to go through any sort of examination or interview, and will be accepted automatically as a masters student by your university.)

“Long time no see.” Kang Yan’s gaze sweeps over everyone, seemingly polite, in place of a greeting. In the end, however, he reaches out a hand in front of Yixing. “How have you been?”

Calmly, Yixing generously shakes hands with Kang Yan. “I’m good.”

“You’ve graduated?” Kang Yan cocks an eyebrow.

“Yes.”

“Where are you working now?”

Even though it is banter that old schoolmates often engage in, Yixing is more than clear of what Kang Yan wants to hear behind that seemingly casual tone. With an amused look in his eyes, Yixing just says lightly, “Just a secretary.” He doesn’t think much of what Kang Yan wants.

“Secretary?” There is surprise in Kang Yan’s expression, and then he shows regret. “Such a waste of talent.”

“If we don’t go in now we will be late.” Yixing sees the pass in Kang Yan’s hands, and understands that he’s also here for the ceremony. He points in the direction of the hall, kindly stopping the conversation.

Chen has long run out of patience, he urges Yixing inside the Hall, and snorts out of his nose, “You have the time to come here to this ceremony, Supervisor Kang?”

“The big boss up top is here, no matter how busy I am I should come.” Kang Yan leisurely responds, as if long expecting this question.

“The big boss?” Chen snorts coldly.

“Strictly speaking, CEO Wu is my ultimate boss.”

Yixing hears this and stops, asking strangely, “WU’s?”

He doesn’t really care about what Kang Yan says, he’s just curious that after being at WU’s for so long, he hadn’t ever realized Kang Yan’s existence.

“Yes, WU’s.” Kang Yan sees the look on Yixing’s face, and his voice automatically becomes even more triumphant. “I work in Black Treasure’s China regional branch. Oh, maybe you guys don’t know, WU’s is the largest shareholder in Black Treasure.”

Kang Yan says this, and Yixing recalls Zine and Yifan’s earlier exchange in the car, surrounding Black Treasure. He purses his lips.

What a great coincidence.

Interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chen is a substitute for a "maknae" character.


	19. Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yifan makes a speech, and Yixing is his audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's who:  
> Wu family  
> WU's - company  
> Zilin aka Chairman - Yifan and Sehun's oldest brother  
> Yifan aka CEO - Second brother  
> Sehun - Third brother  
> Sherine - Zilin's wife  
> Chanyeol - Zilin's secretary  
> Yixing - Yifan's secretary  
> Baekhyun - Yixing's younger brother
> 
> Others  
> Luhan - Sehun's senpai in drama school, plus Sehun's boyfriend  
> Zine - assistant secretary of WU's
> 
> Glossary  
> Ge - brother  
> Saozi - older brother's wife  
> Qianbei - senpai, senior, sunbae  
> Xuezhang - senior
> 
>  
> 
> Important people for this arc  
> Chen - Yixing's former BFF in university, still studies his PHD there.  
> Kang Yan - Yixing's former classmate, used to compete with Yixing a lot  
> Ye Zhuwei - Yixing's former classmate, a girl from a rich background who wants to become Yifan's lover  
> Ye Mingzhang - Ye Zhuwei's father, an important person  
> Wei Rao / Manager Wei - Manager of Imperial Manor

The phone of the screen is unlocked, and, in the mild darkness of its surroundings, a little cloud of light forms.

Yixing takes a look at the time on his phone. It’s already gone four.

Out of curiosity for Wu Yifan, the ceremony still has a tiny bit of anticipation for most people. Yet, to Yixing, this is nothing. The long and dull speeches and reports spread open before him, like a heavy and exquisite book, but when you read the words, each word becomes more tedious than the one before it. You don’t want to abandon it, but it’s so bitter to taste.

He rests his head on his arm, his gaze once again sweeping over Yifan’s side profile, not that far away.

God knows how Chen managed to get passes for such nice seats, they’re just a few rows behind the party leaders and the guests. Even Kang Yan’s seat is one row behind theirs.

Not long after sitting down, Yixing had seen Yifan being escorted by a bunch of board members and party leaders from the VIP entrance into the Hall, but then the ceremony entered its opening stages, so virtually all the lights in the Hall had been turned off. Yifan wouldn’t be able to see him from where he came in.

The people next to Yixing sway left and right muttering, seemingly looking for Yifan. Chen is sat next to Yixing, pulling hard on Yixing’s wrist, his neck pulled longer and longer. “Which one is Wu Yifan? Which one is Wu Yifan?”

The man sitting to the left of Chen hits him on the back of his head. “Idiot, he must be the tallest one, can’t you feel his imposing aura from here?”

Chen rubs his chin. “He’s too fucking handsome!”

The man laughs too. “I can’t really see well, but this legend’s face is one of the best I’ve seen, even from this distance.”

Chen ignores him and just continues, “See, comparisons are odious. He’s handsome, and tall, and is leader of WU’s - he’s beyond everything I know.”

Yixing listens but doesn’t speak, his eyes naturally look to Yifan again instead, and he smiles.

No matter where he goes, Yifan has always been exemplar.

Let alone being in a crowd - even in a group of elites, he is still above them all.

There is a natural aura to him, every motion is filled with a regal air and the clear mannerisms of the Wu family - elegant, yet no less imposing. He’s almost 190 centimeters tall, his figure straight and firm anyway, let alone with the suit he has on him. A Versace, which classical and extravagant. He stands there, and he isn’t boisterous, but your gaze can no longer fall on anyone else.

It seems like Yixing had made a good fashion choice for Yifan this morning.

A little curve of victory plays on Yixing’s lips.

The ceremony is almost over, and accordingly, the final act is welcomed on stage. As the University A’s party secretary invites the CEO of WU’s to make a speech, and to complete the inauguration ceremony, Yixing watches as Yifan slowly stands up, casually and leisurely striding towards the lectern, with the University A’s logo on it, whilst everyone in the Thousand People’s Hall watches him.

There is a slight commotion offstage, meaning it is not as quiet as it was before.

Yixing can hear Chen swear in a low voice. He lets his gaze fall. He knows that this is what Yifan normally looks like during work, but too few people in the Hall have seen it, a visual surprise is unavoidable.

His hands clench slightly, suddenly a bit nervous and curious.

From here, maybe Yifan would see him sat in front of the stage?

The sound systems in the Hall are very good, and when Yifan’s voice starts to permeate every corner of the venue, leading to another bout of muttering amongst the people seated below. He stands tall, his expression relaxed, and the gaze that falls onto the audience is firm and sharp, as if it is rehearsed. Right now, his face is clearly shown on the huge LED screen behind him, once again bringing another visual shock to everyone who is watching.

“Isn’t this a bit too much? He is too fucking handsome.” Chen clutches his heart, “Listen to his voice, I’m dying here.”

Chen isn’t exaggerating.

His voice is low, but not heavy. There’s a lazy nasal quality to it without carrying any frivolity. It is like the gentlest breeze when spring turns to summer, with the vitality of the former and the drunkenness of the latter, approaching with the perfect temperature. It creates ripples that start to form across the silent water that was the Hall.

“Hey, hey are you alright?” The man next to Chen waves a hand in front of Chen’s eyes, “Are you turning gay?”  
”  
“Fuck you. Gay, your ass.” Chen slaps his hand away, pouting at the row in front of them. “Didn’t you see Ye Zhuwei sitting next to him? Even if you are gay, you need him to actually notice you in the first place.”

“Ah, Goddess Ye. Che, she graduated the same year as us and, yet, now she’s part of the guests.”

“If you have a father who’s the Deputy Director of a Provincial Department, you can be part of the guests too.” Chen rolls his eyes.

“I mean, yeah, but even if you have the background, it seems strange that you can sit in a seat like that just because it’s an anniversary.”

Chen surprisingly agrees. “Can’t you see? She’s either the woman who sleeps in CEO Wu’s bed, or, she wants to be.”

Yixing had long noticed Ye Zhuwei’s existence.

His right hand is in a loose fist, pressed to his lips, and he is unconsciously biting at the knuckle of his index figure, lost in thought as he looks at Ye Zhuwei’s voluptuous figure. Chen’s words are right, but he’s more certain that she is of the latter. Or, the Ye family wants Ye Zhuwei to be the latter.

As a Goddess-type figure in university, Ye Zhuwei’s looks and background are extraordinary, no one would dare challenge her. The precious daughter coming from a family of prominent provincial party secretaries has certain requirements, too, so she can’t settle down with just anyone. It is long accepted that her future home would be as wealthy and prestigious, if not more, as her current family. It seems as if the Ye family is trying to get themselves allied with WU’s, trying to put Ye Zhuwei by Yifan’s side.

However, by just placing their seats together, it seems a bit conspicuous.

Yixing laughs internally in resignation, and he tilts his chin to look upwards.

Behind the lectern, Yifan’s words are flowing naturally, this scriptless speech already becoming a public show for him. Yet, in those passionate eyes, Yixing knows that Yifan has seen him.

“At this opportunity, on behalf of WU’s directing board, I represent the Chairman of WU’s, Mr Wu Zilin, to make this promise to the University’s Business, Finance, and Economic Colleges; WU’s will provide a starting fund of six billion to the first phase of this research project, and provide aid to the University in the execution of it. We look forward to the exemplar contributions the University will make in the future to the fields of business, finance, and economics.”

As soon as he stops, loud applause and cries of awe echo in the hall.

Six billion.

Every year, the Education Bureau and Provincial Committee only give around twelve billion to the University, and now, WU’s has given half of it in one go.

It seems, however, that Yifan has more to say. Patiently, he smiles, waiting for the audience to calm down. He looks even more relaxed. “To add on, as a personal decision, I will give the College of Finance an extra fifty million.”

That renders Yixing dumb.

Even the dean of the Finance College is sitting in disbelief next to the party secretaries, not understanding how Wu Yifan’s favour had just fallen on him without warning. He silently exchanges a glance with the school board members, but he gets nothing from them. It is clear that the extra money was not in the conditions of the cooperation.

“This fifty million has nothing to do with WU’s, and comes from my own desire. Firstly I would like to thank the University for the talents they have given the field of finance. Over all these years, this industry has benefitted very much from it. Secondly, my lover graduated from this University’s College of Finance, and my lover adores the University.”

Yifan apologetically lowers his gaze and explains this with a leisurely tone.

Finally, his gaze dances briefly to Yixing’s blank expression. “I believe this is what my lover would want.”

Very well.

The result of CEO Wu throwing out this chunk of money for his “lover” is that after the ceremony, everyone from my grandmother to your grandson is talking about who the CEO’s lover would be. Meanwhile, the cause of this commotion has long left the Hall headed to a dinner.

No one is tired of this topic next to Yixing, even Chen and the others are jumping up and down with excitement.

Yifan’s petty like that, he knows that, but this is the first time he’s pulled Yixing along with him.

Now everything’s perfect, everyone is talking about this. It’s not appropriate for him to stay silent, but it’s not like he can say anything, either. When he hears Chen excitedly theorizing that this “lover” was Ye Zhuwei, from their school, sitting beneath the stage, Yixing wants to die. But even though Chen is saying these things, all Yixing can do is stay silent, and stay silent, and stay silent.

Luckily, Kang Yan has overheard that they plan on gathering, and proposes that he would host them in Imperial Manor. It’s only then that Chen stops to agree to Kang Yan’s proposal.

They all know what Kang Yan means.

He’s risen to the top now, it’s natural that he’s showing off.

If you want to pay us money to show off, that’s perfectly fine by us!

Imperial Manor isn’t that far from the University, just seven or eight minutes by car. When they get to the underground car park, Yixing instinctively searches for Yifan’s car, but doesn’t see it around. Kang Yan sees him and misunderstands him, smiling and locking his car as he says, “This place targets the upper-class consumer group, all the cars that can come in are all good cars.”

Yixing suppresses the laughter in his heart, he just nods.

They file into the elevator, and Kang Yan presses the button for the 9th floor. “Imperial Manor’s top floor are private rooms for VIP guests, and in accordance to your standing, you get to use different rooms. Even though I haven’t gotten a platinum card yet, this gold card is enough.”

The elevator opens at the 9th floor, and with the accompanying “ding”, the sight of two rows of servers greet them in the extravagant hall. The man at the front of the two lines is in a pressed straight suit and he walks over quickly. When he sees who had came through, he slows down and greets lightly, “Supervisor Kang.”

Kang Yan shakes his hand and then introduces, “This is Imperial Manor VIP Section’s manager, Manager Wei. These are my former classmates.”

He pauses, and seems to finally detect something unusual. “What’s happening today that’s made Manager Wei come here personally?”

“The leaders of the province are hosting CEO Wu here. Mayor Dai has personally ordered that to prevent CEO Wu from being bothered, the whole top floor would be reserved for them. As it happened quite urgently, I have come here to make sure things go smoothly for our guests.

Kang Yan already looks a bit embarrassed. “So, we won’t be able to get a room on the top floor?”

Manager Wei shakes his head. “All the rooms here have been emptied, the bookings cancelled and moved to downstairs. If Supervisor Kang doesn’t mind, I can have someone take a look if there is space downstairs.”

Even though Kang Yan finds it shameful, he doesn’t have any choice but nod. With a situation like this tonight, even the CEO of Black treasure’s Chinese region has to nod their head, let alone a financial supervisor like him.

Although Chen’s lips are pressed tightly together to stop the laughter from bursting out, he doesn’t say anything. Yixing cares even less. From the very beginning, he had just been looking at the buddha on the copper gilt seat sculpture at the far corner of the room. It doesn’t matter to him whether he is upstairs or downstairs. Anyway, he doesn’t have to bother Zine to go pick him up when the night is over.

“Secretary Zhang?”

Just as he’s thinking about Zine not having to come get him, Zine emerges from behind a mahogany door on the southern side. It seems that Yifan must have told him to take care of some things, he should have come out for Manager Wei, but had seen Yixing instead.

At Zine’s emergence, Manager Wei quickly steps forward to greet him, “Secretary Bai.”

Zine nods his head politely, whispering, “if you would please excuse me for a minute,” to the man, and then he walks directly to face Yixing.

“Secretary Zhang, why are you here?”

In an instant, everyone shuts up. Manager Wei doesn’t dare say anything, Kang Yan is frozen rigid, even Chen and his friends are looking at each other. It makes one wonder how much weight the two words “Secretary Zhang” carries.

Kang Yan nudges Manager Wei subtly, asking in a low voice, “This is...?”

The other mouths back at him, “The secretary next to CEO Wu.”

But now, this secretary next to CEO Wu is respectfully addressing Yixing as “you”.

(T/N: There are two ways to say “you”. One is used in normal situations, the other is used when you are talking to seniors that you respect. Zine has used the latter.)

Kang Yan’s pupils widen. He’s a smart man, even though he doesn’t exactly know what’s happening, he can predict how things are going to turn out.

“We’re just here for a small gathering between classmates.” Yixing says with a normal expression, “You can go back to work.”

Zine looks at everyone in place of a greeting. He’s a clever man too, before Yixing speaks, he’s telling Manager Wei, “Please arrange a platinum white VIP room on the top floor, with the same facilities and standards as CEO Wu’s.”

Now, even manager Wei is shocked. He asks tentatively, “But the Mayor has said...”

“What the Mayor said is what the Mayor said, Imperial Manor is, after all, a property of WU’s. Perhaps others should be stopped, but there is no such need to Secretary Zhang.” Zine smiles reassuringly, “The CEO will not find fault with this.”

At his words, Manager Wei puts aside his hesitation and nods to Yixing. “My apologies. Please wait a while, Secretary Zhang, my men will arrange a room for you now.”

“Please wait a minute, Manager Wei.” Zine had almost forgotten the original purpose of him coming out. “CEO Wu would like you to personally prepare some red wines, Latour or Mouton, to be put in iced buckets and given to the leaders of the province after the dinner.”

Manager Wei quickly nods in affirmation and leaves.

Chen and the others have already taken opportunity of the timing and slide closer to Yixing. “What’s going on, Xing?”

Yixing is still calm and collected, he doesn’t want to make it a bigger elephant than it already is.

Kang Yan is a bit sweaty, he hesitates for a long while but he has to ask, “Yixing, you are... CEO Wu’s secretary?”

“Secretary Zhang is the CEO’s personal secretary. Secretary Zhang isn’t by the CEO’s side as it is University A’s anniversary today, normally I wouldn’t be here.” Zine turns around to explain on behalf of Yixing.

He knows Yixing’s personality, and Yifan’s temper even better. His CEO has always been protective of his lover, so it is Zine’s duty to protect Secretary Zhang when his CEO isn’t near.

After Zine introduces Yixing, everyone’s expression becomes all the more interested.

Chen tugs Yixing closer by the neck. “What the hell Xing, you’re still not telling us the truth?”

“You said you’re just a secretary?” The others laugh as well, “You’re too humble, Yixing.”

At the words ‘just a secretary’, Kang Yan’s face is turning from red to white in a matter of seconds. Now he’s trapped between a rock and a hard place - he’s been thoroughly embarrassed, but he can’t just leave. If he leaves, it will just reveal what he had been thinking to everyone, and the mocks and jeers then won’t be any better than what he’s going through now.

Yixing pulls Chen off him, and hints to everyone that he’d talk about it later. Afterwards he smiles to Zine, “You go first, don’t let him wait. You don’t have to pay attention to me at all.”

When Zine returns to the room Yifan is in, “Liu Guang”, he bends down to whisper in Yifan’s ear that all had been arranged. Yifan asks in slight dissatisfaction, “What took you so long?”

(T/N: “Liu Guang” means 1. blessings passing down generations 2. flowing, moving light 3. moonlight that flows down like a river 4. time that flows by quickly like water)

Zine murmurs in Yifan’s ear, short and succinct.

When he is done, Yifan turns his head and nods slightly in appreciation. “Good job.”

He thinks, and then raises an eyebrow towards the door, saying lowly, “Yixing is at ‘Yu Jing’? Tell Wei Rao to prepare the wine for the guests at ‘Yu Jing’ as well.”

(T/N: Wei Rao is Manager Wei)

Zine bows in understanding, and then with his head still lowered, he tells Yifan what Manager Wei had said about the Mayor and the top floor being reserved. Yifan carelessly smirks. “It’s alright, I will deal with it. Go.”

As soon as he’s finished his orders, opposite to him the Deputy Director of the Education Provincial Department, Ye Mingzhang, is asking him for a toast.

The dinner is filled with such pleasantries, and Ye Mingzhang has intentionally brought his daughter, Ye Zhuwei to toast with Yifan together. Yifan is more than clear of the meaning behind. He raises his tulip glass, filled with Chateau D’Yquem’s white wine that the server had just prepared. As he speaks, he not only finishes the entire glass, but also keeps the other party at a verbal distance.

At Ye Zhuwei’s slightly disappointed look, Yifan knows that what he had done this afternoon, at the ceremony, had not removed the hope from the Ye family. He also knows why Zilin has deliberately pushed Yifan towards this kind of function.

Sons of prominent and rich families, especially ones as flirty as him, are more than notorious for changing girlfriends like changing clothes. Everyone knows this, so no one can be one hundred percent sure that he would give up an entire forest for a single flower, and this is also what the Ye family thinks. Zilin is telling Yifan that if he wants Yixing, he’d have to show the ability, as well as the confidence, in taking care of a situation like this with the Ye family.

Yifan suddenly remembers what Yixing had said.

\- _“You are the CEO of WU’s, if there are words you don’t say, I don’t dare say them either.”_

Perhaps it is time for some words to be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got a bit to say. I no I'm not the best when it comes to updating this fic, especially recently despite constantly promising that I would update more frequently.
> 
> The thing is, I've been not feeling quite... motivated tbh. Like I've translated, it's sitting there, but updating is another long, tedious process. And I'm not pointing any fingers - your kudos and comments really help me on a lot when I get them.
> 
> So perhaps in the end this is an apology to some degree. For not updating frequently, for not really throwing myself into this translation - I know it shows in the finished work.
> 
> I don't even know what I'm saying lol I just guess I needed to get something off my back. As always many thanks to Lois for betaing this for me (i just realized this is the first time i've thanked you in teh fic? like what?) like seriously this fic is made so much better with her here.
> 
> Anyway I will try to bring the next chapter to you soon, kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> ALSO TAKE THAT KANG YAN YOU BITCH


	20. Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yifan and Yixing reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's who:  
> Wu family  
> WU's - company  
> Zilin aka Chairman - Yifan and Sehun's oldest brother  
> Yifan aka CEO - Second brother  
> Sehun - Third brother  
> Sherine - Zilin's wife  
> Chanyeol - Zilin's secretary  
> Yixing - Yifan's secretary  
> Baekhyun - Yixing's younger brother
> 
> Others  
> Luhan - Sehun's senpai in drama school, plus Sehun's boyfriend  
> Zine - assistant secretary of WU's
> 
> Glossary  
> Ge - brother  
> Saozi - older brother's wife  
> Qianbei - senpai, senior, sunbae  
> Xuezhang - senior
> 
>  
> 
> Important people for this arc  
> Chen - Yixing's former BFF in university, still studies his PHD there.  
> Kang Yan - Yixing's former classmate, used to compete with Yixing a lot  
> Ye Zhuwei - Yixing's former classmate, a girl from a rich background who wants to become Yifan's lover  
> Ye Mingzhang - Ye Zhuwei's father, an important person  
> Wei Rao / Manager Wei - Manager of Imperial Manor

(T/N: Words in italics are originally in english)

The water makes a “swooshing” noise in the basin.

Yixing has both hands planted on the white sink and looks at himself through the mirror. Then, he scoops up another handful of water and splashes his face.

“Yixing, are you alright?”

Chen pats his shoulders worriedly and helps him turn the tap off. He looks on as Yixing remains staring at the mirror, weariness painted on his features, but Yixing shows no intention of moving. Chen can only lean against the sink and talk to him, keeping him company.

“Don’t drink anymore when we go back.” Chen folds his arms, snorting dismissively. “It’s been so many years, yet, our Chairman Kang is still so immature.”

Yixing doesn’t answer, he just takes a deep breath. The faint smell of liquor is quickly dissipating in the scent of champagne in the washroom. He quietly stares at the wide but simple mirror in front of him, and notices the slight pink tingeing the skin below his neck.

“When we were young in university, when we had tempers, when he wanted to beat you in everything, it was fine. Leaving aside the stupid stuff from the student union, those little things he did to take the postgraduate recommendation from you tripped you up quite a bit, right? Even today, he hasn’t changed one bit.” Chen is growing more and more angry, but quickly morphs into a chuckle. “But yeah, he’s finally found one thing he can be proud in, and ended up teaching his grandmother how to suck eggs. The secretary of WU’s CEO, hmm? If I was him, I’d try and mess with you too.”

“It’s fine, everything has passed.” Yixing smiles and punches Chen lightly, “Don’t destroy the fun.”

“Really?” Chen’s face distorts, “Yixing, don’t tell me you haven’t figured out that Kang Yan is waiting for you to become shitfaced from the alcohol, just because he wants to win one last time?”

“I know.”

Yixing smiles in resignation.

Of course he knows, or else he wouldn’t go to the washroom in the public corridor.

Everything they need can be found in the platinum white VIP suite, he even didn’t have to come out.

Chen almost chokes on the sight of Yixing’s smile. Of course he more than understands Yixing’s temper after four years together in university. This man isn’t overtly forgiving or merciful, but his tolerance goes deeper than the abyss of the sea. If he couldn’t care less about what is happening, he wouldn’t lift a finger to take care of it.

“Head back first, I’ll take another breather.” Yixing nudges Chen, “Careful, they will make you drink again.”

Chen pouts in defeat. “You do you.”

He straightens up and rambles on a few sentences, before shuffling out slowly.

When he can hear Chen’s footsteps becoming lighter and further away, Yixing turns around and turns on the tap again, splashing his face with another handful of water.

The flow of water against skin slowly but surely suppresses the tint of alcohol, pushing it back into the depths of his body. He only reaches a hand out to turn off the tap when he confirms that his drunkenness has been locked up within him. His body is bent forward, facing the sink, and the bright and extravagant ambience in the bathroom makes him want to keep his eyes shut. So the droplets flow down his lashes, and when they twitch a little bit, the moisture quickly slips into his eyes.

“Wipe the water away.”

A familiar, gentle voice echoes behind him.

Yixing is rather shocked, he wants to open his eyes but the water is disagreeing with him. He quickly blinks to clear his vision, and he indeed sees those large, slender fingers holding a white napkin of a luxurious material in front of him steadily. The strong, slender wrist is wrapped around with the black sleeve of a classical Versace suit, reminding him of who the newcomer is.

Yixing relaxes and takes the napkin, lifting his head after briefly wiping at his eyes. “Yifan.”

Yifan casually makes a noise of affirmation, and upon seeing water roll down Yixing’s forehead and nose, he can’t help but take the napkin back and lean in to help him wipe them away gently. Yixing is caught off guard, the lack of distance making him take a few stumbled steps backwards, and his spine makes contact with the icy cold surface of the rim of the basin. Yifan quickly darts an arm out to wrap around Yixing’s waist, locking him in his hold.

Their breaths mingle together. Yifan lowers his head, touching his forehead to Yixing’s, taking the opportunity to lick away the water droplets on his lips. “They’ve made you drink?”

There is also the taste of alcohol on Yifan’s breath, which makes Yixing feel drunk. He pants lightly, and then stares at the left pocket of the jacket in amusement. Looking to the napkin, he asks, “You used the pocket square to wipe my face?”

That is a Lanvin pocket handkerchief made from real silk, and he used it like a regular old napkin?

Moreover, Yifan has always paid definitive attention to his appearance, especially the details. It’s impossible to imagine that he’s just casually taken his pocket handkerchief, which is the most important element in showing his status and taste in his formal suit, out of the outfit, in the middle of a function.

Yifan’s attention is not diverted, he raises his eyebrows dangerously. “Kang Yan, that’s the name?”

Yixing becomes aware that his and Chen’s conversation must have been overheard by Yifan.

Now everything’s ruined.

It’s up to God whether or not Yixing can muddle through this.

It also depends on Yifan’s mood.

“You...”

“What does he do?”

Yixing is about to speak, but Yifan doesn’t give him the chance, he only asks even more probing questions.

With this direct question, Yixing realizes that Yifan will not let it go easily.

Nervously, he turns his head away, pretending that he couldn’t care less. “Aiya, it’s nothing to worry about.”

“Are you trying to keep it from me?” Yifan smiles confidently, not completely buying Yixing’s act. “Alright, I’ll have Zine look him up. It’s just a few minutes of delay, this short amount of time doesn’t matter to me.”

Yixing knows Yifan is not bluffing.

The worst thing is, the other man’s breathing is right by his ears and nose, enveloping him, and the arm around his waist is also starting to roam, slowly yet assuredly brushing over his sensitive spots. The building passion in those touches is making him lose focus, as if in the next second the other man would just take him right here.

“So, are you going to tell me?” Yifan narrows his eyes. Just the seductive and charming voice of his is enough to render Yixing boneless. After that, Yifan says more seriously, “You’ve done enough good to repay his maliciousness, idiot.”

At this, Yixing has to surrender.

He can’t fight against Yifan, so he deflates and tells him the truth.

“A financial supervisor in Black Treasure’s Chinese regional branch?” Yifan repeats, humour in his voice, and then he snorts coldly, “They really do allow anyone through those doors.”

He takes his phone out from god knows where. His large palm and long fingers allows him to manipulate the iPhone easily. It’s only until Yifan makes the call that Yixing finally realizes what is happening. He’s not sure who Yifan is calling, but he instinctively wants to stop him.

Yixing tries to snatch the phone away. “Hey, don’t mess around--”

Yifan ignores him, for convenience’s sake he has to give up the option of pressing his phone next to his ear. Stretching his long arm out, the phone is now out of reach from Yixing’s grasp, and Yifan turns on the speaker.

“Wu Yifan!” Yixing chuckles, resigned and fed up.

There’s no joking element in Yifan’s expression. From the phone comes the beeping of waiting for the other to pick up, but his gaze locks with Yixing’s intently. In his eyes are repressed anger and dissatisfaction.

“Even I wouldn’t have you drink this much. He’s a brave soul, isn’t he?”

The upwards tilt of the sentence is a sign of danger.

When Yifan has made up his mind, nothing will be able to change it.

Yixing understands that, at this moment, if he continues to stop Yifan single-mindedly, he will only make things worse. Moreover, he can see the affection and care hidden behind Yifan’s expression. His heart is softened, there is an indescribable warmth and softness wrapping around his throat, screaming at him to follow Yifan’s everything.

Muted, he stays silent and rests his head in the crook of Yifan’s neck.

 _Hey! Kris! My bro!”_ The phone is picked up then, and an overwhelmingly welcoming voice wafts over with an American accent in his english.

It’s a young man, by his voice he seems to be about the same age as Yifan, but his energetic happiness creates a strong contrast against Yifan’s normally calm and collected style.

“ _Enough, William_.” Yifan’s english is also one of a native speaker’s.

The other man hadn’t seem to hear what Yifan had said, as he’s just following his own script. Yixing thinks that this call seems to have just unleashed a chatterbox.

_“What a pleasant surprise man! You are giving me a call! Oh, yeah, I know, it’s been so long since our last call so I bet you…”_

_”William, I said enough.”_ Yifan’s brows are deeply furrowed, and he warns again, “Or else don’t blame me if I stuff you inside a parrot’s cage next time we meet.”

The other end of the phone remains silent, and only recovers after a few seconds, saying, _”Wow, so cool.”_

Yifan nods his head in satisfaction. _”Good.”_

“ _So... Eh, what’s up?_ What orders does our honoured Mr Kris want to give?”

“There is a financial supervisor in Black Treasure’s Chinese regional branch, called Kang Yan.” Yifan says calmly, “I do not believe he can accomplish anything else. Therefore, it does not make sense for his career to have any advancements. I believe you understand what I mean.”

“ _Do my ears deceive me?_ ” There is unfeigned shock in William’s tone, “ _Amazing!_ The lion has decided to wake up and kill the fly! Can you tell me how he got on your radar?”

Yifan doesn’t seem to want to give William any answers. “If you really have nothing else to do, how about calling the CEO of the China region back to the states for a good thrashing? If, by the end of the year, I do not see at least 8 zeroes of profits in Black Treasure’s financial report, in USD, I will consider calling our dearest Professor Joseph to throw you back into Yale and start from scratch, personally.”

 _“Don’t be mean, Kris.”_ The man on the other end of the phone has been crushed completely, weak and exposed. _“Okay, I know your meaning. I’ll send an email to the chief executive officer of Greater China Region, telling him this decision as soon as possible, I promise.”_

Both of them speak rapidly, and in their exchange Yifan’s enunciation and pronunciation are no different to William’s, his familiarity with english is not any weaker than his mother tongue. Although Yixing hasn’t been overseas, his listening is still very good. With the loud speaker on, it’s almost as if the two of them are talking right in front of him. Through the conversation Yixing can guess that this young man called “William” is not only the CEO of the entire Black Treasure, but was also Yifan’s classmate in Yale. 

_“Thanks.”_

Yifan’s gratitude is as simple and precise as usual.

 _“Ah... Hey! Hey! Bro!”_ Even though he’s very familiar with Yifan’s temperament, William can’t hold back anymore, and he bargains unhappily, “This is it? I thought you were going to pilot a plane to Manhattan yourself and thank me here at Fifth Avenue, then treat me to a huge meal. It’s early morning in New York, time is expensive, plus, I’m helping you.”

 _”Fine.”_ Yifan raises his eyebrows in interest and bargains right back. “If it comes to helping - firstly, it is Black Treasure’s internal mistake in hiring the wrong person. My reminder is helping Black treasure avoid a potential risk, so from this perspective, I am helping you. Second, if you want a huge meal, I regretfully tell you that I cannot be there. Luckily, my brother is in America. If you don’t mind, you can go find him for the food.”

“ _My God--_ ” The other man is clearly on the brink of despair, “Kris, you hurt me.”

Yifan clears his throat painstakingly. “Or perhaps -- if you do not blame me for being too late, I may come to America with another person this Christmas, and we can have the dinner then.”

When Yixing hears this, he reflexively straightens up, and he discovers that Yifan’s gaze has landed on his face with the end of his sentence, piercing and profound.

It’s almost as if the man on the other end of the phone has been replaced by someone else, he’d instantly perked up energetically to ask, “Who?”

“If you ask more questions, I’ll take back my words.” Yifan clearly has no interest in playing along with him, and quickly wraps it up. “If it’s done, I still have business to attend to. _See you, bro._ ”

“Hey-- Kris you, you’re kicking away the ladder after you’ve got on--”

Before the line is cut off, this strange, desperate idiom is produced.

Hearing that voice in such a strange accent, Yixing cannot help but burst out in laughter. “How could you bully him like that?”

“Bully who? Kang Yan? Or William?” Yifan takes in Yixing’s laughing face, and momentarily feels heat rising in his body. Even his gaze is turning dark and indecipherable. With two hands against the sink, he traps Yixing inside a semi-circle right in front of himself, his voice low yet exceptionally tender. “I can bully the entire world until there is no living soul left on the planet, except for you.”

Such heavy words forces Yixing’s heart to a stop.

He stares into Yifan’s eyes helplessly, he feels like there is a vortex within them, sucking him in. He can read the desire in Yifan’s pupils, but right before he falls, he pulls on the last remaining shred of rationality he has and stutters out, “Let’s... let’s go back, should we? Someone will see... Mmh...”

Yifan has already covered his mouth with his own.

The tangle of their tongues are familiar, but in this public area, Yixing has a strong sense of having an affair. This makes him nervous, and he unconsciously grips tighter onto the fabric around Yifan’s waist. In the end he cannot fend off Yifan’s invasions, and his mouth is plundered by the other man’s tongue. He even suspects that the red wine in Yifan’s mouth is making him even more drunk than the strong liquor he had just had, his mind is turning heavy and dazed.

After a while, Yifan finally deigns it time to release him, panting.

“You’re not allowed to drink anymore, do you hear me?” The man is on top of Yixing, his tone half-commanding, half-pitying as he says this into Yixing’s ear, as if he is afraid of something being taken away from him. “Your neck has turned pink, did you know?”

“Okay.” Yixing responds back, and finally asks the question he had wanted to ask. “Why are you here?”

“Zine told me he saw you come out, I got worried.” Yifan huffs, brushing at the loose strands of hair on Yixing’s forehead. ”At that moment I had already mentioned to the others that you are here, not far from ‘Liu Guang’. They owe me the favour of allowing me to leave temporarily.”

Yixing nods. “It won’t be good for you to be gone for so long.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Yifan searches Yixing’s hand and holds it. “Yixing, I hope you can return with me to ‘Liu Guang’.”

“What did you say?” Yixing asks in shock.

That equals to directly and frankly telling other people that CEO Wu’s lover is a man.

“The one I love is you, there is nothing to hide about this. Only you can accompany me and help me fend off those old fools.” Yifan brushes his thumb over Yixing’s cheek, and jokes, “Besides, if Ye Zhuwei successfully seduces me, you’ll be the one crying.”

Yixing glares at him. “Don’t you dare.”

Yifan folds Yixing into his embrace good-naturedly, replying gently, “I wouldn’t dare.”

“I need to go back to see Chen and tell them where I’m going.”

Yifan knows Yixing has agreed, and he’s about to say ‘You go, I’ll wait for you outside’, when Yixing, without warning, extends an invitation to him. “You’re coming with me.”

There is disbelief, at first, and then he laughs lightly. “You’ve made up your mind?”

“Yeah.”

Yixing makes a short yet firm reply.

He knows Yifan is worried that he doesn’t want his classmates to know he likes men, so Yifan is giving him space, always asking for his permission.

Yet, with Yifan’s honesty, the small doubts and fears in his heart have long since dissipated.

\-- I just want you.

At the bottom of his heart, there is a voice, repeating this phrase over and over again.

\-- I do not care about anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last fully translated of Overstep I have on hand ._. so you will probably have to wait a little longer for the next chapter (oops)
> 
> If you've followed me on twitter, you may have discovered that I am also translating a Chanxing oneshot on the side (bcus I miss chanxing). That is much harder than I anticipated it being hehehehe but I am perservering


	21. Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now everyone knows Yixing is Yifan's secretary - doesn't stop someone from trying to one-up Yixing.
> 
> Or,
> 
> Yifan always finds Yixing. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's who:  
> Wu family  
> WU's - company  
> Zilin aka Chairman - Yifan and Sehun's oldest brother  
> Yifan aka CEO - Second brother  
> Sehun - Third brother  
> Sherine - Zilin's wife  
> Chanyeol - Zilin's secretary  
> Yixing - Yifan's secretary  
> Baekhyun - Yixing's younger brother
> 
> Others  
> Luhan - Sehun's senpai in drama school, plus Sehun's boyfriend  
> Zine - assistant secretary of WU's
> 
> Glossary  
> Ge - brother  
> Saozi - older brother's wife  
> Qianbei - senpai, senior, sunbae  
> Xuezhang - senior
> 
>  
> 
> Important people for this arc  
> Chen - Yixing's former BFF in university, still studies his PHD there.  
> Kang Yan - Yixing's former classmate, used to compete with Yixing a lot  
> Ye Zhuwei - Yixing's former classmate, a girl from a rich background who wants to become Yifan's lover  
> Ye Mingzhang - Ye Zhuwei's father, an important person  
> Wei Rao / Manager Wei - Manager of Imperial Manor

In the many platinum VIP rooms on the top floor of Imperial Manor, “Yu Jing” is the only room that could ever compare to “Liu Guang”.

On the extravagant glass bronze door, the carving of the Qilin echoes the dancing dragons on the door of “Liu Guang”, perfectly assimilating this beast of luck and prosperity in ancient Chinese culture into classic Greek Corinthian designs. The middle cylinder of the grand and solemn antique copper handle is made from glass-type white jade, looking particularly clean and clear.

When he touches the gentle jade, it is slightly cold.

His finger tips quiver in discomfort, and then he grabs the handle tightly again.

Subconsciously, Yixing turns around to look at Yifan.

The man standing next to him smiles lightly, and his arms wrap around Yixing’s body, easily protecting him inside Yifan’s own territory. And then, he takes the handle, together with Yixing.

Yifan’s hands did not exert any strength, yet it is like a booster that helps Yixing open the door of “Yu Jing”.

Once the door is opened, there is the raucous noise of glasses clinking with one another. It is not one that is like social events or needed business gatherings, fake and dramatic. The atmosphere is clearly one of intimacy and tolerance. The boundaries between one another may exist between classmates at first, but soon it will disappear. Some people are still sitting by the marble round table, not having moved, but other people have long gone somewhere else to continue to play and drink.

“Hey, Yixing you-”

Chen was sitting on a leather sofa to the left, underneath a hollowed out champagne coloured screen, chatting with someone else. When he turned his head, he just saw Yixing, and he had to put down his glass and greet him. He hadn’t expected that as soon as he got up, he would choke the last part of his sentence back.

He had just seen the man, the one stood behind Yixing, this afternoon.

It was through an LED screen, far away, yet memorable, and now this man has appeared in front of him.

A breathing and alive version CEO of the WU empire, Wu Yifan.

The whole of “Yu Jing” instantly sinks into a strange silence. Everyone stands up rapidly, their faces all showing equal shock, but also their own little emotions. Curiosity, confusion, and astoundment.

“Well...” Yixing clears his throat and puts his hands inside the pocket of his jeans, trying to make the atmosphere more relaxed. “I have to go for a while, you guys should continue without me.”

After he finishes he thinks, and then, quite unnaturally, tilts his body towards Yifan, explaining, “I have to go to ‘Liu Guang’.”

From the guidance of Yixing’s body movements, everyone there knows that this is the intention of the man standing behind him, and, of course, they nod immediately. Only, as they nod they can’t help but muse internally about Yixing’s status when it comes to Wu Yifan.

What’s happening in ‘Liu Guang’ tonight, after all?

Everyone there is famous and noteworthy. Unless you have some reputation, you won’t even have the chance to stand next to them, let alone join their dinner.

Even though Yixing has the identity of being Yifan’s personal secretary, there is no way that he can just join the dinner mid-way like this. Even the King’s closest guards or advisors, no matter their power, cannot simply enter the feast of the Royal family just like that.

Yifan watches Yixing being awkward, and takes in everyone else’s contemplative yet rigid posture and can’t help but laugh internally. It seems that his boyfriend still hasn’t picked up the skill on how to push his burdens onto Yifan, as he didn’t even do a simple introduction to draw attention to Yifan. Yifan’s not here to just be a human background for Yixing, he’s here to support Yixing - even though he won’t have any complaints in being a human background for his own secretary lover.

The smile on his face holds as he thinks this, and now he slowly and casually opens his mouth to speak. “My apologies, it is my request.”

Everyone’s gaze rapidly lands on Yifan.

He smirks slightly, languidly doing a self-introduction. “WU’s, Wu Yifan.”

A strange atmosphere spreads inside “Yu Jing”. Yifan seems to have a gentle and friendly temperament, but there is still the sense of something being suppressed and pushed down, even speaking is made hard as they are swamped by uneasiness and nervousness.

Finally, it is Chen who laughs in greeting, “We witnessed CEO Wu’s grace this afternoon.”

“This is my card.” Yifan takes out a black gold-stamped business card out of the pocket of his jacket, and walks naturally towards the marble round table in the middle of the room. “I do not have the habit of giving out my business card. Thus, there is only one.”

As he finishes, the card with excellent texture slowly and lightly lands on the agate patterned table top. Yifan’s movements have always been elegant, and his gaze happens to sweep over the person in front of him, and he smiles lightly, as if in anticipation. Then he turns around. “Yixing’s classmates are my classmates. If you are in need, feel free to contact me.” 

He glances at the transparent glass bottles on the table, and then an uneasily identifiable cold smile tugs at the corner of his mouth.

Vodka.

Very well.

“Leaving midway is not Yixing’s intention, and I am responsible for it.” Yifan walks back to Yixing’s side. “The dinner at ‘Liu Guang’ is almost at an end and will be done soon. Afterwards, I will return to make further apologies in person, I hope everyone would give me that opportunity.”

If you translate it, you get the meaning - before I come back, no one can leave.

After he says this, Yifan nods his head slightly to indicate that he and Yixing should take leave. Then, he holds Yixing by the waist comfortingly, his motions natural. “Let’s go.”

Yixing leans into his movements and smiles apologetically, “Enjoy.”

As they leave, they are still one following the other, only a shoulder’s distance apart. It is the exact same way they had come in. It’s only until the door to “Yu Jing” closes firmly that everyone starts moving, gaping at one another.

A few people nudge Chen with their elbows at the same time, calling him by his real name this time, “Kim Jongdae... just now... CEO Wu... held Yixing’s waist?”

Chen nods assuredly. “Yeah...”

Even though that light movement was like a dragonfly landing on water - so gentle that it was like it never happened.

Still in doubt, they ask, “Fuck... Am I overthinking this?”

“You’re not overthinking, it means you’re thinking like a normal person.” Chen glares half-heartedly at the person who asked that question. “If a man hugs you, what would you do?”

The other immediately shuts up, and shivers like ants have crawled on him. “I would ask if he needs the doctor.”

Chen tilts his head and raises an eyebrow, smirking.

That’s it.

There are a lot of variations in intimacy in the world, that cannot be achieved by years of friendship, or even family, let alone this relationship between boss and subordinate. To men, even towards university dormmates that you had been living with and eating with, the most physical contact that was tolerable was simply an arm on the shoulder, not around the waist.

Yifan is giving them a prelude.

Everyone comes to the realization then, and then impressed sighs fill the air.

“My god, that five million yuan was for Yixing?”

“And we were guessing about CEO Wu’s relationship with Ye Zhuwei in front of Yixing? We’re such idiots.”

“I can’t believe that Yixing likes men!”

“So what if he likes men, we’re highly educated people of the new world, let’s have some civilized and open discussions.” Chen sits on the sofa, taking a glass of wine and then smiling cunningly. “Let’s wait and see, it’s only just started.”

A person who’s still standing scratches his head. “Why do I get the feeling CEO Wu is about to do something horrible to us?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, the platinum white suite in Imperial Manor is the most comfortable, why are you complaining?” Chen takes a small sip of vodka in the glass, the clean and pure texture transforming into a string of fire within his throat, so intense that he furrows his brows, and he says pointedly, “Either way, is he going to do something horrible to me? Or to you? Do you have a guilty conscience we don’t know about?

Everyone nods in thought, each musing that there really isn’t anything they should be concerned about, so they all relax and continue to enjoy their alcohol. Only, as they’re drinking they can’t help but sigh, “Yixing is good, isn’t he?”

Kang Yan stands alone in his unease.

The black card is just within arms length from him.

He cannot judge whether the Wu Yifan’s act of placing the card in front of him was deliberate or coincidental. Either way, Yifan’s dismissive glance has already burnt insecurity into the deepest part of Kang Yan’s body.

There are intricate classical patterns on the card, accentuating the subtle pride in the golden words of “Wu Yifan”. Underneath the chinese characters are a line of cursive english - “Kris Wu”. The letters are also golden, radiant, just like a short sword, pointed straight at his chest.

Kang Yan suddenly thinks that it’s a bit difficult for him.

“That was Kang Yan?”

As soon as they step on the carpet of the corridor, Yifan speaks.

“Yes.”

Yixing understands, knows that Yifan is not talking about Chen at all. He knows Yifan, nor will he neglect any small act the man does. Yifan has always been like this, he never does manoeuvres unnecessarily.

“How did you know?”

He’s curious.

Although Yifan is looking to the front, he can feel the little tint of worship in Yixing’s tone, and Yifan’s smile naturally falls onto the corner of his lips. He seems pleased. “I guessed.”

His judgement has always been sharp, especially when it comes to character.

Yixing hesitates, and when he stares at Yifan it’s cautious. “You’ve already stoppered any chance of advancement in the company, will you be so serious later on?”

Yifan smiles. “I will control myself, but I should teach him some lessons in person.”

“Aiyowei, can you not be so bossy?”

Yixing tugs at Yifan’s arm, complaining unhappily.

It sounds more like flirting.

Yifan stops, lowering his head to stare into Yixing’s eyes patiently. “Then tell me, am I being bossy, or is the alcohol worse?”

“Ah?”

Yixing’s eyes widen even further, clearly not understanding what Yifan is talking about.

“Sweden’s Absolut vodka, it’s strong with over a 40% alcohol level. By making you drink it just like that, it’s clear he’s not just playing around with you.” Yifan pinches Yixing’s cheeks in resignation. “You are just gathering with classmates, not trying to get smashed in a pub. If I don’t teach him a lesson now, am I to wait for him to make you absolutely drunk?”

It’s only now that Yixing realizes that Yifan is actually hurting for Yixing, for being forced to drink like this. That’s why he’s not letting Kang Yan go.

Now Yixing can’t really say anything - how could he bear to reject Yifan’s protectiveness over him?

So he just mumbles in a small voice, “If you’re here, then I don’t have to drink.”

Yifan watches his cute demeanor, and his heart melts into a puddle of goo. So he goes along with Yixing and says ‘yes’ a few times, coaxing, “You don’t need to drink with him anymore, I’ll do it for you.”

As they are speaking, they have already arrived at the doors of “Liuguang”. They’ve entered at the right moment, just as the servers are putting down small portions of steamed wrasse.

Yifan, of course, walks ahead.

Ye Mingzhang sits in a place where he can easily notice people coming in and out. When he sees Yifan return, he stands up and greets him, “CEO Wu took quite a long time.”

Yifan smiles lightly. “My apologies, I was delayed. I will punish myself by having a glass later.” 

(T/N: To punish yourself with a drink means to drink a glass in return for disrupting the event)

After he says that, he steps to a side, and is about to introduce the man behind him when a surprised woman’s voice cuts him off.

“Zhang Yixing?”

Ye Zhuwei’s voice is timid and sweet, but it is clear that her cry is an accident and is uncontrolled, as if it just burst out.

Yixing hadn’t thought Ye Zhuwei would plainly call his name like that, so he can only just smile at her politely.

They are classmates, but they were not close.

There’s clearly anticipated amusement in Yifan’s eyes. “Yixing and Miss Ye were classmates.”

There is no questioning, no doubt, it is just a simple factual statement.

Everyone else in “Liu Guang” had long stood up with Ye Mingzhang, and now they all just stand there, looking at ease, but internally they’re all torn.

They know that Yifan’s “lover” that he had mentioned was also on the top floor of Imperial Manor. When Yifan had left he had made it clear - “Yu Jing” needed him to take care of some things. Then, the one that Yifan could bring here personally must be the lover that was in “Yu Jing”.

The embarrassing thing is that these foxes of the political field all know why Ye Mingzhang has brought Ye Zhuwei with him. They thought that pretending to know nothing would make them able to deal with the situation tonight, however, they didn’t expect that Yifan would just stop the Ye father-daughter duo in their tracks, especially in such a clean and decisive manner, with no space for discussion.

After all, it’s fine to bring someone here.

Then the one you brought turns out to be a man.

Ye Zhuwei’s “death penalty” is one that is clearly overkill.

“Let me introduce you.” Yifan smiles lightly at Yixing. “Yixing, this is Deputy Director Ye of the Provincial Department of Education, Chief Lin of the Higher Education Bureau, then these two are Mayor Dai and Municipal Party Committee member Lau.”

Yixing shakes hands in greeting with each of them according to Yifan’s introduction. Finally, when they get to University A’s headmaster and school board, Yifan stands next to Yixing and smiles, “Neither Headmaster Chen nor Party Secretary Jin need any introduction from me, as I’m sure you know them better than I.

Yixing maintains his standard smile and politely reaches out a hand. “Hello Headmaster, Party Secretary Jin.”

His expression is respectful and appropriate, already having adapted some of Yifan’s regal style of acting, yet he doesn’t have that overpowering dominance that Yifan exudes. He stands there, the lines of his face comfortable and soft, just like wind in the spring, yet you cannot underestimate him. He is reserved and gentle, the man beside him is sharp and radiant. These two different auras blend together like they were made for one another, causing people to develop a strange sort of admiration for it.

Ye Mingzhang is not new to the scene. Even though he is disappointed, he knows what he has to do. Yifan did leave space for him, just letting the embarrassment stay within Ye Mingzhang and not throwing it onto the table. A rejection like this is subtle and clean, meaning that it is still a quick death. Thus, the faint awkwardness on his face comes and goes in a split second, and he is happily gesturing for both of them to take seats.

As Yixing is an addition to the table mid-way through the dinner, the positioning of the seats are inevitably moved. Everyone humbly doles out pleasantries, and they, as the original seating plan push Yifan onto the head of the table, with Yixing next to him. Yixing was originally adamant in rejecting it. Flattery is flattery, everyone here is important in the political field, so he doesn’t dare act so impetuously.

Yet even people like Ye Mingzhang are very insistent as they say cheerily, “You are our guest, it is fair that you sit next to CEO Wu.”

Yifan doesn’t pay much attention to it, but even though he doesn’t speak, the smile on his lips is a clear sign of approval.

When Yixing sits next to Yifan’s right, he catches Ye Zhuwei leaning over to whisper with Ye Mingzhang. Her dazed expression is like mist passing over the Jiangnan river - blurring and darkening the sky. Yixing recalls the way she had been attractive to everyone around her, and there is a bit of guilt simmering in his heart. She had always been a coveted goddess, and the absolute loss, like her very own Waterloo, she suffered here today with Yifan may likely be the worst defeat she has suffered over the years.

“Aiya, our bad, our bad,” Ye Mingzhang suddenly says loudly, calling the waiter over. “WeiWei is the thoughtful one, we need one more portion of fish here.”

“No need to bother, I’ll give mine to him.” Yifan waves his hand dismissively and pushes the white porcelain dish in front of Yixing, and then turns to Ye Mingzhang to explain, “It is an expensive dish, but I have never found much desire to savour it as many do.”

He takes the opportunity to raise his glass, touching the glass base to the table lightly in respect as he changes the topic. “As I mentioned, I shall punish myself with a glass.”

Yifan leans his head back, downing the white wine in the champagne glass.

Everyone understands that every word Yifan says is a smart way of reminding all of them of what is happening. Simply the few phrases to give the portion of fish to Yixing already lets everyone take note of the fact that there doesn’t seem to be any distance between Yifan and Yixing.

Chief of the Higher Education Bureau Lin immediately clears the air. “You are too polite, CEO Wu.”

“Yixing is my secretary, as well as my lover.” Yifan takes the golden-laced napkin next to him to dab at the corner of his mouth, his tone is serious yet humorous. “I often hear him speak of his alma mater, it’s so passionate that even I become jealous. Today is the anniversary, such an excellent occasion. In all reason, Yixing should come and greet Headmaster Chen and Party Secretary Jin.”

With Ye Zhuwei’s example at first, this reasoning becomes all the more acceptable.

After all, Ye Zhuwei’s identity is also one of an alumni.

Headmaster Chen laughs as well. “It is our pride that we had such an excellent student.”

Yixing puts on a face of obedience, but internally he’s just smiling casually. He’s starting to understand why Yifan doesn’t like mixing with politicians. They spin pretty word after pretty word, extravagant on the outside yet they don’t mean a thing. Fortunately, he’s learnt quite a lot from Yifan in terms of things like this, it’s easy for him to handle these situations. In a few exchanges everyone is smiling cheerily again.

After some pleasantries, everyone naturally picks up their chopsticks.

Unlike others, Yixing is not digging in as he looks at the select little piece of fish in front of him, on its white dish. Though, it is a truly exquisite dish, where lake green and sulfur yellow are peering through the blue, and its heavy, thick slices glisten under the light.

He doesn’t like fish, just like Yifan.

But he must eat this, he’s not willing for others to think Yifan’s goodwill is wasted.

“What’s wrong? Does it not sit well?”

But Yifan has accurately captured his small indicators. Others do not spot Yixing’s symbolic movements, but how could he not? Before Yixing can speak, he puts down the small spoon for the bowl of pigeon broiled with caterpillar fungus, and instead takes his chopsticks to try the fish himself.

Yixing is not quick enough to stop him. Then everyone else is also gaping in shock.

Let’s not mention the intimacy Yifan’s actions show, even the simple point of him not liking fish, yet he’s willing to try the dish for Yixing - no one can fathom that the CEO of the WU’s empire would cater to someone to this extent.

Yifan has a calm exterior, it’s clear that there is no problem with the fish. He turns around to see Yixing mouthing at him with difficulty, ‘I don’t like fish’. He can’t help but smile at him gently. “If you don’t like it, just leave it, it’s alright.”

This sugary sweet, almost pampering, tone causes the others to descend into a situation of further unease. It’s not good to say anything, yet, it’s also not good to not say anything. Finally, the City Secretary Liu Yan half-flattering, half-diverting the topic says, “It seems Secretary Zhang is very useful to CEO Wu.”

Yifan does not rebuke. “Yes, why else would I be in such a hurry to make him part of the Wu family? If I don’t coax him through the doors of the Wu family house, I can’t be sure that he will stay by my side.”

(T/N: Basically, Yifan is saying he wants to marry Yixing. Like carrying him over the threshold and all.)

This may be a joke, but the meaning is there.

Everyone laughs and applauds CEO Wu’s humour.

After a while, someone can’t help themselves and raises, “Chairman Wu must be very comforted that CEO Wu has such a good helper with him.”

How could Yifan not understand the question in the other man’s words? He smiles, and, maintaining his nonchalant composure answers, “Most of my brother’s attentions are on the business of the Empire, he rarely has time for my personal affairs. I believe that as long as I keep WU’s safe, there is nothing my brother has to cease being comforted by.”

He turns to Yixing again. “It is Yixing, who will not budge, that puts me at a loss of what to do.”

In a few exchanges, Yifan has given the initiative to Yixing.

Everyone bites their tongue - He _is_ the apple of Yifan’s eye.

They are aware of where Yifan’s confidence comes from. For this man who is young, yet can make the business world shake in fear, his greatest capital is his ability. Wu Zilin can control Yifan, but without Yifan, Zilin cannot control WU’s. Yifan is showing his hand - not even Zilin can do anything about some decisions that Yifan makes.

At that, could they not know better?

Everyone then buries this thought inside their brains and pretend to not know anything, they just smile along and say, “Secretary Zhang has his own thoughts, of course.”

And then the banter continues for around half an hour before it finally approaches the end.

Wei Rao leads the servers inside “Liu Guang”, the cart they push in with them has seven stainless steel ice buckets lined up neatly on top. Six of them have wine, and the remainders have a sweet grape wine from Bordeaux Sauternes. Yifan’s gaze sweeps over them, then instructs Wei Rao to put the ice buckets inside gift boxes, and deliver them accordingly to each of the leaders around the table. Of course, the sweet grape wine is a ladies’ wine specially prepared for Ye Zhuwei.

The wine Yifan can take out is not something cheap, and all of them there do not spare the humble courtesies of saying no, but they cannot shift Yifan’s intentions and they end up accepting the gifts graciously.

As people leave “Liu Guang”, Yixing follows Yifan in shaking hands with Ye Mingzhang and the others, then he shakes hands with Ye Zhuwei. Yixing can see that the smile in her eyes has weakened, so faint, it seems she has completely lost hope.

This dinner has finally ended.

Watching the closing elevator door, Yixing sighs, weary.

“Tired?” Yifan hugs him by the shoulder and smiles, “The education sector will stop making advances at us in the future.”

“Mmh.”

When Yixing grunts lightly, it’s not clear which sentence he’s responding to, but he holds Yifan back around the waist tightly.

Yifan ruffles his hair. “It’s not over yet.”

“Hmm?”

Yixing raises his head, looking at Yifan in puzzlement as the man nods his head in a vague direction.

“Now, we go to ‘Yu Jing’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So haha sorry for the delay (as usual)
> 
> There's just been a lot of drama in my life really (some of them self-induced so feel free to yell at me) (But on that note my advice is not to make irl friends irl friends are so icky) (just kidding they're so icky but i love them to bits) so basically I've... run out of chapters... Yes... I've translated like four lines of the next chapter... and that's it... I got nothing...
> 
> (Fun fact: I was translating the last part of this chappy while skyping with a friend. 50% of our conversation was me complaining about how shit my chinese is and how hard the chinese words I was looking at, and she was helping me google where some of these idioms and phrases came from so I could understand the sentences properly)


	22. Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yifan and Yixing have fended off the new contenders - now, they revisit some old demons.
> 
> A mini-demon, but a demon nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's who:  
> Wu family  
> WU's - company  
> Zilin aka Chairman - Yifan and Sehun's oldest brother  
> Yifan aka CEO - Second brother  
> Sehun - Third brother  
> Sherine - Zilin's wife  
> Chanyeol - Zilin's secretary  
> Yixing - Yifan's secretary  
> Baekhyun - Yixing's younger brother
> 
> Others  
> Luhan - Sehun's senpai in drama school, plus Sehun's boyfriend  
> Zine - assistant secretary of WU's
> 
> Glossary  
> Ge - brother  
> Saozi - older brother's wife  
> Qianbei - senpai, senior, sunbae  
> Xuezhang - senior
> 
>  
> 
> Important people for this arc  
> Chen - Yixing's former BFF in university, still studies his PHD there.  
> Kang Yan - Yixing's former classmate, used to compete with Yixing a lot  
> Wei Rao / Manager Wei - Manager of Imperial Manor

Ten glasses neatly sit on the dark zircon table, occupying a corner.

The rays of the spotlight reflect from everywhere and nowhere. They are caught by the half pear-shaped crystal dangling from the Mediterranean chandelier, and then rocket towards the clear glass on the walls. As night falls, you can see the stars float by when you raise your head indoors, the whole space filled with a mythical spaciousness.

Yifan removes his suit jacket and hands it to Yixing, loosening his tie in the process.

As he watches the man’s tall and elegant stature, Kang Yan’s hand begins to sweat.

In this Entertainment Lounge created like an underwater palace, his nightmare has started its countdown.

Half an hour ago, Yifan and Yixing had returned to “Yu Jing”.

Yifan had not said anything else, he had just tilted his head back and drank two glasses of alcohol, and then explained mildly and apologetically, “Yixing does not have a good alcohol tolerance, I don’t let him touch alcohols of such strength. I have drunk an extra glass in his place.”

Once this is out of the way, the few best friends in university, including Chen, can no longer sit still, and they ask Yixing in a whisper, “Come on, say something, do you still want to keep us in the dark?”

“Even if I wanted to, I’d need the ability to.” Yixing pours a glass of lemon water for Yifan, an understanding smile on the edge of his mouth. “He is my boss, as well as my boyfriend.”

Yixing lays it out frankly with nothing to hide, in turn it makes others think that there’s nothing to be surprised at.

Yifan sips at the lemon water and raises an eyebrow unhappily. “Boyfriend?”

“Ah?” Yixing asks, confused, turning around to look at the man leaning against the sofa. Then Yifan brushes Yixing’s nose as if no one is around, the affection clear in his eyes. “You are halfway to being part of the Wu family, and you want to call me just a boyfriend?”

Perhaps it was from that moment that the alarm bells officially went off in Kang Yan’s heart.

He sees how this unattainable man acts around Yixing, so friendly and approachable. Just like a god from nine heavens above, willingly stripping his own status away to land onto the mortal world, transforming all of his light and love into gentleness and indulgence, just so that he can keep the man he is looking at by his side. Wu Yifan is still the Wu Yifan that is far away, untouchable, the only plainness, human side he shows is only for Zhang Yixing.

Moreover, the difference between the terms “being part of the Wu family” and “boyfriend” is stark, Kang Yan knows this with alarming clarity.

The threshold of the Wu family is a protective principle. Yifan is telling everyone that Yixing is not only someone related to the Wu family, he’s someone whose honour and disgrace is directly hinged onto the Wu family’s.

If at first he was still uneasily suspicious, that he had been overthinking, then all of what Yifan has done and what Yifan has said no longer gives him space to carry hope that he can get off lucky. He is not as idiotic to cover his ears and pretend that nothing exists, he knows precisely the reason which landed him in this spot. Yifan is coming here directly for him, there is no way he can escape.

The worst thing is, he doesn’t know when this will be over, these tumultuous winds that rise before the storm even hits.

Yixing doesn’t take Yifan that seriously, he gives Yifan an amused yet admonishing look and turns back around to continue chatting with his former classmates. After a while, someone pipes up and starts to groan that it’s boring to just drink, they should find a place to play majiang or something. Hearing this, Yifan puts down his glass and raises his arm to look at his watch, saying that since the night is still young, and everyone wants to have more fun, he will take this chance to give you an apology. There is an Entertainment Lounge on the top floor of Imperial Manor, everyone can heard there and he will make arrangements.

And then, they are brought to the extravagantly luxurious Entertainment Lounge.

Chess and poker cards, snooker, bowling alleys, bars, you name it, they have it.

Kang Yan isn’t good at pool, but his bowling is excellent. He sits at the bar, glumly drunk a glass of cherry brandy, then, seeing that nothing much has happened yet, he just stands up and goes to the bowling area. Yet, he’s just managed to get a spare when he hears Yifan’s voice from behind him. “Supervisor Kang.”

He turns around, and Kang Yan sees Yifan, one hand in the pocket of his pants, the other holding a bowling ball. It’s a formal suit and stiff leather shoes, but he is as casual in it as if he is wearing pajamas. Yifan’s eyes narrows slightly as he aims at the pins at the end of the track, and a beautiful straight ball topples all ten pins. Then, he turns to look at Kang Yan. “Is it alright if I call you this?”

Of course there’s nothing to be not alright over.

It’s just too flattering.

“I heard from Yixing that tonight, you are treating the group, Supervisor Kang?”

Kang Yan nods, it is him indeed.

Yifan chuckles lightly, and once again throws out another ball before resuming the chat.

“Supervisor Kang’s bowling skills aren’t bad.”

“You speak too highly of me, CEO Wu.”

“I am not exaggerating.” Yifan pauses, and then, out of the blue, a condescending smile appears. “Supervisor Kang’s alcohol tolerance is also not bad.”

Maybe the air conditioning is too much, Kang Yan feels his spine getting cold.

Yet Yifan still has a interested look on his face. “I am quite curious, could I possibly challenge you a bit, Supervisor Kang?”

It is a challenge over bowling skills, as well as alcohol tolerance.

“You mean playing while drinking, CEO Wu?”

Yifan raises an eyebrow.

If you drink vodka but don’t gamble over it, where’s the fun in that?

“If you invite me to this, CEO Wu, there is no reason for me to decline.”

Kang Yan relaxes. Even though he’s still nervous, he still pretends to be calm as he agrees. When it comes to bowling, he has some confidence.

Under Yifan’s instructions, the servers quickly clear out the area. The two adjacent tracks are right beside the bar and the sofas. The glasses are lined up neatly on the bar table, and as Yifan had ordered, they were all pure Russian vodka cups, their volume is twice or even thrice that of normal strong alcohols.

“You’ve already drunk a lot.”

Although Yixing has tucked Yifan’s suit jacket in the crook of his elbow, he can’t help but complain as he glares at those glasses. He is standing right in front of Yifan, the two of them forming their relatively private conversation space. Yet this mumbling cannot escape Yifan’s ears. Seeing the look of “stop fooling around” in Yixing’s worried gaze, Yifan’s mood swells and he asks in a low voice, “Are you worried for me, or are you feeling hurt on my behalf?”

Yixing has nothing to say towards his flirting. “His bowling skills are quite good.”

Kang Yan’s skills are familiar to him, the man can be counted as half a professional bowling player. In University he’d been in the Bowling Society, he even went to a few competitions and had quite remarkable results.

“You don’t trust me?”

Yifan tugs him into an embrace, his breath hitting Yixing’s ear like a hot kiss. Yixing tilts his head up to meet Yifan’s teasing gaze, and is about to scold him for not taking this seriously when he hears Yifan whisper. “It’s not bullying if we choose something he’s good at.”

The “we” tickles his ears, making Yixing’s ears turn red as he murmurs, “Don’t push yourself.”

The alcohol arrives shortly.

Six boxes made of New Zealand shell fir wood is placed in front of them. When the boxes are opened up, French royal crystal bottles are within - elit by Stolichnaya, limited edition, one of these bottles of pure vodka can reach 3000 US dollars in the market.

“Vodka is from Russia, if we are to drink, we should drink the original.” Yifan casually takes a bottle out to examine it, gesturing for the server to uncork the bottle. “This is Russia’s Stolichnaya, there are six bottles here in the cellar so I had them take all of them up. How about this, Supervisor Kang. One glass for one round. Are you in?”

The arrow is placed on the bow, how could he back out?

There is no way Kang Yan decline, but the confidence in his heart has already been eroded greatly.

With the way Yifan does it, he could die.

Russian vodka has always been notorious for its strength. One glass is not what normal vodka can compare to. And in a normal bowling match, it is determined by six games. One game is ten rounds, and if you put alcohol in the mix, it’s 60 glasses of alcohol.

“Pour.”

A sly smirk appears on the corner of Yifan’s mouth, and he stands in the waiting area to the right of Kang Yan’s bowling track.

Wei Rao has a quick reaction, as soon as he had heard Yifan was going to play himself, he had already instructed the others to get a few pairs of brand new bowling shoes, and now they arrive in front of the two. Kang Yan picks one in accordance to his own playing habits, but Yifan doesn’t seem to want to move. Wei Rao is starting to panic from this, but it is Yixing who steps forward and takes a look at the sizes before handing a pair to Yifan. “Are you prepared to play in your leather shoes?”

Yifan shakes his head as he explains. “No need, I’m used to playing with my left.”

Realization sinks into Yixing and a chuckle bursts out of his throat. “Just for this?”

The others don’t have the understanding they have when it comes to one another, and are in a state of bewilderment. Wei Rao sees Yixing walking towards himself with a smile on his face, and he can’t help but put on an expression of begging for an answer. “Secretary Zhang-”

“He’s used to being particular, he won’t settle with this.” There is resignation in Yixing’s polite and mild tone. “There are shoes specially prepared for left-handed players, right? If we could change a pair it would be great, Manager Wei.”

Wei Rao understand instantly and immediately tells someone to fetch it, as he smiles and says, “You are too formal with us, Secretary Zhang.”

Entertainment venues and bowling alleys always have shoes for public use, so there is no way of knowing whether the player is used to playing with their left hand or right hand. Thus, they’d always just prepare two pairs of shoes which don’t have much difference in their soles, and both would be able to slide. Moreover, as most people are right-handed, even a hotel like Imperial Manor also operate according to the mode of the industry. After all, most people are just here for leisure, they are not professionals, they won’t be too particular about the problem of bowling shoes.

But Yifan is someone who doesn’t compromise on details such as these. From a young age, he had received training in terms of etiquette and sports at an almost harsh level, plus he is someone who can remain calm in all sorts of circumstances, him not agreeing to just settle with something substandard right now is absolutely normal. Yixing knows this character trait of his very well, that he’d rather have less than have more of something ill-suited. To Yifan, “none” is better than “unsuitable”.

A pair of shoes are quickly delivered here.

Yixing once again checks the soles of the shoes, making sure that the right slides instead of the left, and that the friction of the left is fine before he hands it over to Yifan, joking, “Change into those. If the pair of shoes CEO Wu is wearing are in anyway scratched, the floor wouldn’t be able to bear the consequences.”

There’s a tingling in Yifan’s heart, he quickly and briskly changes shoes and stands up. “Brat, you’ve learnt how to bully me, hmm?”

Yixing glares at him. “I’m not wrong.”

He’s not wrong, even if the dozen metres of bowling track and all the maple wood on top is refurbished from head to toe, it still cannot measure up to the value of the pair of Gucci on Yifan’s feet.

“It seems like I should get this over and done with.” Undoing his cuffs, Yifan rolls his sleeves to his elbows as he leans into Yixing’s side wickedly. “Now, I just want to go home and take care of you.”

Of course Yixing knows what “take care” means. He just muses that later on, when Yifan is drunk off his feet, who he could really take care of. Yet, not long after, the truth laid in front of him makes Yixing be aware that he has truly underestimated Yifan’s bowling skills.

It’s just been three rounds, but it’s already getting clear as to how the night would go.

In the first round, both of them had did two strikes. According to the rules, the points won from the round is to be determined by the number of pins that fall in the next two bowls. But Yifan seems to be quite casual with this and just smiles, saying this round is a draw, grabbing a glass and downing it with Kang Yan. In the second round, Yifan plays a strike steadily, but Kang Yan can’t maintain this stability and end with a spare. With this, the points Yifan has gotten in the first round has undeniably overtaken Kang Yan’s. In the third round, Yifan does as he had did, but Kang Yan’s accuracy is getting even worse than the second round. After the first play, a Double pinochle situation has appeared, there are only four 4-6-7-10 pins at the sides. Kang Yan is only good at straight balls, he can’t tackle such a mess like this. Of course, he didn’t manage to finish it off with the second ball, he only took 8 points in the third round.

Three rounds, four glasses. One for Yifan, three for Kang Yan.

After five rounds, everything is out in the open.

The spectating area of the bowling area is packed with people, no one’s playing on the pool table or drinking, this fiery challenge has turned into Yifan’s time to perform. Decisive and clean, stepping forward to swing, in one short movement is the crisp sound of ten bowling pins falling onto the ground, attracting the spectating Chen to sigh in awe, “Look at this curve ball, this is too fucking professional.”

Everyone with eyes can see that it is not Kang Yan who is weak, it is Yifan who is too powerful.

“Clang”.

The bottom of the glass touches the icy cold bar surface.

With Kang Yan’s ninth vodka shot, the final ball of Yifan’s first game is over.

A strike, as expected. All of them hit.

The maximum score in a game is 300, and Yifan has obtained 300 points.

What can’t this man do?

This thought passes in Yixing’s head as he sits at the side, but his face has been adorned with one larger, one smaller dimple without him noticing. He suddenly notices Kang Yan, chugging down his tenth glass, and he frowns.

At this rate, if Yifan wants, sixty glasses of alcohol can just be poured directly into Kang Yan’s throat. Yixing doesn’t know when Yifan plans on stopping, but he knows that Kang Yan won’t make it to the end of the second game. If they continue drinking like this, you would be full even on water, let alone strong vodka.

“Supervisor Kang, you should start the second game.”

Yifan does a motion of “go ahead” in a gentleman’s fashion and takes a ball from the rack smoothly. Even though he’s delicately wiping the ball with the ball cloth, his eyes capture Kang Yan’s every movement. The alcohol has reached him, when the ball hits the track there’s too much noise, it is clear that the movement was weak and had lost control of the ball.

Just before it had been mental wavering, now, his limbs are entirely out of control.

Two balls, and only seven pins fall.

Yifan subtly lowers his head and smiles. In front of the track, he chooses a position fit for him, then glances at the intoxicated Kang Yan in the waiting area, and then back at Yixing.

It seems like there is nothing more with this ball.

It’s time to end this.

The ball falls silently, the speed ball is still a perfect movement, but it is not as powerful as the earlier balls. Finally, it only creates the mess of a 2-4-6-7-10, a typical Big-five.

A “woah” passes over the crowd as all eyes fall on Yifan.

It is not a strike as they had imagined.

The man’s expression does not waver for one bit, as if everything is in control. He easily takes up the second ball, and after some adjustments, sends it out with a small movement of his left hand. The ball rolls down the left of the track as if it has eyes, and right as it approaches bowling pin no. 2, it does a small curve, hitting that pin firmly and accurately.

Only bowling pin no. 2 falls.

The ball didn’t even touch the remaining pins.

One round, two balls. Six pins, just the right amount.

“This time, I have lost.” Yifan turns around to give Kang Yan a look of regret, a casual smile on his face. He goes to the bar and picks up a glass of vodka, downing it, and then stops the server who’s about to pour another glass. “No need to pour anymore, we will end here.”

Yixing silently breaths in relief as Yifan calls things to a stop.

He does know what he is doing.

When it is time to chase, you tread each step carefully; if you get it just right then you take one step back to make your advance.

To beat others while giving them a path to flee - this is Yifan’s skill.

“Wei Rao, prepare an executive suite.” Yifan walks in front of Kang Yan, making this order as he gazes upon Kang Yan’s inebriated state. “Supervisor Kang has drunk a lot, bring him to rest.”

Kang Yan is supported by the two servers behind Wei Rao. His legs are already turning into cotton under the effect of alcohol. Although his limbs are giving way, his head is still very clear. He looks up, and he sees Yifan staring down at him from a superior vantage point. His gaze is emotionless, and his figure is tall and imposing. The black shirt with its subtle patterns accentuates the suffocating sense of oppression.

“Supervisor Kang, I have something else to say.” Yifan suddenly puts a hand on Kang Yan’s shoulder, leaning forward slightly to stare into his eyes. “Only when you give others space to breathe, will you get the same treatment. Do you understand, Supervisor Kang?”

His voice is slightly icy cold, just like poison mixed into wine, making Kang Yan shiver instinctively.

“Bring Supervisor Kang to the executive suit, all the expenses of ‘Yu Jing’ are to be transferred to my account.” Yifan waves a hand, beckoning Wei Rao over. “Are the wines ready?”

Wei Rao understands and signals for someone to push a cart in.

Yixing recognizes that this is an identical cart to the one that had went into “Liu Guang”.

He walks to Yifan’s side, puzzled, but then he hears the man say, “It is a shame that I have imposed onto your gathering tonight. Take these bottles as a compensation, it is also a gift from Yixing and I, I hope you will not decline.”

Among the crowd, those who know their alcohols only need to glance at the bottles to start screaming internally, ‘this is like burning money’. All these red wines are from top-tiered wineries in France, such as Lafite, Margaux, and they are all old wines. On average one bottle would be around a hundred or two hundred - thousand yuan. It’s likely that the entire wine cellar in the Imperial Manor has been cleared by CEO Wu tonight. As they watch the servers efficiently wrap the bottles into gift boxes, everyone chokes on the words of rejection, but they are equally afraid to take it.

Finally Yixing speaks. “Just take it.”

Even though he is also surprised by Yifan’s generous move, he doesn’t forget to act as the mediator.

After the whole debacle, time is running late.

As the grandfather clock rings 11 times in the corner, Yixing once again pushes open the doors to “Yu Jing” after bidding the last of his classmates goodbye. The large room is already packed neatly, there is even the scent of diosmin and juniper berries in the room. Stepping on the thick and soft West Asian carpet, Yixing turns around to see Yifan half-lying on the rounded leather sofas, resting. His long fingers are massaging his temple, the weariness clear in his body.

Yixing sits down next to him. “Does your head hurt?”

He doesn’t even have to ask to know the answer.

Earlier at the dinner, Yifan had already drunk quite a lot of wine, and then he had drunk a few shots of vodka afterwards. Mixing alcohol like this is a big infraction in the field. No matter how good your tolerance is, you will never be a match to the dominating nature of alcohol.

Yifan reaches a hand out to tug Yixing into his arms. “It doesn’t hurt when I hold you.”

Yixing lets him, quiet, as if treating his words as reality.

“What’s in that bag?” Yifan doesn’t open his eyes, as he speaks the vibrations in his chests makes Yixing’s ears thrum in sync. “You’ve been carrying it around the whole day.”

Realizing that Yifan is talking about the bag with the cultural shirts placed within, Yixing reaches a hand out to tug the bag over. “Anniversary graduation shirts, I felt that it’s quite good to keep as a memory, so I bought an extra one for you.”

(T/N: I realized I translated the shirts wrong in earlier chapters but let’s go with it)

“For me?” Yifan happily sits up straight, taking the shirt out of the bag before Yixing can. “The same one as the one you are wearing?”

Yixing laughs. “How can graduation shirts be different?”

After he says this, he watches as Yifan unfolds the shirt to inspect it, and he can’t help but add, “Stop looking at it, it’s just for memory’s sake, you won’t wear it anyway.”

“Why won’t I wear it?”

“Huh?”

The sudden seriousness on Yifan’s face makes Yixing pause.

It’s as if time has stopped.

Yixing feels like Yifan’s gaze is very familiar, so familiar that he doesn’t remember where he’s seen it. Just as he is about to be lost in the deep and boundless dark orbs, he hears Yifan’s gentle baritone. “I like it very much.” 

Yixing blinks, he feels like he’s lost all ability of speech.

“I like it very much.” Yifan kisses Yixing’s cheek lightly, and then holds his hand and places their interlocked fingers above where Yixing’s heart is. “I like this shirt, and I like that no matter what you do, you put me in here.”

His hand is trapped above his heart, and Yixing dumbly feels his heartbeat get faster and faster.

He greedily desires to enjoy this moment, for time to go slower, even slower.

Yifan has done too much for him, and all that has happened to him is more than luck.

A vibrating noise breaks Yixing’s trance without warning.

It’s Yifan’s phone.

“Sehun?” About to reject it, Yifan sees the name on the screen and frowns, finally deciding to pick it up. “Hello?”

On the other end, Sehun’s urgent yet guilty lisp says. “Ge, can you... hurry back to the manor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yifan is kinda a gary-sue lmao but wow this is a long chapter (it felt long anyway)  
> ANYWAY
> 
> Start of a new arc! I'm so excited! Have you all forgotten about Sehun already?
> 
> I know I don't tend to reply to comments but know that each of you are appreciated a lot! i just don't know what to say half the time and then I leave comments for too long and then it becomes awkward to reply to them and QAQ but honestly if u @ me on twitter i will reply! and retweet! and die for you!
> 
> Once again thanks so much to Lo for beta-ing, please wait for the next chapter! (bear with me for a bit university is hard)
> 
> ALSO FUCK U KANG YAN AND BE CAREFUL SHEEP IN THE NEIGHBOURHOOD
> 
> (SERIOUSLY I'M STILL ON SUGAR RUSH FROM YIXING'S SHOWCASE THAT BOY DESERVES EVERYTHING THAT IS GOOD AND BEAUTIFUL OF THIS WORLD I LOVE HIM)


	23. Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun's panicked call has Yifan and Yixing rushing back to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's who:  
> Wu family  
> WU's - company  
> Zilin aka Chairman - Yifan and Sehun's oldest brother  
> Yifan aka CEO - Second brother  
> Sehun - Third brother  
> Sherine - Zilin's wife  
> Chanyeol - Zilin's secretary  
> Yixing - Yifan's secretary  
> Baekhyun - Yixing's younger brother
> 
> Others  
> Luhan - Sehun's senpai in drama school, plus Sehun's boyfriend  
> Zine - assistant secretary of WU's
> 
> Glossary  
> Ge - brother  
> Saozi - older brother's wife  
> Qianbei - senpai, senior, sunbae  
> Xuezhang - senior  
> Da Ge - elder/eldest brother

By the time Sehun’s car reaches the hospital from the countryside, it’s almost two in the morning.

Little Master Wu did not expect that, for all the days he had been diligent at home, being a responsible adult, things had gone to hell as soon as he had left. At dusk, he had been pleading with his Saozi to give him a day off, and happily planned on accompanying his Lu-ge through a night shooting. After getting to the site, and then excitedly eating a few bites of the crew’s lunch boxes, he had got the call from the nanny, frantically saying, Little Sir, something has happened to the Madam.

Something has happened?

Saozi?

These two main points run circles around in Sehun’s head. With his brain still in shut down he subconsciously soothes the nanny. Don’t hurry, tell me what happened slowly.

And then, the nannies rather tedious description stumps Sehun even more.

\-- “Half an hour ago I saw that the Madam didn’t look too well, just now the Madam’s stomach started to hurt. It’s only then did she tell me that it’s threatened miscarriage. There’s already blood! Now Sir is overseas, and it isn’t good to just contact Second Sir. With something as big as this, how could there be no one home? Little Sir, will you come back?”

Come back?

Sehun lifts a wrist to wipe away the sweat on his forehead, he feels that the beers he had downed just now were a bit too intense.

The trip from the Northern suburbs to the city takes about two or three hours. By the time he gets back, the sun would have risen already.

Still having a hold on himself, Little Master Wu begins to repeat one thought vehemently. Find his second oldest ge, find his second oldest ge now.

Hurriedly leaving a few instructions with the nanny, Sehun quickly turns and calls Yifan. Luckily, the call is picked up after a ring. The unexpected easiness of this is close to making Sehun start thanking the gods, he quickly calms himself down and goes straight to the main point. Yifan’s deep voice is equally as stable. “What’s wrong?”

Sehun instantly thinks that his intelligent and almighty second oldest ge is even more effective than a calming draught. Little Master Wu relaxes and tells Yifan what has happened precisely. He knows that by coming out so far tonight he’s at fault, so he tenses up and prepares for a lecture. What he doesn’t expect is for Yifan to just take a deep breath, and although his words are strict they are not punishing, either, “I’m heading back to the manor now, return to the city as soon as possible!”

The conversation hasn’t been cut off, Sehun can hear Yifan’s succinct instructions, his phone seemingly given to someone else. Over the phone, the voice that comes over is warm, calm, and honest. “Sehun, drive slower, Yifan and I will take care of things here. Don’t hurry, be safe.”

Tears well in our Little Master’s eyes. “Saozi, in the future if you and ge argue, I’ll help you!”

Of course, he’s immediately told by Yifan blandly, Give up, Wu Sehun, we don’t argue.

“What the hell, even now you have to be so lovey dovey...”

Sehun hangs up the phone still complaining, and then he rubs his nose and thinks, he still got to hurry, and then he quickly dashes to find Luhan, yelling, “Lu-ge where are my car keys?”

How could he not be in a hurry?

The prerequisite of a miscarriage is a pregnancy.

This is the Wu family’s first child.

Sehun knows it clearly, if something really happens to Saozi, when his eldest ge comes back, neither he and Yifan can escape his wrath. Wu Zilin has always placed a lot of value on family, and the Wu family prides themselves on the unity of the family members. This is why although Yifan and he both enjoy fooling around, there is always someone at home to take care of things when their ge isn’t.

On the way back, he gets Yixing’s text message. The content mentions that the Chairman’s wife is now in a hospital attached to a medical college, and that she is safe, but will have to stay in the hospital for a few more days. After reading it Sehun frowns. He’s driving so he can’t type, so he just opens his wechat and starts recording audio messages to Yixing.

“What Chairman, what wife... You should call Saozi.”

“You and Ge went back to the manor together, right?”

“The manor’s not bad, huh?”

“...”

After a long while, his screen lits up.

Yixing has just replied with two words - Drive properly.

Little Master Wu pouts and starts replying like he is scolding.

“Yixing ge! Don’t let my ge take your phone away, ah!”

The pure white Benz SL AMG comes to a stop in the basement carpark of the hospital, full of grievances. Sehun locks the car and directly takes the lift to the VIP ward in the top floor. According to Yixing’s text, he finds Sherine’s room. He opens it and only sees Yixing on the sofa next to the bed, hand supporting his forehead as he watches over Sherine.

There’s only a wall light in the room on, it’s dark but not dim. Sherine is already deeply asleep. Yixing sees him come in and quickly waves a hand, motioning for him not to speak in fear of waking Sherine. Yixing stands up and walks out a few steps, and the two of them talk quietly at the lounge area in the corridors.

Sehun asks curiously, “Where’s my ge?”

“He drank a lot tonight, his head hurts. I had him get some medicine for it, he’s resting in the guest room.” Yixing sighs. “There are a few big financing cases that are to be discussed tomorrow, the two of you should rest up.”

“What about you?”

Yixing laughs lightly. “There’s so many people in the secretarial office, if I don’t go someone will be there in my stead. But who could replace you and Yifan?”

At Sehun’s hesitance, Yixing pats him on the shoulder and reassures him. “Madam has been pregnant for six weeks, this threatened miscarriage is due to the the immune systems of both the mother and child not being able to adjust to one another, as long as she gets proper rest she will recover with no problem. Yifan has already called the Chairman, he is preparing to come back to the country, he will be here as soon as the day after.

“I told you to call her Saozi.” Sehun casually picks up a peach from the fruit bowl on the table, leaning against the window as he gnaws into it. “As for our Da Ge...”

(T/N: Da Ge means “eldest brother”, can also be a term of respect as well as affection)

Sehun smacks his lips together, cocking his head to one side, thinking something Yixing is not privy to.

The wind of this summer night blows up the shawl of the window blinds next to them, lightly, as if it is dancing, with the fresh smell of soil and grass mixed in within. The vibrant summer has slipped into its final stages without notice, the rain is also getting more and more frequent. The sky at midnight is pitch black, yet with dark blue peering from within. The moistness that enters the nose causes people to have illusions, as if they could wring out rain by touching those clouds that float by. Yixing leans against the window frame, smiling at Sehun. His eyes are bright, his dimples deep. “The weather forecast says there will be heavy rain in the next few days.”

The speed of which Sehun chews on the peach slows down. He licks at the peach juice in the corner of his mouth, and suddenly asks. “Did Ge tell you about what happened to Kim Jongin at the end?”

“Ah?”

Yixing stares at Sehun with surprise.

Yet he sees the kid squinting his eyes up so they form crescent moons, as he slowly speaks. “Kim Junmyeon returned all of Kim Jongin’s stocks in the KIM’s back to him. They say that that day Kim Junmyeon called Kim Jongin back home, and the two cousins talked through the night. I don’t know what they talked about, or what they did later, but at least now, KIM’s is doing well, Kim Junmyeon is doing well, Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo are also doing well.”

“Sehun...”

“All I want to say is that everything will be well,” Sehun chuckles, winking as he throws the peach pit in his hand away, then pouts in the direction of the waiting room. “Mmh, tonight I will just have to make do with my brother.”

Yixing understands and laughs silently. Nudging Sehun, he says, “Go rest.”

Sehun tilts his chin up. “Goodnight, Yixing-ge.”

Yixing nods. “Goodnight.”

We all carry simple hope, that everything would be well.

...

In the morning, the sky does darken.

Yifan and Sehun are stuffed in front of the mirror of the ward’s bathroom. One has shaving foam over his chin, the other white toothpaste bubbles filling his mouth. The mirror reflects two faces with their very distinct features, but equally as attractive.

Sehun peeks at Yifan through the mirror, disgruntled, and then stares back at himself and silently rolls his eyes. His small movements are picked up by Yifan easily, so in the next moment Little Master Wu obediently slinks to the window of the bathroom with his toothbrush, forced there by Yifan’s intimidating gaze.

The ward is on the top floor of the hospital, the view outwards is not blocked by anything.

The sky is lit, but the sun cannot be seen.

“It really is going to rain.” Far away from Yifan’s control, Sehun stretches and starts to ramble on. “God, I can smell your alcohol from last night - Hey, Ge, it’s just a business meeting, how did you drink so much? Which poor idiot got dragged down to alcohol hell because of you?”

Yifan doesn’t speak, just lifts his chin and carefully removes the facial hair that had started to grow back.

Sehun shakes his head as he mumbles to himself. “God, which poor idiot indeed.”

“It seems like it’s worse to be singled out by Little CEO Wu, hmm?” Yifan slowly scrapes at the foam, glaring Sehun briefly. “I hear that a single sentence from you changed Luhan’s entire editing crew for his variety show, hmm?”

Ever since Sehun had gone public with his true identity as being part of the Wu family, as well as finally becoming one of the senior staff in WU’s under the support of Zilin and Yifan, Sehun had had an extra nickname of “Little CEO Wu”. No matter in the financial industry or the entertainment industry, those who seem him would politely or respectfully call him “Little CEO Wu”. Even the fans nowadays often mention Little CEO Wu here, Little CEO Wu there as they talk about him.

Sehun’s staring at Yifan in disgruntlement, waving his toothbrush around, desperate to explain himself, but Yifan just grimaces at him and directs his gaze to the sink. “Rinse, then speak. Don’t get toothpaste on me.”

Sehun grabs his cup and begins to gurgle, cleaning his mouth, and then hastily wipes away the water, wanting to just tell Yifan the whole story.

So, earlier Luhan had become a permanent member for one season in a variety show.

Although the show is just halfway through filming, the first few episodes had already come out one after another on different television platforms, and they had quickly captured audience attention, getting quite good ratings. To Luhan, who had just started to shine, this is a really good opportunity.

But recently, there’s been some controversies online because of some problems this variety show had caused. The most common of them all is the biggest problem all variety shows tend to veer into - forced fanservice. For Sehun, who’s been in the industry for quite a while, he’s okay with this sight. But when this involves Luhan, it’s another matter.

On an ordinary night that could not be more ordinary, Sehun decides to carefully watch his Lu-ge’s variety show from head to toe after scanning through weibo’s hot topics. Soon, as he stares at the sporadically appearing subtitles that fill the screen with awkwardness and bullshit, Little CEO Wu gets mad - this is just forcing him to do something.

This is a variety show? This is just creating drama!

The next day, the producers and the executives of the platforms that air the show received a personal call from Sehun. Sehun’s very polite, and with only a few sentences, the other people know what he wants. And then, the editing and producing department of the variety show, who had been walking around with their noses in the air a while ago, receive their transfer notices and are just quickly packed up and sent to their new positions.

Very well, this is very Wu.

After Sehun’s long-winded description, Yifan still carries that calm expression. “I knew.”

Sehun almost jumps. “And you have me waste my breath telling you all this!”

“Just as a reminder, There’s a limit to everything.” Yifan wets his towel and wipes away the foam on the corner of his mouth. “You need to bear this in mind.”

“I know--” Sehun drawls. “Da ge bothers you, you bother me.”

Yifan finally smirks. “Smart.” 

“By the way, UE gave me a script yesterday. After finishing the work here in WU’s I have on hand, I need to go back and film.” Seeing Yifan about to leave the room to change, Sehun rushes to splash some water on his face, and as he does that he jokes, “I can’t lose my job there, if one day Da ge kicks me out I can still earn a living.

In the other room Yifan says morosely, “If Da ge is to kick you out, don’t you think he’d block you in the entertainment industry as well?”

“No way--” Sehun wipes the water on his face away, his voice dropping. “We’re still related by blood.”

For a long while, he doesn’t hear Yifan move.

“Ge?”

Sehun pokes his head out, and he sees that Yifan has already did his tie and his walking towards him.

“Wu Sehun, listen to me.” Yifan stands in front of Sehun, his tone serious and a bit strict, yet Sehun can see the protectiveness in his eyes. “Before Yixing and I’s relationship is accepted by Da ge, you need to keep yours and Luhan’s business tight under the lid. Not even one single word.”

Sehun blinks, staring at Yifan dumbly.

He seemed to remember the times when he was a kid, when he would be protected by Yifan wherever he went. Zilin was sixteen years his elder, when he was still playing with toys, whining, Zilin had already left for the UK to study, flying from country to country year after year. The only one accompanying him was the relatively similar-aged Yifan. At then, he’d been like a little shadow, trotting after Yifan, calling for his ge-ge. Sometimes he also gets afraid of this cold and stoic brother of his, but he knows that Yifan would protect him in key moments.

Even now, although they are not kids who need to be controlled, Yifan is still like this.

“I know.” Sehun nods his head honestly. He purses his lips, a rare sincerity in his posture. “I always feel like Da ge would agree to you two, he is not someone who is narrow-minded.”

“Da ge doesn’t accept Yixing and I not because he is narrow-minded, but because he thinks Yixing affects me too much.” Yifan presses down on Sehun’s shoulders. “But you are different. You are the youngest son of the Wu family, in Da ge’s eyes, you are following my footsteps. He can accept two men being together, but it doesn’t mean he can accept that two out of three of the brothers choose to go on this path, do you understand?”

“Now the Wu family is about to have their first child, what’s wrong if both you and I walk on the same path? With this pregnancy, Da ge might not have the time to take care of the two of us.” At this, Sehun walks towards the door as if suddenly remembering something. Opening the door to a sliver, and then closing the door to smile back at Yifan. “Besides, I think Saozi enjoys Yixing-ge’s company a lot.”

Yifan startles. “Saozi is awake?”

“She’s talking to Yixing-ge.”

Yifan hesitates, then puts his hand on the handle and pushes the door open.

Sehun walks behind Yifan compliantly and is the first to open his mouth to tease, “What is Saozi talking about with Yixing-ge?”

Sherine turns to face them cheerily, half-admonishing, half-joking as she says, “When I woke up this morning I just found Yixing next to me, the two of you are such bullies.”

Yifan walks to Yixing’s side, draping his arms over his shoulders. “Are you tired?”

Yixing raises his head to smile gently. “No.”

One sitting, one standing, but their expressions and motions fit each other like a puzzle.

Sherine and Sehun exchange a glance at this, chuckling lightly.

“What were you talking about?”

Yifan asks again.

This time, it is Sherine who answers. “I was telling Yixing that the two of you will soon have a little nephew.”

Something in Yifan’s eyes glimmers lightly.

Next to them, Sehun adds fuel to the flames, “Saozi is so biased, you don’t include me?”

Sherine pokes his forehead in resignation, teasing, “You are still a kid yourself.”

The hint here is clear enough, how could Yifan not understand? There’s a sudden lightness to his heart, and he exchanges a smile with Yixing before he interjects, “Maybe it’s a niece.”

Sherine ignores him, but looks at Yixing with a bright smile on her face. “Yixing, would you like it to be a nephew, or a niece?”

“It wouldn’t matter which it is.” Yixing’s returning smile is a bit shy. “I’d like them either way.”

Yes, I would like them either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dada *v*
> 
> That concludes the Kaisoo arc~
> 
> I don't have much to say about the plot tbh especially when I know what's going to happen. 
> 
> EDIT: WE ONLY HAVE 3 CHAPTERS LEFT WTF
> 
> But I did want to say something about like readers in general... I'm not sure how many of you follow ficfests on twitter, or read on ao3 regularly. You're all really lovely people, and I know a lot of writers (me included) ask for comments but sometimes you don't really know what kind of comment to leave (me included), and it's fine, alright? Don't feel ashamed, or sorry, if you can't leave a "good" comment. Just a plain "I liked it" or just leaving a kudos already means a lot to writers! I especially bring this up because of all the ficfests that are happening right now, and how much pressure it puts on writers when everyone else's fics do well and their fic is kinda like meh
> 
> So, if you read a fic, and you like even one part of it, please leave a kudo! If we all did that, even if there were only say 13 people who read the fic, there would already be 13 kudos! Encouragement is always the best for writers old and new alike. 
> 
> (i'm not really talking about overstep tbh althought it might sound like it) (i mean i do want kudos and comments? but it does well enough hahahaha)
> 
> Either ways I've also been thinking a lot more about translation as a future career, and a large part are you guys giving me reinforcement that I'm doing well, that I'm capable. I love you all :))))
> 
> Btw, I've mentioned it like once but if you don't have an ao3 account and would like to be notified when i update it, and if you have twitter, you can go [here](https://twitter.com/hornet394/status/861654389211234304).


	24. Twenty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's who:  
> Wu family  
> WU's - company  
> Zilin aka Chairman - Yifan and Sehun's oldest brother  
> Yifan aka CEO - Second brother  
> Sehun - Third brother  
> Sherine - Zilin's wife  
> Chanyeol - Zilin's secretary  
> Yixing - Yifan's secretary  
> Baekhyun - Yixing's younger brother
> 
> Others  
> Luhan - Sehun's senpai in drama school, plus Sehun's boyfriend  
> Zine - assistant secretary of WU's
> 
> Glossary  
> Ge - brother  
> Saozi - older brother's wife  
> Qianbei - senpai, senior, sunbae  
> Xuezhang - senior  
> Da Ge - elder/eldest brother

Sehun finally gets the full picture of what it means to work in a “Wu Yifan style”.

This is the first time he’s sat in the large conference room on the top floor of WU’s, as well as his first time participating in an official negotiation with external parties on behalf of WU’s. Acting as the Vice CEO, he sits next to Yifan, and even though he is just here to spectate, under the influence of Yifan’s strong reputation and iron fist, no one dares take this newly appointed Little CEO Wu lightly.

Excluding the one hour used for rest at noon, the financing case took five hours to conclude.

After sending off the other party, Yifan keeps the financial director and planning director in for yet another meeting. Sehun barely has the time to tell the secretarial office to send in a few cups of Americano to refresh them before he has to stuff his head back into the conference room, trying to soak everything up.

At four in the afternoon, when the conference room is finally silent, Sehun’s brain is humming, on the verge of feeling dead.

“Ge, are you even human?” Sehun looks at the porcelain cup next to Yifan’s, one that the man had never even touched, as he uses the small silver spoon to hit his long empty cup. “This could kill us, you know.”

“Time is of the essence.” A resting Yifan opens his eyes slowly. “If you want to rein in WU’s, you must be able to bear the weight of these five words.”

Sehun lowers his head and mumbles, “But I can’t even think straight anymore.”

Yifan’s gaze slowly glides over to him. “Are you tired?”

Sehun nods his head seriously, taking the opportunity to give his big brother a pitiful look.

“Once a use, forever a custom.”

Yifan stands up from the spinny chair, rolling the cricks out of his neck as he walks towards the wall-length mirror.

Mini Sehun, in his head, is screaming and waving his arms around, “I’m your brother, do you not love me can’t you just pity me?” and he’s about to open his mouth and protest, but then he sees his brother stand still in front of the mirror. Then, as if Yifan had remembered something, he pauses, and then shows a faint and airy smile. “Sehun, back at home, Rice Cake has the same look as you when he looks at me.”

Sehun feels like his inner alpaca is threatening to rush out with the fury of a thousand storms.

Why! Are! You! Always! Like! This!

You just have a big white ball! It doesn’t make you any better!

A fighting stance ready, he jumps up from the chair and strides towards Yifan’s direction. Yet, when he reaches the window, his attention is drawn away. 

Through the reinforced glass, a heavy downpour is ravaging the city. The sky is dark and grey, and, looking down from the 36th floor, the view should be unblocked, but now it is almost completely hidden from view. The glass is very soundproof, hence why the conference was not affected. They only knew it was raining, they hadn’t known it had been this strong.

There are a few knocks on the half ajar door of the conference room. Before he gets Yifan’s permission, Zine just stands outside and calls, “CEO.”

Yifan doesn’t turn around. “What’s wrong?”

“Half an hour ago, the secretarial office received a call from the Madam’s phone, asking you to call her back immediately after the meeting.”

Sehun turns his head in puzzlement. “Saozi?”

Yifan is already digging out the phone from his pocket and does discover missed calls from Sherine. He’s used to putting his phone on silent during meetings, no vibrations, no ringtones. There’s even an unspoken rule in WU’s that as long as the CEO is inside, no one can disturb them, even if the sky falls down. It seems Sherine has contacted Yifan through the office as a last resort.

Calling Sherine, Yifan dismisses Zine back to work.

The phone is picked up after but two rings. Sehun’s worried that something had happened with Sherine’s condition again, he asks Zine to close the conference room door as he shuffles closer to Yifan. Yet, as he quickly notices the increasingly deep frown on Yifan’s face, Sehun thinks things aren’t what he expected.

“Yifan, Yixing didn’t contact you, right?”

“Yixing?”

Yifan is shocked, there is no missed call from Yixing on his phone.

“Listen.” Sherine seemed to have predicted this, judging by her tone. “Go to the City Center Hospital and find Yixing.”

Sherine’s calm and crisp voice contains a few subtle tendrils of care. Her way of thinking has always been alike Zilin’s - the more urgent they are, the more logical they sound. This, in turn, worries Yifan.

“It is the boy called Baekhyun. At around two, Yixing took a phone call, and then he said he had to leave. He refused to tell me what was going on, he just said it’s nothing big and left hastily. Half an hour ago, through your men in the hospital, I discovered that Yixing’s brother’s condition has gotten worse, he is undergoing an emergency surgery. With something like this happening, you need to be by Yixing’s side.”

“I know.” Looking at the horrendous downpour of rain, frustration simmers in the bottom of Yifan’s heart, and he tries his best to suppress his emotions. “I’ll go immediately.”

Hanging up the phone, Yifan looks at Sehun. “Give me your car keys.”

Sehun has a habit of keeping his car keys with him, and he obediently takes his AMG’s keys out of his pocket and hands it to Yifan. “What happened to Yixing-ge?”

Yifan takes the keys and answers, “It’s Yixing’s younger brother, his condition has worsened.”

“I’ll go too.”

“No way.” Yifan doesn’t even have to consider Sehun’s line of thought. “If there isn’t much to do in the company, return to Saozi. Da ge’s plane will land early tomorrow, if I can’t make it back to the hospital in time, you have to be there.”

Recalling Zilin’s flight information he had received on the way to the company, Sehun could only nod and go with the arrangements.

Pausing, Sehun stares at the car keys in Yifan’s hands. Then, as if he had thought of something suddenly he says, “Ge, in such a bad rain, you’re driving yourself?”

“Driving a race car by myself is quicker than waiting for the driver in the Bentley. The keys to the Aston are in my office, it’s a waste of time to go back and get it. I’m borrowing yours.” Yifan snaps his fingers and marches out of the conference room. “My car will stay here for you, if you’re not used to using a driver, take the Aston. Find the keys in my room yourself.”

In few minutes, Little Master Wu, left in the empty conference room, finally reacts - he’s been scammed by his brother.

Find! What! Keys! In! His! Room! For! The! Aston!

Ever since your secretary was called Zhang Yixing, the passcode to the office was changed!

In the entire company only you and he know the passcode!

How am I going to get into your locked CEO office?!

Of course, the man who’s now driving the AMG away from the carpark cannot hear this outcry from Little Master Wu.

The car drives up along the slope outside the carpark slowly. The white, blurry light at the exit grows in intensity, seeping through the windshield, and the originally quiet car is now also filled with the sound of heavy rain. Yifan controls the gas pedal under his foot, one hand on the steering wheel, one hand on the edge of the car window. Squinting his eyes, he finally rolls up the open windows when the first glass-like bead of water hits on the windshield, and then switches on the air-conditioner.

The moist stench of the rain sneaks in from the crack of the window at the end, quickly mixing into the cold and dry air-con. Yifan suddenly desires some sort of tobacco to wash away the silence beyond the rain. He takes a deep breath, and turns to stop the car at one side, and then he calls Yixing’s phone.

The rain falls on the windows in a downpour. The swipers are already at their maximum speed, the sound of it echoing that of the phone.

Once, no one picks up.

Yifan looks outside, as he waits he frowns.

The rain is so strong, it douses out the summer heat.

He starts to think, if Yixing would feel cold, if Yixing was feeling terrible right now.

Six, seven hours of work have insulated him from the world, when things have gone wrong, he is not in front of him. This wears down his normally grounded temper. He needs direct interaction with Yixing, or he won’t even have the ability to focus on his driving.

Twice, it goes through.

The other end of the phone is a voice that Yifan is most familiar of. “Yifan.”

The chaos in his heart pacifies and quiets, and Yifan asks this simple question. “City Centre Hospital?”

The other seems to pause for a moment, it’s not clear whether he just hadn’t reacted, or if he was hesitating. Finally he says with certainty, “Yes.”

“Idiot.” The words are blurted out out of resignation or heartache. Yifan pulls the handbrake and once again starts the engine, “Wait a little longer, I’ll be there soon.”

The white race car is like an arrow, shooting off the quiver, slicing through the curtain of water and disappearing in the heavy mist of rain.

The hospital, the lobby.

The wind just blows slightly and rain comes in, landing on his body.

Yixing stands there, and as the AMG dashes closer and closer into view, his tired expression is alleviated a bit.

It is Sehun’s car, Yixing recognizes.

The ends of his mouth curve up, he smiles - bullying Sehun again.

The car comes to a stop smoothly. When Yifan leaves the car, he has a black umbrella open, and the rain follows the skeleton of the umbrella until it falls down, hitting the ground and forming cloudy, smoky mist, easily wetting the legs of Yifan’s pants. Standing in the rain, Yifan frowns even as he stares at Yixing, far away, standing in the lobby. The man is, as he had expected, still wearing the white short-sleeved shirt from yesterday. It seems to already be wet.

Without regard for anything else, Yifan marches forward over the puddles, towards Yixing, even if he is wearing a pair of Silvano Lattanzi crocodile leather shoes, which has as much value as his car.

The umbrella is thrown onto the ground without being closed.

Yifan is not even able to turn his heartache into chastisement - the first thing he does is remove his suit jacket and put it on Yixing’s shoulders.

His cold arms are immediately warmed by residual heat. The quality of the cloth is indeed the best, smooth to touch and comfortable, and it still has the scent of Yifan lingering on it. Yixing unconsciously curls up more of his body into the large jacket, sighing in contentment, “So warm.”

Seeing his face of pleasure, just like a small animal’s, Yifan’s heart turns soft and he swallows any other sentence, only reaching a hand out to pull him into his hold, hugging him tightly, rubbing his hair. “You are cold.”

“Yeah.”

“What should I say about you?”

“Whatever you want.”

I want to hear your voice, it’s not enough.

Time passes in a wordless silent. After a long while, Yifan sighs, but his grip has not lessened. “You knew it was raining, and you aren’t wearing much, yet you stand here.”

“When I came, Baekhyun was already in the surgery room. I signed the agreement, and came down.” Yixing rests his forehead in the crook of Yifan’s neck, his hair gently nuzzling against the warm skin as he speaks. “It’s a long operation, I don’t know when it will be over.”

He finishes, but there are still unspoken words in his sentence. Yifan waits patiently for Yixing to finish the sentence himself. A long moment passes, and then he hears Yixing’s calm voice breaking down. “Outside the room, it was torture.”

The air was cold, the chairs were cold, everything was cold.

In the environment with zero decibels, all he could hear was the sounds of warring against death.

“Why didn’t you call me?”

Yixing shakes his head. “You were busy.”

Besides, you are already here.

You let me hold you tightly, just like this, comfortingly.

Byun Baekhyun’s surgery takes six hours.

The surgeon in charge of the operation is clearly tired when he comes out of the room, but he still explains to Yixing and Yifan Baekhyun’s situation in detail.

The surgery is successful, at least right now they managed to save Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s recovery from his previous surgery was not looking optimistic, and this sudden relapse has forced the hospital give up their original tactic of letting things be, and to change to a surgery that would remove the root cause. Yet, the complexity of Baekhyun’s heart condition makes that heart surgery too challenging. The best option is to go to America for treatment and recovery.

After midnight, Yixing is still by Baekhyun’s bed side.

As it is a general anaesthetic for a complex surgery, the man on the bed still has not woken. Earlier, the nurse had come in to remind them that when a person wakes differs from person to person, the normal range was between two to twelve hours.

Staring at Baekhyun’s deeply asleep, yet sickly face, guilt rises and ebbs in Yixing’s heart. For some reason, his mind replays the moment when the sun had been going down, and Baekhyun had sat on the bed, smiling, as he said, “I envy Ge.”

Baekhyun, you envy Ge?

Wake up, tell Ge, what are you envious of?

“Drink the milk.”

The cup is in front of him, and behind him is a familiar deep voice.

Taking the glass cup, the temperature is perfect. Yixing turns around, and sees Yifan’s handsome face frowning habitually. He can’t resist the urge to reach out and touch Yifan’s brow. “Don’t frown, it doesn’t look good.”

Yifan doesn’t listen to him, instead, he takes his hand. “Sleep after drinking the milk, your eyes are red.”

Yixing smiles at him. “I’m alright.”

The wall lights in the room are clear and bright, Yifan kneels down, a gentle silhouette imprinted on the wall. “Listen to me, and go sleep. Tonight I will guard the bed.”

Their gaze are level with one another, and Yixing clearly hesitates, but he still insists, “You can’t...”

Yifan already reaches forward to kiss the corner of his lips, saying in a low voice, “If you get sick because of being too tired, I will refuse to go to work, alright?”

“You--”

You’re being impossible.

Yixing’s frustrated, but also amused.

Too bad this tactic always works on him.

Just as Yixing is about to admit defeat and mourn over the fact that he’s wrapped around Yifan’s little finger, the door to the room is suddenly opened.

Yifan stands up, quite surprised. “Chanyeol?”

Yixing follows Yifan’s gaze towards the door of the room, and there he sees a formally-dressed Chanyeol standing there, his gait unsteady. The man who had always been proper and collected seem to be in a frazzle, even the windsor knot at his collar is pulled apart. His tall stature is clearly weary from travel, it shows in his eyes, mixed with the worry in his heart.

“Fan-ge, Yixing.”

Chanyeol nods to them and enters, closing the door behind him.

His motions and footsteps are light, but urgent.

Finally, his long legs come to a stop right in front of the bed.

“I am back.”

He says lightly.

I am back, Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my overstep doc apparently violated some sort of google code???? so when lois was trying to beta it she couldn't open it?? why google why?? i have plenty of other docs that are far more at risk of violating whatever rule u got google
> 
> ALSO SEHUN IS SO ADORABLE I CAN"T HANDLE WHY IS HE LIKE THIS I LOVE HIM
> 
> and yixing baby oh man his vampire costume oh man why is he like this HOW COULD I EVER BE FREE OF HIM HE LOVES US SO MUCH I LOVE HIM TOO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND
> 
> also idk how many of you are into girl groups but my Loona 1/3 babies are on Mixnine? and i don't understnad? how? the show? works? people say it's like jyp version of produce 101 but then why are Loona or Dreamcatcher going on i don't understand
> 
> ON THAT NOTE So for overstep, there's two more chapters after this, then the short epilogue, and then an omake... and then that's it QAQQQQQ
> 
> Anyway fanxing are so sweet in this chapter... "What should I say about you?" "Whatever you want."


	25. Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the scare with Baekhyun, Yixing has fallen sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's who:  
> Wu family  
> WU's - company  
> Zilin aka Chairman - Yifan and Sehun's oldest brother  
> Yifan aka CEO - Second brother  
> Sehun - Third brother  
> Sherine - Zilin's wife  
> Chanyeol - Zilin's secretary  
> Yixing - Yifan's secretary  
> Baekhyun - Yixing's younger brother
> 
> Others  
> Luhan - Sehun's senpai in drama school, plus Sehun's boyfriend  
> Zine - assistant secretary of WU's
> 
> Glossary  
> Ge - brother  
> Saozi - older brother's wife  
> Qianbei - senpai, senior, sunbae  
> Xuezhang - senior  
> Da Ge - elder/eldest brother

The ginger slices are cut into smaller pieces carefully. The actions are clearly rusty, but they are very meticulous.

The man in pyjamas is bending his body slowly, his entire attention focused on the raw ginger underneath his knife. The space of the open kitchen is huge, yet the tall figure in it still looks extremely out of place. It might be because there is still the smell of office elite mingled amongst the fire and smoke, or because the man’s height, even taller than the hood range, makes him have to bend his head everywhere.

The phone just thrown to the side suddenly lights up with a call, vibrating on the marble in a small circle.

The owner of the phone ignores this little interlude. The slender fingers follow the line of the blade of the knife, pushing the cut ginger into the pot already filled with water. He turns the gas on, and then frees his hand to take his phone.

“Da ge.”

Picking up the phone, Yifan walks in front of the wall-length window, looking at the blurry, misty riverside view. His words pause, lowering his head to listen to something the other is saying. Then he speaks. “I am boiling ginger soup.”

That’s direct.

Yes, the Wu Yifan, who has never had to lift a finger at home, has learned the new skill of washing his hands to make soup.

Of course, it is for Yixing.

When Baekhyun had woke up it had already been daybreak, and as soon as Yixing returned from the hospital, he was hit with a heavy flu. Headache, a heaviness in the head, a deep nasal quality to his voice. A typical cold. Yifan immediately, unhesitatingly, rolled him up in blankets and forced him to stay in bed and rest, while he himself unabashedly followed his promise of refusing to go to work, leaving everything in the company to Chairman Wu, who had just returned to the country, and Little CEO Wu, who had just started in the company. All he cared about was taking care of his Mr Secretary personally.

Luckily, Baekhyun’s situation is settled, and there is Chanyeol at the hospital, so Yixing can rest peacefully. As for Yifan, that really isn’t in his range of duties.

At first, when he saw Yifan leaning on the sofa in the bedroom working, he hadn’t resisted trying to persuade him, urging him to go back to the company.

It’s just a cold, he can take care of himself.

So, Yifan obediently closed his MacBook and started his full-on strike, and from then on, with Rice Cake, guarded by Yixing’s bed side obediently. Going in and out of the kitchen, pouring water and handing him medicine, taking care of his meals and soup, making Yixing truly frustrated and amused.

Yet, a WU’s without Wu Yifan cannot be in such a relaxed mood. The large scale of operation all throughout the company cannot even stop for a single day. With Yifan running away from his responsibilities, the only person who can control WU’s is Wu Zilin, who had just returned to the country. Originally Yifan had mentally prepared himself to be yelled at by zilin, but to his surprise, Zilin hadn’t said anything.

Even when Sehun called Yifan, he hadn’t been able to stop the curious chastisement in his words. _Look at you, I almost thought the one pregnant was Yixing-ge._

Sitting up on the bed, flipping through magazines, Yixing sneezes, and as he rubs his nose he calls towards Yifan’s phone, “Sorry, I don’t have this ability.”

Little Master Wu is immediately frazzled. “Ge! You put me on speaker!”

And then he got cut off with Yifan’s reason of: “You’re too noisy, you’re affecting Yixing's rest.”

In fact, Yifan cannot anticipate Zilin’s attitude, but he understands the why behind it. He was testing the waters with this move, Zilin would not miss the meaning of his actions. It depends on patience on both ends to resist showing their last card.

It is unclear what the other end of the telephone conveys.

Yifan continually makes noises of affirmation, as he turns around he discovers that the ginger soup in the pot is boiling over the top. Returning to it, he removes the lid as he answers the phone. It might be that he lost focus, or maybe his fingers slipped, the hot steam rushes up unrelentlessly, almost burning his fingers. Steadying his motions, he replies, “Okay, I understand.”

The ginger soup is about to be done.

One hand is clearly not enough.

“I’ll hang up first.” He uses the ladle to mix the ginger soup, then switches off the gas at the right moment. “The soup is ready, Yixing needs to drink it while it’s hot.”

The phone is thrown to one side again, Yifan takes out a bowl and filters away all the ginger before putting the soup into the bowl and carrying it into the bedroom.

Yixing is sitting cross-legged on the bay window sill, half leaning against the cushion, staring at his phone and smiling happily. Rice Cake has flopped down by his side, sniffling every now and then, looking extra obedient.

Yifan puts the ginger soup on the beside table, and then he turns around to see the short sleeves on Yixing’s body. After that, his gaze turns on to the windows, open generously wide and frowns. “Who let you sit here in the wind with so few clothes on?”

“Aiyowei,” Yixing shrugs, “I haven’t been out for a few days, I just wanted some fresh air.”

“Have you had enough?” Yifan doesn’t care what reason he has, he strides over and “invites” the other back to bed quickly. After that, he bites down on Yixing’s lip. “Do you want to get another fever?”

After getting Yixing calmed down, with a gaze that shows an earnest desire for not wanting to get another fever again, Yifan finally reaches for the ginger soup contentedly, his gaze skimming over Yixing’s phone. “Who are you speaking to?”

“Baekhyun.”

Yixing cooperatively takes the medicine on the bedside table, ready to gulp it down with the ginger soup.

Rice Cake jumps off the bay window sill, rubbing over Yifan’s legs with his tail wagging, then leans against Yifan’s slippers happily, continuing to lay there just with that posture.

Yifan makes a soft noise of affirmation and nods, carefully handing him the bowl. “Slowly, don’t burn yourself.”

Yixing takes a few gulps, then expels the heat in a huff, but his mouth doesn’t stop. “I actually didn’t know he liked Chanyeol.”

Recalling Baekhyun’s gaze towards Chanyeol after he had woken up, Yifan’s expression also softens.

Those eyes, made hollow and empty due to prolonged sleep, had been slowly lit up, as if filled with the surprise and warmth at receiving a gift from an angel.

“In my dream, I dreamt of you.”

That was the first sentence Baekhyun said after he had woke up.

He had been smiling when he said this to Chanyeol.

Even though his throat was hoarse and dry.

Everytime he thinks of that scene, Yifan feels it is as unreal as a dream. He would then involuntarily think of Yixing, think that when the gentle, dimpled smile had been turned to him, Yixing had the very same expression.

He suddenly wanted to hold Yixing and ask him.

\-- I love you, you know that, right?

“Ah... so hot.” Yixing had to stop a few times before he finished the ginger soup, yet he still hasn’t shut up. “Yifan, do you think they’re together n- Yifan?”

He’s tugged into Yifan’s embrace without any warning, he’s clearly caught off guard. The hand holding the bowl is still stuck in the crook of Yifan’s elbow, looking quite comical. He can hear Yifan’s voice next to his ear, lazy and gentle. “Are you almost over your flu?”

Yixing blinks and nods. “Yeah.”

“Da ge just called, he wants us to go back to the Manor over the weekends.”

Yixing’s nerves tense up reflexively, his entire body going rigid. “Ah?”

“Don’t be nervous, just for dinner.” Yifan chuckles lowly, nuzzling Yixing’s neck with his chin. “I’m guessing that nothing will happen.”

Kissing the base of Yixing’s ear, Yifan’s gaze passes through the window blinds, blown up by the wind, and outside the window.

The sun is shining bright.

\-- “At the weekends, bring Yixing home.”

He remembers Zilin’s words correctly, he thinks.

Yet, even with Yifan’s guarantee, Yixing cannot calm down completely at the notion of going to the Wu family manor. He had never felt any weekend coming as quickly as this one did, the next few days had just sped up. He opened his eyes and it was already the morning of Saturday.

As they cleaned up, Yifan changes his mind when he sees Yixing losing focus even when he’s brushing his teeth, so he just calls the driver and tells him he doesn’t have to come pick them up, maybe Yixing will be more relaxed if Yifan drives them there personally.

After that, Yixing spends up to half an hour in the closet, this peculiar behaviour making Yifan have to put his breakfast to a side to fetch him. Of course, when he pushed open the doors, he saw his own Mr Secretary staring at the suits and shirts in frustration. Chuckling, Yifan asks, “What are you doing?”

There is distress on Yixing’s face. “I tried a few on, they don’t work.”

Yifan steps forward and pulls open the blind door of a wardrobe at the side, choosing a Gucci shirt, and then taking out a pair of light grey casual pants for Yixing. “Wear this.”

“Just this?” Yixing frowns as he stares at Yifan, hesitating. “Is this too casual?”

Yifan easily chooses a pair of pants for himself of a similar colour, but doesn’t forget to cock his head to a side and tease Yixing, “Baby, we are not going to a Board meeting.”

“I know.” Yixing doesn’t know what to do with Yifan’s relaxed attitude. Rubbing his hair, he finally leans against the mirror in dejection, watching Yifan change. “I feel like going to a Board meeting is easier.”

Yifan is about to remove his silk pyjamas and change into his chosen shirt, but as he sees Yixing’s expression he has to stop his motions. Throwing the clothes in his hands to one side, he reaches out and pulls Yixing closer, pinching his nose, the expression on his face gentle and light. “The Wu family is my family, as well as yours.”

“But...” Yixing responds instinctively.

“I’m here.”

No buts.

Yifan leans forward and kisses the dimple on Yixing’s cheek, meeting his gaze afterwards.

“You just need to come home with me.”

The drive from the urbanized area next to the river to the Wu family manor takes one hour.

It was only until he saw the metal double gates with patterns of vine and grass does Yixing remember this was not his first time to the Manor. It was just that that night, he had followed Yifan here in a hurry, he hadn’t had the chance to appreciate every inch of this place.

The servants recognize the Spyker Yifan is driving, before the car even gets close the gates are opened.

There is still some distance from the entrance to the Manor. Through the windows, Yixing can see that the path is decorated by roses, all pruned properly, each one of them fresh and bright, surprisingly fitting the grounds’ classical Chinese style.

“British roses.” Yifan seems to be able to read his mind, explaining, “Saozi likes them.”

Yixing nods his head silently. He looks at the building far away and sighs internally that it is really fitting to call the Wu family home a Manor. The mansion that spans over such a large area is like a white bone porcelain plate that came out of nowhere, exquisite yet subtle.

The car goes around the fountain, stopping steadily in front of the main door to the Manor. 

“Second Master, Master Zhang.” The servant for parking cars takes the car keys off Yifan’s hands, politely greeting Yifan and Yixing. “Madam is in the living room.”

Yifan nods, turning back to take Yixing’s hand as they walk up to the door. A heavy, dark achiote door is ajar at the end of the corridor, behind the arched doorway. The crystal braids hanging off the gigantic hexagonal chandelier are clearly visible. Entering the room, Sherine is sitting near the eastern wall length window of the living room, on a chaise couch, pruning some flowers. Sunlight pools into a shimmering golden brightness on her fringed shawl through the window, accentuating her presence, making her look like she is feeling much better today.

Before Yifan and Yixing speak, Sherine lifts her head and spots them first. She puts down the flowers in her hands and gets up. “You came quickly.”

A radiant smile on her face, she walks over and asks caringly, “Is your flu getting better, Yixing?”

Yixing is a bit embarrassed by this question, he glances at Yifan and smiles, “It was just a cold, it wasn’t anything big in the first place.”

“The original plan was to ask you two to come much later, you didn’t have to come in such a rush.” Sherine lowers her gaze to her still flat stomach. “But god knows with this pregnancy, the little fellow won’t let us rest, so Zilin and I can no longer put off our plan to go to America.”

“America?”

This surprising journey comes all of a sudden, and as someone who was kept out of the loop, Yifan is clearly surprised.

Sherine just smiles warmly, shaking her head indicating that they don’t have to worry. Gathering her shawl closer, her gaze trails over to the staircase and onto the second floor. “Zilin is waiting for you upstairs. He will talk about these things with you.”

Yixing’s heart shivers slightly at those words, and in his worrying, he actually breathes a sigh of relief.

He firmly grips Yifan’s hand back, as if the warmth of his palm can help him meld into Yifan’s body. No matter what they do, he just wants to be with Yifan. Right now, he also believes that he can be with Yifan.

The corner of Yifan’s lips arch up, and he looks down at Yixing and smiles faintly. “Let’s head up.”

The door to the study is open.

The sunlight is full and sufficient, pouring out from the study into the corridor, along with the fresh smell of ivy and book ink. Yifan and Yixing stand a few metres away from the entrance of the corridor, they can see Zilin reading a few documents spread upon the glass coffee table, focused, inside the study.

The two-inch long-haired carpet hides the sound of footsteps very well, so Zilin had not noticed the two outside the door at first. Yifan clears his throat and knocks on the door. “Da ge.”

“You’re here?” Zilin does not raise his head, he makes some quick remarks on the papers he are looking at then closes the folder. “Come in and sit down.”

The papers on the coffee table are stacked up casually into a pile and moved to somewhere that isn’t in the way.

Zilin gets up and goes to behind the desk, taking out a folder from the drawer. He lowers his head and flips through it as he asks casually, lazily, “How long will your holiday go on for?”

This question is for Yifan.

Yixing instinctively wants to explain, but Yifan stops him.

Words are useless, the most important thing is showing an attitude.

“Da ge, you should be clear that this is not up to me.”

Zilin raises his head, his gaze dancing between Yifan and Yixing, expressionless. “You have made up your mind?”

It is only now that Yixing becomes aware that the reason why Yifan hasn’t gone back to the company was to exert pressure on Zilin.

After all, this is for him.

In that moment, Yixing’s throat clogs up, he can’t make a single sound.

He cannot imagine the moments that he had missed, the moments where Yifan had weighed up the options alone, the moments where he had been deeply asleep as Yifan had stayed awake to contemplate his decisions. All these traces had been hidden away completely by Yifan, and his world had been guarded perfectly by Yifan.

“I love him, very much.”

Yifan meets Zilin’s gaze unabashedly, pulling the subtle conversation apart, laying it bare. His originally cold tone now carries an honest softening quality.

The final confession is gentle and strong. “Ge, I want to marry Yixing.”

Yixing’s gaze narrows as if being poked by a needle, a violent tremor passes through him as he stays there, frozen.

There is static in his brain, Yixing can’t even think about how Zilin would react. His heart is thumping erratically, his gaze fixated on Yifan, impossible to tear himself away.

“Marry?” Zilin smiles gently and closes the file in his hands, shaking it symbolically. “It seems that this document will be of use.”

Yifan smiles gently. There is a guilty apology in his eyes, but more than that, there is relief.

To him, whether it is removing him from the company or other things, it doesn’t matter anymore.

What is more important is what he has done to protect, and everything he has protected, is alright and well.

Seeing Zilin hand the document to his direction, he is ready to take it, but Zilin suddenly draws back and shakes his head. “It’s not for you, it’s for Yixing.”

“Me?”

Yixing is jolted out of his thoughts. He steps forward cautiously, taking the folder from Zilin and opens it.

A sudden bright light flashes through Yifan’s heart, and his suspicions is immediately confirmed by Yixing’s surprised words.

“Transfer of shares?”

Distinct black letters on the white piece of paper.

Recipient, Zhang Yixing.

“Ge, these are the shares you took from me?”

“Took temporarily.” Zilin lifts the cup of Junshan Silver Needle tea to sip at it. “I have now returned every single one of it to you.”

Yixing raises his head. “Chairman...”

Zilin waves his hand dismissively, letting Yixing calm down. He walks around the desk to standing front of Yifan, the amusement in his eyes deepening. “I merely asked when your holiday was over, what were you so nervous for?”

Yifan pauses, a bit dumbfounded.

“Sherine’s condition isn’t quite stable, she needs to go to America for treatment as she prepares to give birth. In the next year, I won’t be in the country, it’s not up to you to continue going on strike.” Zilin pats Yifan on the shoulder. “Just as it was two years ago, WU’s business in Eurasia are all completely in your jurisdiction. You don’t have to worry about America, I will keep a close eye.”

Then, he turns to Yixing. “Yifan has always been bossy, just doing what he likes, he couldn’t really be controlled, it’s lucky that we have you who can keep him anchored. With you by his side, you can help him with anything, and I am also reassured by this.”

Yixing first nods, then says hesitatingly, “Chairman...”

“Still calling me Chairman?” Zilin stops Yixing’s motion of handing the folder back. “Whoever Yifan decides on is also what the family decides on. This ten percent of shares has come from Yifan, naturally they should be yours now. I have already decided this, treat it as a gesture of goodwill from your Da ge.”

“Take it, what is mine is yours.”

Yifan’s palm lands on Yixing’s wrist, and he gives Yixing a look of acceptance. Then, he turns his words on Zilin.

“All this time, Da ge you were testing Yixing?”

Zilin seems to appear resigned towards his question. “It is true I was testing Yixing. But the one I have always been testing is you.”

Yifan frowns. “Me?”

“I didn’t care much about your habits in the past, do you want me to bring them up in front of Yixing today?”

Succinct and crisp, he hadn’t mentioned anything yet said everything.

What was Wu Yifan, before he met Zhang Yixing?

Those are far away memories, blurry to view, but the answer has never been more clear - that was a Wu Yifan who sought pleasure everywhere, yet never lingered; a Wu Yifan who was high on a pedestal, who refused to be tied down by anyone; a Wu Yifan who kept going through partners, yet easily got tired of them.

Everyone knows what Wu Yifan was, before he met Zhang Yixing.

“I forced you into a corner just to see if you had finally settled down. The events with the Luo family that day had surprised me, but then I had not known Yixing. The business industry has always been complicated, if you had just been fooling around and taken it too far, of course I couldn’t have let you continue. But now, if you are not fooling around--” Zilin pauses, mischief in his eyes, “then that is understandable. Yifan has always been protective, if the people he cared about were hurt, he’d retaliate an eye for an eye. That day in the Chairman’s office, seeing your attitudes and expressions, I already knew you were serious. Though, Yifan does have a great temper. With what you did, even if I disagreed, I would be forced to comply.”

After saying this, Zilin turns to Yixing and smiles lightly. “Yixing, Yifan is very lucky to have you.”

This one sentence is like a saving grace.

Yixing’s lashes quiver, yet he cannot make a single sound. The radiant sunlight outside the window seems to have travelled straight from his eyes down to his heart, brightening the spot in his heart that he had cared most about, yet was also too scared to touch. The power of recovery grows rampant within him, everything has come too fast, everything is growing too quickly.

He can only reply with a smile, his dimple deep and embedded, brilliant and honest.

Yifan holds Yixing by the shoulder, and finally he can relax in front of Zilin. “Thank you, Da ge.”

“Don’t rush your thanks.”

There’s still more?

Yifan and Yixing’s gaze lands on Zilin at the same time, making Zilin laugh.

“It is about Yixing’s younger brother. Yesterday, Chanyeol mentioned to me that he wanted to bring Baekhyun to America.”

As Zilin’s personal secretary, Chanyeol will have to follow Zilin to America.

“In this trip to America, there is enough time, Baekhyun can receive treatment in peace. Chanyeol has already contacted the Americans, he has finally decided on Cleveland Hospital. The department of cardiac surgery there has high achievements and reputation.” Zilin looks to Yixing. “I believe Chanyeol will contact you soon for your permission.”

Yixing nods his head forcefully.

What’s not to agree to?

From that night when Chanyeol had stood still in front of Baekhyun’s bed, haggard from his travelling, and said, “Baekhyun, I am back,” he knew Chanyeol would not let Baekhyun leave his side anymore.

Yixing remembers the envy Baekhyun had mentioned.

Finally, you don’t have to be envious anymore.

“With the good weather today, let’s play golf with Sehun in the afternoon.” Zilin walks towards the wall-length window, outside is a large green pasture. He turns around and smiles at Yifan, asking, “So, are you up for it?”

Yifan responds confidently, “Why not?”

“That’s good.” Zilin cheerily lifts his watch up to look at the time. “Sehun and Luhan should be here soon.”

“Luhan?” Yifan doesn’t react immediately as he says in shock, “Da ge...”

“I’ve mentioned it before, the Wu family doesn’t have the rules of the other old families.” Zilin lifts an eyebrow, seemingly unsatisfied with Yifan’s shocked attitude. “Did you really think I didn’t know what relationship Sehun and Luhan had?”

“But...”

“But what? Aren’t the two of them enough for me to worry about?” Zilin lifts his chin, indicating to Sherine downstairs. He smiles as he glances at the still shocked Yifan and Yixing, and although he has a joking tone, he is more than serious. “As long as you are happy, why should I tell you what to do?”

There is a faint commotion downstairs, and then there are polite voices of greeting.

“The Little Master is back.”

Yifan and Yixing follow the voice and look outside the study.

Yifan happily shakes his head in resignation.

“Go down, I’ll come after finishing up these documents.”

Walking out of the study, standing next to the copper railings, they can see the hall in the center downstairs.

Sehun notices the two upstairs and lifts his head.

Looking at the vitality and youth coming from downstairs, Yifan’s smile gradually widens. He lifts up his hand, fingers interlocked with Yixing, waving it around, and then using his other hand to make an “OK” sign to Sehun.

“Hmph.”

Sehun pretends to be dismissive of it and turns his head to one side.

Yet, at knowing the meaning, the ends of his mouth turn up as well.

He tugs Luhan into his hold, pulling a face to the man upstairs defiantly.

See, I told you.

Everything will be well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive apologies for the lateness of this chapter!! Chapter 25 is being a proper bitch to me - complicated words, and I don't have it in text form, it's only in photos which means I have to squint and it's just generally giving me a really hard time OTL
> 
> also deadlines season QAQ
> 
> The ending though... this legit makes me tear up...
> 
>  _As long as you are happy, why should I tell you what to do?_  
>  and  
>  _See, I told you. Everything will be well._
> 
> P.S. to the reader who guessed that this would happen ages ago, kudos to you XD


	26. Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace and quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's who:  
> Wu family  
> WU's - company  
> Zilin aka Chairman - Yifan and Sehun's oldest brother  
> Yifan aka CEO - Second brother  
> Sehun - Third brother  
> Sherine - Zilin's wife  
> Chanyeol - Zilin's secretary  
> Yixing - Yifan's secretary  
> Baekhyun - Yixing's younger brother
> 
> Others  
> Luhan - Sehun's senpai in drama school, plus Sehun's boyfriend  
> Zine - assistant secretary of WU's
> 
> Glossary  
> Ge - brother  
> Saozi - older brother's wife  
> Qianbei - senpai, senior, sunbae  
> Xuezhang - senior  
> Da Ge - elder/eldest brother

The huge glass wall perfectly mutes the sound of the shower.

If not for the vintage and layered shadows flowing out into the room, accompanied by the flat glow of the embedded wall light, Yixing could have the illusion that only he, alone, is staying in this extraordinarily extravagant bedroom.

He picks up the clothes Yifan had just thrown at the end of the bed, lifting his head to look for the closet.

Compared to the Wu Manor, the penthouse they live in is like an ant standing next to a giant. Everything he sees right now are all elaborate and luxurious combinations of neo-classical designs and European styles. In just the bathroom, there’s a whole wall of sculpted glass that acts as a divider. The patterns of wall-iris and acanthus have a rainbow clarity to it, yet it is unclear of what design method had been used that makes it seem mature and glossy to sight, like marble.

The finishing touch is that the light sheen, like pearl, seems to entice you in.

Yixing’s gaze naturally falls on the two mahogany sliding doors that echo the splendour of the lights.

He goes over and slides the door open, and indeed he finds a wide and comfortable closet there. The circular built-in wardrobe is extremely tall, and, just like the gold phoebe bookcases in the bedroom, it reaches straight up to the ceiling. Set after set of suits, shirts, trench coats and other coats of varying colours are hung in each compartment neatly, just like the foreign language books that are displayed on the bookshelves.

Yixing wants to laugh, Yifan’s particular nature really wasn’t built in one day.

Even though he doesn’t really stay in the Wu Manor, this closet is still so extravagant, there are no gaps in the details.

Looking over it briefly, Yixing follows Yifan’s habits and put the clothes in the empty compartment to the left of the tie rack. Just as he is patiently straightening the shoulders and collar of the shirt, an unintentional glance makes his actions stop.

Moving to the wardrobe at the side, Yixing reaches a hand out and rifles through some of the clothes. Then, he looks at the other wardrobes, and a sudden and abrupt warmth rushes up. It’s now that he realizes there’s not just Yifan’s clothes in the wardrobe. He knows the sizes of Yifan’s clothes, and he knows his own size even better. Each one of those outfits were placed next to Yifan’s, yet were a size smaller. Suits, casual clothes, sports clothes - they all fit perfectly on him.

Yixing lowers his gaze to the bathing robe on his body, and everything is made clear.

Their stay at the Manor was spontaneous. Because of Yixing, Yifan had not stayed home for a long time, but now that all things are well, it is natural that he would have to travel back and forth from the Manor every now and then. During the afternoon, Zilin and Yifan, along with Sehun, had had fun on the golf course, and then the whole family had had dinner together. During the meal Sehun and Yifan had been busy bantering with one another, but Luhan and Yixing had gotten along very well. Zilin and Sherine had just observed them and chuckled underneath their breaths, and did not intervene.

After dinner, Little Master Wu, who had not been able to reacquaint himself with a free nightlife for a long time, pulls Luhan along and runs away like there are a thief in the night. Right before he goes, he even pats Yifan on the shoulder and says somberly, _Ge, it is time for you to take over my shift. Do well._ Yifan understands Sehun’s meaning, he had not spent a night in the Manor for a long time after all. So, he went and discussed with Yixing about living in the Manor. Yixing of course wouldn’t say no, given that when it comes to manners and etiquette, he’s much more obedient than Yifan.

Yet, everything in the Manor is unfamiliar to Yixing. Just now, when he was washing, he had seen the two bathing robes neatly folded up next to each other in the bathroom, and he had thought Yifan had been on the one to ask someone to prepare it for him. Now he understands that everything in Yifan’s bedroom had long been prepared for him by Zilin and Sherine.

This form of acceptance comes quietly, undetected, but he can feel the kindness and genuine heart deep inside of him.

The sound of a phone vibrating reaches him, and he collects his thoughts and walks out of the closet briskly.

The phone has sunken lightly into the middle of the soft bed, the light indicating a call hitting the milky white Italian silk cotton bed sheets, attracting attention. It is from Chanyeol.

When he sees the name on the phone, Yixing recalls what Zilin had said during the day and smiles.

He picks up and heads onto the balcony of the bedroom.

“Chanyeol?”

“Yixing,” on the other end of the phone is Chanyeol’s low, yet hesitant voice. He seems to think for a while before asking, “It’s quite late, I hope I had not bothered you and Fan ge.”

“You haven’t.” Yixing looks towards the bathroom. “Yifan is still showering.”

After saying that does he react, and a flush rises on his cheeks, admonishing himself for saying such useless words.

Chanyeol makes a small sound of surprise, like he understands something, yet it is a bit forced, making Yixing want to just bite his tongue off.

“Chanyeol...”

Yixing wants to explain, it’s not what you think.

What did they think of?

It’s just, not what I said?

Yixing is torn and frustrated, and he swallows his words.

“Yixing.” Yet, after a small silence, Chanyeol’s tone has become serious again. “I want to take Baekhyun to America.”

The voice is very comforting.

Yixing knows Chanyeol is the same as Yifan, inside of them there is a stubborn temper. Yet, the difference between them is that Yifan just follows his heart, while Chanyeol treads each step carefully.

Perhaps the other is really too nervous, Yixing has just stayed silent for a while and he can already hear the other end calling his name again. “Yixing?”

“To America?”

“Yes.”

A soft voice, a small anticipation.

How would Yixing not hear it.

“Give the phone back to Chanyeol.” Yixing takes a deep breath, there is the fresh scent of English marigold and cornflower. “Let Chanyeol speak with me.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun says unwillingly and hands the phone back to Chanyeol.

“Listen to me, Yixing.” Chanyeol, who gets his phone back, reorganizes his thoughts and clears his throat. “I have already contacted the best hospital for cardiac surgery. As soon as you agree to me bringing Baekhyun to America, I promise to you that he will receive the best care and will recover completely. I even have sufficient time to accompany him, to take care of him. Believe me, I-- I really want to give him happiness.”

He didn’t know how to tell Yixing his feelings of when he was in John F. Kennedy International Airport, when he had been notified that Baekhyun was once again taken into the surgery room to save his life. At that moment, his heart had raised up, and for the fourteen hour flight, he had felt tortured for the first time in his life. On one hand he was frustrated, on the other he was thankful and grateful that he is accompanying Zilin on the way back.

He remembers the last time when he had gone to seen Baekhyun in the hospital. At then, there was only a thin paper window between the two of them. Yet, when he had seen Baekhyun’s pale, but still radiant smile, he had not dared to poke through that layer of paper. His hesitance has almost made him lose Baekhyun, he won’t make this mistake for the second time.

“Chanyeol, Baekhyun is my younger brother.” Yixing lowers his voice, gentle and genuine. “I hope that he can be healthy and happy, and I know the thing he needs right now is your accompaniment.”

Chanyeol is a bit caught off guard. “Yixing...”

Yixing turns around to lean against the copper railings of the balcony, just in time to see Yifan walking out of the bathroom.

Their gaze meets naturally, and Yixing’s smile comes from his heart.

“So, Chanyeol, take good care of him.” It is a plea, as well as a blessing. “Take him to America.”

“I will take care of Baekhyun, rest assured.” There is a small tremor in Chanyeol’s breathing. “Thank you, Yixing.”

“Who?”

After showering, his voice has turned alluring. There’s only a towel around his waist, not even his hair is dry as he walks towards the balcony.

“Chanyeol.”

Yifan raises an eyebrow in understanding. “For Baekhyun?”

Yixing nods. His eyes reflect the light of the bedroom just like the stars in the sky, making Yifan’s heart flutter and he pulls the other man onto the wide lounge chair, nipping Yixing’s ear lobe while he’s at it.

“Stop fooling around.” There is heavy breathing against his cheek, Yixing can’t handle it and quickly pushes against him. “Tickles.”

“Tickles?” Yifan grabs his empty hand and presses it to his heart, saying slyly, “It’s itchy here too, what do I do?”

Yixing’s face is burning up, his call to Chanyeol hasn’t been hung up yet and he’s heard all of their flirting. He really can’t be like Yifan and remain so calm and collected.

“Fan-ge... has finished his shower?” Chanyeol reacts quickly, having recognized Yifan’s easily identifiable voice. Although Yifan’s tone had been lazy, there was slight disatisfaction, god knows who it is aimed towards. Being by Zilin’s side for so many years, Chanyeol does understand Yifan’s personality quite well, and of course he knows what to do. “Then Baekhyun and I won’t bother you two anymore.”

Baekhyun hastily adds, “Ge, remember to come see me tomorrow!”

The phone hangs up with Chanyeol’s gratitude.

The beep in the other side of the phone comes quickly, after two beeps silence resumes.

Yixing looks at his phone which had jumped automatically to the home screen, then raises his head to glare at Yifan a bit before throwing down his phone and picking up a towel to wipe off the dripping water from the other man’s hair. “Your hair isn’t even dry, and you’re still rushing onto the balcony?”

The temperature in a summer’s eve is indeed not comparable to a full blown summer.

Yifan’s bedroom is on the third floor of the Manor, and the balcony of the bedroom is half open to the air, looking over the back garden of the Manor. You can just hear the flowing of the stream in the yard, plus the occasional chirps from the birds perched on a few jacaranda mimosifolia trees nearby, it makes you feel even more chilled.

Yifan holds Yixing’s wrist and kisses the corner of his lips. “I’m very hot.”

There’s another meaning inside.

Yixing purses his lips and smiles, following Yifan’s movements and pecks back lightly. His soft touch seems to have mixed with the fresh cream smell of the shower gel, enticing Yifan to take those light lips, sucking on them and gradually increasing his ravaging of them. Yixing cooperatively parts his teeth, allowing Yifan’s tongue to explore the entirety of his mouth, until their breaths have been given entirely to the other. Yixing pushes on Yifan lightly. “Wait ‘til we go home tomorrow... this is the Manor...”

Yifan isn’t satisfied with Yixing’s brief actions. He pins Yixing onto the lounge chair on his side, kissing the dimple on his cheek, from time to time darting his tongue out to taste it. “You don’t have to be afraid of anything, no one will hear.”

Yixing is trying to shy away from his hot breath, and his dimples are deepening along with his smile.

Yifan sees him not willing to stop, and just grabs his hands and pins them above his head, and then whisper into his ear with a low, hoarse voice, “Board Member Zhang isn’t allowed to burn the bridge after crossing.”

This unfamiliar nickname makes Yixing pause for a bit, before realizing that as he has 10% of WU’s stocks, and Yifan is teasing him because of it. The little devil on the shoulder is coming up right now, and Yixing arches up to bite lightly on Yifan’s collarbone, smiling as he gripes back, “Then, CEO Wu, please point out to me, which river did I cross, and which bridge did I burn?”

Yifan’s eyes darken even further, and he finds the hands to grab Yixing around the waist, but Yixing’s arms, which Yifan had just released, immediately wrap around Yifan’s neck, the other man’s breath also hitting his cheek.

“I just want to continue to be your secretary. No crossing rivers, no bridge burning.”

Looking at Yixing’s eyes, the tenderness in Yifan’s heart instantly diffuses.

“I will satisfy you.” Lowering his head to kiss Yixing’s forehead, Yifan sits back up and, from god knows where, digs out a key. “But you must take this gift.”

“What?”

Under further scrutiny does Yixing make out that it is keys to a car.

“Car.”

The logo of the car is so obvious, Yixing is unsure of what is going on.

Yixing suddenly thinks of something and blurts out, “Is this...”

Yifan throws the keys next to Yixing. “Maybach, 62S.”

“You...” Yixing glares at him with amusement, “When was this?”

“This afternoon.”

Yixing loses his composure.

Just because of one errant sentence Sehun had said during mealtimes, this man had bought him a car worth thousands of millions of yuan, and even got the keys to it, in just an afternoon.

Actually, Sehun had asked casually who the new Maybach 62S in the garage belonged to. At that, Zilin had calmly stated that with Sherine’s pregnancy, of course they needed a more comfortable car. This car is wide and just right. So, Little Master Wu, mumbling “bloody capitalists” under his breath, turns to Yifan and says, _Er ge, look how good Da ge is to Saozi, learn quickly._

It’s just buying a car.

CEO Wu thinks that his secretary should really have a private transport method as well.

So, he does as he has to.

“What are you laughing at?” Half-looming over Yixing, Yifan pinches Yixing’s chin and kisses him like it’s a punishment. His tone is light, but it wraps around Yixing’s heart, refusing to leave. “Courtesy demands reciprocity, shouldn’t you give me some reward?”

There is already a light pink sheen at the corner of Yixing’s eyes, and even the last clear strand of amusement in his eyes have turned a more enticing shade. He reaches down with his hand to cover Yifan’s, which had already slid to Yixing’s hip bone. Yixing’s fingers dances along Yifan’s knuckles alluringly, and finally slides along the back and interlocks their fingers together.

“I thought you were already enjoying your reward.”

His incredibly soft voice is a lover’s whisper in the ear, gentle, yet ambiguous, seductive. It makes Yifan think of clothes made wet by water, clinging onto the body, tight yet crunched up, but unable to hold back the desire that is so enticing. He catches himself and looks into Yixing’s eyes, and he sees the little signs of glee and repressed anticipation within. The extravagant light of the bedroom is reflected in them, and the radiant happiness in his pupils seem to almost spill over, sweet yet sensual.

Yifan curses under his breath, then he pins the other man underneath him and uses the momentum to use his knee to spread Yixing’s thighs.

He lowers his body, and there is a dangerous hoarseness to his voice as he slowly corrects, “Not enjoying, but to enjoy.”

As soon as his words fall, the tie around Yixing’s waist is pulled apart before he even realizes it, and Yifan uses the opportunity to slide his hand in with familiarity, his fingers finding the hidden clasps of the robe.

Yixing struggles, wanting to put a stop to Yifan’s hand, “Not here-”

Even though the night is dark and quiet, and there’s no one wandering in the garden behind them, this semi-public environment gives birth to the feeling that someone is looking at them. Without the shield of the wall of a building, his heart is thumping erratically.

Moreover, this is in the Wu family house.

“Right here.”

Yifan is determined not to listen to him.

Yixing’s robe has long been made loose, the two sides of the fabric sliding past his shoulder and chest, revealing a wide expanse of silky pale skin. 

The pale purple satin fabric seems to be sky blue, just like a green lotus flower blooming on white jade, releasing some kind of alluring aphrodisiac. The sight makes Yifan’s eyes darken with fiery lust.

His finger gently brushes over Yixing’s plump lips, soft to touch like petals of a rose, drawing Yifan to kiss them. Their breaths entwine over their cheeks. Yixing’s lashes flutter, but he can see the playfulness in Yifan’s tender eyes.

As expected, he then hears Yifan’s voice brush past his ears like a feather. “Are you afraid?”

He still wears an expression of teasing.

Yixing just wants to bite down in frustration, he balls his hand into a fist and punches Yifan’s bare chest, but the heat when skin meets skin is like an anaesthetic drug, instantly taking all his energy away, making Yifan laugh instead.

Holding that slender wrist, Yifan says with resignation, “Are you going to be good now?”

A suffocating kiss falls upon Yixing.

Yixing is caught off guard, but he reflexively tilts his head up to meet Yifan’s lips with his own. He can feel Yifan’s gentle brushes, but he is unsure whether it is out of adoration, or drunken passion. The spark of shyness that had just appeared seems to have been an insignificant interlude, and now, the beating of his heart is already melting into every part of his body through his pumped up blood, compelling him to raise a hand unconsciously to trace Yifan’s features.

The other man has his face lowered, kissing his lips intently, slowly. Prying his teeth open, enticing him to throw all other thoughts to the back of his head. In such close proximity, Yixing’s gaze is unfocused, all he can see are the shadows of Yifan’s lashes under his eyes, the defined features as perfect and distinct as an artistic sculpture. He leans forward, as if bewitched, desperately wanting to remove his bathing robe that had already slid to his shoulders.

Yifan’s large hand reaches his waist understandingly, and in one strong movement lifts him up, allowing the pale purple shift to fall onto the ground completely. There’s a small hum coming from Yifan’s throat as he moves downwards, his hands also leaving a fiery trail from his forehead to the front of his chest.

“Mmh...”

Yixing is panting, his fingers pressed tightly on Yifan’s back.

The nubs on his chest are enveloped in soft and wet lips. Yifan bites and tugs at the pale pink nipple expertly, his tongue circling around it dexterously. Even the force he applies is just right. Yixing’s body has always been sensitive, and when the tip of Yifan’s tongue imitates the movement of a finger and drags across the erect tip, Yixing’s can’t hold back his whimpers as he is swept under by the numbing pleasure.

But Yifan doesn’t plan on letting him go.

His hand goes for the other neglected nipple, rubbing it delicately. Yixing is quite slender, but with his clothes removed he is not at all bony. Especially in the chest area, even when he lies on his back there is still a certain contour to it. Firm, yet pale and soft, Yifan loves touching there the most.

The teasing is incapacitating Yixing, uncontrollable pleasure just like small needles, making his nerves twitch erratically. Underneath his fingertips is Yifan’s body warmth, and Yixing distinctly feels the firm muscles, and the absinthe scent that belongs uniquely to Yifan, forced out by hot steam. His head is tilted upwards slightly in unease, one hand grasping onto the front of Yifan’s arm.

The wet touch departs from his body, and his bare skin is exposed to the cool night, still covered with a sheen of moistness. Yixing whimpers in discomfort, tilting his head slightly to see a sly smirk on Yifan’s lips as he brings Yixing’s own fingers to his own chest. He doesn’t have time to protest before the base of his index finger touches the already erect nipple. Instantly, pleasure flashes through his body like lightning, and along with the humiliation of touching himself, Yixing’s whole body is strung up with tension, and even as he speaks his words are off key. “You... Let go....”

Seeing how his lover is being awkward and shy, Yifan chuckles lightly, even more interested as he takes Yixing finger to circle the quivering nipple, teasing him.

“Playing in the lake, the lake in the autumn is clear, the red lotus fresh and lively.”

Poetry suddenly drifts out airily from Yifan’s mouth.

His already entrancing voice is laced with seduction, making the normal lines of the poem sound passionate and heated. One line is enough for Yixing to blush furiously. He knows Yifan is using the poem to describe his body, and he knows that if the next lines are said out loud, the poem would just be twisted to an even higher degree.

“Breaking off a lotus and playing with the water droplet in the center.” But Yifan doesn’t skip a beat, as if uncaring of the words that are about to leave his mouth. He crooks his finger to lightly press into a nipple, and, listening to Yixing’s unsteady breathing, he says clearly, “It quivers around, unable to settle down.”

(T/N: the same word can be used for both “droplet” and “nipple”)

“Mmh...”

A faint moan finally diffuses out from Yixing’s throat.

The desire in the bottom of Yifan’s eyes are now threatening to spill over, he turns Yixing around so their skin is touching one another intimately, the high temperature between them making both of them grit their teeth. Yifan pants, but he still puts his hand inside Yixing’s underwear, taking hold of that long erect organ.

“Ah... Mmh...”

Yixing shivers lightly, unconsciously rubbing Yifan’s chest with his back. His fragile organ is held in the other’s palm comfortably, the most vulnerable part of him held by other man, and he knows that man is Wu Yifan. This makes every pleasurable touch expand exponentially in his heart. He can feel Yifan’s dexterous fingers roaming over the area wildly, the sensation of it making him want to cry out loud.

“Baby.” Yifan’s breathing is not as steady as it was. Next to Yixing’s ear, he pants lightly, as if dissatisfied. “Why are you still wearing this after showering...”

“Who knew... you would... be so... horny... Mmh...”

Yixing isn’t willing to let Yifan off like this, Yifan has spoilt him too much for Yixing to back down now.

“Oh?” His elegant voice contains a playful mockery, Yifan isn’t really angry, he just licks Yixing’s ear slightly. Then, his thumb lightly grinds against the tip of Yixing’s erection, and, just like he has a secret to tell, he whispers, “Baby, you’re wet.”

Yixing glares at him out of habit, but due to the desire in his eyes, it’s largely harmless. He almost wants to turn around and use his kneecap to attack the large organ between Yifan’s legs, visibly pushing Yifan’s towel up. Sadly Yifan has a firm grip on him, and his hands are increasing their pressure on Yixing’s erection.

“Ah... Don’t... Don’t do that...”

Yifan’s five fingers take great care into even the smallest crevices of his erection, meticulous, to the extent he would not let any inch go untouched. Sometimes brushing past strongly, sometimes lightly skimming over it, his long and slender fingers easily dancing from the base of it to the top, ghosting over the tip, his slow motions sensual and sexual.

“Don’t do what?” Yifan purrs in a low, alluring voice, “Hmm?”

Yixing’s whole soul is swimming away from his body under Yifan’s torturing ministrations, and now his voice is as soft as a small kitten begging cutely, “Can’t... I can’t...”

The hot organ in his hand is already rigidly erect, and Yifan knows that Yixing is at the edge, so he stops his movements. Losing the sensation of being touched is like pulling at the reins of the horse right before the cliff, the unleashed energy right at the edge, but it’s just not enough. Yixing can’t stand it anymore, he reaches a hand down to touch himself. Even if it is to plummet into the depths of hell, he just wants to achieve that pleasure.

Yifan sees his desperation and quickly tugs him closer by the waist, forcing Yixing to face him. The hand that was to touch his own erection now has nowhere to go, it brushes past Yifan’s stomach instinctively, making a slight sheen of sweat emerge on Yifan’s forehead. The two of them face each other, their breathing erratic. The bodies of people in arousal have always been sensitive. The lighter the action, the larger the consequences.

“Do you want to remove your clothes?” Yifan takes out Yixing’s erection from his boxers, the dark pink organ is completely swollen, translucent liquid beading on the tip, looking both endearing and pitiful at the same time. “Yixing, look at it.”

“No...” Yixing rejects it instinctively, but he can no longer resist the call of passion and leans into Yifan. “Remove it... Yifan... Help me...”

Yifan helps to prop Yixing up, and then hooks his fingers onto the edges of his boxers and pulls them down his legs. When he looks up again to observe the naked, alluring body, blood rushes up, and he leans forward to lick at the tip of Yixing’s erection harshly. A sharp “Ah!” comes from Yixing’s mouth, his fingers twitching as if he wants to hold onto something, but he can only blindly dig at the leather seat underneath him.

“Baby, wait a little more.”

Yifan squeezes Yixing’s erection and holds the base, spreading his legs.

“You’re an asshole... ah...”

Yifan placates him coaxing kisses, yet his longer fingers are at Yixing’s rim, reaching his entrance. A short segment of his finger is pushed in.

The narrow hole is too dry, this is the first time Yifan had touched that area without using any lubrication. Yixing bites his bottom lip out of discomfort, he wants to tell Yifan to get the lube, but he faintly recalls that this is the Wu Manor, there wouldn’t be things like that here. So he just presses tightly against Yifan, swallowing back his fragmented moans.

“Use your voice, baby.”

Yifan has Yixing relax at the same time as he presses the soft inner walls gently. As soon as the joint of his finger pushes in, it is wrapped intimately by Yixing’s entrance, the familiar tightness making his head buzz with pleasure. After a while, Yifan starts to feel that the area has relaxed quite a bit, starting to get wet under the ministrations of his fingers, and it is starting to cam down and accept more and more. He crooks his finger lightly, using the protruding joint to massage Yixing’s inner walls in circles. Yixing’s body is already at the limit of sensitivity, how could he stand this? His legs are twitching, yet he cannot move, he can only lean against Yifan’s chest, gritting his teeth, then panting out, “Yifan... ah... let go of me...”

The finger thrusts in lightly two more times before retreating completely. Yifan glances at the fluids clinging to his fingers and knows that Yixing is really at his limit, so he lets go of Yixing generously, lowering his head and reassuringly kissing Yixing’s bottom lip, that has been bitten into so deep it is about to bleed. 

White fluid ejaculates out at almost the same time.

The rush of his orgasm makes Yixing go white, so intense that his fingers are curled and unable to close. An animalistic whine emerges from his throat, but it is swallowed down by the sounds of Yifan’s mouth over his own.

After that, Yifan sighs, as if in defeat. “Let’s go to the bed.”

So, he did soften in the end.

Upon seeing the way Yixing had bitten his bottom lip so hard, just to prevent himself from making any noise, Yifan has to take a step back.

“Stop biting it.” Yifan reaches a hand out and carefully touches Yixing’s wet and swollen lip, then getting up to carry the other man in his arms. “You’re not allowed to hold back anymore, do you hear me?”

Yixing feels rather dependent on Yifan after his orgasm, unconsciously clinging to the other like it’s a habit. In his tiredness he wraps his arms around Yifan’s neck, responding in a small, confused voice, “Mmh...”

The soft material of the bed is much cooler than the temperature of his skin, the coldness of the cotton silk clears Yixing’s head a bit. He opens his eyes, and strangely starts thinking that the orgasm he had just had did not satisfy him enough, there’s still an emptiness within him, waiting to be filled. He tilts his head to search for Yifan, and he sees the man had taken something out of the wooden bedside table. As Yifan turns back, the towel around his waist is still tied there safely.

He looks down at his own body, completely exposed.

It’s like he’s been taken advantage of.

Yifan understands what goes through Yixing’s mind. As he sees the lingering throes of pleasure in Yixing’s eyes, mingled with a certain degree of stubbornness, Yifan’s lip curves upward happily, deliberately avoiding Yixing’s gaze as he unscrews the cap of the lube in his hands.

Yixing pushes himself up from the bed slightly. “Why would there be this...”

“I don’t know.” Yifan raises an eyebrow nonchalantly. “Da Ge probably had this prepared for us.”

The heat in Yixing’s face intensifies, he blinks in uncertainty, finally rigidly and clumsily ducks away from Yifan’s hand that’s about to touch him.

Seeing Yixing’s reluctance, Yifan smiles with resignment and adoration. He removes the towel from his waist and throws it to a side, climbing onto the bed with his long legs, imprisoning Yixing between his arms.

“Baby,” Yifan takes hold of Yixing’s softened erection again, sliding it against his own, and then, just like talking to a child, he asks, “are you happy now?”

Yixing shivers at the sudden heat, and his gaze falls onto Yifan’s lower body. Without the towel shielding it from sight, his cock stands proudly against his stomach, looking rather outrageously large from all the blood and passion that had gathered there. Only one look makes Yixing feel like his skin has turned into boiling milk from the intense heat, and as Yifan teases him in that particular voice, it’s like it’s about to erupt from his body.

“How long have you been hard for...”

He mumbles in a small voice.

Yifan kisses the dimple on his cheek, then takes a pillow to put it under Yixing’s waist as he teases him slowly, “I’m glad you know that too, little minx.”

His deep voice is like the most soothing of music played by the quiver of a violin, infinitely gentle, yet there is a slight, subtle groan of compliant. This is Yifan, defenseless, completely vulnerable and open. This is Yifan throwing away all the vigilance and strength he puts up for everyone around him. This is Yifan as his bare, true self, the Yifan that is only shown towards Yixing.

Yixing averts his gaze abashedly, and he finally spreads his legs cooperatively, bending his knees and exposing the most secretive part of him. He’s a bit embarrassed, and his fingers dig into the cotton silk sheets underneath him, urging, “Then... quickly...”

The finger covered with lube is quickly accepted by his entrance, and the recently explored cavern seems to enjoy this invasion. Yifan gets some more lube and pushes his middle finger in as well. The warm and wet entrance squeezes around his fingers, sending pleasure up Yifan’s spine, making his head go numb. He thrusts in and out with his fingers, imitating the actions of intercourse, and at the same time he lowers his head to observe the reddened, gaping entrance. Seeing that it’s been prepared quite well, he adds another finger.

“Ah, mmh...”

Yixing moans, overwhelmed by pleasure and by need.

Although Yifan’s fingers are already slender and long, the gentle friction is not enough for the want that is coursing in the deepest part of his body. Yixing is hopeless in face of his impatient desire, even his rationality is going against him.

“Not... mmh... hand...” He mumbles subconsciously, “Don’t use your hand...”

Yifan raises his head, hands on Yixing’s kneecap.

The calmness that is left in him collapses in an instant.

He sees Yixing propping himself up with difficulty, looking at him ardently, his slightly dazed eyes filled with helplessness and wordless pleas, stemming from intense lust. His teeth is still digging into his bottom lip disobediently, his rapid and weak breathing betraying his barely repressed desire, and the emotion in those watery eyes are as clear as day.

\-- I want you.

Yixing says, he wants him.

Removing his fingers, Yifan puts Yixing’s legs onto his shoulders, and then puts his erection in front of the erection, slowly pushing in. Yixing pants heavily, three fingers are not comparable to Yifan’s size. Even though his body already accepts Yifan’s taking of him, every time it always takes him quite a while initially to fully accept his cock.

“Yixing... Relax a bit more...”

Yifan isn’t faring any better. As they are face to face, he is unable to kiss or comfort his lover’s sensitive parts, so he can only use his words to soothe him and massage Yixing’s butt, trying to coax his entrance to relax. Yixing moans, the feeling of his body being split apart is more and more apparent, that Yifan is slowly and carefully invading the deepest part of him. His inner walls are greedily clinging to every inch of the cock that is entering him, until finally the whole of the organ rests inside, and the two of them voice out their pleasure and comfort.

Yifan leans down in relief, using his lips to comfort Yixing’s neck and cheeks. “Baby, it’s all in.”

“Ah...” Yixing nods, shifting his waist to tilt his ass up, “Why aren’t you.. moving…?”

Yifan smiles softly, lowering his head to peck a kiss on Yixing’s mouth. “Okay.”

At first the thrusting is not forceful, Yifan’s arousal had been there as long as Yixing had his, it is already an ultimate test of patience that he had not already come from the tightness of Yixing’s entrance. Yixing understands him as well, enjoying the slow rhythm, his eyes half-lidded as he moves to waist to Yifan’s movements, and his legs, hanging around Yifan’s hips, also sway back and forth slightly.

Not long after, Yixing can feel the erection within him bury itself deep, quivering, and then ejaculating inside him. A short and muted moan comes from Yifan, the temporary release making him feel light and airy. His hands had been interlocked with Yixings, and now they tighten greedily, the love and satisfaction travelling all the way from the tip of his fingers to the base of his spine. He lifts his head, nuzzling his lover’s cheek with the tip of his nose, then kisses Yixing unhurriedly, as if addicted. The lingering tangle of tongues uses up the oxygen in both of their mouths, but it is until Yixing taps the back of his hand with a fingertip that, like a drowning man, Yifan lets out a sound of satisfaction. His lips slides away from Yixing’s lips and to his ears, sucking and licking gently at the lobe in revenge.

“Ah, mmh...”

Yixing has just recovered his breath, and now the pleasure ambushes him again. He lazily tilts his head, smiling in understanding. Yifan already knows every single sensitive spot in his body.

“Go out first...”

The leg hanging in mid-air twitches, a bit sore.

Yifan takes in a deep breath, reluctantly pulling away from Yixing’s body, lowering his leg and letting it relax. Yet, the entrance cannot close completely, even with his erection removed. Milky white liquid quickly flows out, dripping onto and wetting the exquisite and refined sheets underneath Yixing’s body.

Without the thick cock within to stopper it, the feeling of losing control is made even more prominent.

Even though there is a faint bashfulness emerging, Yixing can only seek help from Yifan. “It’s coming out... Yifan...”

Yifan cooperatively gets up to look at Yixing’s entrance.

The pink area is now reddened from violation, twitching erratically every now and then, like a mouth seeking to suckle on something. Lewd fluids are everywhere, creating a sharp contrast with the base of Yixing’s pale, clean thighs.

Desire is like a weight, crushing down on his breathing. Yifan’s dark eyes are filled with want again, and his erection, which had not really gone down, perks up again. He ignores Yixing’s entrance, but instead turns to bite at the soft, white flesh of Yixing’s inner thighs, adding fuel to the fire.

“Ah... aha...”

Yixing is caught off guard, his fingers dig into Yifan’s back as he cries out.

His entrance is stimulated and reflexively spits out a large glob of fluid. Yifan’s hand follows his gaze upwards, taking Yixing’s erection, also standing up to attention, and moves his hands skillfully. Yixing’s chest heaves up and down, he’s bitter and desperate, he moves his waist, wanting to break free from this unbearable yet delicious sensation. His continuous moans are a strong, potent aphrodisiac, urging Yifan’s tongue and lips to ravage him even further.

“Put it in... stop biting... mmh ah... put it in...”

Yifan obediently raises his head. He’s panting, and he tugs Yixing’s boneless body over, making him kneel on top of Yifan’s lap.

“Baby, sit up.” Yifan holds his own erection, lightly circling Yixing’s ass crack, poking it teasingly. Yixing’s lower body is a complete mess, he didn’t want to look down himself, how could he say yes to Yifan? Yifan smiles and leans forward to kiss the furrowed, yet still gentle brows. “Be good, I’ll help you. It’s deeper this way.”

Taking the achingly hot erection, looking at the watery, clear fluid on top, Yixing gulps shamefully, but he does lift his body up finally. His calves are pressed against the bed next to Yifan’s waist, his left hand around Yifan’s erection and his right reaches down to help. In the process of adjustment, he keeps tilting towards Yifan, and each other’s temperature makes him heat up even further. Yet, Yifan’s hand just hovers on his back protectively, his head raised to stare at Yixing with infinite tenderness.

The tip slides in without hindrance.

Yixing slowly lowers his body, and every few seconds he needs to support himself on Yifan’s shoulders and pant. The feeling of being filled is constantly pressing at him, he can feel every inch of his muscles and every single bone shivering dangerously, as if he could fall apart at any second.

“Ah... ah!”

The familiar spot is touched without warning, and instantly numbness spreads from his waist to his limbs. His ankles twitch and he can’t persevere, he stops and leans against Yifan, his voice wet, “No way... there... do it yourself...”

Yifan always have been soft towards him, even in sex.

Uncaring of his own sweating at being squeezed tightly, Yifan takes his other hand to cover Yixing’s, and then lifts his hips, slowly burying his erection inside.

“Ah... it... my god... it’s too deep...”

Yixing’s grip tightens on Yifan’s neck with unease.

“Relax, Xing...” Yifan once again sucks at Yixing’s nipple, trying to comfort him. “Soon...”

When it is completely buried in, both of them are completely wrecked.

As he sees Yixing’s pink erection pressed against his own stomach, fluid emerging from the tip, Yifan’s head just blanks, he knows that he is at his limit.

He doesn’t repress his desire anymore, he forcefully pushes his manhood to the deepest areas of Yixing.

“Ah... aha... not that hard...”

Yixing is being bounced up and down by his thrusts, he moans uncontrollably, his veins emerging one after another on the elegant curve of his neck. The fiery organ seems to have a memory of his own, thrust after thrust brushes against the most sensitive prostate inside him. Overwhelming pleasure erodes at his consciousness and control, he can only tighten his entrance reflexively, clinging to Yifan’s manhood hungrily.

“Yifan... mmh, ah... Yifan...”

“I’m here...”

Yifan raises his head to respond to Yixing, sucking at the plush, red bottom lip greedily, unwilling to part. Sweat travels from his forehead and down his defined jawline, but it doesn’t affect the strength of his thrusts at all.

The entrance is now extremely moist, the lewd fluids produced by Yixing’s body pushed back and forth with the lubricant, inner walls clinging to the invading organ salaciously. The place where their bodies meet is absolutely filthy. Yifan uses his hand to support Yixing’s ass, pushing up, unrelentingly moving his hips until it brushes past that vulnerable part, than embedding it even deeper.

Yixing’s lower body is so sore, he’s lost control over it, his erect cock neglected, only able to take care of itself occasionally as it brushes against Yifan’s stomach. He just lets Yifan fuck him like this, his moans never stopping, breathing in little and panting heavily, his whole body just about to start seizing up from the pleasure.

“I’m... coming... ah...”

More and more ecstacy pushes him to the brink of orgasm, yet unable to topple over. His hands, travelling downward, are stopped mercilessly, and Yifan firmly presses Yixing closer to his body, not giving Yixing space to move at all. The pain at having his cock untouched and the pleasure of his entrance being plundered clash inside Yixing’s body like two huge waves, and in his dazed state he bites Yifan’s shoulder, begging him tearily.

“You... Let me come... Yifan... Wu Yifan...

His sensuous hips are now actively moving along with Yifan’s motions, as if doing this was the last straw he could cling on to in hopelessness. His entrance is seizing up, going numb slightly, Yixing just clamps down on Yifan’s erection with everything he has, the blood in his body just like lava, boiling at the mouth of the volcano, ready to explode at the next second.

The veins on Yifan’s forehead are popping up from being squeezed like that, and he forces himself forward, burying himself deep.

There is a sudden hot and wetness against his stomach, slightly searing, making Yifan groan out.

The sudden orgasm is too mind-blowing, his entrance is still zealously clinging to Yifan’s erection, slow to realize that Yixing has already been pushed over the edge. Taking advantage of Yixing still lost in the throes of his orgasm, Yifan thrusts in hard a few times, then, with a satisfied growl of a sated glutton, ejaculates within the hungriest and softest depths of Yixing’s entrance.

The two of them are utterly boneless, their naked bodies overlapping one another as they fall into the large, soft bed, and they stay there, unmoving for quite a while.

“You’re going to be the death of me...”

Yifan nuzzles Yixing’s hair with his lips, then lowers his head to plants a kiss on the back of his pale neck.

Yixing doesn’t speak, he just closes his eyes and smiles, placing his hand on the arm Yifan had wrapped around Yixing’s own waist.

He’s too lazy to go clean up in the bathroom, he decides to just lie here and enjoy this rare moment of quiet.

After a while, Yifan opens his mouth again. “Yixing, give me a few more months.”

Yixing just nods without putting much thought into it. “‘Kay.”

“Once the business here is taken care of, I’ll take you to America.”

Another short answer.

“Yixing...”

“You already said all these during the day...”

Yixing cuts him off in puzzlement, repeating himself isn’t Yifan’s style at all.

He is about to turn his head and face Yifan in suspicious confusion, yet Yifan has already pressed his lips against Yixing’s ear. “Let’s get married.”

Something icy cold is slid onto his ring finger.

Yixing pauses where he lies, heat rushing to his eyes, even his breathing has become lighter.

Then he hears Yifan ask rhetorically, “Did I say this during the day?”

He makes a fist with his hand, then raises the ring, smooth and silver, to his mouth, biting it with his teeth.

He steadies his voice, smiling as he shakes his head.

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Years update! (depending on where you are) My heart is so warm and fuzzy right now i love fanxing  
> Also I spent the last few minutes of 2017 playing Uno and the first few minutes of 2018 playing Uno and wow what a way to start the year
> 
> Anyway. A few things on my mind. First happy new year y'all! It's been half a year since I've started translating Overstep, and I guess around a year since you're just 18? I don't know I'm not keeping count.
> 
> Second an apology (as usual) about the lateness... November and December were all very packed months for me academic wise, and then if you have been following me on twitter you may also know that I wasn't really in a very good place myself.
> 
> Thirdly, I want to talk about translation. There's a lot of translators of twitter. A lot. And I'd like to share something about translator etiquette. My mother is a translator, and that is where I pick up my techniques and perhaps interest from. In a sense I used to be her beta, so I came in contact with translation as a young child. Translation isn't all fun and games. It's not just about sharing. It's about sharing in the _right_ way. It's about sharing the _right_ thing, _without_ value judgement in the active course of translation. That means no biased wordings or phrasings, that means translating the context of the word as accurately as possible while making it understandable to the readers. If you have anything personal to say, or if you want to add explanation to make things clear - it should go into the translator's note or end note. 
> 
> Translating is not about getting content out _quickly_ , it's about getting content out _accurately_. As translators, you are essentially assuming the voice of the article or dialogue that you are translating. The original author/speaker has no way to defend him or herself towards whatever you translate. Nowadays, there are many people who can speak multiple languages. I ask that you use that gift responsibly. 
> 
> Then, I want to talk about consumer etiquette. All of us, in one way or another, consumes translation. Perhaps you are aware of the greater reader etiquette "debate" - which really, isn't a debate at all, but a list of things readers have done that authors have had enough of, I'm not going to go into that here but feel free to DM me if you want to talk about it. Turns out readers in terms of translation also have extremely bad etiquette. Translation, here, is free. You are not to tell translators "please translate this" or bother their DMs with "what does that mean". If you have a question you reply or QT so someone else can answer you, saving the translator the hassle - if he or she really was ambiguous, they'd comment themselves to clarify. Also, don't just throw links at translators and say "what does this say". Translators are not your personal slaves. Translation is not an obligation. 
> 
> Words have power.
> 
> (look i didn't mean to go this deep but this chapter was supposed to go up a few days ago not today)
> 
> (also, my new gay anthem is heart attack by chuu please check it out)
> 
> (also this chapter is so long but its all smut omg)
> 
> (also i'm doing this last edit at like almost 2am in the morning and uno + hotpot does things to your head which makes it go YOU NEED TO SLEEP so eek)
> 
> I'M SO EMO Y'ALL this is the last official chapter of Overstep TAT I'll talk more about it when I do the epilogue but UGH. I LOVE THIS FIC SO MUCH. I LOVE FANXING. I LOVE YOU ALL.
> 
> Anyway, that's me for today. I have the epilogue ready to go, I just need my beta to look over it. Have a great 2018!


	27. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

America, New York.

This year’s Christmas Eve is snowy.

Even somewhere as busy as Manhattan has also quieted on the night before Christmas.

The black Rolls Royce drives past the Fifth Avenue, finally coming to a stop in front of St Patrick Cathedral.

“Just stop here, we’ll go out and take a walk.”

“Understood, Second Master.”

Yifan gets out of the car first, walking to the other side to open the door for Yixing.

Yixing had just gotten out of the car, when he lifts his head up to look at Yifan and frowns.

The seemingly natural fit clothes Yifan is wearing are regal as usual, but the dark grey woolen coat is wide open. Snow falls lightly in the wind, falling onto the black turtleneck sweater within. Yixing internally grimaces that he just wants class, not warmth, but he proactively raises a hand to help him pull the collar together, buttoning the coat up.

Yifan smiles and holds his hand, placing it inside the pocket of his coat to warm it.

“Let’s go and take a look inside.”

Yixing nods, following him inside the cathedral.

In this period of time, he and Yifan had been and gone everywhere, from Ohio to Wisconsin, then finally to New York. No matter where they went, they were used to just casually going to look at whatever architecture or scenery attracted their attention. Of course, Yifan also fulfilled his promises as planned. They had seen the people they needed to see, and did the things they wanted to do.

In Cleveland, they met up with Baekhyun, whose surgery had been successfully completed three months ago. Chanyeol had gotten a year-long holiday, devoting all his time there to accompany Baekhyun. Now Baekhyun’s mental condition is extremely well, his cheeks red, his whole being lively. He’s also gotten a bit fatter, and being used to Chanyeol’s care, it’s a bit hard for him to leave the other man’s company.

Then, they went to Connecticut, and the second day they arrived at New Haven, Yifan brought Yixing back to the campus of Yale. They held hands as they walked through the quiet and exquisite small plaza, passed by all the Gothic style academic buildings, and then pass the library Yifan used to frequent to read and study. As they passed by the Law building, Yifan lifts Yixing hand to his lips for a kiss, saying that the most famous love story here is the encounter of Bill Clinton and Hillary, but now, Yifan and Yixing’s love story isn’t too bad either. Yixing laughs and teasingly admonishes that he’s ridiculous, how could he compare them to the US Secretary of State? Yifan shakes his head seriously, telling him that no one can compare to him.

Yifan also made the time to visit his supervisor, the Professor Joseph he had mentioned. The Professor’s house is at the quiet yet elegant brink of the city, and as Yixing gets out of the car, he sees a slightly bumpy pebble road, winding from under his feet into the white fence. Yifan holds him by the shoulder, greeting the elderly man who is pruning his plants in the garden in a distance. The elderly professor is very happy to see one of his former prized pupils, and invites them inside the house, talking with them for the whole afternoon. When they say goodbye, the elderly man kisses Yixing’s forehead as per western tradition, telling him that _Kris is my most exemplary student, I bless you, my child._

Finally, they make it to New York.

Sherine is predicted to have the baby in three months, and Zilin’s workload does not let off at all. New York is a busy city at all levels, including the high cass. The news that WU’s Chairman and CEO are in the same city travels quickly, even creating some ripples in the whole of Manhattan. Due to a variety of uncontrollable reasons, Yifan has to support Zilin, sacrificing most of his time to attend some commercial activities.

But Yixing still sees the William that had been on the phone with Yifan. Yifan did not go back on his promise, he chose Jean Gorges, situated in the luxurious area of Manhattan, as way of thanking William. After meeting him did Yixing know that William was actually Hong Kong Chinese, but as he had been in America at a young age, his Chinese sounds strange and twisted, Yifan was too lazy to put the effort into communicating with him, it’s just easier to use english directly.

Unlike Yifan’s cold personality, William is as passionate as any local American, he loves to laugh and loves to speak, and once he sees Yixing he had widened his eyes dramatically, turning around to mock Yifan. Kris, how did you get such a catch? Someone so gentle would actually be attracted to you? Yifan rolls his eyes, Why, if he isn’t attracted to me, is he supposed to be attracted to you? As dinner progressed, William just didn’t shut up and kept teasing Yifan, to Yixing’s glee, and they got close really easily. After the dinner, William watches as Yifan takes his card out of his money clip, and says, half teasing, half genuine, _Kris, wish a long life of happiness for both of you._

Lifelong happiness?

Yifan stares at Yixing’s side profile, the other man tilting his head up to look at the arched roof of the cathedral, and smiles lightly.

Of course.

When they leave the cathedral, Yifan’s phone suddenly vibrates

He looks at the display and picks it up. “Hello.”

“Sir,” The voice of a young man comes from the other end of the phone. “Everything is prepared here in England, the Chairman and his wife’s flight will take off after you arrive at London.”

“Okay.” Yifan nods, “What about Switzerland?”

“As you have instructed, we have bought the Archduke Diamond in an auction in Geneva, and has already been transported to France, and is now being made into the wedding ring you have designed personally.”

“Good, I understand.”

As he hangs up, Yifan sees that Yixing is also staring at the screen of his phone.

He holds Yixing around the shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Yixing looks up, warm contentment in his eyes. “Da ge sent a message, telling us to go back home earlier for dinner.”

Yifan’s heart stutters, and he reaches out to pull the other into a deep hug.

“Yixing.” He stands in front of the cathedral, his back hunched slightly from the hug, his chin on Yixing’s shoulder. “After Christmas, where are we going?”

Yixing returns the hug and thinks, “England, aren’t Sehun and Luhan filming there?”

Yifan’s eyes close slightly. “Okay.”

He tightens his hug on Yixing, laughing lightly and soundlessly.

Are you ready?

My groom.

(The End)

2016.6.16 in England

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a long time coming (wipes away tears)
> 
> It's been a miraculous journey, being able to share Overstep with you. Overstep is, and will be one of the most memorable fanfictions I have read. I'm really thankful for everyone that has stuck with me so far, for all the beautiful comments and kudos you have left me. Many thanks for 镜里海棠花 for writing this amazing fanfiction, and for giving me permission to translate it.
> 
> I’ll be making edits in the previous chapters, after being informed that I actually missed out some parts TAT Since the version I used was not the official text put out by the author (my computer couldn’t access it for some reason) I basically wasn’t aware that I was missing out some parts. But lovely @fahlv gave it to me (they’re translating overstep to thai!) so the plan for now is to make the edits, then upload the omake, and tell you guys which chapter had extra parts added/changed in the end note of the omake.
> 
> Otherwise, this is the end of Overstep.
> 
> If you have followed me on twitter, you may know that I have joined @IdolProdSubs team, the group making hard subs for Idol Producer. You may also know that I have started translating official articles as well. As such, both have taken up / will take a lot of my time, and hence for now I will take a step back from translating fanfictions. I'm still sitting on a Chanxing fanfiction "First Love" to translate, but that is a one-shot and will likely be contained within 5 parts - keep an eye out for it! Please follow me on twitter @hornet394 and please watch Idol Producer eng subs on @IdolProdSubs!

**Author's Note:**

> #5YearsWithEXO
> 
> Now wait a million years before I put up the next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me @hornet394 on twitter!  
> Kudos! Comments! Bookmark!


End file.
